


There's Still Magic

by RosesCry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Horrortale Bros Don't Come in until later, Multi, Mutt does though, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader uses female pronouns, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Skeles don't like Reader at first, Some Fluff, Taylor is abusive, There is emotion/psychological abuse in this story, please be careful!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 83,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/pseuds/RosesCry
Summary: At first, it seemed like a dream come true when your old friend offered to let you live with her and her..... friends? in their big ole house during college. For a small amount of rent of course, it was the cheapest option by far. But.... then... you started seeing behind the curtain........ And you really didn't like what you saw....
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1256
Kudos: 2107





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Background Character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763626) by [anxiouspastalover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspastalover/pseuds/anxiouspastalover). 



When things are tough, you like to think of the little kindnesses of the world you experienced or saw. Big things or small ones. Like seeing a kid share their food with the stray animals, seeing younger people help the elderly across the street. Or like when you volunteer at the old folk's home or the read to the young kids at the library. Seeing their happy faces always brings a smile to yours, even if you've had an extremely bad day. 

Or when that teacher in elementary school bought you a sketchbook for Christmas when she noticed you kept scribbling in the margins of your homework. When the kids would go sit with someone who always sat alone at lunch. And the kind family that, even if they weren't that financially stable to begin with, took in the poor kid they saw struggling. Showed them a kind of love they've never experienced or knew they needed. 

Sometimes thinking of these things help, sometimes they don't. You sometimes wonder if others do the same when it gets tough. Think about the good things, little drops of kindness, when things just wont seem to change for the better. It gets hard, you can't deny. And sometimes those little acts just can't seem to bring your mood up. But, you continue on still, trying as hard as you can. There really isn't enough kindness in the world. 

As a broke college student, there's a lot of rough times. At first, an old friend offering to let you house with her and her.... friends?... boyfriends?... for just a small amount of rent was a dream come true. You could afford the price she gave, it was better than anywhere else you could find. But... you quickly found it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.... 

You don't know _why_ , but all of those skeletons you live with seem to _despise_ you. Or just blatantly avoid you if nothing else. Even the ones who seem to want to be friends with _everyone_. 

You had really high hopes when you first moved in. But you could tell from your first interactions that it wasn't going to go that well. When you first met the head of the household, Sans. 

He was waiting in front of the door when you first pulled in. You hadn't been warned that Taylor's roommates were skeletons, so to see him was a little bit of a shock. You knew monsters were a thing of course, it'd been almost three years since they surfaced after all. But... skeletons were a first. 

Despite that, you pulled yourself together, hoped out of the car and went up to greet him. 

And he didn't seem all that happy to meet you. And despite his sour look, you gave him a friendly smile and your name. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." You held out your hand, but he just stared at you and after a few seconds, you dropped your hand back to your side. 

"sure, kid. m'name's sans." He introduces. "a few ground rules, 1. clean up after yourself. don't be making us clean up after you and don't leave your stuff laying around. 2. buy your own stuff, don't use our things. kitchen's free to use but use your own stuff. same goes for bathrooms. 3. don't go into the other's rooms without permission. and if you steal anything from one of the others, you're gonna have a bad time." 

You're shocked by his tone first of all, and second that he thinks he needs to tell you to clean up after yourself and not to steal from anyone. But, maybe they had bad roommates before? 

"oh, and _stay out of the basement_." 

"S-sure. I'll remember that." You nodded. Sans then showed you to the room you'd be staying in. It wasn't all that big, but still bigger than the room you shared with Syna back home and you were happy to call it your own. 

And when you were finished moving in, happy with the way you have everything set up, you tried to greet your new roommates. 

You had found Papyrus and Blue in the kitchen, arguing over whether spaghetti or tacos were a better meal for supper. Though they had quickly quieted when you entered and stared at you with wide eye sockets. You smiled awkwardly and introduced yourself. 

"O-OH. YOU'RE TAYLOR'S FRIEND." Was Papyrus' response and you nodded. It was partially true after all, but you were more old friends that recently reconnected over social media. "I... I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." 

"I'M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE... UH.. NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN." 

"Nice to meet you both as well." You smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I really appreciate it." 

"O-OF COURSE!" They're both sweating nervously, glancing every which way. You get the feeling they're uncomfortable and excuse yourself, having the feeling they wanted to say something but were holding back. But you just guessed they were nervous around humans and left it at that. 

Most of the introductions were... cold or awkward like that. Papyrus and Blue's had most definitely been the nicest. Both Red and Stretch brushed you off with a glare and the only thing they said was to warn you to stay away from their brothers. Edge and Black straight up threatened to kill you if they caught you in their rooms or stealing something from them. 

Mutt was definitely the outlier of the entire group. He hadn't been nervous, he hadn't threatened you in any way. He just... didn't seem to care. He gave you his name, then walked off after a few short words. And it was... fine. 

And as the weeks went on, you found that Taylor seemed to have a strictly sexual relationship with Red and went out shopping with Edge and Black a lot. Papyrus and Blue cooked for her a lot and Stretch baked her sweets sometimes. Sans seemed to always be out of the house or in the basement. Which you didn't really care much about, until to slowly found out it appeared like the skeleton's whole lives revolved around Taylor and what she wanted. 

Then.... the curtain started to pull back more and more. You found out how Taylor treated them.... How she decided she was going to treat you and why she probably even let you stay here in the first place. 

You really didn't like it. 

There's not much you can do, unfortunately, no matter how much you want to. The skeletons won't listen to you or take your word over hers. So, you only do what you can and keep to your plan of staying for the year, then try to find a cheap apartment somewhere in the city. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped, after all. 

So, you just carry on, thinking about the little acts of kindness through out your life. Trying to get by through all this. You've suffered through years of abuse, you can get through this as well. 

You're not alone anyway. One of those skeletons believes you, and became a close friend. Really the only one you have up here so far. You didn't hit it off immediately, but the two of you became close after a little heart to heart at the university you both attend. He's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good guy. 

"you look like an ugly raccoon. why are you up so late?"

It's such a loving relationship, really. 

"I have a paper due in five hours. What about you, Mr. Has No Grounds to Talk About MY Eyebags?" You counter, raising an eyebrow at the lanky skeleton laying on his bed. He's squinting at you from over his laptop, the laptop the only light source in the room. Mutt grumbles about his own paper and smartasses who think they're funny. You just shake your head and walk over to his side. 

You had a feeling he'd still be up, so you decided to come over and keep him company. So, you get comfy on his bed with him, Mutt shifting in place to accommodate you with little protest. 

You half think Mutt befriended you just to spite Taylor, as she seems to hate you now for some reason. Even though _she's_ the one who offered to let you stay here in the first place. Mutt doesn't like Taylor, never really did. He doesn't understand what the others find so attractive about her, which he lamented one night to you. He, frankly, finds it weird how everyone else in this house fawns over her. You, however, find it disturbing, and their relationships.... _abusive_. 

You're glad Mutt didn't fall for her. He's such a good guy and you'd hate to see what would've happened to him when this whole thing falls apart. …. You're still worried about what's going to happen to the others, even if they treat you the way they do. 

"It's just four in the morning," you yawn, stretching an arm across his ribcage. "I get up around this time for work sometimes anyway." 

"shuttup," Mutt grumbles intelligently. You chuckle. "you should be trying to get more sleep. two hours of sleep ain't healthy." 

"You should follow your own advise sometimes, Mutt," you shoot back. Mutt grumbles under his breath, glaring half-heartedly at you.

You chuckle at his reaction and ask him what he's even working on right now, a glance at his laptop looking like a sketch for some type of machine or something. You always half feel bad for him with the amount of projects he has due, then remember he did it all to himself and don't feel _as bad_ for him. With his major in mechanical engineering, minors in other engineering, and then doing artsy stuff on the side for a bit of money, which isn't really as much of a _need_ as it is just for something to do. 

Even still, you're not sure if he really needs to even go to school for mechanical engineering. He already seems to know all that stuff even without the classes. But maybe he's just going to get a degree. Who knows? 

You can't really say much about how much he works. With your schooling and work at the coffee shop, then volunteering at the library and old folk's home. And also doing various things around the house, that Taylor ultimately takes credit for. Yeah, you have a pretty full schedule too. 

Eventually you're able to tear Mutt away from his work to get at least a little bit of sleep. 

______

You gather your school things and shove them into your backpack, quickly heading downstairs to meet with Mutt. You ignore several glares and the other noise of the various skeletons and other human girl going about their mornings as you hop down the last two steps, heading straight for the kitchen. 

You plop down into the island chair next to Mutt, stealing one of his pieces of toast. Which is one that he makes for you anyway. He gives you a half-hearted glare that you stick your tongue out at. 

After the short few minutes, Taylor heads down the stairs. You both can hear Taylor announcing her arrival by "singing" off-key to some pop song. For some reason, all the boys love her voice and claim she has the "voice of an angel". You don't think she has that good of a voice. 

If she actually got some singing lessons, she probably wouldn't be _so bad_. 

"ah shit. better hurry before she spots us," Mutt whispers. 

"Spots you, you mean?" You ask, a bit of a smirk pulling your lips. Mutt glares at you. 

Papyrus, Blue, Edge, and Black all jump to attention, spinning to watch for Taylor making her grand appearance into the kitchen.

You watch as Taylor makes her way into the kitchen, smiling at the skeletons around her. She heads towards Papyrus first. 

"HELLO GORGEOUS! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR OUR DATE TONIGHT?" He picks her up and gives her a twirl, seeming very excited for this date himself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Papy. I'm going to be so busy tonight," Taylor pouts. It's a fake pout and you know it. "We'll have to reschedule it for later next week, yeah?" 

_Yeah right._ This is what? The sixth time she's cancelled a date on him. It's obvious she just.... doesn't care. She doesn't want to go out with Papyrus.

"OH...." Papyrus visibly droops, setting her onto the ground once more. But he smiles again, this smile not meeting his eyes. "OF COURSE! I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE IT EXTRA SPECIAL!" 

Taylor hums with a bright smile, moving onto Blue. Blue who's smiling wide with hopeful excitement. 

"GOOD MORNING, PRINCESS! HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT GOING TO MY WORK PARTY YET?" The poor skeleton's excitement is tangible, it's too bad she has no interest in going to his work party. Maybe she'd care a bit more if she knew it was between his coworkers at the bar? 

"Oh Blue, you really should have asked sooner! And I'm sorry, but now I'm just too busy! With work and school and everything. You understand, don't you?" Taylor asks. Blue visibly droops as well. You glance over at Stretch. He's always so damn protective of his brother, why is it so different with her? 

"YEAH, OKAY. I UNDERSTAND," Blue nods. "MAYBE ANOTHER TIME THEN!" 

She's never going to do anything with Blue, sorry to say. 

"Great! I knew you would," Taylor smiles, placing a peck onto his cheek bone. 

Taylor then skips over to Edge, who greets her with a sharp toothed smirk. 

"GOOD MORNING, MY DEAR." 

"Hey Edge," Taylor hums. He leans down so she can wrap her arms around his neck and he can nuzzle her cheek, the equivalent of a kiss for a skeleton. "I heard they opened a new shop the next town over. I wanted to go check it out, could you take me? We could make a day out of it. You always have the best taste and find the perfect fits." 

"OF COURSE," Edge agrees quickly. You shake your head with a sigh. Taylor cheers in excitement.

Black then catches her around the waist, nearly dipping her as he does so. Taylor laughs and leans in to press a kiss to his cheekbone. Mutt growls at this, eyeing the way the two are interacting. You lean into Mutt, calming his irritation a bit. 

"HELLO DEAREST, I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU LATER TONIGHT." 

"You can't give it to me now?" Taylor pouts. 

"I'M AFRAID NOT." Black shakes his head, shark toothed mouth grinning. 

"Alright. But it better be good." 

"IT WILL BE! AND I HAVE MADE YOU YOUR FAVORITE BREAKFAST." 

"Yummy!"

"you almost done yet?" Mutt whispers to you. 

You nod, trying to quickly clean up after yourself so you and Mutt can get out of here. 

Stretch moseys over from in the living room, giving the girl a big smile as Black straightens out his uniform and heads for the door to leave for work. 

"hey sweetie. i was wonderin' if you'd want to make some plans later this weekend? That restaurant that has the arcade is having a really good deal. It sounds fun." 

Taylor pulls a grimace, but quickly covers it with a fake smile. You don't miss it, Mutt doesn't miss it, and you know Stretch doesn't either. 

"Oh yeah. I don't think so. Maybe we could go somewhere nicer than some greasy restaurant," Taylor chirps. 

"uh, sure," Stretch awkwardly smiles. Taylor hums happily at that.

You tug on Mutt's jacket, nodding towards the front door. 

"Come on, we should hurry." Mutt agrees and you both try to hurry out the door. 

"Mutt!" Taylor calls hums, practically trying to tackle him in a hug. He's quick to detach her from himself. "I was wondering if you'd maybe give me a ride to school today?" 

"sorry," Mutt replies, giving her a bored look. "seat's already taken." 

Yeah. The seat of the bike that used to be Black's. But Taylor decided she didn't like riding the bike and made Black get a car instead. And he did it, despite that bike being his baby. Mutt made sure to grab it before Black completely tossed it out though. He takes good care of it. 

....She did the same damn thing to Blue too. But no one saved his bike for him. 

"By who?" Taylor pouts. Mutt gestures to you, who is right in front of him. You don't miss the glare she gives you, but you could really care less about it. 

But you also don't miss the glare Black gives you either. 

"we're going to be late, better get going," Mutt says, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and leading you out the front door. 

You just shake your head, willingly being lead out of the house and over to the motorcycle waiting in the garage. 

"you think seven of us would be enough for her." He asks as he tosses you his spare helmet. 

"I'm telling you, Mutt, no matter what they do, no matter how much attention or money they give her, they will _never be enough_ to her," you sigh, fitting the helmet to your head. Mutt sighs and you climb onto the back of the bike, wrapping your arms around his ribs. Mutt then takes off down the gravel road, heading to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter is better now? I did heavily edit and rework it from what it previously was. And there's a good reason for that! I accidentally wrote the chapter a little too similarly to shittygoblin404's story "Just A Background Character" and that was my mistake! It wasn't my intentions at all and I'm very sorry for that! Hopefully this rework is better. 
> 
> This story will does have basically the same premise as their's, but mine will divert more from it! This story will be more heavily focused on Taylor's abuse, the skeletons realizing it and escaping from it, the trauma and fallout Taylor's actions will cause and the slow recovery from that trauma. And, of course, the MC's response to it and how she deals with what they put her through! 
> 
> But still, thank you to everyone who rightfully called me out and brought it to my attention!


	2. Just Your Normal, Average Everyday Week in the Skeletal Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made some changes to the previous chapter, since there were some problems. I don't think I've completely fixed the problem, but I wanted to get this chapter up as planned!

You pause from your walk to the cafeteria, spotting Taylor walking up to another student. She drops a textbook down onto the table, then waves a couple dollar bills in the air. The kid takes the money and the textbook is left as Taylor walks away. Right into the arms of another guy. 

"Hey babe. You're going to be at the party tonight, right?" 

"Of course," Taylor laughs. 

So that's what she cancelled on Papyrus for. Because _of course_ it is. 

You're not sure on what exactly her relationships with the skeletons are, but you do know that she hides these outside relationships with other humans. So you think she's maybe _not_ supposed to be having them. 

But she's also hiding the fact she's going out and partying pretty often. Getting drunk frequently, paying others to do her homework, among other things. You're pretty sure she doesn't have a job, so where she's getting all her money from is.... well she's probably getting it from the skeletons. 

You also not sure how the teachers here aren't aware she's not doing her homework herself. _Stars_ you hope she doesn't get her degree. You're not even sure what she's here for, but whatever it is, you hope it doesn't have anything to do with other people's lives. 

You shake your head, walking into the cafeteria as Taylor kisses the guy at the table. 

____

"TAYLOR, DON'T YOU THINK WE COULD SPEND A BIT MORE TIME TOGETHER?" Papyrus wrings his hands nervously as he looks from her to the ground. 

"Papyrus, I've already told you, I've got so much work to do. You said you understood." Taylor looks and sounds annoyed, hands on her hips and lips in a tight frown. 

"....OH.....OF COURSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS OF COURSE UNDERSTANDS BEING VERY BUSY," Papyrus nods, looking dejected once again despite the false levity he puts into his voice. 

"Thanks Papyrus." Taylor is back to her cheery appearance. "But you should really stop referring to yourself like that you know. People find it very annoying." 

You sigh, shaking your head as Taylor skips away. You look over at Papyrus' sad face. 

Papyrus notices you, standing in the bathroom doorway. If he notices the sad, worried look on your face, he doesn't acknowledge it, quickly turning and heading off somewhere else in the house. 

You sigh again, heading for your room quietly. 

____

"hey sweetie, check out this. they just released a new comic," Stretch smiles, turning the phone towards Taylor so she can see it. 

Taylor doesn't seem impressed in the slightest, rolling her eyes and sighing. 

"That's not really my thing and you know that," she dismisses. She then moves around him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And do you _really need_ another comic book? They're a complete, childish waste of money, you know." 

You shake your head, glaring at the girl as she passes. She nearly slams the door to her shut. 

"Do you really need 30 expensive dresses and all that expensive jewelry?" You grumble, crossing your arms. "Don't be such a hypocrite. And stop dismissing his interests." 

You look back at Stretch, who's glancing at his phone with a deep frown. Your frown deepens and you glance away from him for a second before looking back.

"Hey," you call hesitantly. "What new comic came out?" 

Stretch jumps, then his eye lights land on you. He stares for a few seconds, then simply glares and walks away. 

"How did I know that was gonna happen," you sigh, tilting your head back onto the wall. 

_____

You pause just as you're about to walk into the living room, Mutt bumping right into your back. 

"uh, darlin'?" 

"Shh! You hear that?" You ask. Mutt pauses to listen, then grimaces. 

"sounds like she's throwing another fit." 

"You obviously don't love me!" Taylor cries. It sounds _so fake_. "You're choosing some stupid job over me!" 

"babe, i do. but this is important." It sounds like she's arguing with Sans. He sounds _so tired_. 

" _More important than me?!_ " 

"of course not, but i-" 

"If it's not more important than me, then _why are you putting it first?!_ " 

"come on," Mutt sighs, nodding his head off towards the kitchen. You sigh as well, following Mutt into the kitchen to grab some snacks. Looks like you're not spending any time in the living room tonight. 

You wish there was something you could do. 

_____

"Hey, I've gotta go to the bathroom," you grunt, trying to pull yourself up from Mutt's bed. Mutt groans, pouting as you leave the comfy position. "Human body functions. Can't ignore them." 

Mutt grumbles and shifts a bit, returning his eyes to the screen in front of you both. You stretch as you stand up, then head towards the door and then the bathroom. 

You pause on the way back, freezing in step. 

"Come on, Blue! Don't be so needy!" Taylor whines. You see her and the said skeleton down the hall. Blue standing in Taylor's doorway. She has her arms crossed, an irritated look on her face. "Everyone thinks it. Everybody thinks you're needy, you know." 

"WHA- I DON'T... I'M NOT..." 

"You know I'm busy with school! I've got so much homework to do," Taylor says. You roll your eyes with a sigh. You take one last glance at Blue, noting the sad look on his face. 

"... I'M SORRY, TAYLOR," he sighs, skull bowed a bit. 

You don't stick around to hear the last bit of that conversation. 

_____

"UH.. WHAT ARE YOU-?" 

You yelp, banging your head on the inside of the oven. You groan, pulling your head out of it and rubbing the spot you hit. 

"Owww…. Little more of a warning next time please, Papyrus," you whine, looking up at the tall skeleton. 

"OH.... ER.... I'M SORRY," he says, very awkwardly. He eyes the spray beside you and the rag in the hand that's not currently rubbing your head. "BUT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 

"I'm... cleaning the oven?" You answer, waving the rag a bit. 

"YES, I SEE THAT!" Papyrus responds. "BUT... TAYLOR SAID SHE WAS GOING TO." 

"Guess I beat her to it," you shrug. "The oven was getting pretty messy and I'm gonna need it for a bit here. So I thought I'd clean it up a bit first." 

"OH... I SEE," Papyrus replies. He shifts awkwardly in place. 

"Did you need something? I can move if you need," you say, already starting to stand. 

"NO! IT'S FINE," Papyrus replies, spinning on his heels. 

"Hey, Papyrus," you call, making him freeze. You swear you see a bead of sweat beginning to roll down his skull. 

"ERR... YES, HUMAN?" 

"You doing okay?" 

"YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS DOING GREAT AS ALWAYS! GOODBYE!" He quickly runs off after that. You sigh and lean back into the oven to finish what you were doing. 

Taylor was never going to clean this oven.

_____

You glance up from the computer in your lap, spotting Taylor heading over to Papyrus. Who was sitting awkwardly in silence in the couch on the other side of the room from you, watching MTT with Blue who was doing the same. 

"Hey guys!" Taylor chirps. She plops herself down between the two. She gives both of them a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek bone. They're positively beaming. 

"HELLO PRINCESS!" 

"GOOD AFTERNOON GORGEOUS! HAVE YOU COME TO WATCH MTT WITH US?" 

"Oh, I'd love to! But my favorite show is on. I don't want to miss it," Taylor pouts. "But I really want to spend time with you two too." 

"OH! WE HAVE THE EPISODE RECORDING!" Papyrus responds quickly. 

"WE CAN WATCH YOUR SHOW NOW AND WATCH MTT LATER!" Blue quickly adds. 

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Taylor smiles. She quickly changes the channel, turning it to some bad reality life show. You're not sure what this one is, but you're pretty sure she probably has this recording on her TV too. 

Every interaction she has with this group really makes you sick. 

You close your laptop and stand from the chair. The three don't even give you a glance as you walk out of the room. You grab a drink from the kitchen before heading upstairs to do your paper in peace. 

_____

You look up from your phone at the loud footsteps stomping their way into the kitchen. Edge sneers down at you from the bridge of his nasal cavity. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He barks. 

"Waiting for my stuff to cook," you respond, pointing at the oven where the last batch of cookies are baking. 

"TCH. DISGUSTING SUGARY TRIPE!" Edge scowls, eyeing the cookies cooling on the counter behind you. His eye lights then land on the bowl you used to mix the batter and the spoon you used to stir the batter soaking in the sink. "I EXPECT YOU'RE GOING TO WASH THOSE AND NOT MAKE TAYLOR OR ONE OF THE OTHERS CLEAN UP AFTER YOU." 

He glares at you like it's something you always do. But you always clean up after yourself, and sometimes the others honestly. Taylor most definitely. But it's not like he'd believe you anyway. 

"I'm going to Edge. I'm just letting them soak for a little bit," you respond anyway. 

"I'M SURE," he sneers. He then leans against the counter and watches you, glaring the whole time. You have to physically restrain yourself from rolling your eyes at his actions. Most likely "making sure you keep your word" to clean up after yourself. 

You take the last batch out of the oven, scooping the cookies off the hot pan and onto the paper towels separating them from the counter top. You leave the pan on the stove top to cool before you wash it, checking to see how cool the other cookies are. Satisfied with that, you turn to the dishes in the sink. 

"PAPY! ARE YOU BAKING AGAIN-" Blue freezes mid-step into the kitchen, looking between you and Edge multiple times. 

You tilt your head at him, a little bit confused. You don't think you've ever saw Papyrus baking anything.... Oh, hmm. 

You then notice Blue's looking from you, Edge, then the cookies. You nod your head to the cookies. 

"You want one? They're fresh," you offer. 

"UHM," Blue trails off. 

"WHY WOULD WE EAT ANYTHING YOU MAKE," Edge snaps. "WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU'VE PUT IN THEM." 

"Just an offer, Edge," you shrug, going back to scrubbing the batter off the bowl. "But still, I've made sure to make quite a few extra, so you can have one if you want, Blue. I suggest taking one closer to the wall since they've had the most time to cool down." 

"UH," Blue mumbles. "WHAT.... WHAT DID YOU, UHM, MAKE THESE FOR?" 

"I'm volunteering at the library tomorrow. The kids love it when I bring in snacks," you shrug a shoulder, shaking water off your hands before grabbing a rag to dry off the dishes. 

"THE.... THE KIDS?" Blue asks, sounding very confused. 

"Yeah. It's story time," you shrug. "I don't _always_ go in since they try have different storytellers every week, but I try to bring snacks every time I do. And sometimes I'm not even just telling stories. Sometimes I help with homework or just supervise craft time. It's a whole big activity thing. Fun stuff." 

Blue and Edge just stare at you, you ignoring their confused and critical looks as you put the dishes away. You test the heat of the pan on the stove, finding it's still hot but not burn your skin hot. You move it to the sink, then grab one of the cookies off the counter and offer it to Blue. 

"You want it?" You ask. He glances from you to the cookie a couple of times. "I promise there's just normal cookie ingredients in these." 

Blue takes the cookie, staring at it for a good few minutes before taking a bite. His eye lights turn to stars, looking at the cookie like he can't believe it's real. 

"THESE ARE ACTUALLY.... REALLY GOOD," he mumbles. 

"Thanks," you smile, turning to gather the rest of the cookies into little goodie bags. Then finish cleaning up after yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, updates will go back to my normal schedule! A new chapter will be up every other Friday at 8 pm! If there's any delays or I won't be able to update on time, posts will be made on my Tumblr! I'm rosescries on there for anyone wanting to look it up, since I can't link on here for some reason.   
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Volunteer Work

"Hey Sans," you call, stepping out into the hallway. The said monster turns, glaring at you. 

"what?" He snaps. You wave an envelop before holding it out to him with a raised eyebrow. He just eyes it. "what is that?" 

"The check for rent," you reply. "I got paid today and I'm giving you this month's rent." 

Sans just snatches the envelop and checks it before grunting and shoving it in his pocket. He then turns and continues on to wherever he's going. You sigh, rubbing your eyes with a groan. 

"Just a few more months," you mutter to yourself. "You can get through this." 

You take a deep breath and continue on with your day as normal. Well, as normal as it can be in a house full of people that hate you for absolutely no reason. 

…. Yeah, actually that is pretty normal.

_____

"You sure you want to come with me?" You ask, looking over at Mutt with a raised eyebrow. You shut the back door of your old suburban where you've dropped your bag in. He shrugs and nods. "Really? You want to come spend time in a library with a bunch of kids? Then go spend time with a bunch of old humans?" 

"sure," he nods. You narrow your eyes at him playfully. 

"You just don't want to be here with Taylor, do you?" 

"shuttup," Mutt glares. You laugh, shaking your head a bit. 

"Alright, hop in. I'm sure no one will mind," you shrug. Then you mumble a "Probably." to yourself. Mutt is quick to hop into the passenger seat before you could even step into the driver's. You turn up the stereo once the car's on and pull out of the driveway. It's a pretty quiet ride to the library, but not an uncomfortable one. 

"Here we are," you sing song. Mutt rolls his eye lights good naturedly, climbing out of the vehicle while you grab the snacks you prepped yesterday. 

"so how long we staying here?" Mutt asks. 

"The whole morning," you reply. Mutt raises a bone brow at that. "Don't give me that look, bone boy. The morning is with the kids here. After that, I go get some lunch and kill a little time relaxing before heading over to the old folk's home." 

"alright," Mutt shrugs, following you into the library. 

"Good morning, Brenda," you greet with a smile. "I brought a tag-along. Hope that's okay." 

"Sure. The more hands the better," Brenda shrugs, just taking a passing glance at the skeleton before looking back at you. "As long as he's good with the kids, should be fine. You bring snacks again?" 

"Yup!" You smile, holding up the bag of goodies. 

"Great. You can set them up on the table, then go figure out your story for today," Brenda nods. You give her a thumbs up and walk over to the table with baskets already set up. 

"You want to read with me today?" You ask, setting the goodie bags into the baskets with a sign that reads "Please Just Take One!" on it. 

"er.. should i?" Mutt asks nervously. 

"Not if you don't want to," you reply. "Hell, the upstairs is the adult section if you don't want to stay here with the kids." 

Mutt glances up at the ceiling, then back down at you. You squeeze his arm a bit. 

"If you get overwhelmed, feel free to go up there and relax, alright?" You assure, smiling at him softly. "I won't take it personally, promise." 

"nyeh heh heh. thanks angel," Mutt nods. 

"No problem," you wink. "Oh, and if you want a cookie, better snatch one now before the kids get here."

After all the goodies are set up, you go off and try to figure out what story you're going to read to the kids today. You're able to find one before the kids get there, all filing into the room excitedly. 

They're quick to snatch the goodie bags from the baskets, only needing a few scoldings for trying to take more than one bag. But then they're sat down and letting you read them a story while happily munching on the sweet treats. 

Mutt decided not to join you in reading the book, not that you really blame him. He doesn't like having a bunch of people staring at him after all. Not that it helped much. Not many people can ignore a tall skeleton monster lurking around the shelves. He comes out after story time is over, watching as the kids now run over to the craft tables. 

"You looked like a real creeper over there," you tease, leaning back to whisper to the skeleton behind you. 

"shuttup," Mutt hisses, a purple blush covering his cheekbones. You chuckle. You then hear a child call your name. You kneel down to be more level with the kid and ask what's up. 

"Who's that?" The kid points at Mutt. 

"That's my friend. His name is Mutt," you reply. "He's really nice." 

"Really?" The kid asks. You nod with a hum, motioning for Mutt to kneel down with you. 

"uh.. hey kiddo... how're you?" He asks, rubbing his neck nervously. He gets more nervous the longer the kid stares at him. At least, until the kid speaks again. 

"Wow! You've got a gold tooth!" The kid says, pointing at the said tooth. Mutt blinks a few times, very confused. "I've never saw a skeleton monster before. How are you staying together? Do you have to eat like us too? Or do you use the bathroom? Why are you so tall?" 

"u-uhhh… magic?" 

"But how-" 

"Okay kiddo," you chuckle, noticing Mutt's mounting anxiety. "Why don't you go back over to the craft table? It looks like Ginger is going to use all the glitter if you don't hurry." 

The kid's eyes widen before spinning around and running over to the table. 

"Ginger! Save some glitter for me!" 

You chuckle, standing up and Mutt follows you, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"uhhh… kids," he mutters. You laugh at that. 

"Yup. Kids." 

You walk over to monitor craft time after that. Then help kids with their homework if they have any. The hours seem to fly by for you and you kept an eye on Mutt as well. He stayed around for quite a while before slipping off upstairs for a breather. You don't really blame him. 

But soon enough all the kids are gone and you're free to go grab a bite to eat. 

You head outside after checking the upstairs for Mutt, finding him outside smoking one of those dog treats he seems to love. 

"We're free to go grab some lunch. Anywhere specific you wanna go?" You ask, leaning against the wall beside him. Mutt shrugs. 

"not really." 

"Well then lets go to McDick's," you offer, nodding towards your car. Mutt snorts, climbing in after you unlocked the vehicle. It's a short ride to the closest McDonald's. You order your food and find a table quickly enough, settling into the chairs as comfortably as possible. "Soooo, what'd you think of the volunteer library gig? Wanna do it again?" 

"i think it's your thing and going to stay your thing," Mutt snorts. 

"Aw, come on," you chuckle. "You didn't like a bunch of kids hounding you for the intricacies of magic skeleton anatomy?" 

Mutt gives you a blank look, which you just smile at, then shakes his head. 

"no," Mutt laughs. 

"Boo, you're no fun," you laugh, sticking your tongue out. 

"sure, sure." 

"You still up for visiting the old folk's home?" You ask. You glance down at the time on your phone. "I don't know if I'd have enough time to drop you off at home and then drive all the way back, but there might be if we leave now." 

"nah, it's good. the old folks can't be worse than kids, right?" Mutt asks. 

"You'd be surprised," you chuckle. 

"should i be worried?" Mutt asks. 

"Not really," you chuckle. "It should be fine."

It doesn't seem to calm Mutt any, but you carry on with lunch and soon enough leave to head over to the nursing home. It's not that long of a drive, an hour or so at the longest. And that's mostly the fault of traffic.

"sooo, what do you do as volunteer work at an old folk's home?" Mutt asks. 

"Hmmm. Well, I call it volunteer work but it's not _really_ that," you admit. "Back where I grew up, a friend's older sister worked at the local nursing home. Sometimes she'd bring us along with her. The folks there loved it when she did. We'd play and entertain them with our antics and they'd tell us stories. My friend and I made it a habit to go over and just... sit and talk with the elderly there. Some don't have relatives that visit any more and it gets lonely. It's nice to have someone to visit them." 

"so you just sit and talk with everyone there?" Mutt asks. You nod, pulling into a parking spot. 

"Yup. They've got some good stories to tell, honestly," you smile. "I got permission to come and talk with the residents of this nursing home from the other one. They called this one up and recommended letting me come in to chat with the residents. I love it." 

"heh... really nice of ya angel," Mutt smiles. You miss the soft look on his face as you get out of the car. He follows you up to the door and into the building once you're buzzed in. You greet the nurses before moving into the commons, glancing around at the residents gathered around. 

It's only a few seconds before you hear your name being called. 

"Hey Aggie. How're you doing today?" You ask, walking over to the small woman in a wheelchair. Her graying hair is pulled back into a bun and she has a knitted blanket over her lap. 

"Oh, same as always," Aggie replies, waving the question off. Her eyes land on Mutt from behind thick glasses. "Who's the skeleton tailing you though?" 

"This is Mutt, he's a friend of mine. Mutt, this is Aggie," you introduce. 

"Ahh, this is one of the monsters you live with then?" Aggie asks. She holds out a shaky hand to Mutt, which he takes after a second. "I've heard a lot about you." 

"ah... good things i hope," Mutt mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand.

"For the most part," Aggie nods. Mutt releases her hand and she places it back onto the old blanket. "We don't see many monsters around here. How are you enjoying the surface, young man?" 

"ah... i like it," Mutt nods. "it's a lot better than underground. more room and, uh, air." 

"He's a bit nervous," you whisper to Aggie conspiratorially, smirking at Mutt since you know he can hear you. 

"shuttup," Mutt grumbles, glaring at you. Aggie laughs as you straighten, smiling at Mutt in amusement. 

"Ah, no need to be nervous, young man. Just a bunch of old coots around here," Aggie laughs. She calls a few other residents over to meet your "friend" as she puts it. You blush and laugh, replying that you're just friends and that's it. 

Mutt brings over a couple of chairs for you both and the other old folks that have gathered. He sits down next to you, you giving him a smile that he reciprocates.

"He's strong," a older lady by the name of Daisy nods. "That's good." 

"What'd you do for a job, boy?" An older man by the name of Jim asks. 

"oh, uh, i'm, uh, going to college for mechanical engineering," Mutt replies. "w-with a minor in art. and, uh, i do... art commissions on the side... for a bit of money." 

"That's a good job to get into," a resident by the name of George nods. 

"He's pretty good at what he does. Mechanical or artsy. He was able to fix my car for me when it almost broke down the other week," you smile, pulling at his sleeve. Mutt blushes a bit, giving your arm a shove that was barely hard enough to move it. 

"You both remind me of when Harold and I were young," Daisy sighs, resting her head in her hand and her elbow on the table. "Oh we had so much fun back then." 

"Never mind Daisy," another resident named Catherine nods to you both. "She's always been the sentimental type." 

"Oh hush you," Daisy grumbles, glaring at the other woman. You chuckle a bit, smiling lightly. 

"It's no bother. But Mutt and I really are just friends," you reply. 

"Oh you say that now dear," Aggie butts in again. "But you can't fool these old eyes." 

Daisy and Catherine nod at her words. George and Jim humming in agreement after a moment. You and Mutt both blush, glancing at each other, then away. Which just get the older folks laughing. 

After that you get to talking about the normal things. How college and work are going, how much you've been practicing your hobbies, if things have gotten much better at home. The last part they don't know much about, you only talking vaguely about it. But they know enough to understand that things aren't that great and you don't like Taylor at all. But that's about it. You happily talk about school and work though. 

Mutt turns out to be a surprising hit with the old folks. They loved him and asked you to bring him around more often. Got him talking about his interests and the older men told him stories about their youth and what they used to do. You swear they whispered to him something about dates and how to treat women. Either way it was enough to make him blush. 

But soon enough, it's time to go. 

"Bye you two. Come back soon," Aggie waves along with the other girls. 

"Bye everyone! I'll see you again later," you wave. 

"Hey Mutt," George calls out, making the skeleton blink and turn back to him. "Take care of that girl there. She's a good one." 

"heh heh heh. yeah," you miss the soft look again, hiding your blush with a groan. He then promises the man, "i will." 

You're both able to get back to the car then. 

"i liked that one," Mutt admits, picking at his sleeves. "it didn't go as bad as i thought it would." 

"Yeah, the folks there are pretty chill," you nod. "But... it went better than I thought it would too. And I'm glad it did." 

"nyeh heh heh. me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly little chapter. Nothing to see here~
> 
> With how much hate Taylor is already getting, you people are going to despise her even more in up and coming chapters. It's going to get worse before it gets better!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Blame Games

You walk back into the lodge after grabbing all your things, Mutt having gone in ahead of you. You've barely taken a few steps in when you're suddenly accosted by an angry skeleton. 

"HUMAN!" 

You tense, but quickly try to relax again. If you look even a little hostile, he has the tendency to get more aggressive.

"Hey Edge, maybe don't grab people like that," you say, for nearly the thousandth time now, trying to keep your voice level and calm. Despite his grip on your arm.

_Don't panic. Do not panic._

"SHUT UP! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND YOU'LL BE PAYING FOR THE DAMAGES!" Edge yells, pulling you back into facing him. 

"Edge, let me go." You try to pull your arm out of his grip. It's getting a bit harder to keep your cool. "And what do you think I did this time? What damages?" 

You really hate it when they grab your arm like this. 

"MY CAR!" Edge screams. "YOU BACKED INTO MY CAR!" 

"What? I haven't been here all day, Edge! You weren't even home when I left. When could I have backed into your car?" You argue, flexing your fingers and trying to keep your mind focused. "I don't even park anywhere near any of your cars because I don't want to even scratch them." 

"LIES! TAYLOR SAID SHE SAW YOU DO IT!" 

"Of course she did," you sigh. Mutt walks in now, having heard the yelling. 

"what's going on?" 

Edge finally lets go of your arm. You already know there's going to be another bruise, since these skeletons don't seem to keep their goddamn strength in check around you. 

Mutt gently takes your hand and pulls you back towards him, crowding you behind him to act as a barrier between you and the other skeleton. You silently squeeze his hand.

"THIS WENCH BACKED INTO MY CAR AND WON'T ADMIT IT," Edge growls. 

"she's been gone all day. i've been with her the entire time she's been gone. she doesn't even park anywhere near your car," Mutt tells him. 

"I've already told him that," you sigh, looking over at Mutt. You then grumble, taking a look at your arm. "But since when has my word meant anything?" 

"TCH. OF COURSE YOU WOULD SAY THAT," Edge glares. 

"what?" Mutt asks, his eye sockets narrowing. 

"OF COURSE YOU'D TAKE HER SIDE. SHE'S TRICKED YOU INTO BELIEVING HER LIES!" Edge snaps. You notice the others beginning to take note of the situation. Red glares at you heatedly, likely because he believes you damaged his brother's precious car as well. No surprise there.

"she hasn't tricked me into doing anything, edge," Mutt growls, now looking just as irritated. The air is beginning to feel electrically charged, the kind that's only felt when magic's present. 

"what's going on here?" Sans asks, taking the few steps forward. 

"edge's accusing her of backing into his car. but she's been out with me all day long," Mutt replies before Edge can get a word in. "and doesn't even park near his damn car." 

"TAYLOR SAID SHE SAW HER DO IT!" Edge snaps. 

"It's true! I saw her do it then drive off like nothing happened," Taylor butts in, pouting already. Both you and Mutt glare at her. 

"you lying little-" Mutt growls, making you squeeze his hand again. You add a meaningful look to it as well. 

"But Edge! I'm sure she didn't mean to do it! It's not too bad," Taylor then says, fluttering her eyelashes a bit. "You can forgive her, right?" 

Edge stares at her hard for a few seconds, then sighs, glaring at you again. 

"I SUPPOSE I CAN BE SO MERCIFUL. _IF_ YOU APOLOGIZE," Edge decided. You sigh, feeling Mutt tense more in anger. 

"Fine! I apologize for backing into your car. It won't happen again." You give Taylor a meaningful glare at that. You then look up at Mutt, tugging at his hand as you mumble, "Come on, Mutt. It's not worth it." 

Mutt growls, but follows you up the steps. 

You decidedly ignore Taylor's smug look as you pass. 

_____

"hey sans," Mutt speaks up, making the said skeleton pause and turn to look at him. 

Despite telling you he'd drop it, he never promised he would. 

"what's up?" Sans asks. 

"you still have the outside camera footage?" Mutt asks. Sans thinks for a few seconds. 

"should still be there," Sans replies. Though his eye sockets narrow. "why?" 

This makes Edge pause from his walk towards the kitchen as well, looking over at the two other skeletons. More in nosiness than anything else. 

"i want to check something," Mutt replies, heading straight for the basement door. Sans follows behind him, looking even more suspicious. "edge, why don't you come too." 

"does this have something to do with earlier?" Sans asks. 

"of course. what else would it be?" Mutt snorts, dropping down into the chair in front of the computer system. He finds the camera he needs, rewinding it to the beginning of the day. 

"I DON'T SEE THE POINT," Edge huffs, crossing his arms. "TAYLOR SAW HER DO IT. SHE'S OBVIOUSLY GUILTY." 

"just watch," Mutt grumbles. Edge rolls his eye lights, but watches the screen anyway.

They see Edge leave the house and then the driveway, then a few minutes later you and Mutt leaving as well. Mutt then fast forwards it to when Edge got home before skipping forward a bit more. They see Taylor leave the house, some human man following behind her. They get into Taylor's car and back out, the three skeletons able to see the moment Taylor backed into Edge's car before speeding off. A few hours later, Taylor returns and a few hours after that, you and Mutt. 

"see, it was Taylor, not angel," Mutt grumbles, leaning back in the chair. Edge is shocked into silence, brow bones raising high at this bit of information. 

"huh," Sans mumbles, blinking a few times. He then shakes his skull. "so she's innocent this one time." 

"more than just this time, sans," Mutt glares, turning to the shorter skeleton. "you really don't know anything about her. you should stop pretending you do." 

He then stands up and heads for the staircase, pausing before he can start climbing them. 

"though, i suppose you don't really know anything about either of the humans living here." He then leaves the basement entirely. 

_____

You sigh, rubbing your eyes with a yawn as you kick the door closed. 

That was one _long_ shift and an even longer drive back to the house that nearly had you falling asleep. Why do they have to live so far out of the city? It's nearly an hour, give or take, drive from the city to here, about the same or longer for the other towns that are close. 

You really want to just pass out on your bed as soon as you can. Too bad too, you wanted to work on that gift, you still have a lot of stitching that needs to be finished. It doesn't look like that'll be getting done anytime soon. Damn school, work, and house work. 

"HUMAN!" 

Oh _goodie_. Here we go _again_. 

You turn and look at Black, who's marching up to you with a purpose. 

"What can I do for you, Black?" 

"WHAT YOU CAN _DO_ IS LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Black snaps. He stands right in your space, making you tilt your head back to look at him. 

"We've had this conversation about a million times, Black," you sigh. "I'm not making Mutt hang out with me. I'm not making him give me rides to school. I'm not _making him do anything_. Mutt is a grown adult who makes his own decisions. But hey, since when does what I say make any fucking difference." 

"WHY YOU-" Black is just about fuming. 

"Talk to Mutt, Black," you groan. "I'm not going to stop him from hanging out with me if it's what he wants to do." 

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!" 

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed." 

"DON'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME-!" 

"eh, black, i told you to leave her alone," Mutt glares, quickly coming to your rescue. He wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you farther away from his older brother. 

"AND I'VE TOLD YOU, YOU SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM THIS _HUMAN_ ," Black spits the word with such venom you'd think it's a swear word. "AND YOU CONTINUE TO IGNORE ME!" 

"there's a reason for that," Mutt replies, his voice steely. Black bristles in anger. Mutt looks at you. "come on." 

He leads you away from Black, who turns and slams the door as he leaves. You sigh, looking up at Mutt. 

"I'm sorry," you say. Mutt looks at you in surprise. 

"what're you sorry for?" 

"You and Black have been fighting a lot more since we've became friends," you reply, raising an eyebrow. 

"that's not your fault," Mutt sighs. He glances back at the door. 

"I'm still sorry," you sigh. "You two used to be so close." 

"yeah," Mutt groans.

_____

You jump when someone gently places a hand on your back, snapping your head up and around to see who touched you. 

"Whoa, uh, sorry!" A bunny-like monster chirps, hands raised in surrender. "You, uh, you just looked, uh!" 

"It's alright, it's fine! You just startled me is all," you quickly assure. You rub your eyes, glancing from the bunny to the area surrounding you. 

Right. It's a nice day out so you decided to go sit at one of the outside tables by the college's cafeteria. Then every pent up frustration and bad emotion you've been bottling up decided to attack you at once in your only moment of peace. It's always wonderful when they do that. 

You take a breath and return your eyes to the bunny monster standing in front of you. 

"Was there something you needed?" You ask. 

"Oh no! You... you just looked kind of.... I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" She replies. 

"I'm fine... It's just... just been a long few months," you sigh, looking back over at your homework you were working on. 

"School stress?" The bunny asks. 

"No. Home stress," you reply. 

"Oh... uhm… Would you mind if I sat down with you?" She then asks. 

"Nah. Go ahead," you reply, moving your stuff out of the way so she has some room. 

"Thanks! I'm Lydia. I'm going to school for a nursing major. How about you?" 

You tell her your name and major, shaking her offered hand. She gets you chatting about your papers and the work you're doing and you ask her in turn about her school work. It's a very pleasant conversation. 

"Oh, are you from around here?" Lydia asks. 

"No. I'm from a town a few hours away," you reply, pointing in the direction the town is. 

"Oh! So are you going to go back once school is over?" Lydia asks curiously. 

"I don't know yet," you reply, twirling a pencil between your fingers. You lean your head in your hand, looking towards the sky. "I actually quite like the city, so I may just move up here. I'd have to find my own apartment though. I really can't stay where I'm at." 

"Oh, is it the dorms? I don't think I've ever saw you there," Lydia comments, her nose twitching in thought. 

"No. I'm renting a room at... well, I can't really call them friends," you sigh, face scrunching up in a wince. "It's not that bad, I suppose. But I really can't stay there after school's finished. Not... not a good environment." 

"It's... you're safe, aren't you?" Lydia asks. You nod. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm not getting, like, beat up or anything if that's what you're thinking," you wave off, a bit of a chuckle in your voice. The only physical thing to happen is an occasional bruise when Black or Edge grab you. And those always look a lot worse than they actually are. 

"Okay, good," Lydia nods, relaxing a little bit. She then moves back to the previous point. "So you're thinking of moving here? Won't you miss your family?"

"Hmmm. I suppose I would miss them. But I talk to them on the phone often. I'm planning to go down for break right now. I know I got the vacation days to do it," you hum. "I can always go down and visit them and I don't doubt that Syna's going to come visit often if I do." 

"Oh, is Syna your sister's name?" Lydia asks. 

"We might as well be sisters," you laugh. "But no, not really. We're just best friends. My biological family is... Well, I don't talk to them anymore. But Syna and her family more than make up for it. They're my family now." 

"Aww! That's really sweet," Lydia smiles, clapping her paws together. "I have a really big family myself. I don't know if I could ever move very far away." 

"That's nice," you smile. 

"Yeah. I worked in the shop one of my family members step up for a while. Another runs an inn. They did the same things back Underground. Oh! Have you ever tried a Cinnamon Bun yet?" Lydia asks. 

"Hmmm. I don't think so," you reply. 

"You'll have to. We make and sell them," Lydia smiles. "They're really good if I do say so myself!" 

"Definitely then," you chuckle. "I work at the coffee shop a few blocks down from here. You'll have to visit some time. I can make a mean cup of coffee." 

"We'll have to do a trade. A cinnamon bunny for a cup of coffee," Lydia laughs. You laugh along with her, nodding in agreement. 

"Definitely," you agree. This bunny monster is really nice. 

"Oh! Uh, I'm going to be late!" Lydia exclaims after checking the time on her phone. She looks back at you as she stands up from the bench. "I'll.... I'll talk to you later?" 

"Yeah. Talk to later, Lydia," you wave. She smiles, waves back, and then runs off. You chuckle a bit, looking down at your paper. 

There's still little bits of kindness.

Even on some of the worst days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> I changed how long the monsters were on the surface from about a year to about 3 years. I like that time frame better and it works for the story better as well.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and have a lovely day/night!


	5. Maybe...

"Do we have to go home?" You groan, face burying into Mutt's back. 

".... bad day?" He asks, sighing. You just nod silently. "nah. we don't have to head home yet. how's some ice cream sound?" 

"That sounds wonderful," you agree. Mutt kicks off, maneuvering his bike onto the road towards ice cream. 

Once you've got your frozen treats and are sitting down at a table, Mutt looks over you with a critical eye light. You sigh, stabbing the ice cream with your plastic spoon. 

You know what he wants. 

"It's just the usual. All the stress just piled up again," you tell him, shrugging a shoulder. You shovel another bite of your ice cream into your mouth. 

"you shouldn't have to deal with all that bullshit," Mutt sighs, leaning back in his chair. He glares out the window, frustrated on your behalf. 

"Nope. But I still do anyway," you groan, leaning your head on your hand again. "I'm thinking about going down and visiting friends back home for break. Spend a week away from everything and just spend a bit of time relaxing." 

Mutt looks back at you, then nods slowly. 

".... yeah. yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he agrees. Though he then tilts his head, giving you a worried look. "you gonna be okay down there though?" 

You snort. "If you think Syna or her two older sisters or her older brother let _them_ anywhere _near_ me. Boy do I have news for you, buddy." 

"just making sure," Mutt chuckles. "and hey, you ever need someone beaten up, call." 

"Mutt," you laugh. "You hate getting into fights." 

"eh. i'd do it for you," Mutt smirks, leaning back. You just continue to laugh, shaking your head at the monster in front of you. 

Mutt's smirk softens into a smile, happy to see your mood brightening even a little. 

He's sad to note it probably won't last much longer though. Not when they finally do go home. 

_____

"why don't you spend the night with me?" Mutt asks as you both walk up the stairs to your rooms. "we could play video games and watch movies. all sorts of fun things." 

"Tempting. But I do have homework," you reply, giving him a wry smile. "And I know you have some too."

"fine. then we can do our homework together," Mutt shrugs. You chuckle humorlessly.

"Wow, so flexible.... But... you know no one but Taylor ever barges into my room, right?" You ask him. "Black only does that when you're in there too."

"come on," Mutt drawls, wrapping an arm around you to steer you towards his room. "we both know you could use a bit more company." 

"... Alright," you sigh, leaning more into Mutt. You then point at him with a meaningful look. "But we're doing our homework first. Then we can do... whatever else." 

"sure, sure," Mutt chuckles, opening the door to his room. You both drop your book bags onto the bed and dig out the things you need before getting comfy. 

It's a while before you're groaning, dropping your head back against Mutt's shoulder. He looks down at you with a raised brow bone, slight amusement coloring his gaze. 

"... what? homework getting to you?" He asks. 

"No. I have to go to the bathroom... but I'm comfy and don't want to get up," you whine. That just gets Mutt laughing at your expense, poking your side. 

"you can get comfy again," he points out. You just groan, resigning yourself to your fate and the demands of the human body, crawling off the bed. 

You take a step out of the second floor bathroom, only to jump at someone yelling your name. .... Unfortunately, it's Taylor. And it looks like she's holding some of the skeletons' clothes for some reason. 

You don't get much more of a look before they're thrown in your face. 

"Fix those then give them back to me," Taylor demands, giving you a nasty glower. "Oh, and while you're at it, stop hanging around Mutt. You're here to get your stupid degree and leave. You don't get to have a relationship with him. He's _mine_. Just like the rest of these skeletons." 

You suppress the urge to both cringe and roll your eyes, not saying a thing and just staring at her blankly while holding the various clothing articles. She rolls her eyes, stabbing a finger at your chest. 

"Just get it done and give them back to me." She then stomps back to her room, nearly slamming the door shut. 

You sigh, shifting the clothes you managed to catch and picking up the ones that fell. Once you've straightened, you turn back to Mutt's door and head in. 

.... But you swear you saw a flash of orange in your peripheral vision.... Must have been your imagination. 

"... what are you doin' with those?" Mutt asks, looking at the clothes that you dumped onto his bed before dropping onto it yourself. 

"Taylor threw them in my face and demanded that I fix them. What else?" You shrug, making yourself comfy against his side again. 

"what's her damn problem?" Mutt growls.

"Heh. There's too many to count," you reply, holding up the clothes to see what the problem even is. "Jeeze. What the hell did they even _do_ to their damn clothes?" 

There's quite a few holes in the tank tops and pants. A few holes are too big to just sew up seamlessly. You're going to need a patch for those. There's a few stains on them too, just looking like grass stains or something to that point. You think you have a stain remover that'll fix that up. Nothing too serious, but they will take some time. 

"probably their training routines," Mutt replies, shrugging the shoulder you're not leaning against. 

"What are they training against? Bears?" You ask incredulously. 

"they get pretty intense with it." Is Mutt's casual reply. 

You don't think you want to experience their training if this is the kind of damage it does. 

You look back at the clothing and sigh. 

"Uggghhh. It's going to take a while to fix these," you whine, dropping the clothing and your arms onto your lap. "I think I've got some matching scraps I can patch those holes up with though." 

"... you don't have to fix it you know. you've got your own sewing project that you never get time to work on anymore," Mutt replies, tightening his arm around you. "you could just make Taylor do it herself for once." 

"Ha! I've saw the results of the shirt Taylor tried to mend. It looked worse than it did before she even touched it." You shake your head. "No, it's better if I just do it. If she tried and messed it up, she'd just blame it on me anyway. And, anyway, it'd be an affront to clothes makers everywhere. Those poor fabrics don't deserve to be put through that!" 

That makes Mutt snort.

You still set the clothes aside for now, picking up your pencil. 

"But she is going to wait until I'm done with this damn paper. I'm almost finished anyway," you mutter. You point at the clothes with the end of your pencil. "And those are going to take at least a day or two to fully fix." 

_____

You step out of the bathroom, bumping into Red as you do. 

"Oops. Sorry Red," you apologize, taking a step to the side. He just grunts, giving you a glare. You just sigh and take a step in the direction of your room, where Mutt's currently waiting with the other skeletons' workout clothes. 

"hey," Red barks. You quietly groan and turn to face him, already tired from what you don't have any doubt is going to be an unpleasant conversation. 

"Yeah? You need something?" 

You have to admit, Red looks rather intimidating with his bulky jacket and scowl. When he feels the need to get into your personal space and glare down at you. Those red eye lights and sharp teeth can be unnerving when he wants them to be. Or when he bothers to acknowledge your existance. 

"i know that 'apology' to my bro was bullshit," Red growls. "yer just lucky there wasn't any real damage." 

His glare is much harsher than just a few seconds ago. And you... you just stand there, watching him blankly. 

Red rolls his eye lights at your lack of reaction. His mouth then pulls into a snarl. 

"stay away from my bro's shit," he spits. 

"I already do Red," you sigh. "And that apology was 'bullshit' because I didn't hit his car." 

"if you didn't hit it why would you apologize," Red snarls. 

"Because none of you would believe me even if I said the sky was blue and the grass is green. That's why," you snap, turning on your heels and walking back to your room. 

In your huff, you miss Red's expression turning slack as he watches you walk away. 

You shove your door until it shuts, startling Mutt who's spinning around in your cheap little office chair. You drop back into your spot on the floor, glaring out the window. 

"...uh... run in with one of the others?" Mutt asks. You sigh and lean back onto you bed. 

"Yeah. Ran into Red." You stare out the window framed with pretty white curtains you found at Wal-Mart for pretty cheap. You let your head fall back against the mattress. "Just the same shit as always." 

Mutt sighs, standing up and walking over to where you're sitting. He plops himself down onto the bed and motions for you to climb up as well. 

"come on. you've gotten most of those holes sewn up already. time for some sleep," Mutt encourages. You groan as you stand, then fall back onto the mattress with him. "tomorrow's friday." 

"Yay," you yawn, getting comfortable under the covers. "That just means I have work the next day." 

"nyeh heh heh, ah just go to bed," Mutt mumbles, smiling at you. Not that you notice though. 

_____ 

You hum as you lean over Edge's work out sweats on the bathroom counter. The other clothes are in a pile right beside you, along with some of that homemade stain remover that Noah, Syna's sister, taught you how to make. And you're working it into a stubborn stain on the fabric. 

These skeletons always have such nice clothes in really nice fabrics and colors. You're a little jealous, but these guys _are_ very wealthy and have the money to spend on their nice clothes. But they're still pretty rough with their wardrobes and it's always a little sad to see the fabrics beat up so much. 

You grew up with a great appreciation for a clothes maker's work, Noah being a seamstress and all. She'd work through the night to make her siblings, and you, clothes or costumes at times and put a lot of love into it. She even diligently and patiently taught you to sew when you wanted to learn. 

It's one of the reasons why Taylor's shopping sprees irritate you a lot. Besides the way she just carelessly takes advantage of these skeletons' wealth, she doesn't respect the work put into creating these pieces, and even if they weren't created as lovingly as Noah's work they still deserve a bit of respect. She has the guys buy the clothes and throws them away just as fast. 

You do have to admire Edge and Black's taste in fashion and abilities to spot well fitted clothing, even if they _are_ assholes. It's pretty impressive. 

You still like Mutt's wardrobe more though, especially his sweaters and that big fluffy jacket he loves. You can sometimes steal the jacket from him when it gets really cold and his sweaters are big enough and long enough for you to wear as dresses. He always gets the cutest little blush on his face when he sees you've stolen some of his clothes for the day.

While you've already patched the holes up on all of the clothes, the stains have settled in unfortunately. So it's going to take a little bit more work to get them out. Luckily, Noah is a master of all clothing and has taught you her ways. 

You're not sure how long these clothes were sitting like this for, but it was probably too long. 

".... we'd be throwing a lot more clothes away without you here," Mutt comments, watching you from where he's sitting on the toilet seat. You laugh at that, straightening your spine just a bit as you look over at him. 

"I bet. What ever are you going to do when I leave?" You sigh, amused and turning back to your work. 

"don't know," Mutt shrugs. "i just won't be able to go on anymore." 

"You're such a drama queen," you laugh. Mutt snickers. 

"and you still look like an ugly raccoon." 

"And you _still_ have no grounds to talk about _my_ eyebags mister." 

"hey, i'm a skeleton, i don't get eyebags," Mutt replies. You raise an eyebrow a him in disbelief, eyeing what are clearly some kind of skeletal eye bags that half of the skeletons in this house also have. 

"Really?" 

"uh-huh." 

".... I doubt that very much." 

"have i ever lied to you?" 

"Yes." You're really amused, watching Mutt put his hand over his sternum in mock offense. 

Such a goofball. 

"are those my bro's clothes?!" 

You jump, spinning around to see Red standing in the doorway of the second floor's bathroom. He looks angry, red eye lights darting between you, Mutt, and the pair of sweatpants in front of you. 

"..Yeah," you reply, glancing at the clothes you're still working the stains out of. 

"what'd i say about touching his shit?" Red growls, taking a step forward. Mutt stands up now, stepping between you and Red like a barrier. 

"calm down, red. she's just fixin' them up for him," he says, leaning casually against the wall. Red's eye sockets just narrow more. 

"why'd she be fixing them? taylor's supposed to be doin' that." 

"taylor's never fixed any clothes," Mutt says before you can speak up with some lame excuse. "she couldn't mend anything to save her life." 

".... are those baby blue's and creampuff's things?" Red asks, looking at the other clothes on the counter. You nod, looking over at the pile too.

"and my bro's," Mutt shrugs. 

"The holes are stitched up but I'm still working on getting the stains out," you comment hesitantly. 

"what's that stuff you're usin'?" Red asks. 

"Just a stain remover that a friend taught me how to make," you shrug. Mutt nudges you with an elbow. 

"you were almost done right?" 

"Yeah. Just these and a shirt left," you nod. You then tilt your head a bit. "But they still need to go through the wash then be hung outside to dry." 

"you finish up. red won't bother you." Mutt looks at Red with those word and you're unable to see his expression. But you do see Red's expression darken and he leans in the doorway, not moving while you work the rest of the stains out. He also follows you as you walk downstairs to put the clothes in the washer and afterwards when you hang them outside. He then looks over them as you're hanging them. 

A look of angry confusion crosses his face, staring at the clothes like they're an enigma. 

".... if yer fixin' all the clothes, why wouldn't you take credit for your work?" Red then asks. You laugh, looking at him incredulously. 

"What would be the point in even trying?" You then ask. 

"come on, red," Mutt snorts. "would you have really believed her word over taylor's? would any of you believed her?"

Red's silent at that, Mutt wrapping an arm around your shoulders. Red stays outside, watching as Mutt leads you back into the house.

_____

Red lays in his room later that night, staring up at the ceiling. After you and Mutt left, he took a good, long look at the clothes just to make absolutely sure you didn't mess with them. He noticed quickly they were mended the same way they always were. How all of the other's clothes were always mended. The way they thought Taylor always fixed clothes. So perfectly that you wouldn't even notice it was mended unless you were looking. 

No razors, no pins, nothing sewn in that could hurt them in any way. Just.... fixed... Like always. 

….He also didn't miss the sad note of defeat and frustration in your voice or on your face. Then he remembered always noticing the way your posture or mood always seems to drop around them. Or the way you always just seem tired, especially when they're around. Or how you try to avoid them whenever possible and are quick to just take the quickest way out of any conversation.

He knows those tells. He knows them well. The signs of someone who's just tired of fighting. 

He also can't help think about what you and Mutt said. Or the gut feeling that's creeping back, refusing to leave again. The one that just whispers little doubts into his mind. 

It's... probably nothing.... but he's going to pay a little bit more attention to you now... Maybe Taylor too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter five! 
> 
> Why did I choose Red to start with? I don't know. I had an idea with Black too, but I honestly like the kind of arch I planned out with Red and it makes sense for it to be first. Plus what I have planned for Black makes more sense with his character. 
> 
> Also, Red may have started watching first, but someone else is going to be figuring out something's not right with Taylor right along with him. Who could that be, I wonder? (*whisper* It's not Stretch *whisper*)


	6. Working Hours

You groan as your alarm goes off in the morning. There's a similar groan behind you, two arms tightening around you unwilling to loose their teddy bear. 

"Mutt, I've gotta get up," you mumble, fishing blindly around for your phone. 

"noooo…. take a day off," Mutt grumbles, pulling you closer to himself. 

"But I've gotta make money to pay for stuff." 

"i'll pay you to stay here and sleep in with me." 

"Muuuuttt." 

Mutt lets out a very long groan and reluctantly releases you. You still take a second before you pull yourself up and out of the warmth of the bed. Mutt turns over and cuddles with one of the many stuffed animals within his reach instead. You snort, but you suppose he can sleep in. 

Unlike you, who needs to shower and get dressed and get some damn coffee so you can be a normal functioning human being. 

You sit at one of the island counters, drinking your coffee and eating a piece of toast after taking care of your shower. You eye the time on your phone as you do, trying to make sure you don't leave late. 

You note that Stretch shuffles in, apparently not noticing you sitting at the bar stool and pours himself a mug from the coffee you just made. Knowing that the more active skeletons wake up not long after you do, and some of them are coffee drinkers, you usually make enough for them too. Sometimes Sans, Red, Stretch, or Mutt will shuffle in when it's still warm enough too, having stayed up all night for whatever reason they had or woken up too early for their liking and found themselves unable to fall asleep again. 

Coffee doesn't really go to waste in this house. 

"where is the-" Stretch grumbles, grinding a fist into one of his eye sockets. 

"Top shelf, next cupboard over," you speak up, knowing exactly what he's looking for. 

Stretch jumps, twisting around to see who exactly talked as you take your last bite of toast. He blinks, like he's not quite registering who was talking before his bewildered look shifts into a glare. You just sigh, folding up the paper towel you used as a barrier between the counter and your toast. 

You take the last drink of your coffee, noting how Stretch finds his honey exactly where you said, where it always is mind you. You throw the paper towel away and wash your mug before grabbing your phone, keys, and wallet. You then head out for work. 

You don't notice Stretch watching you leave, skull tilted.

______

"Good morning, Patty," you greet, walking into the little coffee shop. Your coworker's head pops up from behind a table she was cleaning, sending you a wave. Your other coworker, Andy, pops his head out from the kitchen doorway. 

"Hey! Come get these pastries and set them up," Andy calls. 

"Good morning to you too, Andrew. Hold your horses and let me set my stuff down first," you reply. Andy rolls his eyes and slips back into the kitchen. You set your work bag into its proper place, then head back to the kitchen. "How's the girlfriend, Andy?" 

You glace over the trays of pastries already made, deciding which ones you're going to start with. 

"She's fine," Andy replies. "We had a date yesterday and had a good time. You still having trouble at home?" 

"Always. But it's nothing I can't handle," you reply selecting the tray and heading back out to the front. You stock the pastries where they're suppose to go, then go back and do that ten more times for the other ones. 

Soon enough the coffee shop is opening and the customers wonder in and out. You're in a nice lull close to the end of your shift when you hear the bell ring as you're sorting through the pastries under the counter. 

"I'll be with you in just a second!" 

You then hear your name called in confusion. You finish rearranging the remaining pastries into a slightly more pleasing appearance, then pop up over the counter. 

Only to see Papyrus, Blue, Edge, and Black waiting there. You hold in the need to immediately grimace. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Edge asks, eyeing your form. 

"Working. What else?" 

"I'M SURPRISED. YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A JOB?" Black snorts. You hold back the eye roll you desperately wanted to give him. How does he think you get money? 

Actually, you don't want to know. 

"Yes," you reply. Then you clear your throat, putting on your best customer service smile and voice. "What can I get for you?" 

"CAN WE BE SURE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO POISON OUR DRINKS?" Black asks. 

Sometimes, you wish you could. 

"Well, you can stand there and watch me make your drink, Black," you point out. "But besides that, I've never poisoned anyone's drinks or food before. I'm not sure where you got that idea from. Now, what would you like to order?" 

"OH, RIGHT," Papyrus speaks up before either of the other two could. He tells you the drink he'd like, then Blue orders his. Edge and Black order theirs after them. You confirm said orders back to them, then get to making them after they've paid. You hand over Papyrus and Blue's requested pastries with their drinks as well. 

"Enjoy your drinks," you nod as the four skeletons walk over to a table to sit down. They don't say anything to you, not that you expected them to anyway. 

You wipe down the counters, then turn to cleaning the other tables not currently occupied. 

"BUT YOU CAN'T CLEAN AT HOME UNLESS SOMEONE IS WATCHING YOU, I SEE," Black sneers, watching you as you clean the tables. You sigh, ignoring him so you can actually work. He's already paid for his coffee and you get enough of this at home, so. 

Hopefully they wont come back since they know you work here. 

…. Though you do note now that Edge is being strangely quiet..... 

Oh well, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

"I'VE SAW HER CLEANING BEFORE... WITH NO ONE WATCHING," Papyrus hesitantly speaks up. You blink in surprise, glancing over at the tall skeleton. 

You... really didn't expect that.... 

"SOMEONE MUST HAVE MADE HER DO IT THEN," Black snorts. 

You did expect that though. 

You sigh and get back to cleaning the tables, thankful for the moment the four skeletons leave. It couldn't have come quickly enough. 

You and Patty close down the store, Andy having ended his shift long ago, and both head out of the shop. Before you can walk away, however, Patty calls your name. 

"Hey, do you think you could help me with moving a few boxes? I'm bringing a few to donations but there's too many for me to load and unload myself." 

"Sure," you shrug. 

Anything to keep you from going home for a few more hours. 

Patty, it turns out, had quite a few boxes to unload for donations. Quite a few heavy boxes. She must have been a part of some charity drive or something. Or maybe she just had a lot of stuff that she's getting rid of. Either way, it took a considerable amount of time for everything to be unloaded and put where they're supposed to be. It's already dark by the time you and Patty are done. 

"Hey, those skeletons that came in today," Patty brings up, making you look at her. "They made it sound like you live with them." 

"Oh, uh, yeah.... We're roommates," you shrug. 

"Right... You're okay, aren't you?" Patty asks. You raise an eyebrow at her question, but she speaks again before you can even say anything. "It's just that-! I know you don't talk about your home life all that much, beyond the vague statement that it's.... stressful. But Andy and I have both saw.... those bruises on your arms before, despite you hiding them pretty well.... And we're just a bit worried!" 

"Patty," you smile. "I'm alright. I promise. I'm not in any danger or trouble or anything like that." 

Patty stares at you for a few minutes.

"Okay," she sighs. "But you.... you do know you can call those monster guards if.... if you ever need to, right?" 

"I know," you nod. Patty sighs again and you part ways for the day. 

You had to park a ways down the road, to get it out of the way while you and Patty were unloading everything. So you head in that direction to finally go home for the night. 

Halfway to your car you hear something. It sounds like... someone's in trouble. 

You run towards the sound as quietly as you can, spotting two larger men harassing some girl. 

______

That same morning, Red finds himself in front of Taylor's door. He knocks before he can decide this is a bad idea and waits for the door to open. 

He hears a thump behind the door and quite a bit of shuffling. But after a few more seconds, the door opens to show Taylor looking like she just climbed out of bed.

Which is a little surprising, considering she always claimed she got up early in the morning to make a pot of coffee for everyone. But maybe today was a lazy day and the more active brothers made the coffee this morning. Nothing to write home about, he supposes. 

"hey, baby doll," Red greets. His eye lights flicker to her bed, spotting the man poorly hiding under the covers. At least until Taylor shifts to obstruct the view. 

"Hey Red. What do you want?" Taylor asks, plastering on a pleasant smile. 

"uh..." Red trails off for a second. He then shakes his skull and says your name. "i caught her fixin' up my bro's and some of the other's clothes the other day." 

Taylor goes silent for a few seconds, her smile turning into a thin line. She then plasters it back on. 

"Oh, that's because I asked her too! I was busy then," Taylor replies. 

"huh. busy with what? you weren't in yer room when i knocked," Red continues. "like ya said you'd be." 

Now that he thinks back on it, there's a lot of times she said she'd be somewhere and then wasn't. 

"Oh..... A friend asked me to help her babysit!" Taylor replies. 

"i thought you told papyrus you had homework," Red comments. 

"Oh! Uhm, I did.. but I finished it," Taylor chirps, her smile faltering a bit. Red hums, eyeing her a bit closer. He says your name again.

"she and Mutt said she' the one always fixin' up everyone's clothes too." 

A nasty look crosses Taylor's face. 

"Well, obviously she's lying. And made poor Mutt lie for her too," Taylor quickly says. "I'm not surprised she'd try to take credit for my hard work, she's obviously jealous of all the attention I get. It's really sad she's tricked Mutt into believing her all her lies, right?"

Red eyes her again, then glances over her shoulder at the wall.

"right. kay, thanks Taylor," Red nods, turning and walking away from the door. He walks over to Mutt's door, knocking on it. He waits for a few minutes before knocking again. There's no noise on the other side of the door. 

Red sighs, glancing towards the ceiling. He knows Mutt doesn't have any classes today and he's not downstairs. Black likely wouldn't know where he is. It's no secret that there's been a wedge shoved between Black and Mutt, since Mutt refuses to stop talking to you. Decided to be _your_ guard dog instead, trying to protect _you_ from _them_. 

Red's eye lights dart to your door. 

Figuring it's not that big of a long shot, he walks over and knocks on your door. There's a bit of shuffling, but then it goes quiet again. So Red knocks again, louder this time. There some more shuffling, then a grumble, then the door opens to reveal a disgruntled Mutt. 

Mutt eyes Red critically, not looking all that pleased to see him in the doorway. Red will admit, it stings a little. He and Mutt were never as close as Mutt and Black, but they had been close enough. 

"what do you want? she's at work right now," Mutt says, that indifferent, stony expression covering his face. 

"you shacking up with her now?" Red snorts. Mutt just glares. 

"no. what do you want, red?" 

"just want to ask a few questions," Red admits, holding his hands up in surrender. 

"what about?" Mutt asks, now eyeing him. Red nods towards your room. 

"her... and taylor." 

Mutt's quiet for a long few minutes. He then steps out of your room, nodding towards his own. Red follows him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Just a reminder, I update every other Friday! The Fridays I don't update is when I update my other story Tick Tock. Any delays or if I can't update for whatever reason will be announced on my Tumblr! I'm rosescries on there if you want to check it out. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a lovely day/night!


	7. Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There's graphic descriptions of injuries in this chapter!

"so, what do you want to know?" Mutt asks, leaning back on his bed. A lit up dog treat is between his teeth as he stares down at Red, who's taking up residence in Mutt's office chair.

"... what else do you think taylor takes credit for?" Red asks. Mutt snorts. 

"there's no thinkin' about it, red. taylor takes credit for a lot of things she never does." Mutt blows out purple smoke as he gets more comfy on his bed. "all those times she claims she cleaned the house, the cooking and baking she claims to do, all the laundry, all of that is angel. of course there's also the mending clothes. but we've already told you about that. she also made those gyftmas presents that taylor took credit for, since taylor didn't feel like actually buying anything. don't know why angel made you all something when you're a bunch of asses to her. spent a lot of time making them too.... wonder if she still has the sketches to those..." 

Red thinks back to that really nice red sweater and black jeans he got for gyftmas last year. There wasn't any name tag on it, but Taylor did say she made them, along with the other clothes everyone else got. You weren't even there to dispute her claims. They were really well made and comfy, he honestly really likes those.

But he looks back towards Mutt, focusing on the topic at hand.

"... what else?" 

"taylor blames a lot of shit on angel," Mutt nods, eyeing the monster in front of him critically. "like when she said angel backed into edge's car. checked the outside camera footage, taylor backed into edge's car. you can ask edge or sans, they watched the footage too. blames angel for her dirty dishes and messes as well." 

"and all those humans Taylor claims she's bringing into the house?" 

Mutt nearly bites his dog treat in half. He wasn't aware it was Taylor blaming her for that, though he guesses it should have been obvious.

"angel's too busy for that," he answers, pulling the treat out of his mouth before he can break it. He then holds it loosely between two fingers, his other hand clenching into a fist in his pocket. "she's always workin'. school, her actual job, doing taylor's housework for her, or volunteering at the library or old folk's home. and often times, she's with me even while doing her various jobs." 

Mutt takes a harsh drag on the dog treat to calm himself down. 

"those one night stands are all taylor," Mutt finally growls out. 

"... what about all those plans taylor cancels with us?" Red asks. 

"she cancels to go see some other guys or party. something like that. i don't actually know or care. she pays other people to do her homework for her, so it definitely isn't that," Mutt shrugs, relaxing a bit more again. Red hums, glancing towards the floor. 

"anythin' else?" 

"goes without saying, but taylor lies about angel a lot," Mutt adds. He shrugs a shoulder. "everything she told me about her has been a huge lie. everything she's ever told you and the others about her is most likely a lie too." 

Red's silent for a few more minutes, mulling over that information. He then looks back at Mutt, crossing his arms tighter and leaning back a little more in the chair. 

"if taylor's makin' all this shit up, why wouldn't she try to say anything?" 

Mutt barks out a laugh at that. 

"like she hasn't tried before," he spits out between his laughs. "she did try at the beginning, but now there's no damn reason for her to fight it. everything she does is wrong in your guy's eyes. there's no winning for her." 

Mutt's laughter dies out and he fixes his sharp gaze on Red. 

"we've both said it before," he continues. "you'd never believe angel's word over taylor's." 

Red's silent for a few more minutes, then nods. He stands up from the chair and shoves his hands into his jacket's pockets. 

"thanks, mutt," he nods, then starts heading for the door. They both hear the footsteps walking away from Mutt's door. 

"no problem," Mutt waves. 

Red spots Edge's door closing as he steps out of Mutt's room. Red glances back at Mutt's closed door, then looks over at Taylor's, then yours. 

…. He doesn't know if he's quite ready to believe you or Mutt.... but....

_____

Edge snaps his head up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. It's... very late and everyone should have been home by now. So he's not sure who would be coming in this late. 

But he will welcome this distraction from his wondering thoughts. 

His brows furrow at the sound of whoever it is stumbling around on unsteady feet, even knocking something over as they do so. Edge pauses as he begins to stand up to see who the hell is making such a racket when he _hears_ said person let out a _very weak_ "shit." 

It's _you_. 

He can hear you continue to stumble all the way to the bathroom, nearly slamming the door open as you walk in. 

Edge stands up, walking out of the kitchen to head over to the said bathroom as he didn't hear you close the door. He notes that you knocked over some decoration Blue and Papyrus insisted on having in the hall as he marches over. 

The mocking remarks and scolding that Edge had already been planning to give you, assuming that you had been out drinking and gotten yourself drunk, die on the tip of his metaphorical tongue at the sight of you. 

He can't see your face, as you're kneeling in front of the toilet with your face in it, puking your guts out it seems. You're still in your work uniform from what he can tell, but it's very ruffled up and there's a few tears and dark stains in the fabric that he knows weren't there before. From what he can see of your arms, they're littered with bleeding cuts and dark bruises. He can see a few more between the tears in your clothes too. 

You pull your head up from the toilet, a weak groan leaving your lips. You shift into sitting, head bobbing and your entire body swaying. 

But with the angle you shift into, he's able to get a look at your face. And it looks _awful_. 

You already have a nasty black eye formed and he cant tell whether the blood covering your chin is from your nose or your busted lip. There's a nasty looking cut on your forehead too, by your hairline on the right side of your face. 

You look like you've been in a bad fight. 

"YOU LOOK AWFUL," Edge finally comments after he gets over his initial shock. You jump, eyes, or eye, snapping open. It seems to take a few seconds before you can recognize that it is him staring down at you, but once you do, you groan in response. You lean your head onto your arm, which is resting on the toilet seat. 

"Go away, Edge." 

Edge is a little surprised by the resigned defeat and tiredness in your voice. It really sounds like he's the last person you wanted to see right now. 

But he still takes a step forward into the bathroom, closer to you. 

"SEEMS LIKE YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT YOU COULDN'T HANDLE," he comments, eyeing all your injuries once again. "AND YOU GOT YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU." 

"Fuck off." 

"TCH. NOT EVEN GOING TRY TO ASK FOR HELP?" 

"Not from you." 

"HA! YOU DON'T REALLY LOOK TO BE IN ANY POSITION TO BE PICKY ABOUT WHO YOU RECEIVE HELP FROM." 

"Why would you even care, Edge?!" He blinks in shock at your outburst, glaring at him from your one unswollen eye. It still looks pretty pathetic, but he's surprised none-the-less. You glare at him, even as he can see the sheen on your cheeks. A sheen that isn't from the blood. "Why are you even here? Just to make fun of me?! Go away! I cannot deal with you or your mocking right now." 

Edge just gaps, arms uncrossing as he stares down at you. You glare back up at him, still wavering in place. Though you eventually put your head down again, as though you couldn't keep it up any longer. 

"If you want to help so damn bad, go get Mutt," you mutter. Your voice isn't that strong anymore. "But don't you fucking dare touch me." 

Edge shifts in place, staring down at you for a few more seconds. He then turns and walks out of the bathroom, heading straight for the stairs. 

Mutt opens his door, looking very annoyed at Edge for pounding rather loudly on the wooden portal. 

"what?" He snaps. 

"YOUR HUMAN IS INJURED," Edge replies. 

"my huma-?" Mutt cuts off, his eye sockets widening. He says your name urgently and Edge nods. "where is she?!" 

"IN THE DOWNSTAIRS BATHROOM," Edge replies. Mutt shoves past him and phases right through the floor, straight for the bathroom. Edge turns on his heels, ignoring the others now staring out of their rooms at all the ruckus. He heads back downstairs. 

"what's going on?" Sans asks tiredly. Edge says your name. 

"SHE CAME HOME INJURED. SEEMS LIKE SHE GOT INTO A FIGHT SHE COULDN'T HANDLE," Edge replies. Sans growls in annoyance. They stop outside the bathroom door, looking in. 

"Mutt, I'll.... I'll be fine. I'm fine," you say, trying to placate a worrying Mutt. Though it doesn't look like it's working. 

"what the _fuck happened_?! _who did this_?" Oh Mutt sounds absolutely pissed. 

"I was helping a coworker unload some stuff after work and when I was walking back to my car after that, I heard some guys harassing a girl. I intervened and let the girl escape but they jumped me," you explain, placing a hand to your head. "I think... I think I passed out in my car for... for a while." 

Edge falters at hearing that. Sans winces, eyeing your form. You still haven't noticed them standing in the doorway. 

"darlin, do you know how stupid that was? you could've been killed!" Mutt scolds, examining the cut on your forehead.

"I didn't know they had a knife on them!" You defend. "And I couldn't just leave that girl there. She looked really scared." 

Mutt sighs, sitting back on his feet. 

"you've gotta be more careful, dammit," Mutt grumbles. 

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?" 

You, Edge, and Mutt all startle at Blue's sudden question. It seems like the entire peanut gallery decided to come see what happened. 

Blue can't see into the bathroom, since Papyrus is taking up the rest of the doorway between Edge and Sans. Red's leaning against the opposite wall, staring towards the room with narrowed eyes. Stretch looks like he just followed Blue and looks vaguely concerned. Black looks like he's just there to see what's going on. 

"NO. IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT," Papyrus tells Blue. "HUMAN, IT WAS VERY NOBLE OF YOU TO TRY TO SAVE ANOTHER HUMAN LIKE THAT... BUT..." 

You just groan, bowing your head forward and looking very, very tired. Mutt turns his head and shoots all of them an irritated glare. 

Edge turns on his heel, giving the group a look. 

"YOU ALL CAN SCOLD HER FOR HER IDIOCY TOMORROW. FOR RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T NEED TO BE CROWDING AROUND HERE. GO BACK TO WHATEVER IT WAS YOU WERE DOING!" He barks, waving them off with a hand. You and Mutt shoot him a surprised look, with a bit of irritation in there too. Many of the other skeletons look at him surprised as well. 

You never expected Edge to tell someone to lay off you. 

"GO!" He barks louder. 

"we'll handle this," Sans assures both Papyrus and Blue. "you go back to bed, paps." 

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF AN INJURED HUMAN, SANS?" Papyrus asks, narrowing his eye sockets. 

"aw come on, bro," Sans chuckles, shrugging his shoulders with a closed eye socket. "have a little faith in me." 

"HMMM. FINE! BUT I'LL COME CHECK ON YOU LATER HUMAN!" Papyrus declares before marching off. After one last look at you of course. Blue darts over to get a look before Stretch can grab him, Stretch also getting to see after taking a few steps forward to grab Blue's arm. They both freeze, Blue's eye lights blinking out. 

"come on, bro," Stretch says after a second, tugging at Blue's hand. "they've got this handled. you should be getting some sleep too." 

".... FINE," Blue says after a long stretch of silence and many glances between everyone. 

"BLACK, THAT MEANS YOU TOO," Edge glares. Black huffs, turning on his heel. Edge then glares at Red. "BROTHER." 

"don't mind me," Red waves off. Edge growls, but ultimately decided to leave it at the look on Red's face. 

"all of you could leave now," Mutt grumbles. 

"sorry, mutt. no can do," Sans replies, eyeing your form again. You groan, putting a hand over your eyes. For a second anyway, before you pull away again with a wince. 

"come on, lets get you cleaned up," Mutt murmurs to you. He helps you to sit on the toilet seat, digging a roll of paper towels out of the closet and turning on the hot water from the facet. 

"Thanks," you mumble to him. 

"of course, angel," Mutt mumbles back. He spends a few minutes dabbing the wet paper towel under your nose and around your busted lip, also examining you. But you're still swaying, really barely able to sit up at the moment. You're... still pretty dizzy.... And thirsty for that matter. "you need to sit still, darlin."

"I'm trying," you reply, keeping your eyes closed in an attempt to curb your dizziness. 

Also to keep from seeing the three in the doorway. 

"i don't think anything's broken," Mutt mutters, still eyeing your form as he tries to clean all the blood up. "but i think your clothes are beyond repair. even for you." 

"Probably. Blood's a bitch to get out of clothes anyway. Especially bright colors," you groan, your fingers picking at the fabric of your shirt. "this was one of my work shirts too." 

"not really that important right now," Mutt grumbles. You just groan again. 

"I didn't track blood in, did I?" You ask, opening your eyes just a bit. "I tried not to drip anywhere, but I'm not sure how well I did." 

"doesn't matter," Mutt grumbles. 

"I DID NOT TAKE THAT CLOSE OF A LOOK, BUT I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING," Edge tells you. 

"'Kay," you mumble. 

"okay, angel. i'm doing my best, but what exactly are we suppose to do for that eye?" Mutt asks, leaning back a little after cleaning all the blood off your face. "that cut on your forehead still looks really bad." 

"Ice?" You mumble, thinking back on what one of Syna's sisters told you. "Yeah. Put an ice pack or something on it." 

"i'll go grab one," Red offers. 

"Wrap it in a towel please," you tell him. You look back at Mutt, who's eyeing the cut on your forehead. 

"it started bleeding again," he mutters, pressing a towel to the cut. You wince, but try not to flinch away. Red just appears in the bathroom then, holding out an ice pack wrapped in one of the kitchen towels. 

"Thank you," you say, Red just nodding silently. You go to grab it, but wince and switch to grabbing it with your other hand. Mutt notices this and grabs that hand to look at it.

"what'd you do to your hand?" 

"Grabbed the knife by the blade. Like a dumbass. But it was either that or get stabbed." You place the ice pack over your eye, pressing your fingers into the jelly like mold. "Oh, nice. It's one of those ice packs." 

Mutt grumbles and runs your hand under the facet. He then glances over the cuts on your arms and sighs, leaning back just a bit. 

"angel, you need to go to the hospital," he declares. "some of these cuts haven't stopped bleeding and you're lookin' really pale." 

You groan in protest, though you know he's right. You've already passed out once and you're actually surprised you made it home, much less inside. The inside of your car looks like a murder scene. 

".... I can't afford it though," you sigh. 

"i'll pay if you can't," Mutt says. You squawk in protest. "you have to. i don't want you bleeding out." 

"he's right. but we should have taylor drive her there-" Sans begins, only to be cut off. 

"No," both you and Mutt growl. 

"what?" Sans asks, eye sockets narrowing. 

"I'd rather drive myself to the damn hospital than have her brought into this," you grumble, glaring right back at him. "Hell, I'd rather go jump off a cliff then give her the chance to insert herself and give her the chance to say how she thinks I got this injured. Or twist the narrative at the hospital especially." 

"look, it'll be better if you show up with another human-" 

"Sans, if anyone thinks Mutt did this, I'll tell them the exact same thing I told you: I help some girl escape two guys and they attacked me for it," you cut him off again, which he seems really irritated about. "But I'm not going anywhere with Taylor." 

"i'm taking her," Mutt says, picking you up all together. You protest shortly, but give in as the vertigo hits you. "keep taylor the hell out of this." 

"As soon as she hears about this, she's probably going to be making up stories anyway," you mumble to Mutt, who just sighs and grabs your keys from where you dropped them. 

"you shoulda called, angel. i would've came and got ya," Mutt frowns at you, making his way out to your car. 

"I know. But at the time.... I just wasn't thinking," you tell him. 

Mutt sighs, setting you in the passenger seat. His eye lights spot the places inside where blood had dripped, some pooling and dripping off the divider between the two seats. There's a bloody hand print on the stirring wheel. 

He gets in anyway, driving to the nearest hospital as quickly as he can.

Maybe he can get away with some light healing himself, even if he's not really that good at it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Edge~! He didn't forget Taylor lied about MC backing into his car. 
> 
> ......Doesn't mean him or Red will instantly start liking MC after Taylor being exposed though. 
> 
> A lot of the skeletons' journeys and "awakenings" so to speak will intermingle with each other. They won't happen all at once, but not one at a time either. It's going to be a long ride.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Yeah... Probably

"Wait, she came home all beat up?" Taylor asks, looking vaguely amused and delighted. Something the skeletons don't miss. Especially not Red and Edge. 

"YES," Papyrus responds. "SHE LOOKED VERY BAD. I HAVE YET TO SEE HER TODAY BUT MUTT HAD TO RUN HER TO THE HOSPITAL.... THOUGH I'M NOT SURE WHY THEY DIDN'T JUST CALL ASTER..." 

Sans rubs a hand down his face at that.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she got into a fight at some party," Taylor snorts. 

"SHE SAID SHE GOT JUMPED AFTER HELPING ANOTHER HUMAN GIRL ESCAPE TWO MEN," Blue jumps in, looking over at the other skeletons present for confirmation. 

"Of course she'd say something like that. You know how prone to lying she is," Taylor waves off. "I've known her all my life. Believe me, it's really a problem. She probably got drunk and picked a fight with someone else." 

"SHE WASN'T DRUNK WHEN SHE GOT HOME," Edge replies, raising a bone brow. Taylor huffs, looking rather annoyed. 

"Still probably got into some fight with some poor random bystander." 

"WELL, EITHER WAY, I TOLD THE HUMAN I'D COME CHECK ON HER TODAY!" Papyrus says, jumping up from the couch. 

"Aw! But Papyrus, I wanted to hang out today," Taylor pouts. 

"WE CAN STILL HANG OUT! YOU COULD COME CHECK ON YOUR FRIEND WITH ME!" Papyrus offers. 

"But I don't-" Taylor cuts herself off, then smiles and jumps up. "You know what, I think I will!" 

"I'LL COME TOO!" Blue says, but Stretch grabs onto his arm. 

"hang on, bro. maybe you should just let paps and taylor go," he says. 

"BUT WHY?" 

"you don't want too many people crowding her, yeah? if you really have too," Stretch really doesn't seem to like the idea of Blue being anywhere near you. "we can check on her later." 

"I SUPPOSE SO," Blue sighs, dropping back down onto the couch. 

Papyrus and Taylor head up the stairs to your room. Papyrus knocks on the door and there's a little bit of shuffling before the door is cracked open. 

To reveal Mutt, not you. Filling up the space in the door so they can't see into the room. 

"what?" 

"WE JUST CAME TO CHECK ON THE HUMAN," Papyrus replies. 

"she's sleeping," Mutt states. He then glances over at Taylor with narrowed eye sockets. "you're not seeing her either." 

"Aw! But Mutt, I just want to see my best friend!" Taylor pouts, batting her eyelashes. 

"you're _not_ her best friend," Mutt deadpans. Taylor frowns, glaring at him. 

"WELL, WE DON'T WANT TO WAKE HER. COULD YOU TELL US HOW SHE'S DOING, AT LEAST?" Papyrus asks. Mutt looks over at Papyrus, sighing and softening up just a bit. 

"she's fine. just needs rest," he finally says. Then promptly shuts the door on them. 

"WELL," Papyrus sighs. "I SUPPOSE THAT'S ALL WE'RE GOING TO GET FOR NOW." 

They head back downstairs, Taylor dropping down onto the couch with an angry pout and glaring at the TV. Papyrus tells the others what little they found out. 

_____

"She's going to find out anyway," you mumble, unmoving from your spot on your bed with your eyes closed. "No use in keeping it quiet." 

"yeah, well, she's not going to hear it from me," Mutt replies, sitting in your office chair. He has a pencil in hand he's twirling between his phalanges. "i'm definitely not letting her in here so she can laugh at you." 

"Mhmm." 

"the ice pack still cold?" 

"Yeah." 

Mutt hums, writing down another answer on his sheet of homework. He's only really doing it to appease you, as you knew he had it and wouldn't let him stay to watch over you unless he did. Apparently his homework is more important than you, who just needs some rest. 

He thinks differently. 

Mutt glances over at your form again, curled up under the sheets with an ice pack under your face. He's not sure if it's comfortable, but the ice pack is covering both your black eye and busted lip so... he supposes. 

There's another knock at the door a few hours later, making Mutt groan and drop his head a bit. But he stands up and opens the door just enough that he can see who it is. It's Red and Edge. 

"what?" 

Mutt still stands in the crack in the door, preventing either of them from seeing into the room. Something the brothers notice, making Edge roll his eye lights. 

"YOU DIDN'T TELL PAPYRUS AND TAYLOR MUCH OF ANYTHING. WE WANT TO KNOW HOW THE HUMAN IS," Edge simply states. 

"i don't see why you'd care edge," Mutt replies. "you seem hate her after all." 

"YOUR HUMAN WAS HURT," Edge simply states, after a second of silence. He then looks away, scowl lifting to just a frown. "AND DESPITE EVERYTHING, I DO NOT HATE HER." 

"could've fooled me," Mutt counters. "and why would you care if she's hurt? you've hurt her multiple times before." 

"PETTY FEELINGS ARE-" 

"i'm not talking about feelings, edge," Mutt interrupts. 

"what're you talking about?" Red asks, his eye sockets narrowing. 

"every time you grab her to yell at her," Mutt starts, locking eye lights with Edge. "you leave a bruise. sometimes even cutting her skin. it's not often that you break skin, but it happens. black does the same damn thing." 

Edge looks surprised by this little revelation. 

"she's never said-" Red begins, only to be cut off. 

"she downplays being hurt a lot," Mutt shrugs, looking more than a little frustrated. "and what good would it do anyway? not like any of you would believe her." 

"I'VE... I'VE NEVER SAW-" 

"have you ever looked?" Mutt interrupts again. 

"I... I NEVER MEANT TO HURT HER," Edge sighs after a few quiet seconds. Mutt just hums. 

"Mutt," you call, "stop blasting them already. They're gonna find out anyway." 

"you just relax and stay laying down, ya idiot. doctor's orders," Mutt replies, turning slightly to look at you. 

"I am, you ugly beanstalk." Is your loving reply. "Just tell them so they can tell the others. Hopefully then they'll leave us alone already." 

"..... fine," Mutt sighs. He still steps out of the room, closing the door behind him. He eyes the staircase at the end of the hall and the doors around them. He doesn't seem to find anything offensive as he turns his eye lights back to the two skeletons in front of him. But he still keeps his voice low. "angel lost a little too much blood last night. why she was so dizzy and unstable on her feet. that cut on her forehead and a couple ones on her arms needed stitches. nothing was broken and the black eye and lip just need to be iced and cleaned every so often. otherwise she just needs lots of rest. but she'll live." 

Edge nods sharply, turning on his heels and walking back downstairs. 

"do boss and black really grab 'er hard enough to leave bruises?" Red asks. 

"yes."

"an' she's never said anything about it?" 

"do you think i'm one to lie about something like that, red? especially when it includes my own brother?" 

".... no." 

"hmmm." 

Mutt turns to your door again, though he pauses and look over his shoulder at Red. 

"tell the others not to come knockin'. angel needs to rest and they won't help her recover any." Is all he says before walking into the room and slamming the door shut. Red just sighs and walks downstairs. 

"You really don't have to be so mean to them, Mutt," you mumble as he sits back down. 

"they're mean to you," Mutt responds. 

"Yeah, but it's not completely their fault," you yawn. 

"angel-" 

"Mutt," you interrupt, opening your eyes and looking over at him. "The way they treat me is abhorrent, yes. I don't deserve to be treated like that, no. But... they are being abused and tricked and lied to. Taylor is the one tricking them into behaving like this towards me. It doesn't completely excuse their behavior, not at all, but it is just something to keep in mind. Abuse... especially mental and emotional... it's... tricky. And it does things to you." 

You sigh, glancing down at your pillow. 

"Just... just remember that, okay?" 

"...….you're too nice, angel," Mutt sighs, shaking his head a bit as he leans back in your chair. That gets a humorless chuckle out of you, a sad smile crossing your lips. 

"Yeah.. probably."

_____

Not one to be detoured by one failure, Papyrus heads back to your room the next day with a plate full of get well spaghetti. Blue and Stretch decided to join him this time as well, though Stretch is just kind of lurking uncertainly behind the two more excitable skeletons. 

Papyrus knocks on your door, waiting a few minutes before knocking again when there's no answer. 

This time there's shuffling and the door cracks open. Once again, it's Mutt instead of you answering. And he looks rather annoyed. 

"I KNOW YOU SAID TO LEAVE HER BE," Papyrus says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "BUT I MADE THIS GET WELL SPAGHETTI FOR THE HUMAN!" 

Mutt sighs, dropping his skull a bit. 

"thanks, pap. she's sleepin' now, but i'm sure she'll enjoy it later," he nods. 

"HOW IS SHE DOING?" Blue asks, eye lights darting to the empty space above Mutt's head. 

"she's doin' fine," Mutt replies, taking the spaghetti from Papyrus. He seems to contemplate something for a few minutes, eyeing the three skeletons in front of him. Then he leaves the door, leaving it open, as he walks over to the desk and sets the plate down. 

They're able to see into your room rather well. The desk Mutt walked over to sitting right in front of the door, various office supplies and an old laptop resting on top of it. A window framed by pretty white curtains lets light filter in through it, giving the off-white carpet a bit of a glow. A dresser is right next to the door, one or two jewelry boxes sitting on it along with some other type of boxes that have photos stuck into them. Then, at the other end, completely in view, is your bed. Which you are currently laying in, peacefully asleep. 

They can't see too much, as you're mostly covered by a few blankets, but your face is completely in view along with an arm. There's a few bandages wrapped around your arm and there's still some bruises littering your visible skin. There's a thick bandage covering part of your forehead where that cut was. There's an icepack covered in one of their kitchen towels covering your black eye and busted lip. 

But you still look much better than the last time they saw you. Your skin isn't as pale, back to its normal color for the most part. You're much cleaner, without the blood covering your face. 

"... SHE LOOKS MUCH BETTER," Blue nods, moving to the side a bit more so Stretch can see better. 

Mutt just nods with a hum, walking over and removing that ice pack from under your head. 

"... did... what happened at the hospital?" Stretch asks, leaning against the door frame. 

"nothin' much," Mutt replies, eyeing the other skeleton. 

"SO, SHE WASN'T THAT BADLY INJURED THEN?" Papyrus asks. 

"lost a bit too much blood.. had ta do a... transfusion i think they called it." Mutt looks slightly uncomfortable as he says that. "otherwise just stitches." 

"..and her story about how she got like that?" Stretch asks. 

"took it to the police," Mutt replies. "they said they'd look into it and get back to her." 

Stretch grimaces, looking towards the sleeping girl, then back at Mutt. Who's looking back at him with a brow bone raised and a plain look on his skull. 

"WELL, I'M GLAD SHE'S DOING WELL. WE DON'T WANT TO DISTURB HER, SO WE'LL GET GOING!" Blue nods, grabbing Stretch's sleeve and tugging him back down the hall. 

"RIGHT! WE HOPE SHE GETS BETTER QUICKLY!" Papyrus adds. 

"thanks," Mutt nods, shutting the door behind them. 

.... Stretch gets the feeling that if both Papyrus and Blue weren't there, there's no way Mutt would've left the door open for them.... Nor would he have gotten any information about the hospital....

_____ 

Sans leans forward onto the desk in the basement, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. He barely looks up as Stretch reenters the closed off room in the basement, which used to be the storage room before they took over. But Stretch still places a mug of coffee in front of him. 

"the human's fine," Stretch tells him. 

"i told ya the mutt said she was," Red grumbles from where he's tinkering with the machine in the corner. 

"mutt actually let blue, paps, and i see her though. she's looking pretty good," Stretch says, both skeletons looking at him with that. 

"he actually let the three of you in?" Sans asks, brows raised. 

"nah. just left the door open enough for us to look in. doubt he would've if my bro and yours wasn't there though," Stretch sighs, dropping down into his chair. "said the hospital had to do some transfusion on her because of the blood loss..... also that she talked to the police." 

Sans groans at that, rubbing his eye sockets again. 

If he had remembered he could call Aster, this probably wouldn't have happened. 

.... Though if you _were_ telling the truth (which he has his doubts, but you _did_ get law enforcement involved and he doesn't think you're stupid enough to lie to the police), he supposes he shouldn't be too upset.... Two humans that attack others probably shouldn't be left to roam the streets. 

But it could also mean big trouble if they come poking around _here_. 

You're not worth the trouble you bring, he swears. He shouldn't have agreed to let you stay in the first place. He knew this wouldn't end well. But it wasn't until a few days after he agreed that Taylor thought to mention all those horrible things about you.

"hey, creampuff, ya still there?" Red calls, snapping Sans out of his thoughts. 

"what?" He asks. 

"blanking out on us?" Stretch asks. Sans just sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. 

"heh..."


	9. Back to School

You stumble down the stairs on Tuesday morning, covering your yawn with the back of your hand. You head into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, getting down two mugs as you know Mutt will be down soon too. You sit at the island while waiting for the coffee to be made, leaning your head on your arm as you do so. 

"OH, UHM! …. HUMAN!" 

You lift your head again to see Papyrus standing nervously in the kitchen arch. He's glancing everywhere but at you, though his gaze does occasionally flicker to your form. 

"I SEE YOU ARE UP AND ABOUT THIS MORNING." 

"Yeah. School and all. Doctor said it'd be fine as long as I take it easy," you shrug, looking over at the coffee maker. 

"GREAT! UHM... TAYLOR AND I CAME TO CHECK ON YOU THE OTHER DAY, BUT MUTT WOULDN'T LET US INTO THE ROOM. I! UNDERSTAND THIS OF COURSE! YOU NEEDED YOUR REST! BUT, I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU KNEW! IF.. IF MUTT DIDN'T TELL YOU," Papyrus rambles. "A-AND BLUE, STRETCH, AND I BROUGHT YOU SOME GET WELL SPAGHETTI TOO!" 

"He told me. That was very sweet of you, Papyrus," you smile. "You're a great cook by the way. The spaghetti was delicious." 

"O-OF COURSE!" Papyrus begins to sweat. "WELL, GOODBYE!"

Papyrus turns and quickly runs off, Mutt taking his place and entering the kitchen. He glances over his shoulder, then sighs and moves towards the coffee machine to pour the cups. He adds your preferred amount of creamer, then just dumps an entire thing into his. 

He then turns to you, taking a sip from the mug. 

"you _sure_ you're okay enough to go to school?" He asks, for the twelfth time this morning. 

" _Yes_ ," you reply, still smiling in amusement. "I promise to take it easy and if I need to, I'll go to the nurse's office and lay down." 

"good. but i also know you," Mutt says, narrowing is eye sockets and pointing at you. You stick your tongue out at him, which just makes him roll his eye lights. "you gonna cover that eye?" 

"Yeah. Maybe," you yawn. "It's not as bad as it was yesterday. The ice helped." 

Mutt simply nods and the two of your continue your morning routine. Which, unfortunately, does still include everyone coming out to say hello to Taylor. You do note that Red wasn't as enthusiastic as usual, nor was Edge. Edge didn't even give you your normal morning glare either. Black did though. 

And Taylor gave you a smug, amused look as well. 

So, back to normal it seems. 

_____

"Goodness! What happened to you?!" 

You jump at the yell, looking up to seeing Lydia standing there in shock. Though she quickly runs over and starts looking over your face. 

"Oh, I'm fine," you tell her, voice slightly muffled because of her holding your face between her hands. "I just got into a bit of trouble this weekend." 

"It looks like more than a bit!" Lydia fusses. 

"Egh," you chuckle nervously, pulling your head out of her grasp. "I helped this girl get away from two guys and they attacked me for it. The police have already been notified about it." 

"Well, that's good," Lydia sighs, sitting back again. She perks up a little more, digging into her bag. "It's a good thing I brought this then!" 

Lydia pulls out a little container, opening it to reveal what has to be one of the cutest pastries you've ever seen. It's a little cinnamon roll in the shape of a bunny! 

"That is adorable," you state. Lydia laughs at that response. 

"I've heard that a lot. But it's also monster food!" She hands the cinnamon bunny over to you. "It should help you heal faster." 

"Monster food can do that?" You ask, looking over the pastry in curiosity. 

"Yup!" Lydia chirps. 

"Cool," you marvel, which just makes the bunny monster laugh again. You reluctantly take a bite out of the cute pastry, perking up a bit more at the flavor. "Tis isf really gud!" 

You bring a hand up to your mouth to keep from spitting the pastry out, having forgot to swallow before you tried to speak. Lydia laughs again, but seems to understand what you were trying to say anyway. 

"Thanks!" 

You, thankfully, swallow the next bite before you try speaking again. The cinnamon bunny seems to be doing its magic, because you're already feeling a bit better than you were before. It doesn't seem to be enough to completely heal you, but it did seem to lift a bit of that heavy fog that wouldn't leave you be. 

"We'll have to take a trip down to the coffee shop I work at sometime. I get an employee's discount on the stuff there," you offer. "Since I didn't bring a coffee with today." 

"That sounds fun!" Lydia nods. You finish your cinnamon bunny before you go back to working on what you were doing. Lydia pulls her homework out and sits opposite of you, both of you chatting as you do your homework. 

It honestly surprised you how easily you got along with the bunny monster. She'd always come out and sit with you to do homework, which is admittedly something you now look forward to. After your second or third meeting, you exchanged phone numbers and chat often. She'd often talk about her family, work, dorm life, and her school work she's doing. You'd stick to work, school work, and you've shared a bit about life back home with Syna and her family. You try to shy away from home life and Lydia, thankfully, doesn't push much. Though she obviously suspects something's up. You'd consider her a close friend now. 

You've chatted with her enough for Mutt to take notice. The lazy skeleton pestering you into feeding his curiosity and telling him a bit about your new friend. 

"You know, I was thinking about living in the dorms again next year," Lydia says, leaning her head in her paw. "But now I'm thinking of renting an apartment in town. I'd need a roommate though." 

"Dorm life not as easy?" You ask, leaning your head on your hand as you look down at the sheet in front of you. 

"It's not that!" Lydia chuckles. "I just think I'd like to live off campus, but not go and move in with my family again." 

"I get it. So you're going to be looking for a roommate then?" You ask, poking the pencil eraser into your cheek. 

"Yeah and I was wondering if you wanted to be my roommate!" Lydia says. You blink at her in surprise, nearly dropping your pencil while you did. Lydia rushes to explains, waving her paws a bit. "You! You don't have to answer right now! After all, schools got quite a few more months before it's ending and then there's summer break and all! But, I remembered you said you're thinking about moving up here and..." 

You laugh a bit, rubbing your uninjured eye. 

"That honestly sounds like fun. But yeah, we've got a few more months to think on it. I've got to go back home for a bit of summer break," you say. Lydia nods at that. 

"Yeah, I'm going to stay home for at least a little bit once school is over," she admits, scratching one of her cheeks. "But, I do plan to move out eventually!" 

"Fair enough," you nod, picking your pencil back up. You both move on and continue to do your work until it's time to go. 

_____

"you're looking better," Mutt comments as you walk up to him after school ends. His brows draw together as he scans your form, noting you seemingly have more energy since the last time he saw you. You look a bit less ragged than before. He.... he finds that kind of.... odd, to say the least.

"Thanks," you reply, smiling in amusement. Mutt steps closer, lifting a hand to your chin and eyeing your face. He looks confused and concerned as he looks over the slightly better injuries.

"i know the doctors said ice would help, but i didn't think it'd help that much," he mutters. You laugh a bit, if more in confusion than anything else. 

"What're you talking about?" 

"your black eye and lip, they're looking better than before. the eye more than the lip," Mutt replies, taking a small step back. He still looks confused though. 

The black eye looks almost faded at this point. The busted lip looking much better than before, not gone or healed but thinner and cleaner than before. You have a bad habit of messing with it, so he took extra notice of _that_. He can't see the stitches on your forehead, since they're covered by a bandage, so he's not sure if anything's different with that yet. You're also not walking with such a pronounce limp anymore either. 

"Oh! Lydia gave me a cinnamon bunny." Mutt makes that "o" face in realization. He then looks slight annoyed as he looks upwards towards the sky. 

"why didn't i think of monster food?" 

You laugh a bit at that annoyance, to which Mutt just grumbles at as he tosses you a helmet. 

_____

Edge watches as you and Mutt walk into the house at the normal time. You look better, more energized and chipper if anything. Though your movement are still that of someone who's been injured, slightly slow and careful. But, you still look better than this morning or the few days when you were practically on bed arrest. 

No one could actually get into your room those days, the mutt only allowing Stretch, Blue, and Papyrus to see in that one time only. Mutt is nothing if not a fierce, but annoying, guard dog it seems. 

You drag Mutt up the staircase with you, likely to your or his room. Mutt doesn't put up any fight in the matter, just complaining a little about how he wants food. You just laugh at his griping. 

It is odd, your relationship with the mutt. Previously, before you came into the picture, Mutt was only ever loyal to Black. He did whatever Black asked of him, was almost a silent shadow behind his brother whenever there was any arguments between the skeletons. Granted, that was before Taylor even. And when she came into the picture, Mutt became more distant from all of them..... Even from Black. 

Edge remembers hearing Red grumbling about how Mutt kept snuffing him. The two had been.... well, Edge wouldn't say friends, but they were something approximating that. 

Now, it seems Mutt is only ever around you. Shadowing you like he did with his brother all that time ago. Quick to sweep you away whenever one of them were..... well, yelling at you. 

Edge quickly realizes most of his interactions with you were.... less than friendly. 

But, he reminds himself, you're not the type of person he associates with. Not in a friendly way anyway. He approaches you like the monsters from his home. From what Taylor has said, that seemed to be the right way to go about it. 

But.... now he's a little confused... 

The monsters from his home wouldn't risk their life for some stranger. Like you apparently did. 

And, from what Taylor said, you wouldn't be the type to stay quiet if he did bruise you like he apparently has. 

You're much more confusing than he originally thought. 

Edge glances over at Black, who is angrily stirring the ingredients he threw into the pan earlier. Even glaring at the food like it insulted his ancestry, grumbling under his breath all the while. 

It's really not that big of a secret that Mutt being so distant is really bothering him. It also not a secret that he essentially blames you for it, since you won't stay away from Mutt. And Mutt won't listen to him and stop hanging around you. It's driven a pretty big wedge between the brothers. 

Edge can't say he doesn't understand. 

"IF YOU STIR THAT ANYMORE THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT TO COOK," Edge comments, looking back to what he was doing before you came in. 

"SHUT UP!" Black snarls. Edge glares at him.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE," Blue scolds. Black just glares at him, going back to his food preparation. 

It's looking like they might be having leftovers tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what exactly it is that Taylor told the skeletons about MC. Hmmmmm...... 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all for reading and I hope you all have a lovely day/night. Bye~!


	10. A Brother's Contention

It's Valentine's day. 

You want to know _how_ you know? Well, it may have something to do with the copious amounts of flowers, balloons, and expensive chocolates, along with a few jewelry cases, all over the damn place. 

These skeletons really go over the damn top with this. A little egregious for one person. 

Taylor, of course, is eating it all up though. But you're getting a headache from it all. 

Looks like you're going to be hiding in your room for the rest of the day. 

You really don't hate Valentine's day. What is believed to be the story behind the holiday is rather interesting, dark and a little weird but interesting none the less. The copious marketing has all but demeaned the story, but what did you expect from a holiday that is so easily marketable? 

No, it's annoying here because Taylor really likes to shove it in your face and make more little jabs at you than any other day. And it's kind of hard to maneuver around all the flowers on every counter top and the balloons constantly in your face. 

And the fact that these skeletons are so damn enamored by her and spend even _more_ money on the leech than usual. That doesn't help either. 

You're not sure if they're just _that_ extra or if Taylor demands all of this. You really hope it's the former but you have the sad inkling it's the later. 

You perk up just a bit more at the doorbell ringing. As it seems no one else is going to get it, you get up and walk over. To find a delivery man standing outside the door with a pretty little bouquet of pink roses and some other greenery you're not sure of. Some of it is hanging over the lip of the clear glass vase with a little pink ribbon around it. 

"Is this the residence of-" The man looks at his list, then says your full name. 

"Uh, yes," you reply, then confirming that you're you. 

"Okay. These are for you," he says, handing over the bouquet. You then spot the card stuck in along with the roses and other greenery. The delivery man finishes up, then nods to you. "Happy Valentine's Day, ma'am." 

"Thanks. Happy Valentine's day to you too." 

You close the door after the man, heading back towards the kitchen. 

"Oh! More flowers for me?" Taylor's beaming. 

"No. These are actually for me," you reply, not being able to help the tiny feeling of satisfaction at her face falling into a scowl as you walk past. 

"Who'd ever send _you_ flowers?" She snips. You roll your eyes and set the flowers on the counter so you can take a look at the card. 

"who sent these?" Mutt asks, walking up behind you. 

"Awww! The old folks sent them," you smile, reading over the little message they included. "That's so sweet." 

You frown, letting out an indigent "hey!" at the card being snatched out of your hand. You glare at Edge, who's able to read it over before Mutt takes it back from him. He simply huffs, then walks off with a roll of his eye lights. 

"What's his problem now?" You grumble, tucking the card back into its place. 

"the witch in there's throwing a fit about you getting flowers," Mutt sighs, rolling a sucker he managed to snatch from Taylor's pile around his teeth. 

"Well, it's not like she hasn't gotten over a thousand flowers today," you sarcastically reply, tucking the vase into your arms so you can bring it upstairs with you. You tilt your head a bit, looking at the other plants in with the roses. They're are apparently ivy, pitta negra, and salal, according to the card anyway. 

You head up to your room so you can place them into a window, ignoring the angry glaring Taylor is sending you. You have to pause though, when you spot the giant teddy bear, box of chocolates, and another bouquet waiting for you in there. You just blink at them. Mutt snickers behind you, holding various snacks. 

You set the vase in your arms next to the other one on the desk, looking over this new one. Red roses, red spray roses, pink Asiatic lilies, red alstroemeria, pink carnations, and pink miniature carnations accented with assorted greenery all pop out of the reflective pink vase with a little upside down white heart charm tied around the neck. No card. 

You turn back to Mutt, who's already got a bit of a dusky violet blush staining his cheekbones and is rubbing the back of his neck. 

"i knew she was going to get a bunch and this holiday seems... special to humans, so i just thought i'd…… ya'know…" He's nervously babbling now. A blush starts spreading to your ears and you laugh a little awkwardly. 

".... Thanks... Thanks Mutt. That's... That's really sweet of you," you finally mutter out. "You... you really didn't have too." 

"heh.. no problem," he mutters. You look at the chocolate box, only to find it's been cleaned of whatever was previously in it and filled with your favorite chocolates and candies instead. Mutt walks over and stands behind you, looking over the bouquet, then picking up the heart charm. A deep blush covers nearly his entire skull then. "i... heh.. i, uh, i had some... someone help me with.... i, uh, heh, didn't know they included... uh, included this." 

"You didn't notice it before?" 

"...no." 

"Oh, well, I think it's adorable," you shrug, looking over the little jeweled heart. That just seems to deepen his blush, also making him turn his head away with a skeletal hand covering his mouth. "Okay.... Well, tomorrow we can go raid the grocery store for all the leftover candy that'll be way cheaper. Sound like fun?" 

".... yeah. sounds good." 

"Awesome! Now come on, those snacks aren't going to eat themselves!" 

Mutt laughs, falling onto your bed with you as you maneuver around the giant teddy bear and grab the remotes. The two of you get comfy, you cuddling up to the lanky skeleton beside you for maximum comfort and he wraps an arm around you, leaning up against your pillows.

Honestly, that skeleton is such a sweetheart.

_____

You sort through the bags of candy in what is designated as your candy drawer now. You and Mutt had in fact went and raided the candy shelves the day after Valentine's. You both got a pretty good haul too, swapping and trading things you don't like and the things both of you didn't like went into a candy bowl downstairs for the others to pick off. 

Valentine's Day turned out to be very unproductive for the both of you. You both stayed in your room to avoid Taylor and the others, rewatching shows that you both like and playing games. You also napped for a few hours too. It was a nice, relaxing day. 

You pick out one of your favorite candies out of the pile, quickly unwrapping it and munching on it while you work on homework. Nothing like a little bit of sweets to help you through this. 

It's only a couple more hours before your door is suddenly slammed open. At first you think it's Taylor, but you can feel that electric feeling you've come to associate with magic coming off in waves. Well, it's a first that one of the other skeletons are slamming your door open-

Then you see Mutt basically stomp over to your bed and face plant onto it. 

So the agitated magic is rolling off him. Huh. 

You blink in both confusion and surprise, abandoning your homework to go sit by him. You poke his shoulder, only getting an annoyed growl in response. Your frown deepens, poking his shoulder again but a little harder that time. 

"Hey, what's up?" You ask. 

The only answer you get is Mutt wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you down next to him, Mutt then burying his face in your neck. You're more surprised by this. Even though Mutt is quite the cuddlebug, he's never been _this_ forceful about it. 

You still wiggle and shift a bit to get more comfy in his very clingy hold. 

"Mutt, I'm down with some cuddles, but seriously, is something wrong?" You try to get a better look at him, but his face is kind of hidden in your neck. 

Mutt just grumbles incoherently. 

You sigh in response, shifting a bit more to free one of your arms so you can rub his back and head. You continue this until he relaxes again, his tense bones beginning to rattle once his anger has simmered down. You continue even as your neck and blanket begin to become less and less dry. 

You only speak again once he's calmed down a little more. Your tone is much softer.

"Mutt.... sweetie, what's wrong?" 

Mutt tilts his head just enough so he can speak, but his eyes are still hidden in your neck. 

"my bro.... black and i had another fight.... was bad enough sans had to come and break it up.... _fuck_ , i never thought- _my own brother_ \- i-" he cuts off, his arms tightening around you almost desperately. You hug him back, petting his skull gently. "i never thought it'd get this _far_... black was always... he was _always there_ and now-" 

Mutt chokes back a sob. A _sob_. 

This must have been one _nasty_ fight. 

"i don't.. we've _never_ fought like _this_ before. i- _fuck_." 

"Shhh... It's okay to cry. Let it all out," you assure, grabbing a pillow so you can prop your head up better. A tall, lanky skeleton with sharp teeth and claws, clinging to you desperately while half on top of you isn't the _comfiest_ of things ever, but you don't think that matters much right now. 

Though he starts to pull away himself, rubbing his eye sockets harshly. 

"fuck. i'm sorry, angel. i.. i didn't- i shouldn't be-" You cut him off, knowing exactly what he's trying to apologize for. 

You cup the sides of his skull, making him look you in the eyes. He looks confused and so, so vulnerable, like your words could break him if you're not careful. 

"Hey, I'll have none of that. You're upset and wanting comfort, you should be coming to me. I'm always here for you too, Mutt." You wipe a purple tear from his cheekbone as it escapes his eye socket. "You don't always have to be the tough guy. Not around me, okay?" 

Mutt almost breaks down into sobs again, hiding his face once more into your neck. He doesn't try to speak anymore or explain further on what he was fighting with Black about. He doesn't really have to, you can hazard a guess. You don't try to make him say anything more, just offering him the comfort he desires at the moment. 

Not for the first time, you curse out this whole situation and Taylor. 

You really fucking _hate_ all of this.

_____

Black isn't fairing much better. His anger has settled after destroying a patch of the woods surrounding the back of their house. Now he sits on the cold ground, back to one of the fallen trees with his head in his hands, trying desperately not to let his tears fall. 

He doesn't know how it got this _bad_. He... He's... 

He and Mutt have _never_ had a fight like that before. Where one of those other skeletons had to break them up before anything could happen. Before.... It's never gotten to the point either of the brothers actually wanted to FIGHT each other. _Never_. 

Black doesn't want to hurt his baby brother. He never has, he never will. He wouldn't even if Queen Toriel had ordered it. 

.... Mutt is all he really has.... had.... 

The very real thought of possibly loosing his baby brother over this is _terrifying_.

He just can't stand Mutt being around you! You've... you've _done something_ to him! Black can't stand to see Mutt stare at you like a lovesick puppy or be so care free around you, letting his _guard down_ so much. Around _you_! Of all the humans in this damn world, it _had_ to be _you_! A human who's so..... _dangerous_.....

Though.... Black knows how to spot the dangerous ones. Threats. It came in handy Underground. It was basically a requirement for survival to be able to spot the real threats from the fake ones. And you.... you don't really seem _that_ dangerous... Not really. 

And he and Mutt were... drifting... far before you ever came into the picture. Really the wedge was set once Black started to spend time around Taylor. It was gradual. He still spent a lot of time with Mutt then, making sure his younger brother was alright and staying out of trouble. Then you came.... 

Black wasn't all that worried at first. Mutt didn't seem to have any interest in you, which was for the better considering all the things Taylor said about you. But then.... something happened. About a month after you moved in, Mutt started spending more time around you. Black tried to discourage it and he thought Mutt had listened.... But he didn't.... And that wedge seemed to suddenly slam down, nearly separating the two of them all together. 

And nothing worked to get you away from Mutt. Threats, bargaining, demanding, bribing. _Nothing_. You sunk your claws into his little brother and separated him from the rest of them. You isolated him and turned Mutt against his own brother. You.... 

Black chokes on a sob, gloved fingers digging into the sides of his skull. 

It's a long while before Black's able to compose himself enough to go home. 

.... And he never noticed the red eye watching him from between the trees the entire time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little out of season, but that's alright. Valentine's Day is actually one of my favorite holidays. Second only to Halloween.
> 
> I was really excited to get this chapter out so I hope you all enjoyed it! :) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a lovely day/night.


	11. Ambassador Frisk

"where're you goin'?" 

You pause at that question, half turning to see Red glowering at you from the last step. You raise an eyebrow at his question, blinking in surprise. 

Well, this is a first. 

"To the library," you reply, looking at him questioningly. "Why?" 

"what're ya doin' at the library?" Red asks, ignoring your question completely. 

"It's story time," you reply.

"the mutt's not going with ya?" 

"No." 

"heh." Red just huffs, turning and heading for the kitchen without another word. 

Your brows draw together in confusion, watching the skeleton leave. But then you shake your head and walk out the door. 

That was a weird encounter, but you have somewhere you need to be. 

_____

You head into the library, basket of goodies in your arms. Brenda glances up from where she's working, saying your name with a friendly greeting. 

"Glad to see you back. Feeling better?" She asks. 

"Hey, Brenda. I'm feeling much better," you nod, heading over to set up the table with goodies. 

"That's great. We've got a monster coming in for our story time today," Brenda informs. You nod, glancing back at her. "She should be getting here any minute now." 

"That's awesome." You lean back against the table. "Who is it?" 

"Her name is Toriel." Brenda glances at a piece of paper. "She's bringing Ambassador Frisk with her as well." 

"Wow. Fancy," you comment, smiling a bit. 

It's then that the door opens, a small child with short brown hair running in. They wear a blue and purple sweater with blue overalls and brow boots. Their hair reaches a little below their chin and their eyes are almost squinted closed. They're followed by a tall white goat-looking monster in a pretty purple dress, a friendly smile on their face. They look very kind. 

"Hi, welcome. Thank you for coming today," Brenda greets, standing up and shaking the hand of the goat monster. "I'm Brenda." 

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to be here," the goat monster, Toriel you assume, smiles. The child, who you guess is Ambassador Frisk, stands by Toriel's side with a wide smile. 

"Great! You're free to pick any book we have in the library or if you have one of your own that's fine as well," Brenda tells them, smile still in place. "The kids should be getting here any time now." 

Toriel nods. 

You look over as Frisk walks over to you, glancing at the set up behind you. 

"Would you like one?" You ask, smiling at the child. They nod and you hand one of the little bags to them. "Here you go then. Enjoy!" 

'Thank you.' Frisk punctuates the words with a big smile. 

"You're welcome," you reply, making the matching signs for your words. Frisk looks stunned for a second, but then gets the biggest smile on their face. 

'You can understand sign?' 

"Yup! I've got a friend who's mute, so I learned," you reply, leaning your hip against the table again. Frisk just smiles widely, giving you a thumbs up. 

"Hello," Toriel greets as she walks over, Brenda returning to her desk. "I am Toriel. I see you've met Frisk already." 

"Hello," you smile. You introduce yourself. "It's nice to meet you both." 

"It's nice to meet you as well," Toriel smiles. "Are you here for the story time as well?" 

"Yup. I'm just here as a helper for the after time activities," you reply. "After the story the kids have craft time or get help with their homework." 

"How wonderful," Toriel smiles. She then glances at the baggies on the table. "What are those, may I ask?" 

"I bring in snacks for the kids to eat while listening to the stories," you shrug. Frisk holds up the bag they have for Toriel to see. "Cookies mainly." 

"Oh, did you make these?" Toriel asks, glancing into the bag Frisk's holding for you. You nod with an affirmative hum. "That's very nice of you." 

"Thanks. The kids enjoy it and I get to do some baking," you shrug. Toriel nods in understanding. 

Soon enough the kids are coming in, grabbing the goodie bags and sitting down. Though, it didn't escape your notice that some parents left with their kids when they noticed today's story teller. If Toriel or Frisk saw this, they didn't react to it. 

Even still, story time went as smoothly as it always did. Toriel told her own story, one that you found rather interesting as well. You also found it rather amusing that Frisk would send you small signs throughout the story when Toriel wasn't looking. You responded, of course. 

They liked your cookie.

"Ginger, you need to share the glitter," you scold, looking down at the little girl. She pouts, handing the bottle of glitter off to another child. "Good job." 

You glance over the rest of the table, noting the kids are fine as they are. You glance over at another table to see Toriel's helping some of the older kids with their homework, making you smile a bit more. Frisk's also at the craft table and they look to be having fun, drawing a picture of what you guess is their family or something. But soon enough, story time is over.

"This was very nice," Toriel sighs as the last of the children leave. You nod, packing up the leftover goodie bags into your basket. 

"It was a good day," you reply, holding the basket against your hip. 

Frisk stands up from the craft table, hopping over to Toriel to show them their drawing. You glance at it as Toriel leans down to look herself. 

You have to do a double take. 

Is that..... did they draw Sans and Papyrus? 

"Hey Frisk," you speak up, making the child look over to you. You point at the two skeleton looking figures on the page. "Who are those two?" 

"Oh, that would be Sans and Papyrus," Toriel answers, Frisk nodding at that. 

"Really?" You ask. Frisk nods again. 

'They're my friends! Though I haven't saw them in a while.' 

"Is that so?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. Frisk nods. "I wonder why that is." 

"They've just been busy," Toriel says. "They haven't had a lot of time to meet up as of late." 

"That's a shame," you sigh, tilting your head to the side with a furrowed brow. 

"Yes, but we are on the surface now," Toriel says. "There's a lot to do and see up here. I'm sure they'll find some time soon." 

"Well, I'll send a message along," you smile, tilting your head back a bit. "Maybe they just haven't realized how long it's been yet." 

"Oh?" Toriel asks, looking confused. 

"I live with them currently," you explain. Toriel and Frisk both look surprised. "It's just until I finish this year of college." 

"Oh! How are they doing?" Toriel asks. "I wasn't aware they had a roommate." 

"They're..... fine," you smile awkwardly. You're... not completely sure how much you should share with these two or how much they really know....... "Sans needs to take a few more breaks than he is though. He works too much. Papyrus.... just needs to get out a little more." 

'That lazybones overworking? And Pap being lazy?' Frisk looks skeptical. You shrug. 

"Papyrus isn't really being lazy. He's just not leaving the house very much." 

"Well, it's a relief to know how they're doing," Toriel smiles, looking back from the clock on the wall. "But we really should be going before we're late." 

'Can you give this to them?' Frisk holds the drawing up to you. 

"Of course," you nod, taking the drawing. Toriel takes Frisk's hand, waving as they leave. You smile and wave back, but look at the drawing once they're out of sight. You frown.

.... If Taylor's isolating them too... 

Hmm..

_____ 

"Ah, Papyrus!" 

Papyrus freezes, one foot mid air from where he's heading up the stairs. He slowly turns and looks at you. 

You just smile and hold out the drawing, Papyrus glancing from the paper to you a few times. 

"YES? WHAT IS THAT?" He asks, still glancing between you and the paper. 

"It's a drawing. Frisk wanted me to give it to you and your brother," you reply. Papyrus jumps as soon as the name comes out of your mouth. 

"D-DID YOU SAY FRISK?" He asks, now sweating. 

"Yes?" You reply, still holding out the drawing. 

"WHERE.... WHERE DID YOU MEET THEM?" Papyrus asks. 

"They were at story time today," you reply, shaking the paper a bit. "They would really like to see you and Sans again soon by the way. Toriel too." 

"WHAT... DID YOU TELL THEM?" Papyrus asks, finally taking the drawing from you. 

"Nothing much. They just asked how you were doing." You shrug a shoulder, leaning back on your heels. "But you should set up a time to see them again soon." 

"I... WILL ASK SANS," Papyrus announces. "WHEN HE HAS TIME TO GO VISIT!" 

"You do that," you nod. Papyrus simply nods as well and bolts up the stairs with the drawing. You tilt your head. 

_____ 

You hum along to the song playing on your phone as you make some dinner for Mutt and yourself. It's close enough to dinnertime for everyone else that you're making a big enough meal for everyone. It seems the usual cooks are running late at work or something like that. It's not often they miss the chance to cook. 

"you know taylor's going to take credit for this, right?" Mutt asks. You glance over your shoulder at him, noting he's sitting on the counter. 

"Mhmm. Just like everything else I do," you note, turning back to the soup as you stir the broth. You blink as a realization comes to you. "Wait, how long has she been living here with you guys?" 

"egh... moved in about a year or two before you," Mutt shrugs. 

"Was she doing any of the cooking, cleaning, or mending before I came?" You ask. 

"nope." 

"Then why do they think she can do any of these things I'm doing for her?" You ask, turning to the skeleton again in confusion. 

Mutt shrugs a shoulder, face remaining neutral.

You shake your head with a sigh, turning back to the pot on the stove. 

"Okay then. This'll be done in a minute. Can you get some bowls down?" You ask, stirring the soup again. You hear Mutt shuffle off the counter and do as you ask, two bowls sliding onto the counter beside you. "Thank you." 

You take a second to clean up any mess before you pour some of the soup into each bowl, Mutt grabbing some spoons out of the drawer. Then you're both sitting at the counter, eating your soup. 

"I should start teaching you how to cook," you say, looking over at Mutt with a smirk. "Or you'll just be eating out everyday." 

Mutt just snorts. "we do that anyway." 

"Not everyday. Today we had homemade meals," you chuckle.

You hear the front door open and close before Blue and Papyrus shuffle in, glancing towards the covered pot still on the stove. They sigh, almost sounding relieved, then jump when their eye sockets land on you and Mutt. 

"O-OH.. HELLO," Blue says, blinking a few times. 

"Hey," you reply, raising an eyebrow. You eye the faint grey tints under their eyesockets. "You look.... tired. Long day at work?" 

"YES... I SUPPOSE," Papyrus sighs. He glances at the pot of soup, which Blue is already pulling bowls down. "DID TAYLOR MAKE DINNER TONIGHT?" 

"nope. she did," Mutt replies, tilting his head towards you. 

"Should still be pretty hot," you tell them after a glance at Mutt. "Help yourselves." 

Blue and Papyrus both pause, glancing at you and then at the pot. Mutt continues to eat his, ignoring the two other skeletons. 

"TH-THANK YOU!" Papyrus says, smile wobbly. Blue only hesitates for a moment before dishing out some of the soup for the both of them. Papyrus takes a bite and seems genuinely surprised. "THIS IS REALLY GOOD." 

"Thanks," you smile. 

Stretch shuffles into the kitchen, looking half asleep. Blue is quick to grab another bowl and dish some out for his younger brother. 

"thanks, bro," Stretch mumbles. "looks good." 

"THANK YOU, BUT I DIDN'T MAKE IT," Blue replies. 

"oh. papyrus?" Blue shakes his head. "...edge?" 

Another head shake. 

"black?" 

"NO." 

"taylor...?" Stretch is looking rather confused. 

"NOPE!" Blue replies, looking a bit amused. 

"I made it," you snort, taking another bite from your bowl. Stretch jumps, spinning around to see you and Mutt still sitting at the counter. Mutt looks very amused, but then quickly turns unamused at the sight of Stretch glancing from the bowl in his hands to you. 

Blue calls for everyone else to come down at get some dinner, you and Mutt finishing up your bowls by the time they're all shuffling down. 

"Oh!" Taylor chimes as she sees the pot, then seeing you cleaning up the bowls you and Mutt used as the others are grabbing theirs. She smirks at you, Mutt glaring at her as he dries the silverware you already washed. "I see you've found the soup I made, it's still warm?" 

"YOU DIDN'T MAKE THE SOUP," Blue says, tilting his head and looking confused. "SHE DID." 

Sans, Black, and Red glance between the bowls in front of them and you, before glancing at Taylor. Then staring at you again. Stretch, Blue, and Papyrus just look between Taylor and you. Sans and Black look very suspicious, narrowing their eye sockets at you. Red just looks between the bowl and you before taking another bite. Stretch, Blue, and Papyrus are just conflicted. 

"Hm?" You hum as you feel eye lights now staring at you. You weren't paying attention to anything, trying to remember what you were planning to do tonight. You glance over the skeletons staring at you, then at Taylor who's glaring. "What?" 

"yes, she made the soup," Mutt says, looking back at the others. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah," you shrug, grabbing a towel to dry the last bowl yourself. Taylor sputters as you put the bowl away and head out of the kitchen, Mutt following after you. 

Taylor growls, glaring at you as you disappear. 

"why do you make things for them?" Mutt asks as you both drop onto his bed. You shrug. 

"I don't even make them dinner or lunch very often, Mutt," you reply. "Besides, the normal chefs weren't home and I already was making dinner. Might as well take some weight off their shoulders. Edge hasn't even gotten back yet." 

"i don't get you," Mutt sighs, making you laugh. 

..

.

The door slams open again, Edge walking in. He notes the pot, grabbing some for himself and sits at the table without a word to anyone. 

"uh, boss," Red speaks up, making the irritated skeleton glare at him. Red starts to sweat, telling Edge that you made the soup. Edge just grumbles and shoves a spoonful into his mouth, glaring at anyone who looks at him funny.

"She didn't make the soup," Taylor pouts, crossing her arms. "She's just trying to take credit for my hard work to make me look bad." 

"OF COURSE SHE IS, DEAREST," Black agrees, glaring at the way you and Mutt went. 

"HOW DO YOU MAKE IT THEN, TAYLOR?" Edge asks, agitation clear in his tone. 

"Wha-" Taylor sputters, looking at the skeleton in disbelief. "What do you mean?" 

"i thought the question was pretty simple. my bro just asked how you make the soup," Red comments, not even looking up from his bowl. Taylor sputters in disbelief a bit more before Black speaks up. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE," he snaps. "OBVIOUSLY SHE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE IT IT, SHE ALREADY HAS!" 

"THEN SHE SHOULD HAVE NO PROBLEM ANSWERING SUCH A SIMPLE QUESTION, SHOULD SHE?" Edge counters, glaring at the other skeleton. 

"hey. cut it out already," Sans grumbles, just trying to eat his dinner so he can get back to the lab. "doesn't matter." 

The two just grumble and continue with their meals, Taylor glaring at Edge and Red. 

_____

"I got a called into the police station today," you say as you shut your bedroom door. You had finally taken Lydia to visit the coffee shop you work at, only to get a call from the police station as you were going home. But it was still a good hang out, the bunny monster liked the coffee shop. 

"oh yeah?" Mutt asks, reclining on your bed. 

"Mhm. They apprehended the guys who attacked that girl and I," you reply, slipping your phone onto the table beside your bed. You then lay down beside Mutt. "Wanted me to confirm that it was the two. It was." 

"'bout time," he snorts, pulling you even closer. 

"I thought it'd take longer honestly," you shrug, leaning your head on his shoulder. "But they apparently got an anonymous tip that lead them straight to the guys." 

"cool." Mutt crosses his ankles. 

"And I guess they got into a fight or something. They weren't in the best shape when the police got there," you add. Mutt snorts at that. "Didn't look all that great when I saw them either." 

"good," he smirks. You raise an eyebrow and hum. 

"Glad they're off the streets. Hopefully they'll learn their lesson." 

Mutt just hums, hugging you tighter with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a longer chapter than normal for you all! 
> 
> Frisk and the others wont appear that much in the story, as this is mostly focused on the skeletons, but they'll make a couple of appearances in later chapters! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a lovely day/night.


	12. Syna Whisks You Away

"Yeah, I'm free tonight," you reply into the phone. "Yeah, going home after school's out. It'll take, like and hour or two at the most. Depending on traffic and all that." 

Mutt watches you talk on the phone as he stuffs your backpacks into the seat storage. He thinks you're talking to Syna, but he's not sure. But he does know you two can't leave until you put your phone away. He can wait though.

"Yeah. I'll have to call when I'm home and can set the movie up..... Well I can't talk on the phone while riding a bike..... No, not a bicycle! …… Yes I'm riding a motorcycle home.... No, I'm not the one driving it."

You look just a touch exasperated, but mostly amused. 

"Little bit of an exaggeration there, don't you think? We're being safe..... Okay, okay, okay. I've got to go if we want to get home anytime soon..... No, things are pretty much the same as ever..... Yeah, I'm fine. But I've really got to go if you all want that movie set up anytime soon! ….. Yeah, I'll call right away..... Sure... Okay, talk to you again in a little bit. Bye!" 

You hang up the phone, tucking it into a pocket before zipping that pocket up. Mutt hands you a helmet, you getting on the bike after it's secure. 

"you ready?" 

"Yup, lets go," you reply. 

It doesn't take that long to get home, much to your delight and displeasure. You and Mutt both switch your helmets for your bags, heading inside and you slide your phone out while doing so. 

"I'm gonna head up to my room," you tell Mutt. "I've gotta call Noah back." 

"noah?" 

"Yeah. Syna's.. second oldest sister," you remind. Mutt nods with a hum. 

"have fun with... whatever it is you're doing," he says, waving as he heads to the kitchen. You snort, heading towards the staircase while looking for Noah's contact information again. 

You're interrupted by a knock on the door, though Papyrus yells he'll get it. You still half-turn to look back, getting to see Papyrus run to the door and basically slam it open. You're not able to see who it is around Papyrus' frame though. 

"OH! HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU A FRIEND OF TAYLOR'S?" At that question you start to turn again, looking down at your phone again. It's really not that uncommon that Taylor invites her friends over, even if the skeletons don't like it very much. "UHM, WHAT'S THAT LOOK FOR?" 

That makes you pause, looking over your shoulder with a raised brow. 

"OH! I KNOW SIGN LANGUAGE! LETS SEE, OH! YOU'RE.... YOU'RE LOOKING FOR..." Papyrus turns and spots you on the staircase. He then calls your name. "THERE'S SOMEONE HERE LOOKING FOR YOU." 

"Ohhkay," you mumble, walking down the steps again. Papyrus is quick to move out of the way, around you and back a couple of steps. It's then that you get to see who's exactly in the doorway. 

"Oh my stars! Syna! What are you doing here?!" You almost tackle the 5'5" girl in the doorway as you rush to hug her. She laughs, hugging you back before trying to push you off of her so she can reply. 

"I heard you were coming down for break, so I thought I'd come up a little early and drive back down with you- what is that?" Syna now holds you at arm's length so she can get a better look at you, grabbing the sides of your head so she can get a better look at your forehead. The stitches have been taken out by now, but it's still slightly visible. The doctor did do a good job in stitching you up, you wouldn't even notice the scars if you weren't really looking for them. 

But Syna's always had a good eye when it comes to those kinds of things. Especially with _you_. 

"Long story," you shrug. Syna's eyes shoot back up to your face, then dart into the house and narrow. "No, none of them beat me up, I promise that's not what happened." 

She just gives you a skeptical look, eyes narrowed and searching. 

"Yes. I'm positive," you respond, smiling in amusement. "I promise." 

"Fine. I believe you."

"uh.... what's going on?" Sans asks, now standing next to his brother who's watching all of this unfold. Syna glares back at them, hugging your arm now. 

"Oh...... uh..... this is Syna Angelina. She's my best friend from back home." You shrug a shoulder, looking back at the cherry red haired girl. You nudge her to get her attention back onto you. "Sooo you know I wasn't going to be heading down for another day or two right?" 

Syna nods, reiterating that she wanted to surprise you. 

"Where are you staying?" 

"If I'm not able to stay with you, probably at a hotel." 

You grimace at that, glancing back at the two skeletons watching from the doorway. You lean in a little bit more, shaking your head. 

".... Yeah, no.... I'll go and stay at a hotel with you!" You smile at that thought. "But I do still have school and work, you know." 

Syna waves a hand as if to dismiss the thought. 

".... you going to be leaving a few days early then?" You look back, seeing Mutt moseying into the doorway. He's munching on a donut. 

"Yeah. Mutt, this is Syna by the way! Syna, this is Mutt," you introduce. Syna's sour face immediately brightens and she waves happily to Mutt. 

"Nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you." 

"nyeh heh heh.... you talk about me to a lot of people, huh angel?" Mutt's cheekbones are covered in a light haze of dusky violet. You cheeks are feeling a bit warm too. 

"I'm going to go pack my bags! Be right back!" You quickly walk past Mutt, much to Syna's amusement. Mutt chuckles lightly, watching you disappear before turning back to the other girl. 

"i've.... uh.... heard a lot about you too. nice... nice to, uh, meet you and all." 

"Thanks for protecting her. She's been through enough." Syna's smile turns just a touch more sincere. Mutt rubs the back of his neck, blush darkening slightly. 

"no.... no problem." 

"SO.... SO YOU'VE KNOWN THE HUMAN FOR A LONG TIME?" Papyrus asks nervously. Syna's expression turns stony again as she looks at him. But she still nods. 

".... how long?" Mutt jumps slightly at seeing Red suddenly in the doorway as well. Edge stands behind him.

"Since we were five." 

"THEN YOU MUST HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH TAYLOR TOO?" Papyrus asks. He takes a step outside so the short hallway isn't so crowded. Sans is quick to follow him. "TAYLOR HAS BEEN FRIENDS WITH HER HER WHOLE LIFE AFTER ALL." 

"Taylor and Candy have not been friends their whole lives. They barely talked to each other after she moved. They just reconnected a year or two before Candy moved up here." Syna looks nearly livid. "Never friends been with Taylor. I don't like her."

"...... OH. BUT TAYLOR SAID-" 

"She lied." 

"..... look, i don't think-" Sans has a dark look on his face. 

"I don't care what you think at this point. Especially with how you treat Candy." Syna looks at him blankly. "But if you dare lay a hand on my girl, I'll call the guard on you myself. Understood?" 

Sans, Red, and Edge get a dark look on their skulls, Papyrus looking nervous. Luckily, the moment is broken by you reentering the situation, a bag on your elbow and you school back pack across your shoulder. You glance around, raising an eyebrow. 

"What'd I miss?" 

"nothin' much," Mutt shrugs. You glance around at all the faces again. 

"..... Right... Syna, do you know where you want to stay? I've still got to call Noah back." You bounce back up to the other human girl, pulling her towards your car. 

"Not really. Know of any good places?" 

_____ 

Papyrus supposes that could have gone better than it did. Your human friend certainly didn't seem to like him, which bothers him a little more than it probably should. 

She also said you hadn't been friends with Taylor in a really long time, which completely contradicts what Taylor said. 

Papyrus looks over at Mutt, who's sitting at the island. He's eating some supper, scrolling through his phone. 

"SO... THE HUMAN'S FRIEND... YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?" Papyrus tentatively asks. 

Mutt looks up at Papyrus, who's wringing the fabric of his gloves nervously. Mutt raises a brow bone, putting his phone down and tilting his head. 

"... somewhat. why?" 

"SHE... JUST SEEMED RATHER.... AGGRESSIVE IS ALL," Papyrus responds, looking back at his spaghetti. 

".... she's rather protective of angel," Mutt shrugs, looking back down at his phone. 

".... WHY DO YOU CALL THE HUMAN "ANGEL"?" Papyrus then asks. 

"...... because she is one," Mutt replies. 

"BUT FROM WHAT TAYLOR SAID-" 

"taylor lies," Mutt interrupts, not glancing up from his phone. 

Papyrus frowns, looking at the other skeleton again. That's the second time he's been talked over today. Second time Taylor's been called a liar too. 

Mutt finishes up his food and leaves before Papyrus could think to say anything else. 

_____

Red stops in front of Taylor's door, pausing before he knocks. He can hear noises from inside. Rather familiar noises at that. And the second voice is not one he recognizes. 

His hands clench into fists, a scowl pulling at his teeth. He jerks a fist up and knocks rather heavily on the door. 

He's quickly beginning to realize this isn't the first time he's heard things like this... Nor the second, or even the third....

The noises cut off, curses replacing them. But then it goes completely silent. But no one comes to the door. 

Red knocks again, a little harder this time. 

There some more, heavier cursing before there's some footsteps and the door's yanked open. Not all the way, but enough for Taylor to stand in. 

And block the view into her room. 

"What do you want Red?!" She snaps, an angry look twisting her face. 

"who's in there with you?" Red eyes the door, then Taylor's face. 

"No one," Taylor responds. 

"Then what were those noises?" Red asks. 

"What noises? There weren't any noises," Taylor replies, narrowing her eyes. 

"i may not have any ears, taylor, but i'm not deaf. i could hear you." Red narrows his eye sockets at the girl in front of him. 

Taylor rolls her eyes, acting like she's doing Red a big favor in not shutting the door in his face. 

"You're hearing things. There's no one in my room, you dumbass." 

"just like there wasn't anyone in your room before?" 

"What's with the sudden questioning, Red?!" Taylor snaps, her voice rising. "Why are you suddenly trying to accuse me of something I never did!" 

"you're doin' somethin'.." 

Taylor leans forward more, getting red in the face as she stares down the skeleton. 

"What is your problem?! Are you just trying to start a fight to get more attention?! Is that it?! You all know I'm busy! You shouldn't be so needy! It's not my fault no one likes you!" 

" **what?** " 

"You heard me! You're lucky I even tolerate you! No one else would if I wasn't here you know! You always screw everything up! You're so rude and unlikable, I don't even know why I bother with you!" 

Red takes a step back, eye sockets widening a fraction. 

"It's obvious you have so many problems! You have SUCH a horrible attitude and can't ever _control_ yourself! It's no wonder that even _Edge_ hates you! No one loves you and you know it! And no one ever will. Especially not if your own brother can't even stand you!" 

" **s h u t u p !** " 

Red then disappears from sight. 

Taylor huffs, closing her door with a roll of her eyes. 

_____

Edge glances around the living room, noting that it's a bit more messy than it usually is. Some trash has accumulated on the coffee table and the chairs are slightly crooked. The pillows that are always neatly arranged and the blankets that are usually on the back of the couches and chairs are haphazardly thrown on the seating arrangements. 

Edge always thought the pillows and blankets on the chairs and couches were ridiculous and unneeded, but he will admit they do bring some sense of..... homeyness or... comfort. 

Something like that. 

Not that he'd ever admit it _out loud_ , but he can admit it to himself. 

But they're much less pleasing thrown all around like this. Who do you think you are leaving the living room such a mess- 

Wait, it couldn't have been you. You've been staying with that friend of yours in a hotel. Have been gone for three days now, you weren't around to make this mess. 

Then who did?

Papyrus, Blue, and Black wouldn't leave a mess like this laying around. He'd then think Sans, Stretch, Red, or Mutt would've. But Mutt rarely ever leaves his room anymore, and if he does it's most likely to your room to be honest. Sans barely ever leaves the lab when he's home, that's becoming a real problem but Edge understands why he's spending all his time down there. Stretch honestly isn't one to make this much of a mess. The blankets and pillows perhaps, but the trash on the coffee table, no. And Red's..... been out the last day or two. 

Most of them are at work during the day anyway. 

And that just leaves.....

Taylor. 

But she's usually really good at cleaning up after herself. She usually cleans the whole house for them when everyone's preoccupied with other things, leaving the house perfectly neat. 

Edge's brow bones furrow, walking off towards the kitchen. He notes that the floor's a bit dirty and there's dishes in the sink. The counter tops need to be cleaned up as well. 

He takes a look around the whole lower floor. 

It's _all_ not as clean as it usually is. Floors aren't swept or mopped, laundry hasn't been done in a couple of days, everything that's usually done isn't. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Edge grumbles to himself. 

He vaguely recalls part of that conversation Red had with Mutt.... How Taylor takes credit for the things you do. 

And he'll admit... he's caught you doing them more than once since he's started paying a bit more attention to what you're doing on any given day..... 

He heads upstairs, knocking on Taylor's door. There's a bit of shuffling, then the door cracks open. 

"Oh! Hey, Edge!" The look of annoyance and anger that was previously on Taylor's face melts to a happy expression. "What's up?" 

"NOTHING. I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF YOU'VE BEEN CLEANING UP THESE PAST FEW DAYS?" Edge asks, tilting his skull. 

"Of course! I like a clean house after all!" Taylor's smile is a bit tighter than before. Edge raises a bone brow at that.

"IT'S RATHER MESSY DOWNSTAIRS," he comments. Taylor's smile drops at that and she glares past Edge at your door. She then growls your name. 

"Oh, I bet she's being a slob again." 

Edge's about to comment about how you've been gone the past few days and it was spotless when you left, but it dies on the tip of his metaphorical tongue. The memory of what Mutt said coming back full force. He has a sinking feeling in his bones.

She obviously doesn't know you're gone. 

"I'll go yell at her for not cleaning up after herself!" Taylor nods, but Edge places a hand on her shoulder. 

"DON'T BOTHER," he says. "I'LL DO IT MYSELF." 

"Okay!" Taylor chirps, leaning onto her door frame. "Oh! And I wanted to ask if you'd take me shopping later?" 

Edge eyes the girl, the feeling in his bones crawling deeper. 

"..... MAYBE. I HAVE SOME THINGS TO DO LATER," he says. Taylor pouts. 

"What do you have to do?" She asks. 

"THINGS." 

"What things?!" 

Can't she accept that he's busy? She never elaborates what she has to do when she cancels on them. 

"THINGS I HAVE TO DO." Edge decides to be obtuse about it. 

"You can't put it aside for me?" Taylor pouts. 

"NO." 

"Fine," Taylor spits, closing the door in his face. Edge takes a step back in surprise, blinking at the doorway. His arms uncross and he pulls his eye lights away. 

They land on your door. 

Maybe he hasn't exactly been pulling his weight around the house like he should have...... He'll have to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not, for the life of me, write two people fighting. In any sense of the meaning. I apologize for that now. I promise I tried. 
> 
> Anyway, here's my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosescries) Thank you to valkyrieofsmut for sending me the how-to!
> 
> Did.... Did it work this time? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Have a lovely day/night.


	13. Something's Not Quite Right With Them

Edge perks up a bit at the front door opening and slamming closed again. He stands and makes his way into the foyer. His attention perks even more at the revelation that _Red's_ home. He will admit, he was a little worried when he couldn't find his older brother. 

His joy gives away to worry when he realizes Red is _drunk_. 

For the first time in a long while.... And drunk enough he can _hardly walk_. 

"RED!" 

Said skeleton snaps his skull up at that bark, cussing when he sees his younger brother staring down at him with crossed arms. His frown turns into a downright scowl. 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" 

"fuck off." The words are spit at him, full of venom that Edge wasn't expecting. 

"EXCUSE ME?" 

Edge is absolutely baffled. Red hasn't actually used a tone like that, or looked at him like that, in years. Not since they decided to give up that act, to stop pretending that they hated each other. They had decided it wasn't needed, not up here where everything is much safer than it was in their Underground. No one to go after them for caring about each other. 

It wasn't instantaneous, nor had they really verbally discussed it, but they had stopped. Their relationship isn't great by any means, but Edge had thought that it _was_ getting better at least. 

"are you here to make fun of me? or jus' yell at me fer drinking? jus'.... jus' like old times, huh? i don't know why you'd even care." 

...... Was.... was that maybe.... not an act for him?

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU....?" 

Edge...... truly doesn't know what to think about the words coming out of his older brother's mouth. And.... and it's making him just a bit angry.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?" 

Apparently Edge's questioning and look of confusion is getting Red angry. 

.... or.... or maybe.... it's just him. 

"you know exactly what i'm talking about!" Red points an accusing finger at his younger brother. Edge has to stop himself from taking a step back. "taylor told me all about how you really feel!" 

Taylor.... How he really feels? 

"I DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT YOU'RE RAMBLING ON ABOUT! ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU'VE DRUNK YOURSELF STUPID AGAIN. I THOUGHT YOU AGREED TO QUIT THAT!" 

"i didn't agree to shit!" 

Edge stares hard at his older brother, trying to push his feelings down and think logically about this. 

......Red's just very drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying. 

"GO SLEEP THIS OFF YOU MORON. WE'LL TALK IN THE MORNING." 

"don't tell me what to do, you dick." 

"GO TO BED BEFORE I THROW YOUR ASS UP THERE MYSELF!" Edge barks this harshly, in a tone that he hoped he'd never have to use on his older brother again. 

But.... it got Red to move and go to his room. 

Edge makes sure he goes in and to bed, trying to push those hurt feelings down. 

But.... 

He looks back at Red, who's now in his bed, in his disaster of a room that Edge is always nagging him to clean up. Not quite passed out yet, but getting there. 

"SANS?" 

"what?" 

"WHAT DID TAYLOR SAY MY TRUE FEELINGS ARE?" 

Red snorts, rolling over so he's not facing Edge anymore. Then he says, in a tone as if he's stating the most obvious thing in the world, "what else? that you hate me." 

Edge's shocked into silence at that, eye sockets widening and jaw dropping. 

"I.... I DO NOT HATE YOU, BROTHER. I NEVER..." 

Red grumbles incoherently, obviously not even awake enough to register those words anymore. 

Edge closes his brother's door, stepping out into the hallway still in shock from that little bit of information. 

He never..... _Taylor said_..! 

He.... he can't believe-!

No. No. It's late. Red was drunk. He'll ask him again in the morning. Maybe he just misspoke. Taylor wouldn't pit the brothers against each other like that. 

She _wouldn't_. 

It'd.... it'd be _unforgivable_.

......

...

Edge never asks Red about what he said in the morning. 

_____ 

Stretch finds it a little odd. Usually when he comes to the kitchen in the morning, honestly too early but sometimes that's just the way it is, there's a fresh pot of coffee already brewed and waiting. Sometimes there's even a cup made just the way he likes it and some toast to go with it if he's lucky. But there isn't today. 

Or for the past few days honestly. 

But, it's no big deal. He can just brew one himself after all. He's not incapable of it. 

He guesses the other, more early bird, skeletons must have not made a very big pot and drank it all themselves. He knows Blue drinks coffee in the mornings and Edge usually does as well. Papyrus will sometimes, but not often. Black is more partial to wine, but he still practically inhales the stuff in the mornings. 

He knows Taylor doesn't drink coffee, at least not the stuff they make at home. But she still brews it for them when she gets up in the morning. He doesn't know how she gets up early enough to beat the morning skeletons, but she does and brews them coffee for when they come down. Though she seems to go right back to bed afterwards, for some reason. It's nice of her to do. 

Stretch fixes up a cup of coffee for himself and Sans before heading back to the basement. He sets the cup down right in front of the shorter skeleton, making him back up from the papers he's slaving over. 

"thanks," Sans mutters, taking a big swig of the drink. 

"no problem." Stretch goes right back to the books he's slaving over. 

"where's red? he should've been here hours ago." Sans rubs the heel of his hand into an eye socket as he grumbles this. Stretch shrugs, not looking up from the book. 

"dunno. haven't seen him in awhile." 

Sans grumbles incoherently at that, pinching the bridge of his nasal ridge. 

They just go back to their work and don't speak anymore on the topic. 

_____

"Hey Black," Taylor purrs, walking up from behind the said skeleton. He instantly turns around to hug her around the waist and press a nuzzle to the side of her head. 

"HELLO, DEAREST," Black purrs. Taylor laughs a bit, smiling widely. She then hooks a finger around Black's purple scarf, twirling it into the fabric. 

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out today?" She asks, giving him her best puppy dog face. "I'd really like to go shopping." 

"ANYTHING FOR YOU DEAREST," Black agrees immediately. 

Edge narrows his eye sockets from where he sits at the table, raising a brow bone at the other skeleton. 

"BLACK, YOU KNOW WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TRAINING TODAY," he comments. 

"You're always training," Taylor complains, pouting. "You never do anything else anymore."

"WE ONLY EVER SCHEDULE SATURDAY AFTERNOONS, TAYLOR," Edge corrects, leaning back in his chair. "ANY OTHER DAY IS OUT OF PERSONAL CHOICE." 

Taylor looks annoyed now. 

"IT'S JUST IN THE AFTERNOON. WE CAN GO," Black smiles. Taylor smiles at him, giving Edge a smug look. Edge just scoffs and turns back to the papers in front of him. 

Black dries his hands and then he and Taylor head out. 

"You know," Taylor begins, checking her makeup from the passenger seat of Black's car. "Red and Edge both have been rather testy these days." 

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT, DEAREST?" Black asks. 

"Just what I've been seeing. They've been so mean to me lately," Taylor pouts, sitting back into the seat again. "They're accusing me of the most ridiculous things and they've been so confrontational lately....... They've said some nasty things about you and the others too." 

Black snatches a glance at her out of the corner of his eye socket before quickly returning them to the road. 

"LIKE WHAT?" He asks. 

"I can't repeat what they've said! It's just too mean!" Taylor gasps. "And I really don't want to cause any trouble between you all." 

Black hums, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. Taylor turns her head out of the window, smirking. 

_____

Blue looks between Papyrus and Edge, the latter tapping his boot impatiently with his arms tightly crossed and glaring at the back door. The former just looks concerned, looking between the door and the other skeleton. 

Black's late. 

"EDGE, I'M SURE BLACK'S JUST RUNNING A BIT BEHIND SCHEDULE," Papyrus offers. 

"YES. I'M SURE." Edge's glare turns harsher towards the door. He then looks over at the other two. "LET'S START WITHOUT HIM. IT'S BEEN OVER AN HOUR ALREADY." 

"ARE... ARE YOU SURE, EDGE?" Papyrus asks. Edge nods sharply. 

Papyrus and Blue glance at each other, then nod slowly. 

.....

...

Edge seems more than a little agitated today...

Actually, things have been more than a little tense in their home for more than today. A couple of months actually. 

But Edge especially seems agitated today. He didn't go easy on either of them. Really put them through the ringer. Papyrus wasn't really as eager as he usually is either. Blue's.... not sure what to make of it. 

But he can't exactly say he's as eager to train lately either. 

Either way, Blue's tired. 

He still glances up, watching Black walk in holding a bunch of shopping bags with Taylor following happily. He watches them head upstairs, then Black come back down alone. 

"HEY BLACK," Blue greets, making the other skeleton stop and turn to him. "YOU MISSED TRAINING TODAY." 

".....HMM. I DIDN'T REALIZE WE WERE GONE THAT LONG," Black notes, looking towards the clock with his brow bones furrowed. Though he looks back at Blue again quickly. "TAYLOR WISHED TO GO SHOPPING, SO I TOOK HER. I WAS PLANNING TO BE BACK IN TIME TO JOIN YOU." 

"WELL, EDGE, PAPYRUS, AND I CONTINUED ON WITHOUT YOU," Blue shrugs. "WE WISHED YOU COULD'VE BEEN THERE THOUGH." 

Black's face darkens at the mention of Edge. He tilts his skull to the side just a bit, smile somehow turning sharper. 

"OH, REALLY? DID EDGE SAY ANYTHING?" 

"NOT REALLY," Blue replies, raising a brow bone. "HE DIDN'T SAY MUCH OF ANYTHING THE ENTIRE TIME." 

"INTERESTING," Black hums. He then turns on his heels, walking away without another word. Blue stares at him, confused, blinking a few times. He then just shakes his skull, sitting down on the couch. 

Stretch soon comes to join him, dropping down onto the sofa with a huff. 

".... you look rough," Stretch comments, eyeing his older brother. Blue just shrugs a shoulder. 

"EDGE JUST WEN'T PRETTY HARD TODAY. SOMETHING MUST BE UP WITH HIM." 

"... i see..." Stretch leans back into the couch more, eyeing the surroundings. "have you seen red lately?" 

".... NO... I HAVEN'T," Blue replies. "WHY?" 

"he.... we had plans last night and he never showed up," Stretch shrugs. Blue nods slowly, glancing away from his younger brother. 

Blue can't help but notice how tired Stretch looks. Stretch can't help but notice how stressed and upset Blue looks. 

".... how'd training go today?" Stretch asks. 

"BESIDES EDGE GOING A LITTLE HARDER THAN USUAL, IT WAS FINE. BLACK WASN'T THERE TO JOIN US TODAY, UNFORTUNATELY," Blue replies. Stretch looks surprised. 

"black didn't join?" 

"NO. HE TOOK TAYLOR OUT SHOPPING AND DIDN'T RETURN IN TIME. HE MISSED IT." Blue shrugs, looking back over at his brother. 

".... that's... surprising," Stretch notes. Blue nods. 

"BLACK IS USUALLY NOTHING IF NOT PUNCTUAL. IT WAS RATHER SURPRISING," he agrees. 

"...huh," Stretch shrugs, looking towards the window.

".... HAVE YOU NOTICED SOMETHING UP WITH RED?" Blue asks. 

"... just haven't seen him, actually," Stretch replies with a shrug. "hasn't been around lately." 

"I.... HAVEN'T REALLY SAW HIM EITHER..... AND SOMETHING'S BOTHERING EDGE," Blue comments. "DO.... DO YOU THINK SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM?" 

"i don't know.. maybe," Stretch replies. "but we probably shouldn't assume anything yet." 

"YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT," Blue sighs. He decides to move on from the topic. "SO, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO LATELY?" 

"nothin' much," Stretch replies. "helping sans out in the basement is about it." 

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN SPENDING TIME WITH TAYLOR OR ANYONE ELSE?" Blue asks. 

"nope... taylor's been too busy," Stretch sighs. 

"YEAH.. SHE'S BEEN TOO BUSY TO REALLY HANG OUT WITH ME AS WELL," Blue sighs, Stretch noting the sad look on his face. 

".... you want to watch some mtt?" Stretch asks. Blue nods and grabs the remote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Sorry it was a day late, I had family visiting and a cookout today and yesterday. But here's the chapter for everyone! Hope you all enjoy!


	14. I Guess We Will

"Sans~" Taylor calls, skipping up to the said skeleton. Sans is, for once, not in the basement or at work surprisingly. He looks over his shoulder at the human girl bounding up to him and sighs, turning to greet her with a tired smile. 

"hey babe. what's up?" 

"You're finally home and free! What do you think?" Taylor replies. "You're _always_ working and never spend time with me. I missed you!" 

"ah. sorry, i missed you too," Sans sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "this whole mix up thing, you know...." 

"Humph. I know you're trying to fix your screw up," that makes Sans wince, "but you have to hang out with me more. I'm your _girlfriend_ after all. I should be able to hang out with you when I want to without your screw ups getting in the way. The others can make time, why do you have to be so difficult?" 

"babe, i'm sorry," Sans replies, holding his hands up in surrender. "i'll make more time." 

"Good. You're gone so much, I'd think you're seeing someone else." Taylor glares at this, crossing her arms. Sans' eye sockets widen, shaking his head. 

"no, no! i'm not. i would never do somethin' like that," he tries to assure her. Taylor just huffs, turning her head away. 

"Yeah, sure. But you're still always so busy and never there for me. It doesn't feel like you even want this relationship and it's making me upset." Taylor pairs these words with a sad look and a sniffle, making Sans jump. 

"babe, i'm sorry! i.... i promise to make more time," Sans assures. "i'll be around more." 

"Good," she replies. Sans sighs in relief at her acceptance. 

"you wanna go spend some time together now?" He asks, nodding towards the living room. 

"Sure!" Taylor chirps, back to a good mood already. Sans follows her into the living room where she grabs the remote and cuddles up to the skeleton. "You have to watch my show with me." 

"sure babe," Sans smiles, getting comfy in the corner of the couch. He really could use some relaxing time with his favorite human. This'll be nice. 

After a few minutes of watching TV, he notices Edge leaving the house and sighs. He nudges Taylor a bit as he remembers his purpose in coming up he before he ran into Taylor. 

"hey, babe, quick question." 

"What?" Taylor grumbles, looking up at the skeleton. 

"have you seen red around? he hasn't been coming down to work with stretch and i lately," Sans asks. Taylor's face falls into an irritated glare, her lip pulling into a snarl. 

"I haven't saw him since he decided to pick a fight with me," she replies, crossing her arms. 

"pick a fight with you?" Sans asks, raising a brow bone. 

"Yes. I can't believe him. He's been so rude and unagreeable lately. And accusing me of the craziest things. I don't know what's gotten into him," Taylor complains. Sans' brow bones furrow in confusion at her words, hands clenching a bit. Taylor's face falls as a thought comes to her, saying your name suddenly. "Maybe he's just been spending too much time around that liar. I bet she's filling his head with nonsense and trying to turn him against me, just like she did to poor Mutt." 

Sans sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face. It wouldn't surprise him to hear that. 

"i'll talk to red," he says. Then mumbles, "as soon as i can find him anyway." 

"Good! I'm worried about him," Taylor pouts. "Edge has been acting up a bit too. I think she's been getting to him as well. I just hope they'll be alright." 

"i'm sure they'll be fine, babe. they're tough," Sans assures. "and we'll deal with her later." 

Taylor nods happily, curling back into Sans with a smirk. 

_____ 

"Huh, Red, is that you?" 

Red growls as someone slides onto the bar stool next to him. Though he bites his metaphorical tongue when he sees who exactly it is, belatedly recognizing the voice over the sounds of the other patrons, and turns back to the glass he's nursing. He knock backs half the glass before grumbling something out. 

"fuck off, ya bastard." 

"Gee, what'd I do to you?" The skeleton snorts, flagging the bartender down to get a glass for himself. After he gets his alcohol, he turns back to the bulky skeleton beside him. He takes a drink, eyeing Red with a critical yellow eye light. "I didn't expect to see you here." 

"mind your own business. not up for your bullshit today," Red growls, knocking back the rest of his glass. 

The other skeleton just hums, still eyeing Red. He notes how Red's hunched over, his eye lights are a bit fuzzy at the edges. One hand is tapping restlessly at the bar top, but that's the only part of him moving. His entire posture is tense and wound up, a wave of agitated magic rolling off of him. His posture and the magic is probably why he was sitting here alone for so long. And why the humans and monsters having to sit closer to him occasionally glance over at the skeleton, like they're waiting for him to snap. 

He can also tell Red's already very drunk. And can figure something back at the lodge caused this, Red rarely ever goes anywhere _besides_ the lodge anymore. He's just not really sure what at the moment. 

"How's everyone back home?" The taller skeleton asks, ignoring the irritated look from Red. 

"don't fuckin' care," Red growls. That makes the other skeleton raise a brow bone. He taps the finger tips of one long limb against the bar top. 

"Right. Sure," he says, taking another sip from his glass. "And Taylor?" 

"fuck that lying bitch!" Red snarls with a lot more venom than the other skeleton was expecting. 

"Where'd that come from? Last I knew you all were really close," he comments, rubbing a hand under his mouth. 

"not anymore. the bitch can drown for all i care," Red growls, flagging the bartender for another glass. Said bartender looks a bit weary, probably wondering if he should cut him off at this point. The taller skeleton gives the bartender a nod and they make Red another drink anyway. 

"I'm sure you don't mean that," the skeleton says, receiving a snarl from Red. "What could she possibly have done to deserve that amount of animosity?" 

"to many things to fuckin' count," Red replies. 

"Like?" 

"the bitch made a fool out of every stars damned one of us," Red barks, fist twitching like he wants to smash something. The other skeleton raises a brow bone at his restraint. 

"And how did she do that?" He asks. Red just grumbles, knocking back the human alcohol in one drink. The taller skeleton sighs, shaking his skull a bit at the other. 

Red's had enough to drink for one night. 

"I'll be right back, Red," he says, pushing himself off the stool as he finishes his drink. The skeleton pulls his phone out of his pocket as he walks outside, pulling out a packet of cigarettes while he's at it. He plugs a number into his phone, then lights up a cigarette while the line rings. 

"HELLO?" 

"Hey, Edge," the skeleton greets casually, glancing back into the bar to see Red still sitting at the bar. 

"WHY THE HELL ARE _YOU_ CALLING _ME_?" Edge snips through the phone, though it's considerably less hostile and more confusion. "I THOUGHT YOU CHECKED IN WITH SANS?" 

"I do. But I found your brother. Thought I should call you to come pick him up instead of Sans," the skeleton replies, blowing smoke into the sky. The line is quiet for longer than he was expecting. 

"...... WHERE ARE YOU?" Edge demands. The skeleton gives him the name of the bar and the address and Edge barks he'll be there in a bit. Edge then hangs up and leaves the other skeleton to put his phone away. 

Though he glances to the side as Red comes stumbling out of the bar, grumbling curses under his breath. 

"give me a smoke, would ya?" 

"Sure." 

They're still standing there by the time a sleek black car pulls up to the curb, shining under the streetlamps. Edge jumps out of the well taken care of car, marching around it to reach the other two skeletons. 

"RED, DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT TIME IT IS?" Edge snaps, glaring down at his older brother. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE HOME ALREADY!" 

"fuck off. you aren't in control of my life, ya bastard," Red snarls. 

The other skeleton glances between the two brothers in surprise once again, brow bone raised. 

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOU MORON!" Edge barks. 

"Hey, hey, hey," the other skeleton cuts in, making the two edgier brothers glare at him. "What's with the name-calling?" 

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS," Edge replies sharply, crossing his arms. "THANK YOU FOR CALLING ME, IT'S TIME WE GO." 

"Sure," the skeleton nods, watching Edge give Red a sharp shove towards the black car. 

"don' touch me, ya fucker," Red growls, slapping Edge's hand away. The other skeleton doesn't miss the hurt flashing across Edge's face for a second. 

"JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" Edge snaps, plastering on his angry face. Red grumbles, but does and Edge huffs. 

"Hey, Edge," the other skeleton calls, making the taller skeleton pause and look back at him. He's still leaning against the building, long limbs crossed with his yellow eye light trained on Edge. "Everything okay back at the lodge?" 

Edge pauses, the skeleton taking the amount of silence into consideration. Edge then shuffles on his feet, tapping his fingers against his crossed arms. He looks away from the other skeleton, sharp teeth set into a nasty scowl. 

"IT'S NOTHING YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT. WE ARE DEALING WITH IT," Edge replies, slipping into the car before the other skeleton could prod anymore. He watches the car drive away, a brow bone still raised. 

"Something tells me I should doubt that," he comments to himself, pushing off the building and taking a shortcut home. 

"BROTHER!" A loud, boisterous voice calls from another room. The skeleton sighs, leisurely heading into his brother's personal lab. Though, with how much time he also spends in there, it could be considered his too. "I'M GLAD YOU'RE HOME. I THINK I'VE HAD A BREAKTHROUGH! COME LOOK AT THIS." 

The skeleton walks up to his taller brother's side, picking up the hastily written notes, then checking out the whiteboard in front of his brother. He hums, then nods. 

"Looks sound to me, bro," he agrees. His brother beams. 

"WONDERFUL. THOUGH, I AM WONDER WHAT YOU'RE DOING HOME ALREADY. I FIGURED YOU'D STAY OUT LONGER." 

"I was going to, but then I ran into Red at the bar," he shrugs. His brother looks at him curiously, pushing the reading glasses on his nasal ridge up farther. 

"OH? I SUPPOSE HE IS ONE THAT HANGS OUT AT BARS OFTEN," his brother muses. Then tilts his head, eyeing the other skeleton with curiosity. "WHY WOULD THAT BE SURPRISING?" 

"Red hasn't been visiting bars as often is why," he replies, pushing up the sleeve of his black, fur-lined coat a bit more. "And the way he was acting." 

"AND HOW WAS THAT?" 

"Well, he was cursing out Taylor for one," he replies, making his brother's brow bones rise in surprise. "He's real angry at her. Said she'd made a fool out of all of them." 

"THAT'S..... STRANGE," his brother comments. He nods in agreement. 

"Edge was acting strange too. He and Red are fighting." 

"THAT'S NOT THAT SURPRISING," his brother comments and he shrugs in response. 

"I have a feeling something's up with the lodge though," he says, rubbing his chin in thought. 

"IF YOU SAY SO, BROTHER," his bro replies. "I'VE ALWAYS HAD A BAD FEELING ABOUT THAT HUMAN. PERHAPS SHE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT?" 

"Same here," he hums in thought. "It's possible she could, but we don't know enough to say for certain." 

"PERHAPS ONE OF THE OTHERS COULD DO A BIT OF DIGGING," his brother offers. "OR WE COULD VISIT THEM." 

"Smart as ever, bro. I bet Guns and his brother can do some digging," he replies, pulling out his phone again and pulling up his texts. 

"OF COURSE. WOULD YOU EXPECT ANYTHING ELSE?" His brother snorts, turning back to the board in front of him. 

"Nope." 

**Me:** Hey, got a favor to ask you and your bro. 

**Guns:** don't you know it's dangerous to ask a favor from someone like us? 

He has to snort at that, already able to see the shit eating grin the other skeleton is wearing. 

**Me:** I think you'll be interested in this one.

**Guns:** i'm listening 

**Me:** Think there's something up at the lodge. Care to do a bit of digging into their human? 

**Guns:** ya want me to snoop around the others' girlfriend's history? 

**Me:** Yup. Call it a hunch.

He informs the other skeleton about tonight's events with Red and Guns takes a moment to talk with his brother. And after a few minutes, he gets his answer. 

**Guns:** whelp. you've got us intrigued. consider it done. 

"They're on board," he comments.

"GREAT! I THINK WE SHOULD STILL MAKE A VISIT TO CHECK THINGS OUT FOR OURSELVES," his brother comments. He hums, tilting his head back and forth. 

"I doubt they'd do anything if they know someone watching them," he points out. 

"FAIR!" His brother responds. "BUT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ONCE YOU GET YOUR ANSWERS, G?" 

"Guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we Aster?" G smirks, leaning against the wall again. Aster huffs, shaking his skull. 

"I GUESS WE WILL."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello Aster, you showed up earlier than originally planned! 
> 
> There's a few more characters that'll show up in the story later, but they probably wont be getting an earlier appearance than is planned like Aster here did. I just had to add this scene.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	15. You're Back

"hey mutt, have you seen red around?" 

Mutt looks over his shoulder, spotting Sans leaning in the doorway. 

"nope," he replies, leaning back in the lawn chair on the deck. Purple smoke curls up from the dog treat between his teeth, then disappears into the air. 

"you sure?" Sans asks, sighing. He sounds very tired right now. 

"positive." 

Sans sighs again, grinding the heel of his palm into his eye socket. 

"'kay. tell him to come to the basement if you do," he says before walking away. 

Mutt shuts his eyes once again, flipping his hood up as a barrier between the back of the chair and his skull. 

"Mutt!" 

He almost chokes on the smoke when something drops into his lap. He snaps his eye sockets open, finding Taylor sitting right in his lap. 

"get off me!" Mutt shoves her right off himself, making her stumble onto her feet again. She pouts, crossing her arms and glaring at him. 

"Why are you so mean to me?" She whines. 

"you know exactly why." Mutt glares at her, pulling the dog treat out of his mouth. 

"Because of what she said about me?" Taylor asks, twirling a piece of her hair. Mutt just continues to glare at her, not saying a thing. Taylor rolls her eyes. "You know she's a liar. I've known her for longer than you have." 

"an' that's a lie..... you hadn't talked to her in years." Mutt raises a brow bone. Taylor snorts. 

"That's what she told you, right?" 

"it's what she's proven to me." 

".....So she's good at making up stuff to "prove" her lies," Taylor shrugs. She then leans forward a bit more. "Either way, what about Black? That bitch is splitting you and your brother apart. And she's going to leave you soon enough." 

"... no. you're pulling us apart. you're the one who's lying..... don't think i don't know what you're doing," Mutt growls, his expression turning stonier with every word out of her mouth. "fuck off." 

Taylor now glares at him, face turning red. 

"You're making a mistake," she hisses. Mutt snorts at that. "If you don't break up with that bitch, I'm going to make sure your relationship with Black is permanently ruined. I'll make sure no one in this house ever even looks your way again. You'll be finished." 

"try it," Mutt snorts. 

"I'll ruin your and her reputation with everyone," Taylor threatens. "Here and at school. _Everywhere_." 

Mutt outright laughs at that one. Straight up belly laughter. 

"i'd like to see you try," he manages to spit out, already knowing that you have a good reputation at school and in the community. Well, somewhat anyway. It's a big city after all, but word spreads. Teachers always say nice things about you and the limited interactions you've had with other students are always positive. Lydia's been saying nice things within the monster community and your work at the library and nursing home isn't exactly secret. 

He keeps tabs. Not religiously, but he does. 

And Taylor's only reputation isn't that great. 

Taylor only growls, stomping back into the house. Mutt's able to calm himself down after a few seconds, leaning back into the chair and taking a drag from the dog treat. 

Maybe she'll leave him alone now. That'd be nice. 

"..... you alright?" 

Mutt's eye lights dart over, spotting Red now sitting in the lawn chair on the other side of the table. 

"... are you sober?" 

"fuck off." 

Mutt snorts, glancing away from the other skeleton. It's quiet for a few more minutes. 

"i heard what she said." 

Mutt just blows smoke out of his mouth and into the air. He gets the meaning of that sentence easily enough.

"sans wants to you to go to the basement." 

"... just give me a damn smoke you fuckin' mutt," Red growls. Mutt snorts, tossing him a dog treat. 

_____

"It's a shame you can't stay longer." Syna frowns with her signs, you packing your stuff up from the old room you and Syna shared. You nod in agreement, looking back up at her. Noah helps with the packing, Caterine and Floyd standing in the doorway. 

"Please drive safe and have a safe trip back home," Noah says, gripping onto your shoulders. Syna nods in agreement, setting aside the bag she was packing for you. 

"Snowdrop, she not a child anymore," Caterine says, amusement coloring her gaze. Noah just pouts. 

"She's got a point," Floyd nods, just making Noah roll her eyes. "But still, text us when you get back." 

"I will," you assure as you finish packing and walk over to hug him. 

"Okay. Lets get your stuff packed into your car," Noah nods. "Oh! Don't forget the tin of cookies on the counter!"

You do just that and once the car door is shut, Syna spins on her heels and gives you a serious look. You can already tell you're probably not going to like where this is going. 

"We didn't get to talk about it much over the week," she brings up. She looks both suspicious and worried. "but you're okay aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, why do you ask?" 

"Everything going on back at that house. Everything is okay?" 

"Yeah," you sigh, leaning onto your car a bit. "Everything's fine. It's nothing I can't handle." 

"Just because you _can_ handle it, doesn't mean you _have_ too." Syna punctuates this sentence with a meaningful look towards you. You nod in agreement.

"No, but it is the cheapest option right now," you sigh. "And it's just a few more months." 

"Yeah but who knows what could happen in those few months." Syna gives you a flat look that turns to worry again. She eyes the scar on your forehead. 

You laugh at that, shaking your head. 

"Yeah, fair. But I'll be careful," you promise, crossing your arms. "Besides, if one of them even tried to do anything, Mutt or somebody else would stop them. Sans is real worried about getting in trouble with the guard, I doubt he'd let them beat up a human."

Syna nods in a "yeah okay" way. She then sighs, looking back at you with a weary smile. 

"Keep in touch. And tell us when something happens." She pokes your forehead after that last sentence, giving another meaningful look. You raise your hands in surrender with another laugh, agreeing quickly. 

"I'll see you later, Syna," you murmur, giving her tight hug. Syna nods, hugging you back just as tight. 

After giving Syna's siblings hugs of their own and saying your last goodbyes, you climb into your car. You sigh, watching as they disappear into the rearview mirror once again. And once at the gas station, you pull out your phone and shoot off a text to Mutt. 

_____

Mutt's outside to greet you when you get back from your wonderful vacation away from this house. You were sad to see it end, you had so much fun in your week away. It was really relaxing and refreshing to get away for a couple of days. Clear your mind. But, you had to come back eventually.

Mutt smiles as you walk up to him, slinging an arm around your shoulders when you get close enough. 

"welcome back, darlin'," he greets. 

"Thanks, Mutt! Did I miss anything while I was gone?" 

"not really," Mutt shrugs, leading you into the house again. You note it's still pretty clean, much to your surprise. One of the other skeletons must have picked up the slack. 

"Did anyone actually even notice I was gone?" You snort, looking back at your companion. You seriously doubt they did, saying it more as a joke and Mutt takes it that way too. 

"i doubt it. taylor definitely didn't." You have to laugh at that. "nothing really changed here for the others. but, i do think taylor and red got into a little spat. i heard her yelling at 'im. don't know what about, just tuned them out after hearing her shrieking." 

"Hmm." 

That's.... interesting. Well, you hope Red's alright at least. 

Mutt helps you get settled back into your room, you plopping right down onto your bed once you're finished. Mutt is quick to follow, needing to catch up on all the lost cuddle time he missed. 

"you have fun?" 

"Oh, lots. Syna actually came in during one of my shifts and sat there the entire day, waiting for me to finish work. And I don't know why! I mean, I've done it before and so has she back home, but I told her to go sight see and she sat in a café the entire day!" 

Mutt snorts, listening to you talk all about the week you had with your best friend, and eventually her family. You gesture animatedly with your stories, throwing them at the ceiling and your smile reaches your eyes. He... really likes this happy you. He doesn't get to see her much. 

You eventually finish your tales, hands dropping down onto your stomach and you take a breath. Mutt nuzzles the side of your head, pulling you closer to himself. 

"sounds like you had a good time." 

"I did... I honestly think I really needed that break.... It felt really nice to get away for a while." You sigh, looking up at the ceiling with that admission. 

"i can tell..." Mutt agrees. "you.... look a lot better... happier." 

You hum, turning onto your side so you can cuddle Mutt properly. He melts into the touch.

_____

Papyrus swings open the door to greet whoever knocked, but the greetings fall short before he could even get a word out. He blinks, staring at the newcomers who stare right back at him in equal shock. 

"...... uh..... hey..... we're.... uh..." 

"What..." He clears his throat. "What My Brother Is Trying To Say Is, We've Noticed Some Other Monsters Lived Here And Wanted To.... Uh... We-We Have Some Questions!" 

"OH... UH.." Is Papyrus' eloquent response. He clears his throat, glancing away from the newcomers. "UH, COME IN, COME IN! I'LL.. I'LL GET SANS!" 

He lets the two in through the doorway, then quickly runs for the basement door. He knocks pretty loudly, calling for his older brother through the wood. After a few minutes of this, Sans finally appears. 

"what's up, bro?" Sans asks tiredly, glancing over Papyrus' frazzled appearance. His brow bones knit in concern. 

"THERE'S BEEN TWO MORE ARRIVALS!" Papyrus responds. 

".... what?" Sans' eye sockets widen. 

Two more arrivals? But they haven't turned on the machine at all! 

Papyrus just points back towards the front door, where the two are still standing awkwardly. One hunching due to his height. 

Sans' eye sockets widen at the sight of them, frozen for a good few minutes in shock. Before he snaps back into focus and ushers them into the basement. 

And shortly after, noticing the basement door is open, Taylor goes down there too. Intent on getting some attention from Sans today. 

_____ 

You head down the stairs, yawning into your elbow after a really nice nap with Mutt. You're barely able to walk off the last step before you hear the commotion from the basement door that's slightly ajar. You raise an eyebrow at being able to even hear that, hesitantly heading over. 

It's always been a rule in this house, no going into the basement. So you wont. 

"Hey! Is everything alright down there?!" You call from the door. It goes quiet for a second. Then someone's heading quickly up the stairs and you jump out of the way. "Whoa! Hey! Slow down. Where's the fire?" 

"there's no fire. stay out of the basement!" Stretch snaps. You raise your hands in surrender, taking a couple more steps away from the doorway. 

"I wasn't heading down. I just could hear the screaming from up here!" 

"hey! stay down here!" 

You look to the side just in time to see two massive forms hurrying out of the basement, the taller practically being dragged by the shorter of the two. They both seem to freeze at the sight of you, like you freeze at the sight of them. 

They look _awful_! And they're _huge_ , much bigger than any monster you've ever encountered before. The shorter of the two has a giant hole in his head that looks like it should have dusted him. Then he also has a single trembling red eye light, though it looks more like an eye at this point with the small black dot in the middle. His clothes look rather old and ratty, the blue jacket and white shirt having stains on them. The taller one's teeth look like splintered wood, jagged, uneven, and broken. It looks _painful_. His eye sockets are very small too and there's no visible eye light in them. His clothes aren't much better either. 

And upon closer inspection, they look quite similar to Sans and Papyrus. Just.... more aged and.... injured? 

Sans is quick to come up behind them, dragging Taylor with him. He's sweating a lot, looking more than a little stressed and tired.

Standing next to each other, the similarities are impeccable.

"shit," Sans mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And MC's finally back! And guess who's finally arrived as well. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all have enjoyed the chapter and have a lovely day/night.


	16. Newcomers

Sans really looks like he wants nothing more than to just disappear right now. 

He's kept from doing just that by the others wanting to know what exactly happened and who these two newcomers are. Taylor had to spin her own sob story about them as well, claiming that the two attacked her when she went down to investigate all the noise that was coming from down there. 

"That Never Happened!" The taller one cries. 

"Yes it did!" Taylor snaps. She then clings onto Blue, who just so happens to be the closest to her. "They're psychotic and scary looking and I don't like them!" 

The taller of the two wilts more, the shorter narrowing his working eye socket at the human girl. He looks more than a little agitated.

"sans, what happened down there?" Red demands, scowl on his skull. 

"What? You don't believe me?!" Taylor snaps, glaring at Red. He ignores her and continues to stare straight at Sans, who's blinking at Taylor like he's in shock. To be fair, Stretch is as well. 

Red soon gets impatient waiting for Sans and looks at the taller monster. 

"what. happened?" 

"Uhm.... Sans' Double Brought My Brother And I Down To The Basement And After A Few Minutes The Human Came Down As Well. She Panicked When She Saw Sans And I And Threw Something At Us. It Didn't Hit Either Of Us Though. Sans' Double Was Able To Calm Her Down And Explained To Her What Was Going On. After Hearing About It, She Demanded That He Makes Us Leave. He Tried To Talk With Her But She Just Got More Upset And Threw Something Else, Nearly Hitting That Machine In The Corner. Then The Other Human Called And The Orange Sweatshirt Me Ran Up The Stairs. Sans Then Dragged Me Up As Well." 

That sounds like Taylor. Threw a fit when she didn't immediately get her way and this time she nearly managed to hit something potentially important. 

Red looks over at Sans. 

"is he telling the truth?" 

Sans just nods slowly, burying himself into his jacket. 

"No he's not!" Taylor yells. "He's lying!" 

"frankly, i believe him more than you," Mutt comments, you nodding in agreement. 

"Me too." 

"No one asked you!" Taylor snaps. 

You glance around when you feel eyes on you, a small shiver running down your spine because of it. Your eyes land on a single red orb, which is trained on you intently. You blink, finally registering that the shorter newcomer is staring at you unabashedly, making you hesitantly wave with a smile. 

"what were you even doin' in the basement?! we told you, you weren't supposed ta be goin' down there!" Ooooo, Red's mad. Taylor's getting all angry now too. 

"Why are you yelling at me?! I didn't do anything!" 

"it sounds like ya did!" 

"RED! YOU SHOULDN'T BE YELLING AT HER LIKE THAT! SHE'S ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH TODAY, DON'T YOU THINK?!" Black snaps.

Red goes to say something else, but is cut off by Edge. "ENOUGH! WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN THERE AND SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE WENT TO THE BASEMENT AT ALL." 

"She went down there!" Taylor points at you and you glare at her. 

"I did not. I stayed at the top of the stairs," you protest. 

"she did," Stretch concedes, bone brows furrowing at Taylor. 

You're impressed he's sticking up for you at this point. But he clearly did see you stayed at the top of the stairs. 

"AS INNOCENT AS THAT IDIOT MAY BE RIGHT NOW-" Ah, there it is. Back to normal. Thanks, Black. "-WE STILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE TWO." 

Black gestures harshly at the two newcomers. 

"look, axe and crooks-" Sans tries to speak up.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, _Axe_ and _Crooks_?" You interrupt, making the skeletons look at you. You look towards the newcomers, eyebrows raised. "Are those _actually_ your names?" 

"....no." The shorter newcomer replies, eye light nearly vibrating. You turn back at Sans, looking nearly livid. 

"Are those nicknames you gave them?" 

"look, kid-" 

"Don't you "look kid" me, Sans. Are those nicknames you gave them?" 

".... yes..." Sans is sweating again, really looking like he wants to disappear into his jacket. "but we needed something to call them-" 

"No. You're not calling them that!" You decide. 

"kid-" 

"No. Over my dead body." You glare at the skeleton, partially ignoring Mutt tensing at that wording choice and placing a hand on your shoulder. The two newcomers openly stare at you, the shorter with raised brow bones and the taller with his jaw slightly agape. "Those are names a school yard _bully_ would come up with." 

"look, we need something to call them." Sans raises his hands in surrender, but still stands on that point. 

"Why not ask them what they want to be called?" You offer, crossing your arms. 

"I don't see the problem with them. Crooks fits him." Taylor decides to put her two cents in.

The taller of the two just wilts a little more, rubbing his jaw. The shorter of the two growls lowly and you glare at her. 

"Taylor, shut up." 

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Black snaps. "I DON'T SEE HOW IT'S YOUR BUSINESS WHAT WE DO AND DON'T CALL OTHERS!" 

"Black, what if that was Mutt? Would you be letting people calling him Crooks?" You argue, gesturing vaguely at the skeleton beside you. "Would you want to be called Crooks? Would _any_ of you?" 

All the skeletons glance away from your form, some rubbing the back of their necks. Black still glares at you. 

"I didn't think so," you comment, leaning back into your seat. 

"WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE CALL THEM THEN, HMM?" Black snaps. 

"Once again, _why not ask them_?" You gesture towards the two, who've been silent during this entire argument. 

"... we want to be called our names," the shorter of the two replies. 

"i've told you, we _can't_." Sans sounds exasperated. 

"Why?" 

"we just can't." Is Sans' so eloquent response. You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. 

"That is not an answer," you grumble. Mutt squeezes your shoulder. 

"WE HAVE OUR REASONS," Edge interrupts, looking down at you. His arms are crossed and his face neutral. There wasn't any of the bite you were expecting from him. 

"Yeah. Fine. Keep your secrets or whatever." You wave off the subject, sighing as you do so. 

"we still need something to call them," Stretch points out. The shorter of the two looks annoyed. 

"Lunar," the taller of the two says. "Uhm, You Can Call Me Lunar." 

"bro," the shorter of the two says, looking over at him. The taller of the two, now named Lunar, just whispers to his brother quietly. He sighs and sits back grumbling incoherently. 

"Who cares what they're called!" Taylor now stops her foot, apparently tired of being ignored. "I don't want them here!" 

"taylor, babe," Sans sighs, sounding more and more tired. 

"No!" 

You sigh, just knowing there's going to be another huge tantrum. You stand up and walk over to the two still seated on the couch. 

"You'll want to leave for this," you tell them, nodding towards the kitchen. "Come on, I'll get you something to drink." 

Lunar glances from the other human to you, then nods slowly. He and his brother follow you into the kitchen, you noting that they keep glancing towards the food out while you get them their cups of water. 

"Hungry?" 

"...starving.." 

"Alright. I can get you something to eat as well, if you want," you offer as you slide them the glasses. The both blink at you, then Lunar's brother nods slowly. 

"Yes, Please," Lunar says. You dig out some bread and lunch meat from the fridge. 

"I'm sorry about Taylor," you tell them as you make them some sandwiches. "I wish I could say she isn't always like that, but.... she is." 

You slide the plates over, but then pause as you look up at Lunar. 

"Oh, are you going to be able to eat this?" You ask, glancing at his teeth. "I can make you something else, if you'll wait a couple of minutes." 

"Biting Down Can Be A Little Painful," Lunar admits, but he still pulls the plate towards himself. "But It's Not A Problem! I Can Eat A Sandwich Just Fine." 

"Are you sure?" You ask, glancing over at Lunar's brother as he scarfs his sandwich down. 

"Yes! Thank You Though," Lunar nods. He then begins to eat as well, though slower than his brother. 

"If you say so," you sigh. You then glance over the appearances again. "But, are you two alright?" 

"...we're fine," Lunar's brother replies. You nod slowly, turning to clean up after yourself. 

"Do you need to go see a doctor though? I'll be honest, your head wound looks pretty bad... You're not going to dust from it, are you?" You ask, looking at the shorter brother in worry. He stares at you again. 

"My Brother Is Stable, He Won't Dust From The Crack," Lunar assures you. 

You wouldn't call that gaping hole a crack, but alright. If you say so, Lunar.

"If you're sure," you nod, tossing the paper towels into the trash can. You then realize you haven't introduced yourself to them, and quickly do so. Lunar repeats your name, nodding afterwards.

"It's Nice To Meet You! You Seem Much Nicer Than The Other Human," he concludes. You snort at that. 

"An angry bull is nicer than Taylor," you comment. You lean onto the counter, looking over at Lunar's brother again. "Sooo, what should I call you?" 

".... sans," he replies.

"Brother!" Lunar sighs, nudging him with a spindly arm. He sighs. 

".... grey," he finally decides. You hum, nodding slightly. 

"Is Sans a family name or something?" You ask. He shrugs. 

"what's her problem?" Grey looks towards the living room again, where Taylor's shrieking can still be heard. 

"She has too many to count," you sigh, looking towards the ceiling. 

"Not Many Of Those Doubles Seem To Like You," Lunar comments, making you blink in surprise. Though you chuckle, shaking your head a bit. Both of the brothers watching these reactions. 

"No, they don't. Only Mutt really likes me. I'm kind of surprised they listened to me about your nicknames," you shrug, glancing in towards the living room again. Though you shrug it off, looking back at the two newcomers. 

"Why Wouldn't They Like You?" Lunar asks, looking surprised. 

"Taylor." Is your simple reply. They two slowly, deliberately blink. "Anyway, I haven't saw you two around before. Are you new?" 

"We've Been Living In The Woods For A While Now," Lunar admits. "We Only Recently Discovered This House And That You All Live Here." 

"Oh. Have you been to the city yet?" You ask. 

"yeah... don't have any... gold though," Grey replies. "...couldn't buy anything." 

"You never traded your gold for the surface's currency?" You ask, tilting your head. That was one of the first things monsters did, you thought. Along with getting IDs. 

"Surface Currency?" Lunar asks. 

"Mhmm. Like dollar bills and quarters, dimes, nickles. That's what we use up here," you nod. The two just look at you blankly, then shake their skulls. ".... None of this was explained to you when you integrated with everyone else?" 

".... we weren't integrated with other monsters," Grey says. You blink, then rub your forehead. 

"Whatcha mean?" 

"Well, We Never Knew The Barrier Was Broken. Our House Was Just Suddenly On The Surface One Day," Lunar replies. You hum, brows drawing together in confusion. 

"Strange." 

"there you are." 

Grey and Lunar both tense, you looking over as Mutt walks towards you quickly. The two brothers watch him closely, Mutt looking over at them in suspicion. 

"Hey Mutt," you greet. "Sorry. Didn't want to listen to Taylor's tantrum." 

"fair enough..... whatcha doin' in here?" He asks. 

"Talking. Made them something to eat," you shrug. 

"...i see. well, taylor stopped her tantrum and stomped off," Mutt tells you. He then looks back at the other two. "sans is lookin' for you two." 

Grey just growls lowly, Lunar tensing just a bit. 

"well, come on," Mutt says, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and leading you out of the kitchen quickly. Grey and Lunar follow after a few seconds.

Well, what an interesting conversation that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being sick sucks, but here's chapter 16! I just had the final edit to do so it's fine. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and have a lovely day/night! Thank you for reading!


	17. Groceries For Grey and Lunar

Sans sighs at the sight of the four of you entering the living room again, you raising an eyebrow at that. You don't see Blue or Papyrus, figuring they must have went after Taylor or something. Everyone else is sitting on various furniture or standing as still as statues. You don't miss the way they glance over you, like they were expecting something to have happened.

Sans stands, tense again as he faces the newcomers. He's still sweating quite a bit.

"look, you can't stay here. we don't have the room," Sans tells them. 

"And because Taylor threw a fit?" You mutter, crossing your arms. Mutt squeezes you, quelling your rising anger again as Grey speaks up before you could. 

"don't want to... have our house," Grey mutters, his working eye socket narrow. 

"we'll have someone bring food to you two," Sans adds quickly. "so you don't have to go into the city or towns." He then turns to the others. "..so uh, any volunteers?" 

No one says anything for a long while, glancing at each other and back to the other two. 

"I will," you say after no one speaks up, crossing your arms and giving the others a look. Mutt tense at that, his grip on you tightening. The group of skeletons look shocked, blinking at you in surprise.

"what? no," Sans balks. 

"What? Yes. Doesn't look like anyone else is going to," you reply, gesturing towards the group. 

"you can't," Sans argues, putting his hands up. 

"Do you really think I'm incapable of something as simple as delivering groceries?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. 

"no, but-" Sans looks very nervous, glancing between you and the newcomers. 

"I Wouldn't Mind The Nice Human Visiting," Lunar smiles. It's a little marred by his broken teeth, but it still looks sweet. But it seems to make the others uncomfortable. 

"BUT HOW WILL WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY BUYING THEM GROCERIES INSTEAD OF SPENDING THE MONEY ON WHO KNOWS WHAT?" Black snaps, making you roll your eyes. 

"I'LL ACCOMPANY HER TO THE GROCERY STORE," Edge replies, glancing over at you. You wince, but sigh, already knowing there's going to be no way to get out of that.

"Egh, I'll need help on figuring out what to buy anyway," you comment, leaning your head onto Mutt's shoulder. Better than Black following you to the store. Maybe.

"but-you can't- you _can't_ go there _alone_ ," Sans stresses. 

"Why? They've been nothing but pleasant," you comment. Sans lets out a frustrated noise. 

"i'll go with her," Mutt assures. He then looks at Edge, eye sockets narrowing. "to the store and their house."

Grey doesn't look happy with that little arrangement, but Lunar smiles all the same. Even if he does look a little reluctant himself. Sans just sighs in defeat. 

"fine." He looks very stressed. But he still gives you a stony look. "but the money you get goes to groceries, _nothing else_." 

"I got that," you say flatly. 

Sans just pinches the bridge of his nasal cavity. 

You get the feeling this is going to be a _great_ time. 

_____

"Hey Mutt," you say, looking up to the ceiling at the both of you cuddle in his bed for the night. 

"...yeah?" Mutt yawns. 

"Grey and Lunar, they look almost exactly like Sans and Papyrus," you bring up. You can feel Mutt tensing. "All of you look pretty similar actually." 

"heh heh... heh... yeah, lotta people think so," Mutt replies, fingers nervously squeezing your arm. 

"Yeah, but they also have the same names.... and didn't know what the currency up here was, didn't integrate with the rest of the monsters," you continue, tilting your head to look at the skeleton. "Sans apparently doesn't want them going into the city or any other towns. Didn't seem all that happy that I met them. They didn't even know the barrier was broken and just found themselves on the surface one day. Not to mentioning the "Sans' double" thing."

"uh..." 

"And... I have heard the others sometimes calling each other Sans or Papyrus or some version of that," you add. Mutt sighs, loosening up just a bit. 

"yeah.... uh.... you're not going to believe the reason," Mutt says, hesitantly pulling away so he can look at you. He sits up on one arm, looking down at you. 

"Try me," you reply, shifting to look up at him again. 

"heh heh.... heh... i'm not supposed to talk about it... but.... well everyone here is a different version of the same person from different universes brought here by a faulty machine," Mutt explains. You blink at that, looking up at him blankly. 

....He begins to sweat under your gaze. 

"angel?" 

"You're serious?" You ask. 

".... yeah.." 

"Really?" 

".... yup." 

"So you're Papyrus?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. Mutt nods, glancing away from you. 

"a... uh... a version. act more like... more like a sans... but yeah." 

"And that means Edge, Stretch, and Lunar are also all Papyrus... And Blue, Red, Black, and Grey are Sans. Just from different universes and were somehow all brought to this one by.... a machine." 

"yeeep." 

You take a deep breath, closing your eyes. You open them once you've let out that breath and look back at Mutt. 

"This sounds like the plot to a bad scfi movie." 

"..... yup..." 

"Okay... I don't have the brain power to actually process this right now," you sigh. Mutt takes a quick glance at you before looking away again. 

You kind of have to liken his expression to that of a dog who's done something wrong. 

"...." 

"Just lay back down," you mumble, trying to pull him back yourself. He does, nuzzling your shoulder. You'd think his teeth would scrape your skin, but no. He's always gentle enough to where you can feel the points, but they never come close to actually being able to hurt you. 

....

This was an unexpected revelation. 

_____

You really don't know what to think when you step into Grey and Lunar's house. You really don't. 

And you thought the outside looked bad. Jeeze. 

The entire house looks very rundown, both inside and outside. The wallpaper is peeling, some of the windows are boarded up, and you're not really trusting the look of that staircase. Quite a few floorboards creak ominously and it doesn't seem like all the lights work. At least the furniture looks okay. Old, but okay. 

"Make Yourselves At Home!" Lunar offers. "My Cottage Is Your Cottage." 

"Thank you, Lunar," you smile, though it doesn't escape your notice how Mutt goes out of his way to make sure you're the last one in. 

You spot Grey on the couch, book in his lap but he's watching the three of you closely. Edge just continues to stand by the door, arms crossed tight and his ever present scowl remaining on his skull. Mutt looks relaxed, but you know better. He's just as on guard as Edge is, watching Grey like Grey's watching him. 

".... what are you doing here?" Grey asks. 

"THE HUMAN WANTED TO SEE WHAT YOU WANTED BEFORE WE WENT TO THE STORE," Edge replies before you could speak up. 

"A grocery list," you comment, looking between the two. 

"YES, A GROCERY LIST." Edge looks a bit annoyed, but maybe he's just impatient. "NOW HURRY UP! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" 

"Okay, okay," you relent, putting your hands up in surrender. You then take a step towards Lunar, holding up your phone with the notes app pulled up. "Mind helping me?" 

"Oh.... Uh.. Sure!" Lunar replies, tilting his head towards you. 

He gives you a list, though it makes you a little concerned. It seems like they don't have _anything_ to eat at all. But you're not going to question it at the moment. 

"Is that all?" You ask, looking back up at him. He nods, glancing away for a minute. You look around Lunar to meet Grey's eye light. "Is there anything you want to add, Grey?" 

".... my bro got everything," he simply says, hand crawling up to his dead eye socket and tugging. Your brows furrow, adverting your eyes back to your phone.

"Okay." You save the list and close the app. 

"GREAT. WONDERFUL. THEN LETS GET GOING ALREADY." Edge stomps his way out of the house, making you sigh and look at the ceiling. 

"whelp, better not keep 'im waiting," Mutt comments, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. 

"We'll be back in a few hours," you tell the other two, waving as Mutt leads you back out of the house. 

"See You In A Little While," Lunar waves back. He shuts the door after you're both out, spinning back around to face his brother afterwards. "Do.... Do You Think...." 

"don't know," Grey shrugs, looking back down at the book in his lap. Lunar sighs, straightening up his spine and giving a determined look. 

"I Think This Will Turn Out Great," he says, trying to sound just as determined as he appears. But... a bit of those nerves bleed into his words. Grey just hums. 

_____ 

"I... don't know what half of these things are," you murmur, looking at the list with your brows furrowed. Mutt laughs from beside you, glancing over your shoulder to get a look himself. 

"it's monster food," he, unhelpfully, supplies. 

"Nooo. I thought it was astronaut food," you reply sarcastically. Mutt just laughs harder at that, Edge appearing more and more impatient. 

"LETS GO ALREADY," he snaps, turning on his heels and walking down a random isle. You sigh and follow him with the cart, looking back at Mutt. 

"lotta pasta," Mutt comments, looking at your phone again. Edge doesn't say anything, just letting out a "hurmph" at that. 

"What's a Hush Puppy?" You ask. 

"IT'S FOOD. WHAT ELSE?" Edge replies. You sigh, looking towards the ceiling once again. 

"After living with you guys for so long, you'd think I'd know what this stuff is," you mumble to yourself. Mutt snorts, shaking his skull in amusement. 

You follow Edge around as he drops food into the cart, Mutt and you also grabbing things as well as you see them. 

"hey, i'm gonna go grab something quick. you gonna be okay?" Mutt asks, looking between you and Edge. You nod with a hum, looking between two boxes on the shelf. 

"I'll be fine. Go grab whatever it is." 

"'kay," Mutt replies, eyeing Edge before he walks away. Edge watches him walk off before his eye lights cut to you. 

You pick up the cheaper box of food, dropping it into the cart. You look up at the skeleton with a raised eyebrow, since he hasn't looked away from you yet. 

".... What?" You ask after a few minutes of this staring contest. 

"I'M JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT YOUR PLAN HERE IS," Edge replies, raising a brow bone back at you. 

".... Buy groceries and deliver them to Grey and Lunar?" You reply, looking at the skeleton very confused. 

"YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING OUT OF THIS," Edge comments. 

"... No.. I don't," you reply. "But I don't see how that matters?" 

"....SELFLESSNESS WOULDN'T BE SOMETHING I'D EXPECT FROM YOU," Edge simply comments. 

"Uh-huh. Right," you sigh, looking back down between the cart and your phone. "Tell me Edge, when have you actually _seen_ me doing something selfish? And _not_ heard it from Taylor." 

"...." Edge turns contemplative, then "hurmphs" again, turning to look away from you. "I DON'T CONTINUOUSLY WATCH EVERY MOVE YOU MAKE." 

"Fair," you nod, deleting a couple of items off of it. "Either way, I don't need to get anything out of this, Edge." 

He looks back at you and you look into his eye lights. 

"I'm doing it just because." 

"...TCH." He looks away from you again. 

Mutt comes back around a few minutes later, carrying a few more of the items you needed. And a few minutes later, you're checking out. 

"I ASSUME I DON'T NEED TO RETURN TO THAT DEATH TRAP WITH YOU BOTH?" Edge scoffs as you all walk back out to his shiny black car. 

"nah," Mutt replies, eyeing the other skeleton. 

"GOOD. I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE," Edge declares. 

"That's fine, Edge," you assure. "Thank you for coming and helping us get the groceries." 

"I ONLY DID SO BLACK WOULD SHUT UP! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE IS NOT A GROCERY DELIVERY SERVICE!" He snaps, glaring as you and Mutt place the bags into the trunk. 

"No one said you were," you reply. 

"GOOD! I EXPECT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO DO THE NEXT RUN BY YOURSELVES!" Edge then folds into the driver's seat without letting either of you get in another word. 

You glance over at Mutt, him looking in through the windshield with a raised brow bone. He then looks back at you and shrugs, shoving the cart into one of those cart corals. Then, you're on your way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun grocery shopping times with Edge! :) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Have a lovely day/night!


	18. It's a Good Time

You haven't ever saw a pantry so _bare_ before, but Grey and Lunar's pantry is barren. There's nothing in it. They don't even have more that two plates. Then barely any silverware either. 

Guess they really did need these groceries. And maybe you should ask Sans if you can get _more_ for them, along with some more dishware. Though you have a feeling that'd be a no. 

You help Lunar put the groceries away, Mutt standing unhelpfully in the kitchen doorway where he can see you both and Grey in the living room. And it seems like him and Grey are in a heated staring contest. 

"Thank You For Getting This All For Us," Lunar says. 

"No problem," you smile, waving a hand as you place the last item on the shelf. 

There's a fine tremble in Lunar's hands as he looks over the pantry and shelves. They're not completely full, but the food that you've gotten them should last a month at least. Maybe a little more depending on how fast they go through food, either way they should be good for a while. 

It's still more than a little concerning that they barely had _any_ food at all before you arrived. 

"I Still Very Much Appreciate It," Lunar smiles. He's hunched, bending his spine to be more at level with you. But considering you barely come up to the bottom of his rib cage, it's still quite the bend. 

You just smile at him, still having to tilt your head up to do so. 

"If there's anything else you need, don't be afraid to ask," you add, turning to look back at the closed cup boards. "We're probably going to be needing to get you some more dishware. Definitely some tupperware. Maybe some rags." You turn to Mutt, tilting your head a bit. "Think we can badger Sans into letting us get some?" 

"...maybe?" Mutt shrugs. You hum in response. 

"You Don't Have To Go Through That Much Trouble," Lunar says, waving his hands a bit. You chuckle at that, shaking your head. 

"It's not any trouble," you assure him. Lunar smiles, and though it'd probably look nicer with his teeth straight, it's still enough to get you smiling right back at him.

_____ 

"hey angel," Mutt speaks up, making you look up from the paper in front of you. Mutt's currently laying on his back on your bed, legs bent and one ankle crossed over his knee. He holds a book, a piece of paper being held against it by his thumb. 

"Yeah?" 

"be careful around grey and lunar," he tells you. He looks at you out of the corner of his eye socket, dusky violet eye light seeming dimmer than usual.

"there a reason for this?" You ask, turning in your desk chair. Your eyebrow is raised and head tilted just a bit. 

Honestly Lunar seems like such a sweetheart, but you're also not a complete idiot. 

"just..... just a feelin'." Mutt glances away from you again, a bit of sweat dripping down his skull. Your brows furrow, eyeing the tense skeleton on your bed. 

".... okay. I will be, don't worry," you assure before turning back to your work. 

_____

You knock on the door to Grey and Lunar's house a couple of days later, only waiting for a few minutes before the door is swinging open. 

"Ah! Human, You're Back!" Lunar greets, after a second of squinted staring. 

"Hey, Lunar!" You greet. You step in as Lunar moves aside, the bag on your elbow crinkling at your movements. "I got you some tupperware and more dishes after work today, so I brought them over." 

You look up at Lunar, noting he's wearing something different from the last time you saw him. He's now dressed in a old, moth eaten sweater and jeans. Both articles, while looking well tended too, seem worn down and stretched out. There's also spots where you can see they were patched back together. 

"that's why your guard dog isn't here, i'm guessing," Grey pipes up from the couch. 

"Guard dog....? Oh! You mean Mutt?" You ask. Grey barely nods. You shrug, letting the bag fall into your hand. "Yeah. I guess. He doesn't know I came over." 

"Oh.... You're Not Going To Get In Trouble For Being Over Here, Are You?" Lunar asks. 

"No." You shake your head. You give him a crooked smile, more amused than anything else. "I am a grown woman able to make my own decisions. I don't have to have permission from the others to come visit." 

"... i don't know.. they seem to have a different opinion," Grey comments, his red eye light tracking your movements. You snort, rolling your eyes just a bit. 

"Well, they'll just have to suck it up, won't they?" You nod, holding the bag out to Lunar. He takes it, his brow bone furrowing as he looks inside. "It's not a china set, but they work just as good." 

"No, No. These Are Perfect! Thank You Very Much," Lunar assures, giving you another wide smiles. 

"It's no problem," you smile. 

"Please, Make Yourself At Home," Lunar offers, motioning to the living room where his brother sits. 

"Thanks!" 

He then bounds off into the kitchen to put the plates, tupperware, and silverware away, you moving into the room to sit down. 

Grey still watches you as you sit on the couch, on the opposite side of him. But you still send him a smile before taking another look around at the state of the house. 

".... we don't have any gold you know," Grey states after a second. You look at him confused for a second, then nod. 

"I know. You've said so before, I believe," you note, tilting your head a bit. Grey just stares for a few more seconds. 

"...... then why are you here?" Grey asks. 

"... Because I want to be?" You reply, more than a little confused. 

"..." Grey takes a sharp inhale of air, his eye light seeming to vibrate in his socket. "... look, i don't know why you're doing this, but if it's to hurt paps or me..... y o u ' r e g o i n g t o h a v e a b a d t i m e." 

You lean back slightly, blinking in surprise. 

Lunar hops back into the room before you can think to reply, though it doesn't really seem like Grey was expecting one in the first place. 

"So, Human, Do... Do You Like Puzzles?" Lunar asks, making you advert your eyes back to him. 

...... He looks rather nervous, or unsure. Still curving his spine to be more at your level. And even through his nerves, he still smiles. 

".. Yeah," you smile. 

"I Have Some Puzzles If You'd Like To Try Them!" Lunar looks so excited, you honestly can't deny him. 

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" You agree easily. Lunar just beams. 

He leads you up the stairs and into what you have to assume is his bedroom, which you take a look around at. It's rather clean, though it's almost barren and seems just as worn down as the rest of the house and its two owners. There's an old, orange racecar bed with thin sheets covering it, some of the paint chipping off. A table sits next to the bed, a few old looking action figures on it. Though they do seem to be well taken care of. The shelves of the bookcase are full and there's an empty box in the corner. There's a torn pirate's flag on the wall, the fabric more than a little faded. Then there's an old, clunky computer on the desk, which surprises you a little more than it probably should. 

That computer is a dinosaur though and you never thought you'd see one of those out in the wild. 

Lunar walks over to his bed and digs around underneath it for a few minutes, eventually pulling out what looks like a box lid. 

"Ah-Ha! Here We Are!" He smiles, shifting papers around in the container. He eventually pulls out one, holding it close to his face before holding it down for you to see. Looks like a handmade puzzle of some sort, kinda like a maze mixed with some word puzzles or something of that nature. You think you can handle that. 

"Looks like fun," you nod, following Lunar in sitting onto the bed. 

You loose track of time for longer than you'd like to admit. Lunar's excitement is a little more contagious than you'd thought it'd be, though he's still much more mellow than Papyrus tends to be. He seems more than content to sit behind you and watch as you work through the puzzle, giving hints whenever you need them. And all while the both of you are idly chatting too, well when you're not wracking your brain trying to find the solution anyway. 

Honestly, it makes you a little sad that you weren't able to befriend Papyrus and Blue. If hanging out with Lunar is this interesting, you can't imagine what those two would be able to do together. 

Either way, you'll definitely be coming back to see Lunar more. The sweetheart is such a joy. Maybe you'll even be able to befriend his brother over time too. 

You stomach growls, making Lunar freeze mid-sentence behind you. You look back at him, raising your eyebrows. 

"What.." He glances around the room. "What Was That?" 

"Hmm?" You blink, then understand. "Oh, that was my stomach."

You fish around for your phone, looking at the time. Yeah, it's about the time you'd be eating dinner. 

"... Why Would Your Stomach Make That Noise?" Lunar asks, tilting his head. 

"It just means I'm hungry." You put your phone away with a shrug, glancing back at him. 

Lunar just seems to perk at that, his brow bones raising. 

"Oh! Why Didn't You Just Say So? I Can Make You Something To Eat!" Lunar beams as he practically jumps off the bed. He holds out a hand for you to take and you do so. 

"You don't have to do that," you assure him. 

"Nonsense! What Kind Of A Host Would I Be If I Let My Company Go Hungry?" Lunar says, making a quick exit towards the stairs. You definitely hear him mumble, "Especially Now That We Have Food." under his breath. He still beams back at you with a shake of his skull. "I'm Sure Sans Would Enjoy Something To Eat Right About Now As Well!" 

"You sure?" You ask, just because you feel like you have too. "I don't want to be a bother." 

"I'm Positive! It's No Bother At All." And he really looks like he means it. You sigh, a slight chuckle to the sound as you nod. You have the feeling you're going to have a hard time telling this skeleton no at times. 

You're unsurprised to see that Grey has not vacated his spot on the couch, watching at the two of you descend the stairs. You're still a bit cautious heading down the steps, still vastly untrusting of them holding your weight. Which is apparently true, as Lunar feels the need to carry you down the rest of the steps after you step on a creaky one. 

It apparently may not strong enough to hold your weight. 

You're, somehow, unsurprised. 

Lunar sets you down on the couch, then spinning on his heel to march into the kitchen. 

"You Can Sit Here And Talk With Sans While I Fix Up Something To Eat!" He declares. 

"You sure? I can help if you'd like," you offer. 

"Nonsense! You Just Relax And Let Me Take Care Of It! I'll Make Something That Will Truly Astound You!" Lunar seems proud and excited, which makes you smile a bit. It's a better look on him. 

"Can't wait," you chime. 

"Nyeh Heh Heh!" Lunar then speed walks into the kitchen. 

You smile, leaning back into the couch. You turn your attention away from where the taller skeleton disappeared and to his brother, who's still sitting silently on the couch. He's just... watching you.... So you speak up first. 

"Hey... I didn't get to ask earlier, you and Lunar doing alright out here?" 

".... we're fine," Grey states. You simply nod. 

There's not much conversation between the two of you as you both wait for Lunar to finish cooking. But it's not that long of a wait, Lunar soon bounding out of the kitchen holding two steaming plates of spaghetti. He hands one plate to you, then one to Grey before sitting down with his own plate. 

Grey wastes no time digging in, Lunar seeming to wait for your reaction. You take a bite, lighting up at the taste. .... This is the best spaghetti you've ever had. 

"Well?" Lunar looks to be a mixture of excited and nervous. 

"This is really good, Lunar!" You smile up at him. He beams, squirming under your praise. 

"Nyeh Heh Heh! Thank You!" He wastes no more time before digging into his own plate. 

You continue to eat, though not as fast as the two brothers. And sitting here, next to Lunar and Grey, you feel more relaxed than you have in a while. Even in their rundown house and under the watchful eye of a protective older brother. Eating spaghetti and watching old MTT reruns on a VCR of all things. 

You end up staying a lot later than you originally planned.

_____

It's late when you get back, much later than usual. The house is dark and it doesn't seem like anyone's downstairs at the moment. 

You try to walk in as quietly as you can, turning the doorknob so the lock doesn't click. After locking the door again and shedding your coat, you head to the kitchen to grab a drink.

You have to admit, you didn't really want to leave Grey and Lunar's house. But it was getting much too late and no matter how much fun you were having, everyone needs sleep. But, you did get Lunar's phone number before you left and he sent you off with some leftovers. And you left with promises to return another time and to text him later. 

And you certainly meant it. 

On your way back to the staircase, you're just barely able to make out someone laying on the couch in the living room. Worried it was Mutt waiting for you, you head over to check. He doesn't need to be spending the night on the couch.

... It's Stretch. Looks like he fell asleep on the couch again. 

You sigh, shaking your head a little. He doesn't even have a pillow under his head or a blanket over him. You head over, snatching a pillow from the chair, and carefully lift his skull to place the pillow under it. You then pick up the blanket from the floor and cover him with it, letting out another sigh once you're sure he's covered. 

You look over the skeleton, plucking the sucker stick from his mouth and throwing it in the trash before it can fall from his teeth. 

The lanky skeleton really shouldn't sleep on the couch so much. Magic skeleton or not, it can't be good for his back. No matter how comfy the couches are. But... it's not like he's going to listen to you after all. 

Still, he looks rather peaceful in his sleep and it's not going to do you any good to wake him up. Though, if he's anything like Mutt, you're not sure you'd be able to anyway.

"You have a bed for a reason, ya goof," you mumble before shaking your head again and turning to the staircase. You head up to your room as quietly as you can. 

Stretch opens an eye socket at the sound of your retreat, watching as you disappear up the steps. 

And he doesn't notice the eye lights watching from the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC at the dollar store, looking through her bank account: Oh, good! I can afford the nicer dollar store cutlery and dishes! Noice. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day/night.


	19. He Wishes...

"you went there alone?!" Mutt looks a lot more alarmed than he really should be. 

"Yep," you reply, tapping a finger to your cheek as you eye the fabrics in front of you. "Was there a lot longer than I planned to be.... Lunar's a great cook by the way." 

"you ate there?!" 

"Yeeesss." 

"angel!" He gives you a shocked and panicked look, making you look back at him.

"Mutt!" You reply, raising your eyebrows at him. 

Mutt just groans, dragging a hand down his face in exasperation. You roll your eyes at his reaction, turning back to the fabrics. 

"It's not that big of deal," you comment, a bit of amusement leaking into your tone. "We just did some puzzles and ate some spaghetti. Nothing happened." 

"somethin' could've though," Mutt grumbles. "an' you didn't tell me you went over there!" 

"Mutt, I can take care of myself. And I had my phone on me.. and you on speed dial," you point out. 

"angel... you're going to be the death of me," Mutt groans, sending you a glare. You laugh, lightly hitting his arm with the back of your hand. 

"Oh, quit being so dramatic," you tease, poking his cheekbone. "Grey and Lunar were on their best behavior. I really enjoyed my time with them." 

"... really?" Mutt asks, eyeing you. You nod with a hum, grabbing the fabric that you were looking for. He still looks skeptical. 

"I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" You ask, after sighing and shaking your head. 

"you still don't know what they've done," Mutt grumbles, following you out of the aisle. 

"You're not exactly telling me either," you point out. Mutt sighs, head lolling back as he looks up at the ceiling. You shake your head, trying to finish up your shopping trip. 

You're not _too_ fond of the mall, but the fabric store you really like is in this particular one. They've got such a nice array of fabrics and always seem to have just what you want. And they're reasonably priced too. So, you brave the trip and come. 

It's not that big of a mall anyway. There's a bigger one in the city that's more popular, but this one isn't exactly tiny. There's still a lot of people milling about and window shopping. There's still plenty of stores and places to visit. There's even a really cool Mongolian barbecue place you and Mutt like to stop at for lunch sometimes. 

But it's still always rather odd being out in public with Mutt. He always seems to do this complete 180. His face turns stony, his eye lights turning much sharper than when you're at home. And while he always looks relaxed, you know him better than that. He's always tense, eye lights darting from place to place as he keeps pace just slightly behind you. 

It must be quite the spectacle for the other patrons of the mall. You're not really sure you want to know what they're thinking when they stare at the both of you. 

"You need to grab anything else?" You ask, looking at your bags to make sure you have everything you wanted. 

"i'm good," Mutt replies. 

"Theeeen we can get going," you nod. Mutt nods, slinging an arm around your shoulders as the both of you head for the parking lot. 

You really do understand what Grey meant when he called Mutt your guard dog. And you really can't argue that's what he is at times, as much as you hate it.

_____

"Geeze, what's going on in there?" You ask, climbing off Mutt's bike after school. Mutt wearily eyes the ceiling between the garage and the rest of the lodge, already able to hear the muffled shouting matching going on above them. He shrugs and the both of you hesitantly walk out of the garage and up the steps that lead to the front door. 

Mutt purposely pushes you behind himself, making sure he enters before you can. The yelling becomes much clearer when the door is opened and you both enter the lodge. 

"YOU LAZY SLACKER!" It's Edge. You're not sure who he's yelling at though. "GET OFF YOUR DAMN ASS AND GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE! AND I'VE TOLD YOU TO QUIT THAT NASTY HABIT!" 

It sounds like someone's stomping their foot against the floorboards. 

"get off my damn back!" ....Is that Red? 

You both step out from around the coat closet, hesitantly glancing into the living room. 

.... It is Red. Red and Edge are fighting...

It's not really that new, those two are known to bicker, but you haven't quite heard that level of bite in their voices before. ... You're not sure what to make of this. 

Then you spot Taylor on the couch, arms and legs crossed, looking a lot more pleased than she has any right to be. While watching the two brothers fight none the less. 

Papyrus also standing in the living room, skull bouncing between the two like a tennis match with his hands raised in surrender. He really looks conflicted and like he doesn't know what to do. Stretch is in there too, looking tense as he glances at everyone in the room.

"EDGE, RED, PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Papyrus pleads. 

"STAY Out OF this CREAMpuff!" Both brothers snap, making the other tall monster jump, a bead of sweat rolling down his skull. 

"come on," Mutt mumbles, nodding towards the staircase in front of you both. "maybe we can sneak past unnoticed." 

You nod slowly, quickly following behind Mutt and darting up the stairs. You both make it to Mutt's room in one piece and shut the door before dropping onto the bed with a sigh. 

"one hell of a welcome home," Mutt mutters, dragging a hand down his skull. 

"I've never saw them fight like that before," you mumble, eyebrows furrowed. "Red usually doesn't really fight back against Edge." 

"they've been going on like this for a while now," Mutt sighs, lifting his arm off his eye sockets. "you've just been out during their pissing contests or locked in your room with headphones on." 

"That'd explain it," you sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. You then pull yourself up into a sitting position and grab your bag from the floor. "Well, I guess." 

Mutt groans as he sits up, grabbing his bag as well with a heavy sigh. 

"yep." 

_____ 

You step into the kitchen, where Papyrus, Blue, and Edge are currently at. Papyrus and Blue look rather jumpy, glancing at Edge like he's a ticking time bomb. 

...They may not be far off though, with the way he's glaring down at the food in front of him like it insulted his entire ancestry and spit in his face. 

The moment his glare lands on you, however, he turns on his heels and walks straight out of the kitchen without a word..... abandoning whatever he was cooking. 

That makes your brows raise in surprise, glancing behind yourself at the way he went. 

"Uh..." You blink a few times. "....okay." 

You hesitate before taking a few cautious steps into the kitchen, heading for a cupboard. Papyrus and Blue snap out of their trance, quickly looking back at what they were doing. 

"Damn... why it gotta be the top shelf," you mutter to yourself, looking at the bag of popato chisps that Mutt asked you to grab while down here. "Dang it, Mutt." 

You try to reach up for the bag, the cabinet digging into your waist. You're very close to just climbing onto the counter, a pout of frustration on your face, when a gloved hand reaches above you, snagging the bag and holding it out for you. You pause, then glance back at Papyrus who has an awkward smile on his face and keeps glancing away from you. There's a bit of orange blush across his cheek bones and glancing at Blue reveals the same blush in sky blue. 

"Thanks, Papyrus!" You smile, taking the bag and two drinks from the fridge. 

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Papyrus smiles. 

You smile back at the two skeletons, then head out of the kitchen again. You meet Red in the hall, where he just takes one look at you before quickly turning on his heels and walking away faster than you've ever seen him move before. 

Your brows furrow and your head tilts slightly. But you just shake your head and continue on. 

"I'm back," you announce, pushing open the door to Mutt's room. 

"and you brought food, awesome," Mutt smiles, glancing up from where he's sitting. 

"Just like you asked," you smile, handing the chisps to Mutt before placing the drinks onto the table beside his bed. 

"you're the best," Mutt mumbles, tearing into the bag to reach the salty snack. You just laugh, dropping onto the bed again. 

_____ 

Papyrus pauses as he steps out of the office, already hearing the laughter in the living room. He's hesitant, but continues down the hall anyway and peaks into the living room. 

..... You and Mutt are in there.... 

You're leaning against Mutt's side, his arm over the back of the couch and his hand resting on your shoulder. You have your head on his shoulder, tilted up to look at the skeleton in amusement. Mutt's smirking, looking back down at you with a smug and equally amused look. Mutt's slouched, you having your legs tucked up on the couch beside you. A book is precariously perched on your legs, though looks to be abandoned right now. You're even wearing one of Mutt's sweaters, a belt looped around your waist to cinch in the fabric so it's not so loose. You both look quite relaxed and....

.... and happy. 

Papyrus isn't sure the last time he was relaxed like that, with or without Taylor. 

...And for one irrational moment, he kind of wishes that was him...

.... And he wonders what it would be like if you were cuddled up to him... What you'd look like with his clothes covering you.... How warm your skin would be against his own bones.... How your smile would look if it were directed up at him like that...

But he shakes his skull to dispel these thoughts. 

... It looks like he's not the only one watching this little moment either. Papyrus can see two red eye lights watching them as well. He's not sure if it's Red or Edge, he's not feeling too bothered to figure out which at the moment. But whichever it is, they're watching you too. 

Papyrus sees your eyes flicker towards the doorway, almost catching his and he suddenly feels like he's intruding on something he shouldn't be. He quickly moves upstairs, figuring maybe he could get Taylor to make him feel better. 

He still hesitates as he reaches a hand up to knock on her door, suddenly feeling anxious about it. But he squares his shoulders and knocks anyway. It takes a few seconds, but Taylor eventually opens the door. She doesn't look too happy either. 

"Yeah, Papyrus? Do you need something?" She asks. 

...He's beginning to loose his confidence. 

"Y-YES! I....I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'D... YOU'D LIKE TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH ME?" Papyrus asks, wringing his gloved hands together. "I'M... I'M FEELING A LITTLE DOWN AND WAS.. WAS HOPING YOU'D HELP CHEER ME UP!" 

Taylor doesn't look amused. 

"And why are you feeling down?" It sounds more like a warning than a question. 

"I JUST.... I'M FEELING A BIT LONELY, IS ALL.. I SUPPOSE," Papyrus answers, jaw disappearing into his scarf. 

"And how is that my problem?!" Taylor snaps. Papyrus flinches at her tone. "You always overreact over the smallest things. You're too needy and the world can't stop turning for your little problems, you know!" 

Papyrus can feel his eye sockets getting a little damp at the edges. 

"I don't know _why_ you feel like that anyway!" Taylor yells, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm _always_ hanging out with you! Sometimes it feels like I can't ever _get away_ from you! Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! Don't you know how to deal with _anything_ yourself?!" 

Papyrus digs his skull more into his scarf. He can feel a few tears slipping past his sockets despite trying to keep them from doing so. 

... And Taylor sees them... yet still looks at him with that angry, disapproving look. 

"I.. I'M SORRY, TAYLOR," Papyrus apologizes, looking away from the angry human. She huffs. 

"You should be," she spits. Papyrus flinches once again. 

She then slams the door in his face, Papyrus looking down at the ground. He turns away from Taylor's door and walks towards the staircase that'll take him to the third floor and his room, supposing he should be glad Blue is still at work.... so he isn't bothering him with this...

... He wishes he could have a relationship like Mutt seemingly has with you.... He wishes Sans wasn't always so busy.... He wishes Red and Edge would stop fighting... He wishes you-

"Papyrus?" 

Papyrus jumps at the sound of your voice, half turning to see you standing at the top of the staircase to downstairs. Your eyes widen at the sight of the orange tears dripping down his cheekbones. He hurries to scrub them off and quickly head upstairs. 

"Papyrus! Hang on a second!" You squeak, grabbing onto his sleeve before he could run off. 

"H-HUMAN! I HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LET GO!" Papyrus states in as strong of a voice as he can muster. Which doesn't sound as strong as he would've liked. 

"Papyrus, what's wrong?" You ask, not swayed by his words. He has to look away from you, Taylor's words still ringing in his head. 

"NOTHING'S WRONG." 

"It looks like something is," you instantly reply, eyes on the tears that wont stop coming no matter how much he tries. 

"I'M FINE!" Papyrus stubbornly replies. You sigh, brows furrowing at the tall monster. 

"Alright. If you say so." You still haven't let go of his sleeve. "But can I have a hug?" 

"W-WHAT?" Papyrus asks. 

"A hug," you repeat, letting go of his sleeve and holding your arms open. Papyrus blinks, looking at your pleading expression. 

"I... I SUPPOSE I COULD SPARE A HUG... IF THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY WANT," Papyrus mumbles, looking away from you again. He's still able to catch your resolute nod though and he leans down a little to wrap his arms around you. You wrap your arms right around him as well. 

Your hold is firm, but gentle against his shaking one. You're really soft and smell really sweet, Papyrus able to catch the smell of some type of flowers and green apples. He wonders if you've been out in the garden or if it's just the smell of your shampoo. Either way, it's really nice. ....And really relaxing. 

... He feels... safe... Almost like when Sans would hug him when he was a babybones.. 

His grip unconsciously becomes a little tighter, lingering for longer than it probably should be. But you don't say anything, just continuing to hold him for as long as he likes.

He doesn't notice the tears continuing to slip out of his eye sockets that are squeezed shut, dripping onto Mutt's sweater and dampening your shoulder. He doesn't notice the way your face scrunches in worry or the way you begin to slowly rub his back. He just holds onto the feeling of security and being cared for that, for some reason, comes from _you_. 

It feels.... really nice... and... and...

He wishes.... He wishes it could always be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter! I'm posting this on my phone, so if anything's a little weird, that's why.
> 
> Depending on how things go, you might get another update next week too... I'm not sure right now. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day/night.


	20. Red Drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for this chapter! There is a potentially TRIGGERING scene if you were ever a victim of sexual assault. The first TWO sections of this chapter will be fine, but the THIRD (and last) section (after MC gets home from Grey and Lunar's house) could potentially be dangerous. Please, please, PLEASE be cautious reading or skip entirely.
> 
> That being said, it is very mild and does not go any farther than a bite and mild touching. But if this is upsetting for you, please be aware. I'll put a note where it's safe to continue reading the chapter for the third section if you can't or don't want to read it so you don't miss anything.
> 
> Thank you!

"Sans," you call, spotting the said skeleton walking down the hall. He pauses, glaring over his shoulder. 

"what? i'm busy," he grumbles. You pause in your walk towards him, eyeing the skeleton's appearance. 

.... He looks like he hasn't slept in _days_. His eye bags are deeper than you've ever seen them and his clothes are more rumpled and stained than not. 

You wearily eye the skeleton, walking up more hesitantly than before. 

"...... I wanted to talk to you about something...." His eye sockets narrow. You brows draw together in concern. "But... are you okay...?" 

"i'm fine. what do you want?" Sans snaps. 

"....Okay, then," You mumble, not looking all that convinced and Sans can see it. You clear your throat and speak a little louder than before. "Grey and Lunar, they need to go see a doctor. Lunar really needs to see a dentist for is teeth and maybe an eye doctor. I don't think he can see very well." 

"no," Sans states automatically. 

"No? Sans, Lunar's ability to eat is hampered by his teeth. And a head wound like Grey's can't be good," you argue. 

"....no. that's final." Sans shakes his head.

"Wha- _Why_?" You ask. 

"they can't go out in public." Sans is beginning to sweat again. 

"Why not?" You ask, crossing your arms. You mind then wonders to what Mutt told you the night the two came. "Is it because of that whole universe thing?" 

"the what?!" Sans now look alarmed, staring at you with wide eye sockets. "you _know_?!" 

"That you're all the same skeletons, just from different universes? Yeah," you nods. Sans jumps, then quickly grabs your wrist in a tight grip. "Wha-?! Hey!" 

"you can't tell _anyone_ ," Sans hisses. He looks panicked. 

"I already know that! Let go," you reply, pulling your arm out of his grip and rubbing your wrist. You glare at him lightly with a slight pout. "Do you honestly think anyone would actually believe that story, anyway? It sounds like the plot to a bad scfi movie. And I've lived with you for how long now? I didn't find out until recently." 

"doesn't matter," Sans grumbles. He then mutters something to himself under his breath, glancing away from your figure. You sigh, dropping your arms and staring at the monster in front of you. 

"Sans, those two really need to see a doctor." 

"no. they can't go into town. that's final." Sans growls, then turns on his heels and walks away. 

You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

.... You know you're going to end up taking them, whether Sans likes it or not. 

But you're going to have to figure out how you exactly plan on doing that.....

You really wish he would've just said okay. 

....And he walked away before you could ask him to check on Papyrus...

Stars dammit.

_____ 

Something's really been amiss in the lodge these days and it's been almost unbearably tense, much more than usual. It's honestly hard to miss. 

Red and Edge must have had some falling out or something. Black, you think, must have had some falling out with both of them as well, but you're really not sure with that one. All three of them are incredibly irritable, snapping at anyone and everyone. Most of Black's ire has been aimed towards you, to the point Mutt's sticking to your side more than usual. Red and Edge, luckily, have been avoiding you like the plague. 

You're more than grateful for that, even if you're completely clueless as to why. You can only deal with so many cranky skeletons at a time. 

You're not the only one noticing it either. The others have as well. Blue and Papyrus are teeming with nervous energy due to it all, never quite seeming to know what to do with themselves. Sans and Stretch just look more stressed and tense, and you're honestly worried they're going to croak at this rate. 

....Not even mentioning that whole thing with Papyrus, who's now avoiding you _even more_.....

And Taylor just seems to be eating this all up, much to your irritation. You have a feeling she has something to do with all of this, but you're not sure what at this point. 

"... you look terrible," Grey comments, eyeing your form. 

"Gee, thanks," you sigh, leaning your head on the back of their green couch. You rub your eyes, groaning a bit. 

"You Do Seem A Bit.... Tense. More Than Usual," Lunar comments, poking his head out of the kitchen. "Is Everything Alright?" 

"Yeah. I think so?" You mutter, shrugging. "Or at least I hope so. Everything back at the lodge is kind of.... going south... Something happened between Red, Edge, and Black. They're more pissy than usual and are taking it out on everyone else." 

"They Haven't Hurt You Have They?" Lunar asks, a little alarmed. 

"No, they haven't," you assure. "Mutt's not leaving my side in the house. And Edge and Red are avoiding me like I'm diseased." 

You roll your eyes, shaking your head. 

"It's just got everyone a bit on edge." 

"Well! You Can Just Relax Here!" Lunar smiles, coming out with two plates full of food for you and Grey. "We'll Make Sure Your Time Here Is As Relaxing As Possible!" 

"Thanks, Lunar," you smile. "You're so sweet." 

Lunar got a rather cute orange blush on his cheekbones. It's a much darker orange than the other skeletons', almost muted in a way. But it's still adorable to see. It makes you smile. 

"T-Thank You!" 

You have to chuckle, which just deepens Lunar's blush. He tries to hide it by stuffing his food into his mouth. You mercifully spare him to eat your own dinner. At least until dinner's over anyway.

"Lunar?" You glance up at the tall skeleton you're helping wash the dishes after the filling meal. He turns his head towards you, giving you his full attention. "Are.... are all your clothes like this?" 

"Like What?" Lunar asks, looking down at the sweater he's wearing. "Is There Something Wrong With What I'm Wearing?" 

"Not at all," you assure. "They look great on you." 

Lunar smiles at that. 

"They're just..... They just look rather old and worn.... and kind of... small?" You comment. 

"there were bigger things to worry about than.... clothes underground." You jump at the suddenness of Grey's voice right behind you. You turn and look at him, blinking in surprise. "wasn't a... priority." 

"Oh?" 

"Unfortunately, Yes," Lunar sighs, scrubbing a dish a little harder than necessary. "With The Famine There Wasn't A Lot Of Time Or Resources To Fix Clothes." 

"Wha- Hang on- _Famine_?" You nearly choke, looking at the two in shock. They both look at you in surprise. 

"... the others didn't.. tell you?" Grey asks, blinking slowly. 

"Most of them deliberately go out of their way not to talk to me and Mutt hasn't told me anything about you two either," you reply, looking between the two of them. Lunar's now sweating, and you know he's looking everywhere but at you. Grey's just staring at you. 

These two went through a famine..... That... That actually makes a bit of sense.. Why they had no food and why they hate to waste food now....

You take a deep breath, looking back at the dish you're drying. 

"Okay..." You're storing that information for later. "I was just asking because I like to make clothes. If you'd like, I can make you both some new stuff."

Grey blinks at you again, and you have Lunar's attention once more. 

"... You... You Really...?" 

You look back up at the taller skeleton. 

"Well, yes. That's why I offered," you nod. You glance over his tall and lanky frame. "And besides... I don't think stores would sell anything that'd fit either of you..." 

"... why?" Grey asks, red eye shrinking to the size of a penny and vibrating in his socket. You hum. "... why would you... co....?" 

"I like making clothes," you shrug. "It wouldn't be that big of a bother and I'd have fun doing it. And you'd both get some new clothes." 

"You... You Don't Have To," Lunar assures, smile a little wobbly. Grey's still staring at you in something between disbelief and amazement. "We're Fine With The Clothes We Have." 

"I just thought I'd offer," you shrug. 

"Thank You," Lunar nods, turning back to the sink. You hum, putting away the dish you dried. 

_____

It's, once again, really late when you got back from Grey and Lunar's house. The lodge is quiet and everyone seems to have gone to bed. 

You sigh in relief, shutting the door as quietly as you can. You peak into the living room, noting no one's in there as you make your way to the stairs. 

You then yelp as someone grabs your arm and pins you to the wall, panic instantly swelling in your mind at the motion and smell of alcohol. You blink blearily at the burning red eyes staring down at you, your panicked mind taking a few minutes to slowly register it's Red that's pinned you there. 

"Red? What the hell?" You snap, voice quiet as you try to squirm out of his hold. The dredges of panic still claw at your mind and make your voice a bit higher than you'd like.

You freeze when you hear a deep, guttural growl, ripping straight from the skeleton himself. The sound alone makes the hair on the back of your neck stand straight, you looking back at the skeleton.

... His eye lights are kind of... fuzzy... and he smells like alcohol and mustard. 

"Red? What are you doing? Are you drunk?" You whisper, pressing yourself more against the wall as his eye lights rove over you. 

He still doesn't say anything. 

"Red, would you _please_ back up," you plead, trying to push him back. 

That seems to make something in him snap as he tightly grips your forearms, pulling you closer to his chest. Your stomach bottoms out and your feet don't feel like they touch the ground. Your mind spins, you clutching onto Red's jacket tighter. 

The next thing you know, your feet are back on the ground and something is pressed against your lips. You're more confused and disoriented, barely feeling your back pressed against the wall again. 

Sharp edges scrape against your lips, coaxing them apart as easy as if it's his job. Something wet and rough slips into your mouth, exploring it thoroughly and leaving a tingling feeling in its wake. Fingers slip under your shirt, pulling the fabric up almost to your bra, to roughly press into your soft skin. It takes you a full minute to understand what's happening. Red's kissing you. 

_Red is kissing you_. 

And he's _drunk_. 

You press your hands against his shoulders, trying to push him off of you. You're able to turn your head enough to free your lips but that just has him trailing to your neck. 

"Red, you're drunk," you object, still trying to push him off of you. But it's like trying to move a goddamn mountain. _Why_ are these _skeletons so fucking strong_? "Red, Taylor-" 

" _fuck 'er_." His grip only tightens on you. 

"Red, wha-" 

You gasp, then biting back a scream as his teeth sink into your skin hard enough to break it. It's only for a second before he releases your shoulder again, what feels like a tongue lapping up any blood and trailing up to your jaw line. It feels weird and tingly and you swear you're seeing a red, then green, glow. 

You hear another growl from the skeleton, feeling fingers dipping beneath the waist band of your pants. 

( **SAFE TO READ AFTER THIS POINT!** )

"Red, stop!" That seems to snap Red out of it enough for you to shove him off of you, hand instantly coming up to cover where he bite you. 

Red takes in your form, pressed against the wall, the shoulder you're clutching turned away from him and eyes wide. Cowering, if ever so slightly. 

You're even more shocked as little drops of red begin to collect at the corners of his wide eye sockets, the same color as his eye lights that are no bigger than a penny at this point. Those drops then slip past his eye sockets and down his cheek bones, and then they just _keep coming_. 

Red suddenly drops to his knees, gripping onto your waist once again but this time with his face pressed into your abdomen. Clutching you like you're his last lifeline and muttering apology after apology through stifled sobs. 

...... _You're so confused_. 

Red's been avoiding you like the plague for weeks, then he suddenly jumps you in the hallway before you're suddenly in his room with his tongue down your throat. Then he declares fuck Taylor and _bites you_. And now... now he's sobbing into your shirt, clinging to you like a child and apologizing. 

"i'm sorry.. i'm sorry.. i'm sorry... please.. please, i'm sorry." 

"Red, _what the fuck_?" You mutter, staring at him wide eyed. He's almost shaking you with how hard he's trembling. His voice shaky and not having the tough edge that usually present.

"i'm sorry.. i'm sorry.. you didn't.. _fuck_ , i'm sorry." You're kind of afraid he's going to rip your shirt with how tightly he's clutching it. "taylor.. taylor's cheatin'.. fuckin'.. fuckin' fooled us all.... made an ass outta us.. you didn't.. you didn't fuckin' deserve... like _we_ had any right to judge ya for what _she_ said... fuck, i'm sorry. i'm sorry." 

Your eyes widen more at that, mouth slightly agape. 

"i'm sorry.. i'm a fuckin' idiot.. wouldn't.. wouldn't blame ya if ya hated me.. just like my bro. i'm sorry.. i'm sorry." 

He sounds.... _broken_. 

"Red, you're drunk," you say as calmly as you can. "You need to go to bed." 

He _flinches_ when you gently place your hands on his shoulders, clutching you just that much tighter. 

"Red, come on," you mutter softly. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" 

"Shit," you wince, looking back towards the door at Edge's screech. You really hope he didn't just wake the whole lodge. 

Edge slams a fist onto the door again, making you wince and pat Red's shoulder. 

Dammit, you just wanted to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will probably be next Saturday! Unless something changes anyway. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	21. Leave Him Be For The Night

You're still trying to coax Red into letting you go and to get into bed, the skeleton ignoring his brother banging on his bedroom door from the other side. You have no doubt by this point that he's woken _someone_ up and you're really not looking forward to exiting the room. 

"Come on, Red. You're fine. You're fine," you try again, patting his shoulder lightly. Your other hand moves to the back of his skull as you try to kneel down in his tight grasp. He just shifts into a tighter hold around you, skull now hiding in your neck. "You need to get to bed already, big guy.... Sleep this off." 

"RED, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I'LL BUST IT OPEN MYSELF!" 

"Edge, for star's sake, calm down," you hiss to yourself, glancing back at the door and hand pausing in the slow stroking. 

Red freezes, his sobs quieting but he doesn't let go of his death grip on you. He doesn't even remove his skull from your shoulder. He just freezes in place, still as a statue at this point. 

"Red, come on. You're fine. You're fine," you murmur, resuming stroking the back of his skull. 

He still doesn't move. 

You yelp at the sound of wood breaking and Red's door slamming against the wall. The light flickers on, making you blink against the sudden harshness of light. But your eyes do adjust eventually. 

Stars be damned Red's bedroom is a mess. You were barely able to see any of it in the dark, but now you're able to see just how much of a mess it is. Much like Mutt's was before he let you help him clean it, but so much worse. It's like a hurricane went through here. What you're guessing used to be an end table is tipped over and smashed, his desk had everything swiped off it and scattered on the floor, along with a rather nasty looking crack going through the wood, and his desk chair is tipped, the cushions ripped. Various wrappers and junk are scattered about, along with clothes, and, at this point, you can barely see the floor. It also looks like there's a, rather large, hole in the wall. 

Then, in the broken doorway, is Edge.... staring blank faced at the sight before him. 

It probably doesn't look too good. 

You sigh, looking over at the tall skeleton in satin pajamas, then at the drunk skeleton clinging to you like a child. 

"He's really drunk," you decide, speaking up before he can screech at you for being in his brother's room. "I'm not sure what happened, but he is very, very drunk and won't let me go. Please help get him off and into bed." 

Edge's expression stays the same, but he shifts and takes a few steps deeper into the room. He simply grabs Red by the hood of his coat and jerks him back, actually dislodging Red from his grip on you. Enough that you're able to slip the rest of the way out. 

"GO TO BED, YOU NUMBSKULL!" Edge yells, tossing his brother onto his bed. Red growls at Edge, eye lights darting away from his brother and back to you. He looks like he's silently trying to plead to you for something. 

"We'll talk tomorrow. Get some sleep, Red," you tell him, Edge glaring at you the entire time you spoke.

......You're...... you're not sure how to decipher the look on Red's face.....

"... fine," Red slurs, turning over on his bed. 

Edge grabs your arm, all but tossing you out of Red's room. You grunt as you land on the ground, sitting up and rubbing your elbows while glaring back at the taller monster. 

"Thanks," you grumble sarcastically, looking at your elbows. 

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BROTHER'S ROOM? DIDN'T I ORDER YOU TO STAY OUT OF OUR ROOMS!" Edge barks. You turn your glare right back at him with a huff. 

"I don't know, Edge. Red jumped me downstairs then we were suddenly in his room. I don't know what the hell just happened." 

"RED DID WHAT?" Blue asks. 

You jump, glancing over to see that Edge did, unfortunately, wake basically the whole house. Blue, Papyrus, Black, Mutt, and Taylor are standing in the hall behind you, staring at the scene before them. Taylor looks very annoyed, and so does Black. Papyrus and Blue just look concerned while Mutt looks both annoyed and concerned, but mostly concerned. He quickly walks over and helps you to your feet again. 

"WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR SHOULDER?" Papyrus asks, eye lights on the shoulder your slightly askew shirt is allowing sight of. You place a hand over it, shrugging slightly. 

"He bite me," you reply. 

"He whAT?!" All five skeletons screech, Mutt instantly pulling at your shirt to get a look. You sputter, raising your hands in surrender and trying to take a step back. 

"Calm down! It's not that bad!" 

"not that bad?! darlin', let me see!" Mutt stresses. You let him pull down the shirt enough to see the mark, which honestly you barely took notice of after he initially bite you. 

"I'LL GO GET SANS!" Papyrus claims, already turning towards the staircase. 

"Papyrus, wait, it's fine. You don't need to get him," you assure. 

"BUT, HUMAN, RED MARKED YOU!" Papyrus objects. 

"Marked?" You ask, then shake your head. "It's just a bite. It'll fade." 

"... it does look like he just bite her.... no actual mark that i can detect," Mutt sighs, leaning back in relief. The other skeletons relax, just a bit, at those words. You shake your head again, pulling up your shirt. Mutt stares at your shoulder for a few more minutes, eye sockets narrowed as he mumbles to himself, "doesn't look too bad either.... did he try to heal it....?"

"What mark are you going on about?!" Taylor demands, stomping a foot. "Who cares if he bite her?!" 

"DEAREST, THE MARK WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT IS WHEN A MONSTER HAS CHOSEN ANOTHER AS THEIR MATE. THE MONSTER LEAVES A BITE INFUSED WITH THEIR MAGIC ON THAT CHOSEN PERSON TO LET OTHER MONSTERS KNOW THEY'RE TAKEN," Black explains. As he finishes, he eyes you in disgust. "IT BINDS THE TWO TOGETHER, BUT USUALLY CANNOT HAPPEN IF BOTH ARE NOT WILLING. BUT, WE'RE NOT SURE IF HUMANS COULD REJECT A MARK LIKE MONSTERS CAN." 

"EXACTLY! THAT'S WHY WE WERE WORRIED," Papyrus explains. 

"Yeah, well, I'm fine. That didn't happen," you tell them, rubbing the shoulder. You can feel the little indents where his teeth broke your skin though. You mumble, "I think he was just trying for a one night stand." 

Mutt narrows his eyes at that, Edge looking slightly disturbed. But it seems like those two were the only ones that heard you. 

"Why did you immediately assume it was a mark?" You ask, looking confused. 

"there was a trace of magic in it," Mutt frowns, glaring at the door. 

Taylor stomps a foot again, looking nearly livid as she glares at you. 

"Why would you think he'd mark _her_!" She snaps. You roll your eyes and sigh. "Who would even want to?! With her being such a repulsive-!" 

"TAYLOR, THAT IS ENOUGH," Edge orders, making Taylor stare at him in shock before that shock quickly turns to anger. She opens her mouth but is cut off as Edge continues speaking. He looks back at you with his next words. "I DOUBT HE WOULD'VE DONE SUCH A THING, BUT IT'S BETTER TO EXERCISE CAUTION WITH THESE THINGS." 

Sans and Stretch decide at that moment to walk into the situation. 

"what's going on?" Sans asks, eye sockets narrowing. Papyrus and Blue are quick to jump in and fill the two in on what just happened. You quietly groan and thump your forehead into Mutt's chest. 

You really _just_ wanted to go to bed. 

"he bite her!" Stretch asks, wide sockets turning to you. 

"Not a mark!" You quickly interrupt, holding up a finger. You straighten, but Mutt's arms around you don't loosen. "I'm fine. It's fine. Everything's _fine_." 

"IT'S NOT A MARK. MUTT SAID AS MUCH," Edge nods. His narrowed sockets then turn back to you. "ASIDE FROM THAT, IT IS STILL INEXCUSEABLE THAT MY BROTHER BITE YOU. I APOLOGIZE ON HIS BEHALF AND I'LL MAKE SURE HE IS PROPERLY SORRY FOR WHAT HE DID." 

He glares back at his brother's door with that last bit. You can feel yourself stiffen with those words as well. 

"Edge it's.... it's..... You don't have to go that far," you tell him. 

"darlin'," Mutt says, brow bones scrunching at you. "what he did wasn't alright." 

You sigh, tilting your head back a little. You then look back at Edge. 

"I... I know. It's just that.... Red.... Red was really drunk. To the point he was barely making any sense," you tell them. You lean in a little, brows furrowing in worry as you mumble, "and... and he was.... he had a mental break down.. I think." 

Edge's angry face slackens, just a little, eyeing his brother's room again. Mutt's brows furrow more. 

"... being drunk still doesn't excuse it," Stretch says, one brow bone raising as he looks between the three of you and the door. 

"No... I suppose not," you shrug. Your face twists in a conflicted grimace, gripping Mutt's jacket a little tighter. "But.. just let him sleep for the night. Yell at him tomorrow if you really have to. But he may not even remember what happened." 

You _really_ just want to go to bed.

".... I FEEL LIKE YOU SHOULD BE A LOT MORE ANGRY THAN YOU ARE," Blue says, staring at you like you're a puzzle to be solved. He tilts his skull to the side just a little. "BUT... YOU'RE CONCERNED FOR HIM?" 

You just shrug..... There was another drunk you had to deal with... who was a lot worse than Red was. Plus.. 

"He apologized already... and stopped when I yelled at him," you offer. The skeletons just stare at you, Taylor huffing and glaring at you in anger. "Look.. I really would like to go to bed, okay? It's really fine and I'm fine." 

"look, kid," Sans starts, catching your arm before you can walk past him into your room. His brows are drawn together, eye lights darting between your shoulder and face in concern.

"Sans, I assure you, I'm fine," you tell him, raising your hands in surrender and dislodging Sans' hand from your arm. "I'm not mad or anything. Promise." 

You quickly head to your room before any of them could stop you, Mutt heading in after you. 

".... are you sure you're okay?" Mutt asks worriedly, eyeing you. ".. he didn't do anything else to you did he?" 

"No. He didn't. I'm fine," you assure him. You make him leave for a second so you can get into some pajamas, and as Mutt walks back in, he's followed by Edge. You raise an eyebrow at Edge. 

"I Just Wanted To Ask Something," Edge says, arms crossed and posture ridged. ...You honestly didn't know his voice could go that low. 

".... What?" You ask hesitantly. 

"What Did You Mean When You Said My Brother Had A Mental Breakdown?" Edge asks, eye sockets narrowing. You sigh, Mutt sitting next to you. 

"I... I'm not sure," you reply, glancing off to the side. "A... a lot of it didn't make sense. Just something with Taylor cheating and..... and that's it really." 

Edge remains silent for a few seconds, eye sockets wide. But then he grumbles unintelligently, turning towards the door. You jump up and grab his sleeve, making him snap his skull back to you. 

"But Edge... I have a question for you." 

He stares at you for a second before quickly ripping his arm out of your grasp. 

"WHAT?" He demands. 

"Do you hate Red?" You ask quietly. 

"WHAT?" Edge snaps, eye sockets widening. 

"Do you hate Red?" You repeat. 

"I.... I DON'T THINK IT'S ANY OF YOUR CONCERN," Edge snaps, taking another step away from you. 

"I suppose not," you nod, giving him a serious look. "But I suggest if you don't, _tell him that_." 

Edge makes a few noises, like he's not sure what to say. But he finally decides on a huff and to march right out your door. You just sigh, leaning back on your heels. 

You shake your head, turning back to your bed and laying down. Mutt's quick to follow, wrapping his arms tightly around you as he pets your hair. 

".... i wish you'd get angry at them more," Mutt mutters. "you shouldn't just forgive them for everything that they do." 

"I know," you mumble, burying your face in his chest. "Red really did scare me a little... but... I don't know... He seemed so... broken." 

"it doesn't excuse his behavior. he can't just take his feelings out on you," Mutt argues. You shake your head. 

"I know, I know," you sigh, tightening your grip on his clothes. 

"... i'm givin' him an earful tomorrow," Mutt growls. You sigh, tilting your head to look up at him. 

"Can I talk to him first?" You ask. 

"why would you want to?" Mutt asks, giving you an incredulous look. 

"He... He said some things.. I want clarification on," you reply, playing with some of the fluff on his jacket. "But.. I don't think he'll talk if you or any of the other skeletons are there..... I'm not sure he'll even tell me but... I want to try at least." 

".... angel... you're really going to be the death of me," Mutt sighs, dipping his head down to bury in your hair. You chuckle weakly, moving your arms to hug him. 

If Mutt notices the fine tremble in your body or his shirt getting just a little less dry, he mercifully doesn't comment on it and just holds you tighter- Even shimming out of his coat before wrapping you up in it. 

"Love you too, Mutt," you murmur. "Love you too."

These skeletons are really going to be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...
> 
> The companion fic is up now! Here's (hopefully) a link: Echoes
> 
> If you'd like to check out my Tumblr, here's a link right here (again hopefully) this is the link I've been answering a lot of asks about this story lately! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	22. Tomorrow Morning

Red wakes up to the worst hang over he's had in a while, laying on his bed in his mess of a room with bits and pieces of either drunken memories or a dream floating around in his skull. Either way, they're not very cohesive. He was drinking to forget anyway, not that it seems to last very long. 

He drops an arm over his eye sockets, not wanting to look around his destroyed room. Something he got bitched at by Edge for. He thought the people who made this place would've put better sound proofing between these walls, but no. It's shit. 

But he wasn't exactly being quiet either. 

A soft knock breaks him out of his thoughts, making him glare at the door. To his confusion, it looks broken. 

"Red? You up?" 

....It's you.... Why the hell are _you_ knocking on _his_ door? 

"angel, you sure you want to do this?" Mutt asks, making Red narrow his eye sockets. 

"Yes, Mutt... I'm sure," you respond, knocking lightly on the door again. Red grumbles, cussing to himself as he stands up, swaying just a bit before stumbling over to the door and yanking it open. 

"what?" He snarls, glaring at the both of you. You jump and blink at him, before slowly holding out some painkillers and a glass of water as a peace offering. He eyes the two things, then you. " _what_ do you _want_?" 

"Just want to talk," you say placatingly. "And I thought... thought you could use a painkiller.... Do.... Do you remember anything about last night?" 

Last night? 

His eye sockets narrow at you.... but he can't really sense any malicious intent off of you. You're just... annoyingly neutral, if nervous, still holding out the painkillers and water. Voice low and soft. Like always.

"..." He just swipes the two out of your hands and knocks back the water with the pills. He heads deeper into his room again. "whateva." 

"i'll just be down the hall," Mutt assures you, making Red roll his eye lights. 

Like that lazy mutt could do anything. 

"I'll be fine," you tell Mutt, looking back at Red as he drops onto his bed. 

Red hears Mutt walk away after a few more minutes, and a significant pause before he then hears your soft steps walking deeper into the room. You lift his desk chair off the floor and sit on that, eyes focusing on him in the darkened room. 

"Sorry, but I figured I better talk to you first before... before your brother finds out you're awake," you say, glancing towards the door with a wince. "O-or any of the others for that matter..." 

"the fuck they want?" Red growls. 

Dammit, he just wants to be left alone. 

"You.... You really don't remember anything from last night then?" You ask, looking back at him with furrowed brows. 

"no, i fuckin' don't," Red growls, eyeing your expression. Why do you look kind of worried? What the fuck happened last night? 

"I was worried you wouldn't," you sigh quietly, almost mumbling it to yourself. 

"what does that mean?" Red growls. This is really starting to bug him. 

"Red, last night.... last night you jumped me downstairs as I was getting back home," you tell him, fingers nervously twiddling together. He eyes you, brows drawing together. 

"..ya look fine ta me," he grumbles. 

"Not like that," you reply, shaking your head. You then scratch the back of your head. "After just staring at me for a few minutes, you took me up to your room. I'm not really sure... how, it was really disorienting, but the next thing I know you have your tongue down my throat." 

Red raises a brow bone at that, staring at you critically. 

"oh, and did we fuck too?" He asks, leaning back on his bed. 

"No," you reply, glancing away from the skeleton. "But you did... bite me." 

"what?" Red asks, now staring at you with widened eye sockets. You pull your shirt off your shoulder, revealing the bite mark. The indents where skin was broken are still a bit red and it's wide enough to nearly cover the width of your shoulder. 

"It's.... It's not a mark," you tell him. "Mutt checked that last night after your brother threw me out of your room." 

"wha-" Red gaps. He... he didn't really...?

But... maybe he does.... remember a bit of it... The irony taste of blood against his tongue. The sweet smell of.... flowers and green apples........... The feeling of comfort and....... and..... and saf- ...... That... that wasn't actually... you was it? 

Fuck he thinks it was. 

"Hey," you call, snapping him back into the present. "I'm okay. It wasn't that deep or anything." 

"why're you..?" 

"Why am I here if you bite me and scared the crap outta me when you pinned me to the wall?" You ask, tilting your head. That makes him wince. You shrug, a bit of a smile playing on your lips. "Like I said, I wanted to talk... to ask you some questions.... And let you know why your brother and the others are going to be kind of pissy with you." 

"fuck... everyone?" He grumbles, placing his head in hands to grind the heels of his palms against his eye sockets. 

"Yeah, everyone knows," you sigh, leaning your head back but still keeping your eyes on him. "They wouldn't of if Edge didn't break your door down. He woke everyone up wanting to know what you were... doing. No one was really happy when they found out you bite me." 

Red grumbles curses into his hands. 

"But, Red.... That isn't really what I wanted to ask you about," you speak up, making his eye lights snap to you again. 

"... then what did you want to ask me?" He growls, eyeing your form. 

You lean forward onto your knees, eyeing him with that damn concern on your face. You look away for a few seconds, fingers knitting together before you look at him again. You look to be choosing your words carefully. 

Why the fuck can't you just hate him? He bite you and pulled you into a situation you said scared you. He obviously scares you (which lights up a pang of pain in his soul he is refusing to acknowledge), just by the way you look right now. So why the fuck are you sitting across from him with that damn look of concern? 

".... You said some things last night," you tell him, making his eye sockets narrow. "You.... you were really upset... Crying and apologizing repeatedly." 

Fuck... he _did not **cry**_ in front of you. Stars be fucking kidding him. 

But no, you look completely fucking serious and he really just wants to fucking dust now. Maybe Edge will dust him later for this. 

".... You said Taylor is cheating on you." Red's eye sockets widen, snapping to your figure again. Your fingers are threaded together in front of you, this look on your face that Red chooses not to decipher. "You said she's fooling all of you..."

Did he really just spill everything to you last night while he was drunk? Fuck, stars dust him now. 

"And I'm guessing she said or did something to you." 

"... what?" He asks. 

"I know she had to have done something," you say, looking very annoyed and angry. The first time he's seen those emotions on you. "This entire time you've been fighting with Edge and Black, she's been looking real pleased with herself. And whenever she finds out you've been drinking and when you just look plain miserable."

You sigh, sitting back again and tilting your head. You stare at him in silence for a few minutes. 

"I get if you don't want to talk to me, Red. I know Taylor's said some nasty things about me," you nod, glancing towards the door again. 

"can't fuckin' believe her," Red grumbles to himself. 

"......You believe she lies then?" You ask, raising a brow at him. 

"so what if i do?" Red snaps. You raise your hands in surrender, shaking your head a little with your brows knitting together. 

"It's... it's good," you tell him. He narrows his eye sockets at you again. "I... hate to say it, Red.... but she was only with you for the sex." 

You look like you hate to say it.... He hates to hear it. 

"And.. I'm sorry you had to go through this," you continue. "I know it's not easy....." 

"what the fuck do you know?!" Red snaps. 

"A lot more than you think," you reply, voice firm as your eyes narrow on him. He settles back down, glaring at you. Your expression relaxes and you stand up. "If you're not going to talk to me, talk to _someone_ about this.... Drinking until you can't remember anything may feel good in the beginning, but it's only going to hurt you and those around you in the end." 

You get this haunted look in your eyes, like you're remembering something. 

Fuck if he doesn't get _that_ particular look. 

"i don't need you telling me what ta do," Red growls regardless. 

"I'm not," you tell him, hands raised in surrender. "But Red, you _really_ scared me last night. I know you were drunk and out of it, but if you do that to some random person on the street, you're gonna get in _big_ trouble. It's not something you should be doing to _anybody_. What you did _was not okay_."

Red just glares at you, making you sigh and shake your head. You start heading towards his door, but pause and look back at him.

"And Sans," his head snaps up at the use of his real name, staring at you with wide eye sockets. "your brother doesn't hate you, you know.... Taylor lied about that too." 

You step out of the room, leaving Red alone with his thoughts. He drops his skull into his hands again, rubbing his eye sockets in both frustration and regret. 

He's really fucking tired.

_____

Stretch hears a deep sigh from the entrance of the living room, where he's lounging on one of the couches again. 

"Stretch, you have a bed for a reason." Oh, it's you. You must think he's asleep again. Well, he almost was before you sighed and jolted his consciousness back into awareness. "Sleeping on the couch can't be good for your back. Magic skeleton or not."

He can hear your soft footsteps approaching, then you carefully lifting his skull to place a pillow underneath it. Then a blanket over him. You don't leave until you're sure every part of him is covered and he doesn't have anything that could fall out of his mouth. 

But you're soon enough gone, allowing him to crack open an eye socket and glance over at the way you left. 

He has to admit, you're confusing. Your actions don't add up with what he knows about you. Or what he's been told about you, more accurately. He wouldn't expect you to make him more comfortable when you think he's napping on the couch, he wouldn't expect you to be fixing clothes without telling them, he wouldn't expect you to comfort Papyrus after.... whatever happened to him, to try and help Grey and Lunar, to just allow Red to get away with whatever he did. He wouldn't expect you to _care_ about anyone. 

He doesn't get what you're doing. Or what your plan here is. 

.... Maybe you don't actually-

Stretch glances up at Blue entering the living room, looking very down. An expression he's been wearing a lot more lately, much to Stretch's dismay. 

"hey bro," Stretch greets, gaining Blue's attention. "why so _blue_?" 

"PAPY," Blue sighs, only giving him a half hearted glare. 

"heh..." That wasn't what Stretch was hoping for. "hey, weren't you and taylor supposed to be going out today?" 

"YES, BUT SOMETHING CAME UP," Blue sighs, dropping down onto a chair. 

"...again?" Stretch asks. Blue just nods, still looking very glum. "...... you two haven't gone out together in a while..." 

"IT HAS BEEN A VERY LONG TIME," Blue nods. "SOMETHING ALWAYS COMES UP.... TAYLOR'S BEEN VERY BUSY FOR A WHILE NOW." 

"... yeah," Stretch sighs, glancing away from his brother. 

He doesn't get what's happened to this household either.

_____

Mutt stops in front of Red's door, face set into a stoney glare. He barely even knocks before marching in, making Red jump up in shock with a growl. 

"fuck, mutt. the fuck do ya think yer doin'?" Red growls, glaring right back at the taller skeleton. 

"ya fuckin' bite her, what the hell do ya think i'm here for?" Mutt growls right back, magic thick in a way that makes the other monster tense. "there was fuckin' _magic_ in that bite, red! the fuck were you trying to do?" 

"i don't even remember it, ya fuckin' mutt. she ain't bound to me, get yer fuckin' panties out of a twist," Red growls, hands clenching in his jacket pockets. Mutt just glares at him. "knock off the damn guard dog routine. I know you ain't lookin' fer a fuckin' fight." 

"you hurt her, red," Mutt growls lowly, clearly pissed. _Which Red can clearly see_. 

"and yer really goin' ta fight me fer that?" Red drawls, agitating Mutt further with how seemingly nonchalantly he's blowing this off. 

"for fuck's sake, red!" Mutt snaps, magic blazing in one eye socket. "the fuck happened to you? do you really not give a shit about any of this? you fuckin' _hurt_ and _scared_ the crap out of her! _ya_ _nearly fuckin' marked her!_ " 

Red takes a step back, eyeing the skeleton in front of him. He already knows this. 

"i didn't fuckin' mark 'er. you know damn well drunk or not, i fuckin' wouldn't," Red growls right back. Mutt lets out an agitated sigh, running a hand down his face. He turns his eye lights back to Red, gaze hard and threatening. 

"ya better give 'er somethin' better than some drunken apology," he decides, Red growling under his breath. "and if you fuckin' touch her again…." 

Mutt leaves that thought in the air, Red's eye sockets narrowing. But Mutt simply leaves the room again, slamming the already broken door shut behind himself. Red just groans, already hearing his brother's boots stomping towards his room.

_____

You glance up as Edge stomps your way, dragging his brother by the hood of his coat. You jump as Edge basically throws Red down by your feet, looking between them both in confusion as you take just a few cautious steps back from the two. Mutt places a protective arm around you as well, just in case. 

So this was probably the racket you heard from upstairs. 

"APOLOGIZE," Edge hisses, you jumping at the amount of venom in that one word. Red growls, glaring at his little brother with an amount of hostility that surprises you once again. His glare then turns to you, considerably less hostile, and he sighs, loosening up just a bit. His glare falls away and he glances away from you for a minute before looking back at you, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"i..... 'm sorry for last night," Red frowns, hands shoved into his coat pockets. "i should'nt've jumped ya like i did." 

You raise your eyebrows a bit, glancing between the brothers again. Despite probably being forced down here by Edge, Red does honestly sound like he means that apology...... To you at least. He looks like he does too, regret clear on his skull. 

"... Thank you," you smile hesitantly. Red frowns, then grunts, looking away from you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the tags didn't work. Forgive me, it seems I'm an 80 year old grandma still trying to figure out this newfangled technology all these youngsters are using nowadays. 
> 
> If you haven't already, you can find Echoes through my profile and my Tumblr is rosescries. We'll try the links again when I can use my computer. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	23. Still

Being on the Surface wasn't as great as Grey and Lunar were hoping it'd be. They were still hungry, they were still alone, they were still suffering. At least there were more things to hunt around where their house was. They at least got somewhat of a filling meal, even if they still instinctually rationed it out as long as they could. It was _more_ than they got Underground, and far more _stable_ too. 

They didn't really _care_ how their house was suddenly transported to the Surface. Just that it _was_ and they were out of the Underground. Though they both still have some lingering guilt when they think about the other monsters still trapped down there. With the skeleton brothers gone, they're likely going to suffer more. A lot more are likely to die. 

But they _still_ don't want to go back. They never want to go back to that prison. Not with what they have now. It's not _great_ , but it's _way better_ than being there. 

Then Grey found those other skeletons. The doubles. 

_That_ wasn't a pleasant encounter. 

That human all of them are so enamored with, Taylor, neither brother likes her. They could excused freaking out upon first seeing them, they're big and scary looking. They can excuse being scared of them, as much as they don't want to be it's not really something they can help. It's understandable. But she had to _lie_ about what happened to those doubles. Claiming they _attacked_ her which is something they frankly wont do to a human anymore, not if there's any other option. And there were a lot of options in that basement. 

Not that the doubles were much better than their human to be honest. Grey's closest copy _demanding_ they stay in the woods and _never_ go into town, keeping them hidden like some dirty secret. And the amount of distrust and disgust aimed at them after they revealed what happened. What they had to do to survive. It's like they think the two are just rabid animals and will attack any human that comes across their path. 

It's not like they _enjoyed_ what they had to do. It's not like they _wanted_ to do it. They _had_ to. It was either that or _die_. 

You were the outlier of the entire group. You hadn't reacted with fear. Shock yes, but not _fear_. While their appearances did obviously unnerve you, it was more out of _concern_ than fear. Neither of them really know why you weren't scared. Grey thinks you may just have a broken danger meter while Lunar thinks, or hopes rather, maybe it's just because they're not as frightening as they think. Though Lunar's beginning to think Grey might be right in this case.

But you didn't allow the others to call them those, rather insulting, nicknames. You gave them _food_ and asked if they were okay. You decided that you'd come over and _visit_ them whether the others liked it or not. Bringing their rations for the month along with you. You came over, _by yourself_ and _stayed_ for _hours_ just visiting and talking. 

Not like either of them are _really_ complaining about that. It's.... nice to have the company. And you're a good human. 

....But you apparently didn't know about the famine... So all you knew was that they ate humans. You _had_ to know that. The doubles would've _had_ to have _told_ you that, wouldn't they? If not the others then that guard dog of yours would've, right? He seems rather protective. 

Lunar.... isn't so sure. If you _did_ know, then you really do have a _very_ broken danger meter. If you don't....

Well, he guesses he shouldn't question it and just be happy you're visiting. It's obvious Grey still has some mixed feelings about you, but they're waning with every visit and Lunar's just happy something good happened. 

Those doubles really must have bones rattling in their skulls if they can't see how good of a person are. They obviously can't see a good thing when they have it if they're going for that other human over you. You're so... warm and soft. You brighten up the room when you're around, even when you're obviously tired by whatever happened that day. You're kind and caring and they're very happy to have met you. 

"Sans?" Lunar asks, not looking up from the pasta in front of him. 

"yeah, pap?" Grey responds, jolting up a bit from where he was about to fall asleep on the couch.

"Do you think there are more humans out there that'll accept us?" Lunar asks. 

"..... i dunno..." Grey sighs. 

"I Think There Has To Be," Lunar sighs, finally looking away from the pot. "The Surface Is So Big.... After All." 

".... yeah," Grey sighs. 

The two look over as there's a knock on the door, the wooden portal opening a few minutes after. You peek your head into the house before walking in, smiling at the both of them with a wave. 

"Hey." Your smile falls a little at the corner, looking a bit sheepish. They note you're wearing a shirt with a high neckline, and rubbing your shoulder nervously. "I, uh, have a tagalong tonight. Hope that's okay." 

Mutt walks in behind you, shutting the door behind himself. Lunar smiles, a little wobbly, and Grey's eye sockets narrow a bit. 

"That Is Fine. Hello, Mutt," Lunar greets, waving a little from his place by the stove. 

"hey," Mutt greets, nodding to the taller monster. 

"why'd you suddenly decide to show up?" Grey asks, a light growl in his tone. His eye light flickers to you momentarily as you sit down onto the couch by him, but darts right back to Mutt who's tailing you. 

"just wanted to come by... is there a problem with that?" Mutt asks, head tilted back. Grey just growls, his working eye socket narrowing. 

"Mutt, be nice," you scold gently, hitting his chest with the back of your hand. 

"There's No Problem!" Lunar reenters the conversation, carrying two plates of spaghetti. He hands one to Grey and one to you. Mutt's eyeing the plate in your hands suspiciously. "It Was Nice Of You To Join Us Tonight!" 

"sure," Mutt replies, watching as Grey starts to hungrily devour his plate of food. Lunar is quick to enter the kitchen for two more plates, handing one to Mutt who just observes it. You elbow him, Mutt's brow bones raising as you take a bite. You lean closer to him. 

"It's not poisoned. Lunar's a great cook," you whisper. Mutt grumbles under his breath, still eyeing the plate. 

"what's in this?" Mutt asks, looking up at Lunar again. 

Lunar's smile gets a bit more wobbly again, you looking a bit exasperated at the skeleton beside you. Grey is just very irritated. You elbow Mutt again, though he doesn't look away from Lunar. 

"Noodles, Deer Meat, And Marinara," Lunar replies. 

"This is deer meat?" You asks, looking at the meat in the noodles. You twirl a bit of the noodles with your fork, mumbling, "I thought it tasted a bit different." 

"Yes!" Lunar smiles, looking down at you again. He swears he can smell something off about you..... "We Still Had Some Deer Meat Left And I Wanted To Use It Before It Went Bad." 

.....Is that.... magic....?

You nod, though don't reply since your mouth is full. Mutt looks between the other two skeletons and you, then takes a tentative bite out of the pile on his plate. Deeming it safe enough, Mutt takes another bite. Lunar almost sighs in relief, Grey just looking even more irritated. 

This will probably be a tense night. 

_____ 

"Papyrus~!" 

Said skeleton jumps at his name being called, looking over his shoulder to see Taylor walking over. She drops onto the couch beside him, cuddling right up to Papyrus with a smile. He flinches, but quickly straightens his spine. 

"HELLO GORGEOUS!" Papyrus smiles nervously, holding back the instinct to cuddle her back. 

"What are you doing?" Taylor asks, looking at the phone in Papyrus' hands. 

"I WAS CHECKING THE UNDERNET!" He replies, looking back down at his phone. "THERE'S NOT MUCH GOING ON RECENTLY THOUGH." 

"Give me your phone," Taylor demands, which Papyrus hands it over quickly. His smile slackens a bit as she looks through it social media accounts.... and texts.... and calls.... just his entire phone. She does this a lot and Papyrus... cant say he really likes it. 

But! It makes her feel better so.... he guesses. 

"Where is everyone else?" Taylor then demands, carelessly dropping Papyrus' phone into his lap. 

"I-I'M NOT SURE," Papyrus replies, looking over his device. He's really not very sure. He used to know a lot about the other's lives, but no one's really been in the best moods of late. And they haven't been talking with him, or anyone else for that matter. He misses those days where everyone could sit down and talk about their day. "I BELIEVE BLUE AND EDGE ARE STILL AT WORK. BLACK MIGHT BE TOO." 

"Hm." Taylor doesn't look to amused. She pulls out her phone and brings up her chats. Though Papyrus quickly looks away from the screen, as Taylor hates it when they watch her phone. 

She's probably texting everyone else, wanting to know where they are. She gets some answers quickly, others aren't. The longer it takes for replies, the angrier Taylor gets. And the more messages she sends demanding whereabouts. 

"W-WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH SOME MTT?" Papyrus asks nervously, pulling at the fabric of his gloves. Taylor sighs, looking very annoyed. 

"I guess we can watch your silly show," she says, not looking up from her phone. 

Papyrus still smiles, a bit of joy swelling up in his chest. He excitedly turns on the TV, switching it to Mettaton's show. 

Both of them look up a few hours later when the front door opens. After a few minutes, they see Edge walking by the entrance archway. Papyrus is a bit sad when Taylor jumps up and marches off after him, but holds it back and looks back at the TV. 

Edge is even less pleased when the girl marches up to him, red in the face. 

"Why didn't you answer my texts?" She glares. 

"I WAS AT WORK. I CANNOT TEXT AT WORK. YOU KNOW THIS," Edge replies. 

"You've done it before!" Taylor yells. 

"I COULDN'T TODAY AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO ANYMORE." Edge simply sets his bag on the counter as he turns to grab a glass of water. "I'M VERY BUSY RIGHT NOW." 

"I don't care if you're busy!" Taylor snaps. "When I text you I want an answer! I didn't know where you were and for all I know you could've been in trouble!" 

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL I CAN HANDLE MYSELF JUST FINE," Edge glares at her. "AND YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TELL I WAS AT WORK. I COME HOME AT THE SAME TIME EVERY DAY." 

"That doesn't matter!" Taylor yells. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?! You're so uncooperative!" 

Edge just sighs and heads upstairs to place his bag in his room. 

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Edge!" Taylor snarls, stomping off after the tall skeleton. "This is why you can't get along with anyone! You have a horrible attitude and no one wants to deal with your incontrollable anger issues!" 

"TAYLOR, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Edge glares. 

"See! That is exactly what I mean!" Taylor points right at him, red in the face. "I'm just worried and trying to help and you blow up on me!" 

"THAT IS NOT HELPFUL," Edge snarls. 

"And you're still being uncooperative! You never take responsibility when you know you've done something wrong! You have to make an argument out of everything don't you?!" Taylor crosses her arms, glaring right up at him. Edge growls, but just shakes his head and goes back downstairs. 

He vaguely realizes she's trying to get a rise out of him and he's annoyed that it's working. So, he's going to go for a walk. 

"Where do you think you're going!" Taylor screams. 

"ON PATROL. LIKE I'M SUPPOSE TO BE DOING," Edge growls. And spotting Papyrus nervously sitting on the couch, he yells at him. "PAPYRUS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME AS WELL?" 

"I-" 

"No, he wouldn't." Taylor glares, as if daring him to challenge her. Papyrus flinches, sinking into the couch a little more. Taylor turns back to Edge. "You're not either! I'm not done talking to you!" 

"I AM DONE TALKING AND I AM GOING ON PATROL," Edge replies, hand twitching at his side. But he consciously keeps his hands to himself, not wanting to repeat what he did to you. "YOU DO NOT GET TO MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS HOUSE." 

"Edge!" Taylor yells as the said skeleton walks back outside of the house and into the trees. She stomps her foot with an angry growl and marches back into the lodge. 

_____ 

"Thank you for actually giving Grey and Lunar a chance. They're actually really nice- Uhm, what's that?" You ask right as you're about to throw away a paper towel. 

"What's what?" Mutt asks, squeezing some of Lunar's leftover spaghetti into the fridge. 

"This," you reply, pulling the key ring out of the garbage. You think you recognize these keys. "Aren't these Edge's keys?" 

Mutt looks over and squints at the key ring dangling between two of your fingers. 

"yeah... looks like it," Mutt replies, head tilted in confusion. You're confused too. Edge loves his car. There's no way he'd just toss his keys into the garbage. 

"Uh... Ooookay," you mumble, setting the keys aside. You peek your head out of the kitchen as the door slams open, Edge walking into the house. You hesitate, but then softly call out to him. He tenses, but pauses and looks at you. "Did you, uh, happen to throw your car keys away?" 

"NO," Edge replies, eye sockets narrow. 

"Okay, but, uh, they were in the trash," you reply, Mutt coming to stand beside you. You grab his keys and hold them out. Edge marches over and snatches them from your hand, looking over them. 

"DID YOU PUT THEM THERE?" Edge asks, though it's not as sharp or accusatory as you were expecting. 

"no. she just found them there when trying to throw something away," Mutt replies, his eye sockets narrowing as he pulls you against himself protectively. Edge stares at you both for a few minutes.

"HM. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME," Edge simply replies and immediately walks away. You and Mutt share a surprised look, then look back at the way Edge went. 

Well, that was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Papyrus. 
> 
> I noticed a bit of confusion the last few chapters. G and Aster haven't reported anything to Red. Red's known and caught Taylor cheating in previous chapters. Just to clear that up. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	24. Make Up

"I'VE TOLD YOU HOW MANY TIMES NOW TO STOP WITH THAT FILTHY HABIT?! EVEN THE MUTT KNOWS NOT TO SMOKE THOSE THINGS IN THE HOUSE! YOU BETTER KNOCK THIS SHIT OFF OR ELSE!" 

You sigh as you open the door to Edge yelling at Red once again. 

"get off my damn back! why the fuck should i listen to you?!" 

And Red yelling right back at him, _once again_. 

"BECAUSE I'LL KICK YOUR DAMN COCCYX IF YOU DON'T!" 

The structural integrity of this house isn't going to last much longer at this rate. Your sanity isn't going to last much longer either if you have to listen to any more of this. 

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!" And there's Black adding to it, **_once again_**. "I'M GETTING SICK OF YOU TWO!" 

"FUCK off, BLACK!" 

You have to do something about this. Red and Edge obviously aren't going to make up on their own, so you're going to have to intervene and _make_ them. You're not sure you can do anything for Black though. He practically bites your head off for even _looking_ at him. 

You're going to have to think about how you're going to get those two stubborn idiots to talk to each other though. 

But first you're going to have to escape to your room without Black catching sight of you. 

....

...

..

You think you have an idea.

..... This is going to be _awful_. 

_____ 

"Edge!" You yell with a note of panic in your voice, making the said skeleton jump. You grab his hand before he has the chance to even make a coherent thought and begin dragging him up the stairs. 

"WHAT- HUMAN- WHAT IS THE MEANING-" Edge stumbles, rightfully very confused. 

"No time! C'mon! It's an emergency!" You yell, your panic making a tension rise in Edge. He follows you, still not having a clue about what's going on but already on edge. 

You slam open Red's door, making Red jolt up from where he's laying on his bed. He watches in confusion as you drag his younger brother into his room, both of you looking panicked. Then in more confusion as you push Edge further into the room while you stay by the door. 

"WHAT ARE WE DOING IN HERE? WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?" Edge asks, looking around the room after looking over his older brother. 

"emergency? what's goin' on?" Red asks, looking between the two of you. 

"This is the emergency," you reply, much calmer than before. You lean against Red's door, making it shut against your weight as you stare at the two skeletons. 

But you make sure to keep your hands behind your back, on the door, so the two can't see how badly they're shaking. You keep your face carefully neutral as well.

"BESIDES HOW ATROCIOUSLY MESSY IT IS IN HERE AND HOW MUCH OF A DISASTER MY BROTHER IS, THERE DOESN'T SEEM TO BE ANYTHING WORTHY OF "EMERGENCY" HERE," Edge states, crossing his arms and glaring. "WHY DID YOU DRAG ME IN HERE?" 

"good fuckin' question," Red adds, glaring at you now. 

"You two need to _talk_ to each other," you reply, glaring right back at them. "Patch up whatever it is that you two are fighting about." 

"WHAT GOES ON BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Edge snaps. 

"No, it's not," you nod. But then your eyes narrow. "But I'm making it my business because you two obviously aren't going to make up by yourselves. And no one else is going to intervene. So. _T_ _alk_." 

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT-" Edge's growl is cut off, him freezing from his threaten step forward. 

"Edge, shut up," you interrupt, your voice firm without giving any room to argue. "You two are grown adults and _brothers_. Act like it and talk to each other. I'm not moving until you do." 

"do ya really think you leanin' against that door is gonna stop us from leavin' if we want to?" Red asks, chuckling in disbelief. "Do ya really think _you_ can stop us?" 

"Honestly? No. But Mutt is just down the hall and will hear me scream," you shrug, nails digging into your palms. "And I have no problem getting his help if you two decide you're going to keep acting like children." 

Both of them glare at you, teeth set in a snarl. You sigh and roll your eyes, giving the two a tired look afterwards. 

"Do you two really want to continue on like this?" You ask, looking between them. "Constantly fighting with each other and ruining whatever relationship you both had or may have wanted?" 

Both of them look away from you now. You sigh and shake your head. 

"Edge," you say, voice firm and demanding. He looks at you again, shoulders tensing. "Do you hate Red?" 

"I- YOU DON'T-" 

"Edge," you cut in. "Do. You. Hate. Red? Yes or no." 

"..... NO," he answers, not looking at you or his brother. Red blinks in surprise, then scowls. 

"Have you ever hated Red?" 

"NO." 

"bullshit," Red spits, making Edge snap his head around towards him. 

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?" Edge snaps. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THIS RIDICULOUS IDEA IN YOUR HEAD, BUT I'VE NEVER HATED YOU!" 

"ya sure don't act like it!" Red snaps right back. Edge's frown deepens, turning his skull away from his older brother again.

"LIKE YOU ACT ANY FUCKING BETTER," he growls, hands clenching into fists. 

"what's that suppose ta mean?!" Red snarls, jumping to his feet. 

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!" 

Your eyes dart back and forth from Edge to Red. You have no doubt anyone that's in their rooms can hear the two of them screaming at each other. Hell, anyone downstairs can probably hear their screaming. But, you expected this anyway. They're both too hot-headed for this not to have ended up in yelling. 

At least they're talking though. 

You jump when Edge throws something in Red's general direction, eye lights blazing. 

"YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT!" 

Red must have hit a sore spot. 

"yer not the only one who had to suffer down there!" 

You slip out of the room as their fight gets a little more violent, knowing that there's nothing you can do to stop _that_. Their fighting causes an uncomfortable itch of panic to scrape at the back of your mind. But you try to focus, keeping your attention on them. Just in case.

You don't think either of them with actually hurt each other, but you do want to make sure you can get someone in time if you're wrong. But you're _pretty_ sure they wont. 

Doesn't mean the others aren't curiously worried though. 

"UH.... WHAT'S GOING ON?" Blue asks, looking between you and Red's door. 

"Red and Edge are making up," you shrug, looking back at him. 

Something hits the door. 

Blue's brow bones furrow in worry, not missing the way you flinched. 

"THAT.... THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE MAKING UP," he comments, looking like he's wondering if he should go in there. 

"It is," you reply, rubbing the back of your neck. 

.... You hope it is anyway.... 

"ARE.... ARE YOU SURE?" Blue asks. You nod, Blue still looking very unsure of the whole thing. 

"I'll make sure to get someone if something happens," you promise him. "But, they're fine for right now. I'm pretty sure they'd never actually hurt each other." 

Blue sighs and nods. 

"I SUPPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT," he hums, placing a hand to his chin. "ALRIGHT. I'M GOING TO BE DOWNSTAIRS IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!" 

"Okay," you nod, watching as he walks back down the stairs.

You try not to listen to too much of the brother's argument, as it sounds like they're screaming about some really personal things about their Underground and their feelings. Things you have no business knowing about. But a lot of it is unintelligible screaming behind the door, so it's not all that hard. You still caught a lot more than you probably should've though.

But once it gets quieter, you peek back into the room. The sight that greets you is the two prickly brothers hugging it out, red tracks running down their cheekbones. 

You sigh in relief, stepping into the room again to take note of the carnage. ..... Ehhh it's not that bad considering the state the room was already in. 

Red and Edge pull away from each other at the sound of the door creak, snapping their skulls to you. They're both quick to scrub their cheekbones of the red tear tracks. 

"Better?" You ask. 

".... YES. WE MADE UP," Edge replies, crossing his arms and looking away from you. "ARE WE ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE ROOM NOW?" 

"Yeah.... But just one more thing," you say, making the two of them look at you again. "Red, did Taylor tell you Edge hated you?" 

You can already tell the answer. And Red sighs, looking away from you again. 

"yeah. just one of the things she said," he growls. Edge frowns, then just scowls as he stares a hole into the wall. 

You nod and leave the two to do whatever it is they're going to do now. Both of them watching your retreat, then glance at each other again. 

"she really had the fuckin' guts," Red grumbles, dropping down onto his bed again. 

"SHE'S.... A LOT BRAVER THAN I THOUGHT," Edge admits, letting his arms drop to his sides. "OR MAYBE JUST VERY STUPID." 

Red snorts at that, looking back over at the door. Edge stares at the floor, hand coming to rest on his chin. 

"EITHER WAY.... SHE... WE OWE HER.... FOR THIS," he mumbles, looking up at the door now. 

"yeah," Red sighs, rubbing his eye sockets.

_____

".... that was so dumb," Mutt says once you're finished recounting what you did today. "darlin' that was so dumb. i wasn't even home today."

"But it worked," you smile. 

Yeah.... your plan wasn't the best idea you could've come up with. Basically the equivalent of locking two people up in a closet until they confessed but it was the best you had. And it had worked. Red and Edge patched up whatever it was between them. 

"but it was still very fuckin' dumb," Mutt replies, spreading his arms in disbelief. "you could've gotten hurt!" 

"But I didn't." 

"but you could've." 

"I still didn't." 

"darlin' we've talked about this," Mutt sighs, pinching the bridge of his nasal ridge. 

"You and I both know I don't think anything through and probably will never do so," you reply. Mutt just lets out a frustrated groan, covering his eye sockets with a hand in frustration. He drops down onto your bed beside you, stuffing his face into one of your pillows. 

"you're going to be the death of me, angel." 

"You say that a lot," you comment, looking over at him in amusement. 

"because it's true. you have the survival instincts of a squirrel on crack cocaine," Mutt replies, face not leaving the pillow. You laugh at that, shaking your head in amusement. 

"Where'd you get that from?" You ask, now leaning onto his back. He just grumbles incoherently, glaring at you from over his shoulder. "You love me and you know it." 

"unfortunately," Mutt grumbles, shuffling onto his back so he can wrap his arms around you. "a horrible decision on my part, really. since you seem determined to dig yourself into an early grave." 

"I'm not that bad," you snort, smiling at the exasperated skeleton. 

"you're that bad," Mutt retorts, squeezing you a bit tighter. "you need to stop getting into trouble already." 

"I can't help it if trouble seeks me out," you reply. "It just seems I'm a magnet for it." 

"i'm surprised you've even survived for this long," Mutt sighs, shaking his head. 

"Honestly, so am I," you chuckle, making Mutt roll his eye lights. "I must be lucky or something." 

"you're definitely something alright," Mutt sighs, pulling you just a bit closer. You chuckle, nuzzling closer to his chest with a soft exhale. Mutt nuzzles the top of your head back, squeezing you just a bit. 

You really are the worst and _the best_ person he ever could've fallen for. 

_____

Edge really couldn't tell if you were just very brave or just very stupid. You had the gall to trick him into going into his brother's room, who you knew he was fighting with, and demand they make up. You had the gall to intervene in their fight and make them talk to each other. You had the gall to trick them into a fight which ultimately led them into making up. You had the gall to help them patch up years of buried resentments and feelings. 

He hadn't expected so much to be dug up in that fight. But once they started yelling, neither of them could stop until everything was on the table. From feelings carried over from the Underground, to feelings from their present situation. All of it came up.

Red's bitterness about having to raise Edge, even when he was just a babybones himself. Having to give up his childhood just so he could protect himself and Edge from other monsters, giving Edge just a little more of a childhood that was ripped from Red's hands. The constant stress from having to always be on guard, always watching your back, never being able to _relax_. But Red never blamed or resented Edge for any of that. It was just the shitty lot that was forced on them, he understood that. He also understood the act they had to put up for the sake of their safety, _having_ to act like they don't give a shit about each other so other monsters wont be as willing to attack them. But it doesn't mean all the shit they threw at each other didn't still hurt. 

Then Edge's jealousy about how Red could be as carefree as their Underground would allow, due to his position in the Royal Guard. Red getting to have somewhat of a social circle while Edge was almost completely isolated. And..... how different Red started acting, how different Red became once he just started drinking and smoking all the time. Edge hated the act they had to put on, he hated how different Red became, he _hated_ the isolation his position caused him and just how unsecure the position _could_ become. How _easily_ it could be taken away by one mistake, one little misstep that could take both their lives if Edge wasn't careful. But it gave him and his brother what little _safety_ they could get down there. He also knew Red couldn't be that relaxed, no one could, but.... he really just wanted his older brother back... and _friends_...

Then now, the stress of being pulled into an alternate universe and one that's so..... _nice_. So much _kinder_ than theirs was. And suddenly being on the _Surface_ too. But also... still trapped by this. Having to _hide_ who they really are because of this fuck up. Red being so stressed trying to fix all of this and the donning hopelessness and frustration of it going _no where_. Edge's own stress about work and making sure no one discovers the lodge. Both of which trying to keep a girlfriend happy while _sharing_ that girlfriend with everyone else in the lodge, which added more jealously and insecurity from both of the brothers. Then add having to deal with living with a human who they _thought_ was a _threat_ in their _own home_.

It all was too much.

And those buried feelings festered like an infection..... and they all came out tonight.... thanks to you. 

..... And now, thanks to you, the brothers are closer than they've been in a long time. 

.....But now there's also the deal of Taylor.......

Edge can't believe he's been so fucking _blind_ to this the _whole time_. He could kick himself for it. It's so _obvious_ now that he really thinks about it. She tricked him, she tricked them all, and made a stars dammed _fool_ out of every single one of them. The only one who wasn't was Mutt.... And she made him believe Mutt was the one being fooled... by you. 

...You...

He really needs to figure out a way to apologize to you.....

He thought himself better than to listen to baseless rumors. Always search out the facts and figure out the truth instead of just listening to what people say is the truth. He really thought himself better, but it seems like he failed that in this particular case. 

.... He really fucked up... 

He'll find some way to apologize to you... and hope to the stars you forgive him. But he won't be surprised if you don't after everything he's done to you. Whatever you decide, he'll respect. And if that's him staying as far away from you as he can, he'll do it and he won't blame you for it. 

.... As for Taylor.... he'll have to decide on what he's going to do with her.... She tried to pit him against his own brother.... She hurt Red in ways that Edge can't forgive..... She hurt _him_ in ways he can't forgive.... What she's done is completely and utterly unforgivable.... 

And he's _not_ going to _let her get away with it_.

......Maybe it's time everyone wised up to her tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally! About time you two. 
> 
> I did take a lot of inspiration for Red and Edge's feelings from their Underground from Popatochisssp. Just wanted to make that clear!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	25. I Know It Was You

Stretch walks out of a bookstore, glancing around with the bags hanging loosely from his hand. He spots you and Mutt across the hall, walking to a connected restaurant in the mall. You’re laughing, Mutt smiling ever so slightly as he stays just behind you. Stretch sees his eye lights surveying the environment as they walk, eyeing every person that comes a little too close. You seem oblivious to this, leading the way happily and pulling Mutt along by the hand. Mutt has a few bags in his hands, but you don’t. So he guesses Mutt's carrying everything for you.

Stretch looks away from the both of you, going on about his business. He only came here to get a couple of books and that’s it. Time to go home. 

Stretch never has really been fond of crowded places. He prefers his space and the mall doesn't do that great of a job providing it. Even if some people do try to avoid even being on the same side of the hall as him. There's too many people, some trying to sell something and others just trying to get their own shopping done. It's too loud and you're barely able to hear yourself think at some places. 

It makes his spine stiffen and anxiety skyrocket. So, he'd like to make a quick escape and get back home. 

Though, halfway towards the exit, Stretch slows to a stop again. His eye sockets narrow, looking at a rather familiar figure. It takes a couple of seconds, but he recognizes them as Taylor. That’s definitely Taylor. She’s here…. But she’s supposed to _not_ be here. 

Stretch’s brow bones furrow, positive Taylor said she’d be staying home all day because she had a lot of homework to do. That’s the whole reason she had to cancel the plans with Blue and Papyrus. But she’s here…. At the mall. 

Stretch is contemplating walking over and asking what exactly she’s doing here, when someone else walks over to her. Someone that is definitely not any of the skeletons they live with or know, someone that's not even a _skeleton_. Stretch’s eye sockets widen as he watches the _human man_ lean down and kiss Taylor, right on the lips and for a full, solid two minutes. 

He’s quick to duck away before Taylor can spot him, hiding in a store with a hand clasping over his mouth. 

Stretch…. doesn’t know what he just saw was….. But he’d like to find out. 

It’s a quick ride home, dumping the bag onto his table in the basement “bedroom” he shares with Sans. Some of those books are just for his reading pleasure, some are science books he got to help with this whole research project that’s going nowhere fast. Some are ones that Edge ask him to pick up for him. But he’ll deal with the books later. 

Instead he paces, hand covering his mouth again as he thinks over what he just saw. It’s in that state that Red finds him. 

“what the fuck’s your problem?” Red asks, looking at the taller skeleton critically. Stretch pauses in his quest to wear a hole into the basement floor, staring at Red in surprise. 

.....

He… wonders if he should tell Red about this. It’s… it’s not really a secret that Red and Edge aren’t exactly getting along with Taylor anymore. It's rather hard to miss that fact. 

But he’s not exactly sure telling Red about this will help anything. 

......

Definitely not. If anything it'll just add more fuel to the fire and Stretch isn't really sure about what's going on. Maybe there's some explanation for this and he doesn't want Red to go off the rails at Taylor. 

Stretch takes a deep breath and gives the other skeleton a wobbly smile. 

"nothin's wrong. just got a bit of energy to burn," Stretch replies. 

"yeah, right," Red huffs, looking like he doesn't believe that even a little. "whateva beanstalk. any progress with that fuckin' machine?" 

"you care now?" Stretch asks, brow bones raised. "you've, uh, been ignoring it for a while now." 

"fuck off. had shit to deal with," Red grumbles, heading into the separate room. Stretch follows him, eyeing the shorter skeleton wearily. 

"right," he agrees. 

This'll at least be a good distraction until Taylor gets home. Whenever that'll be. 

_____

It ends up taking a long time for Taylor to get home, but she eventually does. And she's alone, walking back into the house. She's staring down at her phone, not even noticing Stretch watching her from the basement doorway.

Stretch starts to walk towards her, but hesitates, soul feeling like it's quivering in his ribcage. His spine stiffens, a thick sweat beginning to bead down his skull as he tries to stop shaking. 

_sans. sans was so upset about her cancelling their plans..... again.... and she was... she.... with that human... ask for sans._

Stretch takes a deep, shaking, breath and forces one foot in front of the other. Taylor barely even gives him a glance as he walks up to her. 

"hey, taylor," Stretch greets, wearily eyeing the human girl. 

"What?" Taylor asks, a layer of annoyance in her voice that makes Stretch wince. 

"you, uh, you finish all your homework?" Stretch asks. Taylor sighs, finally looking up from her phone. She crosses her arms, settling her eyes on Stretch in a way that makes his courage weaken. 

"Nope. I'm just taking a break," Taylor replies. 

"that why you were outside?" Stretch asks. 

"Just getting some fresh air," Taylor chirps, though is looking progressively more annoyed. Stretch has to admit she can hide it well though. 

"right...... but, uh, i saw you at the mall.. today," Stretch comments. Taylor freezes, just for a second, face taking on a neutral look. Stretch doesn't miss it. 

"I wasn't at the mall today," Taylor says, giving him a tired look. "I've been in my room _all day_ doing homework, like I said I'd be." 

"taylor, i-i saw you." Stretch shakes his skull. "i _know_ it was you. a-and... and you were with some other _human_. i saw you make out with him!" 

"Stretch, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" Taylor asks, eyes narrowing. "I wouldn't cheat on you guys and you know it! It must have been someone who just looks like me." 

"i know what i saw," Stretch replies, though sounds a little less sure. He.... he supposes it could've been... He didn't get _that_ close of a look and the mall was pretty crowded today..... And some humans look really similar.. But... No, he's _positive_ it was her. "it _was_ you." 

"No it wasn't! I've been here all day!" Taylor argues. "I can't believe you'd accuse me of _cheating_! Or _lying_ about where I am! I thought you knew me better than that Stretch! How could you say such things?! After everything I've done for you!" 

Tears spring into Taylor's eyes with her words, a mix of an angry and sad look plastered on her face. But Stretch can see her eyes aren't turning even a little red with her tears. 

He momentarily thinks back on a few things, unconsciously taking a step back from the human in front of him...... She's canceled every plan he, Blue, or Papyrus tried to make with her for a while now, claiming to always be busy with something or another. Usually homework....... but she was never this busy with homework last year. Blue has even said it's been a long time since the two have spent some time together, Stretch knows he hasn't actually spent any time with her in a couple of _months_ at least. 

..... And that's not even mentioning all the stuffs he's been noticing with _you_.... Or how she's been watching Red, Edge, and Black fighting all the time....

He knows that was Taylor at the mall. He's sure it was. ....... So why is she lying? 

"i... i know it was you, taylor," Stretch says, resolute in that. "stop lying." 

"I'm not lying! I can't believe you're accusing me of such horrible things!" Taylor cries, rubbing the fake tears from her eyes. "What's gotten into all of you lately?! I'm working so hard to keep up with college and keep this house clean and even cooking when the others can't and you're all accusing me of cheating and lying! I can't believe you!" 

Taylor then stomps off, Stretch watching her. He glances down at her chest, where her SOUL resides. 

*She's lying. 

_____

Taylor's very annoyed.

First you sink your claws into Mutt and make him even more unreasonable, stealing him from her like a fucking snake. Not even mentioning how uncooperative you and the mutt are being. Then Red and Edge start acting up, Taylor figuring you probably have something to do with that too, but now _Stretch_ is acting out too! And knowing him if he starts trying to go against her like Mutt, Blue is more likely to side with Stretch rather than her!

Taylor regrets offering to let you stay here. You're ruining everything! She wasn't having these problems until you showed up! 

She has to come up with something to get these skeletons back under her control.... and find a way to get you kicked out of this house... 

Taylor pulls out her phone, smiling to herself. 

She thinks it's about time for some visitors. 

_____

You walk down the sidewalk with Lydia, chatting as you do. The two of you had decided to get coffee after school, Mutt having to stay after for a bit longer for something or another. 

"Hey... that reminds me," Lydia speaks up, suddenly looking rather troubled. 

"Something wrong?" You ask, glancing up from Mutt's text. 

"Yeah... There's a rumor going around the school about you," Lydia begins, making you blink. Then you sigh. 

"Yeah? What about?" You ask, resignation heavy in your tone. Which Lydia could instantly pick up on and made her more than a little confused. 

Why do you sound like this is something you deal with on a daily basis? 

"I'm not sure on the details," Lydia explains, waving her fuzy paws in the air. "And I'm sure it's not true at all! But someone's been saying that..... you're.... not very.. nice to that skeleton you're going out with." 

"Not very nice to Mutt?" You say slowly. You take a deep breath, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Not very nice in what way?" 

"Uh... Abusive," Lydia cringes. 

"No," you state, quietly horrified. "No, I am not." 

"I didn't think you were!" Lydia assures you. "You're not the type. A-and I've seen the way you two interact. Anyone can see that you two are very happy together and Mutt's not scared of you or anything. I just thought you should know." 

"Thank you," you smile at her. You then sigh, tilting your head back in both irritation and exhaustion. "I think I can already tell who started those rumors." 

"Really?" Lydia asks, looking surprised. 

"Yeah. I should've expected it too," you groan, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

"I don't think anyone really believes it," Lydia says, shaking her head. "Especially not anyone in the monster community or who hangs out with us. Even the two humans I heard talking about it didn't really sound like they believed it either." 

"Well that's good," you sigh, tilting your head back. It's silent for a few minutes. "Oh, uh, I'm not actually dating Mutt by the way." 

"You're not?" Lydia sounds both surprised and doubtful. You shake your head. "..... Okay.." 

"You sound like you don't believe me," you comment in amusement. 

"It's just... you're always together and the way you two _look_ at each other," Lydia explains, smiling and looking a bit amused herself. " _Especially_ the way he looks at you." 

"How exactly does he look at me?" You ask. 

"Oh you know... Just more than a little love struck," Lydia in a sing song tone. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yep." 

"I don't really- oomph!" You nearly fall back onto the concrete at the force at which the smaller body hit you, Lydia grabbing your arms the only thing that kept you from doing so. You look down at what hit you to see a slightly familiar mop of short brown hair and a blue and purple sweater. 

"WOAH! Frisk!" A tall fish lady is jogging towards the three of you, red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her one eye is trained on Frisk, looking slightly worried, but then she looks up at you and Lydia after noting that Frisk is fine. "Sorry about that!" 

"Everything's cool," you wave off with a smile. "No one got hurt." 

You look back down at Frisk with a smile and a wave. 

"Hello again, Frisk!" You sign with your words. "Nice to see you again!" 

Frisk smiles widely, signing the same back at you. 

"Wait, you know our ambassador?" Lydia asks, looking very surprise. 

"Uh, yeah. When'd you two meet?" The fish lady asks. 

"We met at storytime a while back," you shrug, Frisk adding a little more detail. Though as soon as they're finished, the fish lady is looking up at you with a wide eye. 

"WAIT! So _you're_ the library lady that's living with Papyrus?!" She yells, making you jump a little. 

"Uh, yes?" You reply hesitantly. 

"FINALLY! How is he? I can barely get ahold of him anymore!" She yells, tossing her hands up in the air. In frustration if you're reading her right. Lydia looks between the three of you, even more surprised.

'They haven't called mom yet either,' Frisk adds, disappointment clear on their face. You frown, brows drawing together. 

"Oh, uh." Your face twists in uncertainty. "I gave Papyrus your drawing and he told me he'd ask Sans. I'm sorry they haven't called yet." 

'Have they said anything about it?' Frisk asks hopefully. You regretfully shake your head. 

"Sans and Papyrus are a little..... tied up right now," you say, a bit of a grimace on your face. "Very busy. I can ask again for you both though." 

"GREAT! Tell that numbskull to CALL ME!" The fish lady frowns. 

"Uhm, what's your name?" You ask. 

"Oh, right. I'm Undyne!" She replies, sticking a hand out for you. You take it, nearly stumbling with the shake she gives it, and give her your name. "Nice to meet you!" 

"Nice meeting you too, Undyne," you reply, shaking your hand out behind your back. Though you have to check your phone after it beeps at you, finding a text from Mutt saying he finished up everything he needed to. You slip your phone back into your pocket, looking back up at the blue scaled woman. "I'll make sure to tell Papyrus to call you." Though you mumble to yourself, "If he doesn't run away from me anyway." 

"Thanks! I'm really worried about him," Undyne frowns. You nod, thinking that she _should_ be _very_ worried. 

A few more words and the two are running off again, Lydia turning to you with raised brows. 

"I didn't know you knew Sans and Papyrus too!" She comments. 

"You know them?" You ask, both of you heading back towards the school. 

"Not really. But they lived in Snowdin too," Lydia replies. She frowns as she continues on. "But Papyrus was our mascot! Until he just started appearing less and less, and then disappeared all together." 

"Huh," you say, eyebrows raised. "Strange."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Stretch....
> 
> Early update for Christmas! I know it's not a Christmas chapter, but I thought you guys would still like this one. Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	26. Something Interesting

G opens the door, finding Guns and his brother standing on his steps. He greets the two, letting them into the house. 

"Punctual as ever, I see," G chuckles, pulling the cigarette out of his teeth. 

"OF COURSE!" Guns' brother replies, chest puffed up in pride. "YOU DON'T GET TO WHERE WE ARE WITH A LAZY SCHEDULE." 

"we've got something interesting to talk about anyway," Guns adds, leaning lazily back on his heels. 

"I suppose you're right," G grins, nodding them towards the living room to sit down. He goes and grabs Aster from the lab before he sits, leaning back in the chair. 

"HELLO, ASTER," Guns' brother greets with a nod. 

"HELLO, ACE. NICE TO SEE YOU BOTH AGAIN," Aster smiles as he takes a seat. 

"likewise," Guns smiles lazily, tipping his hat towards the taller skeleton. 

"So, what'd ya find?" G asks, glancing between both of the skeletons. Guns drop a folder onto the coffee table, Aster picking it up to thumb through the few pages. 

"not much by our standards," Guns shrugs. He looks quite irritated though, plucking the cigar from his teeth. "a few.... interesting details though." 

"SHE'S BEEN GOING OUT WITH A HUMAN?" Aster asks in shock. 

"What?" G nearly chokes on the smoke from his cigarette, quickly snatching the folder his brother is holding out to him. He quickly flips through the pages for himself.

"IT APPEARS SO," Ace replies, arms crossed. While his face is carefully neutral- the same as his brother's- there's a quiet anger that's barely able to be picked up on. "THAT WAS ABOUT ALL WE WERE ABLE TO DIG UP THOUGH. BESIDES THE FACT SHE HAS QUITE THE NASTY REPUTATION AMONGST HER PEERS AND PAYS OTHER PEOPLE TO DO HER HOMEWORK FOR HER." 

"the human she's running around with isn't exactly a monster supporter either," Guns adds, glancing over at his brother. He rolls his cigar between his fingers, head tilting to the side. "not particularly violent at this point in time. Though that could change. From what we were able to tell though, he seems like the type that can talk a big game but can't go through with it." 

"..... I bet this is what had Red so upset," G comments, dropping the folder onto the coffee table with a sigh. Aster nods along, rubbing his chin. 

"I'D SUPPOSE SO.... RED IS ONE OF _THOSE_ TYPES. HE TRUSTED HER AND SHE SPIT THAT TRUST RIGHT BACK IN HIS FACE," he adds, G nodding along with that. "DO YOU THINK EDGE IS AWARE AS WELL?" 

G shrugs, unsure if the taller skeleton is aware of anything besides his brother drinking himself into an early grave. Though given how Edge is, he doesn't think he'd be particularly quiet if he did.

"you two aware of anything going on at the lodge?" Guns asks, both of the brothers shaking their heads. That just makes Guns sigh in annoyance. "called prime sans earlier and he didn't say anything besides things are fine." 

"PRIME PAPYRUS DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY WHEN I CALLED HIM EITHER," Ace adds, looking quite exasperated. "HE DIDN'T PARTICULARLY SEEM TO WANT COMPANY EITHER WHEN I ASKED ABOUT COMING UP FOR A VISIT." 

"I got the same from prime Sans," G sighs. 

"so, they've got something they're hiding," Guns ponders. 

"PERHAPS WE SHOULD INVITE OURSELVES OVER," Aster smiles, clasping his hands together. G looks up at his brother with raised brow bones, but then looks at his phone as it beeps. "NORMALLY I WOULDN'T SUGGEST SOMETHING SO RUDE, BUT I DO BELIEVE A SITUATION LIKE THIS CALLS FOR SUCH MEASURES. SURELY THEY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT THEIR GIRLFRIEND IS UP TO." 

"Doesn't look like you'll have to, bro," G replies, smile spreading across his skull. He meets eyes with Guns, who was looking at his own phone. Guns sends him his own menacing grin. "Looks like their girl just gave us an invite all on her own." 

"next weekend too," Guns adds, fingers tightening on his cigar. 

"WONDERFUL," Aster and Ace both smile. 

_____

Blue walks into the house from a hard day at work, sighing at the weighted feeling of exhaustion that just hasn't left him for the past _year_ now. Everything is just so tiring, even for him. But he still tries to keep up his cheery disposition, if not for his own sanity then for his brother's. Stretch is working so hard to get them home with Sans and Red (though it seems Red has fallen off the deep end at this point), and he doesn't want him to worry about his older brother. 

Sometimes though..... It's _really_ hard to keep up this face.... Especially when there's also housework and cooking to do.... But, luckily, Taylor picks a lot of that up. 

Blue freezes for a moment, hand reaching for the door to the coat closet, at the sound of a vacuum and a voice in the living room. 

" _Dear Queen of Hearts, I'mma grow you white roses_

_So you can learn to be kind_

_Tell King of Hearts, to arm all his forces_

_So you can learn to be kind._ " 

The voice isn't a professional, but still sounds nice. Though it doesn't really mix with the sounds of the vacuum. 

..... It doesn't sound like Taylor, but maybe the vacuum is messing with his hearing.

Blue hangs his coat up, then peaks around the coat closet and into the living room. He expects to see Taylor in there, but he's surprised to see _you_. You're vacuuming the carpet slowly, methodically refluffing the carpet with wires dangling from your ears and to your pocket. Likely connecting to your phone. 

Mutt lays on the couch unhelpfully, a pillow underneath his head as he plays with his phone. Both feet are up on the couch as well, out of your way as you make your way throughout the living room. 

" _Oh what a start, inside out and upside down_

_No stress I'mma clean up this mess, li like Alice_

_First hand me scissors, then bring out the heavy artillery_

_Oh justice is my middle name, I'm Alice_

_Dear Queen of Hearts, I'mma grow you white roses_

_So you can learn to be kind_

_Tell King of Hearts, to arm all his forces_

_So you can learn to be kind._ " 

_You're_ singing. And Blue can admit, you sound good. But he's more surprised you're actually cleaning, though he supposes he shouldn't be. 

He guesses he has seen it before. But that was always just cleaning up after yourself. Washing the dishes you, and Mutt often, used or wiping down the counters when you've made a mess. He's never actually _saw_ you cleaning the _house_ before and he wouldn't have guessed you'd take your time, methodically, doing it. ....But he supposes Papyrus _has_ said he's seen you doing such before.... Blue just never _really_ believed it. 

" _And the horizon silver lined._ " 

You're finished vacuuming the living room. You pull the ear buds out of your ears, turning the vacuum off. Your gaze is then directed at Mutt, an unamused arch to your eyebrow and lips. 

"Are you just going to lie there all day while I clean?" You ask, setting your hands on your hips. 

"maybe," Mutt replies, glancing over at you from his phone. 

"Really?" You ask, your tone making it sound like a thinly veiled warning. 

"possibly." Is Mutt's reply. Your response to that is to roll your eyes with your unamused look turning amused. You grab a pillow off the couch closer to you and throw it at him, though he catches it easily. 

"I don't think so," you laugh, crossing your arms and stepping out of the way as Mutt chucks the pillow back at you. "Please go hang the laundry if it's done." 

"do i have to?" Mutt whines. 

" _Yes._ " You still look amused, much to Blue's surprise. "I'm still not done in here and _you're_ in the way." 

Mutt just groans dramatically, sliding off the couch like a slime. You watch in amusement, just shaking your head. Seeing he's getting no sympathy, Mutt just stands and walks towards the bathroom like a kicked puppy. 

"Don't forget we still have your room to clean again," you call, wrapping the cord around the vacuum's hooks again. Mutt groans louder, pausing and looking back at you with a puppy dog face. 

"do we have to? it's fine." 

"Yup," you cheerily reply, ignoring Mutt's puppy face. "If you just put things away after you use them, we wouldn't have this problem." 

Mutt groans again and walks dejectedly into the bathroom, then into the closet that has the washing machine in it. You pause in your task to look back at the way the taller skeleton disappeared, a very fond look on your face. 

"What a dork," you mumble, a bit of a chuckle in the tone. You put the vacuum to the side, then go about fluffing the pillows and couch cushions, fixing the blankets on the back of the couch while you're at it. 

Blue just watches in shock, though jolts at the sound of footsteps walking down the staircase. He sees what is undeniably Taylor coming down the steps and panics. He shortcuts to the other side of the hall, by the door to the office and bathroom, to hide from both the humans. He's not really sure why he did as such, or why he felt panic at seeing Taylor of all people coming down the stairs, but now he's hiding from both you and her. 

He peaks around the corner to see Taylor stepping into the arch where he was once peeking in. 

"Finally. I was beginning to think you'd never clean this damn place," Taylor sneers. 

"I do have a job.... and school work," you reply, looking at the other human in disinterest. "...And a life." 

"Like I give a shit," Taylor snaps. "Just make sure this house stays _clean_. You’re not good for anything _else_ here, obviously. You useless piece of shit." 

Blue's mouth drops in surprise. 

"Say what you like, Taylor. I'm not even doing this so you can look good in the skeletons' eyes." You go back to what you were doing before Taylor walked in. "I'm doing this to take some of the weight off their shoulders. Something you should be doing." 

You glare at the other human with those words. Though Blue does hear the "And I'd get blamed for the mess anyway" you add under your breath. 

Taylor just rolls her eyes, glowering at you. 

"Why should _I_ do that? What does that do for me?" She asks, crossing her arms. 

"Because it's the nice thing to do," you reply. "And they're tired and need a break." 

"That's not my problem, nor worth my time." Taylor waves a hand and grabs her coat out of the closet instead. "I could care less if they're _tired_ or _need a break_." Her voice turns mocking as she repeats what you said. " _I_ have more important things to do and _you_ better stop making me _look bad_. Your _place_ in this house is to do everything I want you to and _keep your fucking mouth shut_ about it. Keep to your damn self and _stop talking to my skeletons_. Or _else_." 

With that final growl, Taylor stomps out of the house. You pause, looking at the way she went, then sigh with a shake of your head. 

"Yeah. _I'm_ the useless one," you grumble, laying the blanket over the back of the couch. "At least _I'm_ not the one _cheating_ on and _lying_ to and _abusing_ those closest to me. Besides not like you haven't already started a rumor about me at school." 

Blue clasps a hand over his mouth, supporting himself against the wall. His hands tremble, his eye lights the size of dimes at this point. 

Taylor threatened you. 

_Taylor threatened you_. 

And the way she was _acting_ towards you. He.... He never _thought_.... Taylor would _ever_.... ever _act_ like that. A-and the _things_ she said. The things _you_ said. 

H-he's not sure what to do with this...

_____

"There!" You smile, pushing the drawer to Mutt's dresser closed and pointedly ignoring his messy desk. "We're finished!" 

"finally," Mutt groans, dropping onto his bed. You smile in amusement, standing up to join him. Though when you try to cuddle up to the skeleton, he pushes you away. Lightly though, barely even putting any force into it. Just enough to keep you from laying on top of him. "nope. i don't cuddle brats who torture me." 

"Oh come on, Mutt. I didn't _torture_ you," you laugh, sitting on your knees and looking down at him. 

"yes you did," he groans overdramatically, just making you snort. "i'm dying over here and you're laughing at me." 

"You big baby." You shake your head in amusement. "A little cleaning isn't going to kill you. I did most of the work anyways!" 

You hit him with one of his many pillows with that statement, making Mutt sputter on a laugh as he tries to defend himself from the fluffy attack. 

"nu-uh!" He protests. "i did a ton of the work," you already know where this is going, trying to smother Mutt with the pillow before it can come out of his mouth. "a skele _ton_." 

"Noooo. That's so overused!" You complain, trying to stifle the laugh attempting to build up. 

"aw come on, angel. don't you find me _humerus_?" Mutt winks at you, making you double your efforts to smother him with the pillow. 

"Mutt!" You laugh. 

"you're laughing," Mutt points out. 

"Out of pity," you assure him, still smiling. 

"sure, sure," Mutt nods, finally letting you lay down with him. You just shake your head, cuddling up to the skeleton to watch some TV. 

What a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: (having a crisis right within reader's sight if she just steps a little to the left)
> 
> Reader: (completely oblivious) Oh boy, almost done cleaning! :)
> 
> The song is Queen of Hearts by Velvet Moon.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	27. Pep Talk

Grillby stands closer to the corner where Red's hunched over a glass, not quite drunk yet but tipsy enough already. Grillby's far too used to the skeleton coming in to drink himself to death as of late, having to wonder what it is about the more prickly skeletons' drinking habits. 

Though he supposes he hasn't seen Mutt in a while, started coming in less and less until one day he stopped coming in at all. Grillby just hopes he's doing better and not getting into any trouble. 

He's come to know those two more than he ever thought he would. A little more than he ever wanted to. But they're the only skeletons visiting as of late, much to his disappointment. The place just isn't quite the same as it once was, even to the bar's owner. 

The fire elemental looks back at Red as he huffs a self-deprecating laugh, resting his head onto his arm. Grillby places a hand on the bar top, leaning a little more onto it. The quite chatter of the bar still fills the warm air, the late night lull allowing Grillby a bit of time to relax. Even with the depressed skeleton moping at his bar. 

"i really fucked up, Grillbz," Red finally mutters, making Grillby looking at him curiously. ".... i really fucked up this time." 

The questioning huff from Grillby finally makes Red sit up again and stare down into his alcohol like it holds the answer to the universe. Red sighs, swirling the liquid inside the glass. 

"the fuck do i do?" He finally asks. 

"... What about... exactly?" Grillby asks, going back to cleaning the glass in his hands. 

"i... this girl i live with," Red mutters, eyes narrowing. "i really messed up with her..." 

"Taylor?" Grillby asks. Red growls at that name, scoffing as he glares down at the glass. 

"fuck no. that bitch can drown fer all i care," he spits out, making Grillby flare for a second. 

"Last I heard.... you all were very close... to her," he comments, eyeing the skeleton. Red sighs, dragging a hand down his face before downing his glass. Grillby gets to making him another one. 

"not anymore," Red grumbles. "she.... she did something i can never forgive 'er fer... i'm talkin' about another girl. taylor pitted us against 'er... made things up about 'er just so we'd hate her....... none of us were exactly kind to her... and i really scared her a while back.... i.... i wanna... make up fer what i did but.... after everythin' i'd be surprised if she'd want anything to do with any of us...." 

Grillby's silent for a few minutes, thinking about what the skeleton just told him. If he's remembering correctly, this must be Taylor's friend Red would occasionally grumble about and the girl Mutt talked about on occasion. He's.... heard very mixed things about her. 

"this girl.... now that i've actually paid a-fuckin'-ttenion is actually..... nicer than any of us thought... she... she helped my bro an' i patch things up... she's made us things even when we were bein' bastards to her... fuckin' hell, she's made mutt sober up and he's so fuckin' attached to 'er now... she's... she's..." Red trails off, frown deeper than before. Regret clear on his face. "... she didn't deserve any of what we fuckin' did." 

"... It sounds like... you regret your actions towards her," Grillby comments. Red grunts, nodding once. "... Then apologize to her..." 

"she's scared of me," Red comments. "not like it's unwarranted... after all of what happened." 

Grillby's silent for another moment as he thinks. 

".. Do you want to make things right... with this girl?" Grillby asks. Red pulls a face, nodding hesitantly. "... Then prove it to her... Don't force it... Go at her pace. Change for the better and show her that....." 

Red looks up at the fiery bartender at last, staring for a moment before nodding as he mulls over his words. Then he nods more resolutely.

"yeah... yeah.. that's.. that's probably.." Red never finishes his sentence, but Grillby gets it easily enough. And he just hopes Red'll start doing better, and whatever's happening with these skeletons resolve. 

_____ 

You stare down at the bundle of cloth in front of you, having paused in your sewing as your mind wonders to other things. You thumb rubs against the soft sweater fabric, instinctually avoiding the pins holding the pieces together. You thoughtlessly chew on your bottom lip, leg bouncing a little. 

"angel?" Mutt speaks up, making you jump just a bit and dart your eyes over to him. Mutt's laying on your bed again, eyeing you with worry. "you've been staring at that sweater for the past five minutes.... not going the way you want it to?" 

"No... no, it's not that. I was just thinking," you reply, shaking your head and getting back to sewing the sweater together. 

Mutt sits up a bit, pausing the video playing on the TV. He eyes you for a few seconds before leaning his skull on his head. 

"about what?" 

"Grey.. and Lunar," you reply, keeping your eyes on what you're doing. Mutt sighs, eye sockets narrowing a bit. "I know you don't really like them... I'm not completely sure why, but I get it...." 

"i'm just worried they're gonna do something to you," Mutt replies, looking away from you. His frown deepens a bit, then looking back at you. "do you really like them?" 

"Yeah. Lunar's really, really sweet," you reply, shrugging a shoulder. "And Grey's alright too. I can't exactly blame him for being weary of me, especially with the warm welcome he got from everyone here." 

You sigh and shake your head, pausing in your work again. You glance up, looking out the window for a moment before returning to just staring at the fabric. 

"But he's still more welcoming and kind than most of the people here," you huff, shaking your head again. You continue to sew in silence for a bit longer, sticking pins back into the tomato pin cushion beside yourself. "I trust your judgement, Mutt, and I'm still on guard just in case. I just don't know why at this point." 

Mutt stares at you for a moment longer, then sighs and leans back on the bed again. He stares at the ceiling for a little bit, eyeing the popcorn pattern on it. 

"it's complicated," he mutters, eye sockets narrowing. "i... i don't wanna scare you.." 

"Is it really that bad?" You ask, glancing at him again. Mutt remains silent on that, making you sigh. "I know you have your reasons, but it doesn't help me understand any more. I just... I just really want to help them.... They're suffering.. Grey has a giant hole in his skull and Lunar's ability to eat is effected by his teeth... I can't imagine either of those things don't hurt... And their house looks like it's falling apart around them.... I just.. don't know how to fix it."

Mutt looks at you again as you let out a sigh of frustration, giving up on the sweater for the moment. You lean back in your chair, hands carding through your hair as you stare at the ceiling. 

"I can get Lunar reading glasses, I can make them new clothes, and get them food, but that's about it," you continue, rubbing your eyes. "I don't know how to get Lunar to a dentist right now. I don't know how to get them to a doctor. I don't know how to start getting things to fix up their house. All of that costs a lot of money and I can't pay that.... Those treaties and that Constitution only go so far..... and I can't save up with whatever's left over from their food money. Sans or whoever does that would notice that quickly enough... Can't have them thinking I'm taking money for myself after all. And Sans doesn't even want them going into town." 

"heh... yeah. i get it, angel," Mutt mumbles, eye sockets soft before he turns them up to the ceiling again. He sighs, rubbing his eye sockets in thought. "if... if you wanna start couponing a bit more, we can start saving from your pay check and my commissions. i get some good money from some of them.... black still funnels money into my account too, so we can use some of that too." 

"All of my paychecks go to food and rent," you mumble, rubbing your eyes. But you still smile at the skeleton, getting up to go cuddle with him. "You really think we can make it work?" 

"black's always been the one good with money," Mutt frowns, pulling you closer to himself. He still nuzzles the top of your head, squeezing you a bit. "but yeah... i think we can pull it off. think we should work towards the dentist first. sure grey would insist on it." 

"I don't know if Grey's really gonna like this at all," you mumble, nuzzling into Mutt's chest as you sink into his hold. "He's already not too keen on me spending money on them." 

"we'll tell him it's mostly on the lodge's dollar. that should make him happier," Mutt comments. You huff a laugh, looking up at the skeleton's crooked grin. 

"And what about Sans not wanting them to go into town?" You ask, still smiling just a bit. 

"'m sure we can sneak 'em out easily enough," Mutt nods, grinning back at you. "patrols aren't as tight anymore and sans ain't actually that observant." 

You chuckle at that, sighing a bit as you close your eyes. 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right about that," you concede. Mutt just hums, hugging you a little tighter to him as he turns the TV back on. It's silent for a while longer, the two of you just watching the rest of the video play out. Then you quietly speak up again, "Thank you, Mutt... For helping me with this." 

"'course, angel. i trust your judgement too." Mutt nuzzles your head again and you smile, hugging the skeleton tighter. 

_____ 

Stretch sits on his bed in the basement, skull in his hands. His knee bounces restlessly, thoughts running rampant in his mind. 

He has to wonder just how much Taylor's been lying about. Has it all been a lie? Or were just some things lies? Just where did it end? 

And what about what she said about you? Everything you've done and he's seen you do... it points to it maybe... also being a lie. He... He's not sure.. but... if.. if it is then... then that's...

Stretch grimaces, rubbing his chest at the feeling welling up in his soul. He rubs his eye sockets, trying to get rid of the burning feeling in them and wetness beginning to well up in the corners. He sniffles, rubbing his hands down his skull again. 

Everything's been a lie. Taylor's lied to them this whole time. Going behind their backs with a human man and manipulating them. What did she want from them? What was her goal in all of this? He'd really like to know though he doubts he's ever going to get an answer from her. 

Stretch lets out a bitter laugh, digging the heel of his palms into his eye sockets. The tears keep coming. 

He supposes he should've known better than to trust a human. He thought he'd learned after Chara, but he guesses not. He let another human in and look at what she'd done. 

Some Judge he is. 

Stretch sniffles again, rubbing his eye sockets on the sleeve of his jacket. 

All they'd done for her. Everything they did and gave her. Apparently this is the thanks they get for it. He can't believe he was so stupid. Stupid enough to let this go on for so long and let her hurt himself and his brother. Blue's going to be so devastated and he let it happen to him. Just because he let himself be blinded and let his guard down. 

"i'm so stupid," Stretch mutters, voice wavering and choked. He sniffles again, standing and harshly rubbing his eye sockets again. He shakes his head, heading for the stairs. 

He pauses at the kitchen entrance, looking in to see you and Mutt in there. Mutt's sitting on one of the counters and you stand at the stove, smiling brightly as you laugh at something Mutt said. Mutt's smiling right back at you, a glint of adoration in his eye sockets that Stretch easily picks up on. 

Though those eye sockets instantly turn a lot sharper when Mutt meets Stretch's eye sockets. Your smile falls a little bit once you notice him as well, sending a hesitant wave towards him. 

Stretch looks away from both of you, grabbing the honey and sweets he was after before making a hasty exit. 

Yeah... He really is stupid, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Stretch.....
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	28. Mutt Has a Chat

Lunar perks up at the sound of a knock on the door, looking over from his spot in front of the counter. He bounds over to the wooden portal, assuming it's you, and pulls it open, only for the greeting to die on his metaphorical tongue. It's... not you. 

"Oh, Hello Mutt!" Lunar greets, gaining Grey's attention from the couch. 

"hey, lunar. mind if i come in? i gotta ask you and your brother something," Mutt grins lazily. Lunar nods, reluctantly letting the other skeleton into the house. Grey narrows his one working eye socket, eyeing the other skeleton wearily as he sits up a bit more on the couch. 

"what do you want?" Grey growls, glaring at Mutt. Lunar quickly walks back over to his brother, standing closer to him and opposite of Mutt. 

"just want to talk," Mutt replies, remaining carefully neutral and relaxed. 

"about?" Grey remains tense. Mutt simply says your name, making both the brothers frown more. Lunar begins to wring his hands nervously, shrinking in a bit on himself. "what? you going to threaten us to stay away from her?" 

"nah. she seems to trust you both, so i'll trust her judgement." Mutt shrugs carelessly, making both brothers blink in surprise. Mutt just chuckles humorlessly. "she's a big girl and can make her own decisions. she's going to come visit you two whether i like it or not." 

Mutt shakes his skull at the thought, an exasperated sigh passing his teeth. Lunar relaxes a bit, more in confusion than anything else, while Grey just looks more skeptical. 

"then what're you here for?" Grey asks. 

"i'm just guessing she hasn't told you everything," Mutt replies, leaning back on his heels a bit. 

"About What?" Lunar asks. 

"how much do you two know about the situation back at the lodge?" Mutt asks instead, head tilted. "with taylor and the other skeletons." 

"Not That Much," Lunar admits. "Just That The Other Skeletons Are Dating Taylor." Lunar adding that they don't like you after a thought. "And That Taylor Has Something To Do With That." 

"yeah... that's the very basics of it," Mutt nods slowly. He then sighs. "but there's a lot more to it than just that." 

"what do you mean?" Grey asks, relaxing just a bit back into the couch. 

"where to begin," Mutt sighs, glancing up towards the ceiling. He goes on to tell the two more about the situation back at the lodge, Grey and Lunar frowning more and more at the details.

"Why Would She Stay There?" Lunar frowns once Mutt finishes speaking. "That Sounds Horrible!" 

"the others are actually allowing this to happen?" Grey asks, looking both disturbed and bewildered. "so much for being judges." 

"what?" Mutt asks, looking at Grey in confusion. "judges?" 

Grey just huffs, eyeing Mutt at that. He waves it off and Mutt leaves it at that. 

"i don't know why angel's staying. she says it's for school," Mutt replies, shrugging a shoulder. "and everyone else believes taylor unquestioningly.... well, red and edge have distanced themselves. not exactly sure what those two are up to." 

"fuckin' hell," Grey sighs, shaking his skull. He looks over Mutt with raised brow bones. "and red really bite her? and no one did anything?" 

"more or less," Mutt shrugs, Grey growling lowly. But then he shakes his head a bit, eyeing Mutt once again with a distrustful, questioning look on his skull. 

"why are you telling us this?" 

"you're a part of it now," Mutt replies, waving the question off. "you're angel's friends, so you're even more on taylor's shit list. don't suggest you spend too much time around the lodge, could get you in trouble." 

"How?" Lunar frowns, wringing his hands. 

"who knows. taylor's good at making things up," Mutt sighs, frown turning into an outright snarl. 

"those assholes are idiots," Grey growls, tugging at his eye socket. "if they try anything..." 

"prime sans is a coward," Mutt says, looking unamused again. Grey raises a brow bone at that, Lunar blinking in surprise. "he's not going to go through with anything unless he's forced to. easy to go behind his back too with how much he's working himself into the ground. i wouldn't worry too much about him." 

"heh," Grey grumbles, glancing away. Mutt pushes himself off the wall and heads towards the door again. 

"anyway, that's all i had to say. so see ya," he sighs, strolling lazily. "angel's going to be home soon and she doesn't need to be alone in that house." 

Mutt still pauses at the door, looking back at the two. 

"all that being said though," Mutt's eye sockets narrow, glaring at the two. "if you hurt her....." 

Grey growls, glaring right back at him, Lunar stiffening as he stares Mutt down. But Mutt just walks out of the door, closing it behind himself.

_____

You're surprised Mutt isn't home to greet you at the door, though you did get home early so he may not even realize you're back. But you didn't think he was going anywhere today, or at least he didn't tell you he was. Oh well, not like he has to tell you his every move. 

You pull your coat off, hooking it around your arm as you quickly head for the stairs. But you then freeze at the sound of your name. Glancing over your shoulder, you see it's... Red. 

He looks rather uncomfortable, teeth pulled into a grimace and his eye lights pulled away from you. His hands are stuffed into his coat pockets and he's slouching into the thing, though his hands are noticeably twitching. 

You tense, eyeing the skeleton warily and your hand grips the railing tightly. 

"Yeah, Red?" 

"i...." Red's grimace just gets worse. He forces himself to look at you, taking a small step back at your posture. "look i'm.... i know..." 

Red sighs in frustration, looking both irritated and angry. 

"i'm... i'm fuckin' sorry, alright?" He finally spits out, making you flinch at the tone. Red looks even more frustrated, dragging a hand down his face. "shit... i.... i'm not good at apologies. just.... ya didn't... i... everything we've done ta ya and everything i've done... i... it wasn't right... we never should've..." 

You glance between Red and the wall a couple of times, surprised and slightly worried. You wonder if Edge is somewhere around here and forced him into this or if this is some trick Taylor planned. But... Red does seem kind of serious..... and sober. Nervous as he keeps glancing away from you like he's expecting the worst or something. 

"..... Uh... Thank you," you smile hesitantly, Red glancing back at you. His frown deepens, but he nods. Regret and unhappiness clear on his face but he quickly pushes that down. 

He just nods again and walks away, leaving you to finally be able to dart upstairs. 

But you head back downstairs again after dropping your stuff off in your room, going to the laundry room with a basket on your hip. You throw everything, including the skeletons' and Taylor's clothes gathered in the laundry room and bathrooms, into the washing machine and start it. 

You then head to the kitchen, glancing at the time on the clock. You note it's a little past four and you could probably start on an early dinner for yourself and Mutt. But what to make? 

You look through the cupboard in thought, eyeing the shelves for something to make. 

Little too warm for soup... Not really interested sandwiches.... Hmmm.... 

You eye the pasta boxes on the shelves, tilting your head just a bit. You pull one off, looking over the packaging. You think this is yours.... Yeah, it is. 

"I could make something pasta," you mumble to yourself in thought. You leave the pasta box on the counter, then look through the fridge in thought. Then, as you spot the thawed meat in the fridge, it comes to you. "Oh! Yeah, I'll make that." 

You pull the packaging out, noting that it is the one you left out yesterday, and get to work. Boil the noodles and pack the meat into balls. You then have to hunt down some other ingredients you're sure you have to make the sauce. You hum as you work, turning down the heat a bit so the water doesn't boil over. 

"angel?" 

You only jump a little at the sudden voice when it was quiet, relaxing when you see Mutt walking up. You smile at him, turning back to the dish you're working on. 

"Hey, Mutt. Just working on dinner." 

"i see that," Mutt replies, hands finding their way to your hips. He watches you work in silence for a bit before it's broken again. 

"Red apologized to me again," you bring up, not looking up from the sauce. "He was sober this time too." 

"really?" Mutt's squeezes your hips just a bit. You hum in confirmation. "you accept it?" 

"I thanked him for it," you shrug. Mutt just hums at that. "... I don't know what's going on with him or his brother... but they're acting a bit weird... So is Blue, now that I think about it." 

"blue?" Mutt asks, confused. You nod slowly, tilting your head back a bit. 

"Yeah. He's... I don't know how to say it... It's kind of like when I first moved in," you frown, eyebrows furrowed. "He... He keeps... I don't know... acting like he wants to say something to me but... doesn't and runs off again... I... Stretch is doing the same too.. kind of.... He's.. I don't know, he looks.. lost? Upset? ...I don't know what's up with either of them." 

"strange," Mutt mumbles. You nod, looking back at the stove. It's silent as you combine all the ingredients, Mutt pulling out a plate for you both. 

"The washer should be done by now... Take these outside for me?" You ask, nodding towards the plates. Mutt nods and you run off to grab the laundry to take out to the clothes line. Mutt's already sitting at the patio table, having brought the entire pot out with the plates and grabbed you both something to drink as well. You set the laundry basket in the grass, turning back to him. "Make sure to cover the pot with the lid! So bugs don't get into it!" 

Mutt sends you a thumbs up while he dishes out a portion of the spaghetti for himself. You turn back to the clothes line, starting on hanging up the pile of wet clothes at your feet. 

Mutt glances over in your direction, pausing with his fork in the air. His eye sockets narrow at the foliage behind the clothesline, bones tensing. Not one to ever ignore instincts, he places his fork down and quickly walks over to you. You jump when he places a hand on your shoulder, looking over at him with a raised brow. 

"Mutt, is something wrong?" You ask, though he keeps his eye lights on the foliage. You glance over at the rustling, confused as you look back at him. "Mutt?" 

"shh." His grip just tightens. You glance between him and the bushes a couple of times, not quite understanding what's gotten him so tense. 

The rustling continues, getting closer and closer. Mutt's behavior has you tensing, at least until a bird takes off out of a tree. You sigh, watching it fly off over the tree tops and turn to Mutt again. Only to let out a startled shriek at the figure looming over you both, one which Mutt is now glaring at. 

"..hey," Grey greets as you try to regain control of your heartbeat. 

"Grey, don't do that," you sigh, giving him a little glare. 

"Sans? What Did You Do?" Lunar asks, making his way out of the foliage you were just staring at. 

"nothin' bro," Grey replies, shrugging a shoulder. You just shake your head, squeezing Mutt's hand. 

"Hey guys. Surprise visit?" You asks, going back to hanging up the laundry. 

"I Suppose You Could Say That," Lunar replies, wringing his hands a bit. He glances around, squinting back at the house. Though he looks back at you and Mutt again. "We Apologize For Just Showing Up Unannounced." 

"It's alright. You're just in time for dinner," you smile, nodding back to the porch. "If you want some anyway." 

"looks like you're doing laundry," Grey comments, eyeing the basket. 

"Yeah. But there's food back on the patio," you shrug, glancing over at him for a moment. "I'm going to finish hanging these, then go eat." 

Both Grey and Lunar frown at that, glancing between you and the patio. Lunar shakes his skull, but quickly jumps to help you finish hanging the laundry. Mutt goes and grabs two more plates while you two do that, Grey hanging back by you and Lunar. But soon the four of you are sitting at the porch table, a plate of spaghetti in front of each of you. 

"So, was there any reason for this surprise visit?" You ask. 

"what? not happy to see us?" Grey snorts. 

"Of course I am," you smile, making Grey blink down at his plate a few times. "But you both rarely come here." 

"think there's a good reason for that," Grey grumbles, shoving another forkful into his mouth. You hum noncommittedly. 

"We Just Wanted To Ask You-" Lunar glances down at Mutt's look, shaking his head with semi-widened sockets. "We Just Wanted To Ask You... To Ask You If You Were Okay!" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" You asks, a bit of a confused chuckle in your voice. Lunar shrugs helplessly, giving Mutt a confused look. 

"well.. you live here," Grey replies, brow bone raised. You sigh, shaking your head. 

"Point taken," you mumble into your food. Grey huffs a bit in semi-amusement, glancing over you. His eye light lingering on your shoulder. You straighten a bit more, finishing your bite before speaking again. "But I'm fine." 

"Well, That's Good!" Lunar smiles. You nod with a hum, taking another bite out of your meal. 

A scream shatters the quiet of the moment, startling you, Grey, and Lunar. The four of you look back to see Taylor in the doorway, staring wide eyed. Black, Blue, Sans, and Red suddenly appear on the porch, looking around wildly while Stretch, Papyrus, and Edge come to a halt behind Taylor. 

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Blue asks, to which the skeleton's eye lights then land on your group. All four of you staring wide eyed at them. "OH.... GREY, LUNAR.. HELLO!" 

"... Hi," Lunar replies. The other skeletons relax now, sighing. 

"What are they doing here?!" Taylor shrieks, stomping a foot. "I said I don't want them here!" 

"taylor, babe," Sans sighs, rubbing his skull. 

"I'M SURE THEY'RE JUST HERE FOR A VISIT!" Papyrus assure her, nervously glancing at the table. "THEY'RE JUST EATING WITH YOUR FRIEND AND MUTT!" 

"I don't care!" Taylor yells, glaring. "I don't want them anywhere near me!" 

You sit up in your seat a bit, frowning at the other human. But you pause as another voice speaks up before you could. 

"THEN GO BACK INSIDE, TAYLOR. THEY'RE NOT HURTING ANYTHING OUT HERE," Edge replies, crossing his arms and glaring down at the human girl. The four of you blink, slightly in shock, at his words. Taylor turns red. 

"They're not allowed here!" 

"that's not fer you to decide," Red growls, hands twitching in his coat pockets. Stretch looks between you, the pot in the middle of the table, and the two brothers sitting with you and Mutt. 

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT," Black hisses.

"You-" Taylor fumes. 

"taylor, babe. i'll take care of this," Sans assures, hands raised in front of him and a bead of sweat on his skull. "why don't you go back inside." 

"You better," Taylor growls, stomping her way past the skeletons in the door.

"GET RID OF THEM QUICKLY. TAYLOR'S ALREADY STRESSED AS IT IS," Black glares, mainly at you, Grey, and Lunar. He then disappears into the house after Taylor. 

"I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT," Blue frowns in apology towards you four, but quickly runs into the house after her as well. Papyrus follows him, Stretch frowning and following as well. 

Leaving just Sans, Red, and Edge. Two of whom are looking into the house with their brow bones furrowed.

"what are you both even doing here?" Sans asks, glancing between Grey, Lunar, and you. 

"visiting," Grey huffs, stuffing another bite of his spaghetti into his mouth. 

"who?" Sans stresses. 

"what does it matter, sans? we didn't have a problem before taylor came out here," Mutt comments, brow bone raised. 

"they just... they just never said they were coming over," Sans replies helplessly. 

"They need an invitation to come over?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. "When they live just a bit of a walk away? And literally can't go into town?" 

"yes.. no.. ugh," Sans groans, rubbing a hand down his face. 

"come on, sans. lets go before you dig yerself even more into a hole," Red grumbles, slinging an arm around the shorter skeleton. He eyes the table for a moment, frown staying in place, before he starts to drag Sans back into the house with a sigh.

"so much for the mighty judge," Grey scoffs before they're through the door, making Sans' eye sockets widen for a moment even if everyone else is looking at Grey in confusion. But Red drags Sans off before he can respond. Edge stays in the doorway for a moment, arms crossed and eyeing the table as well. But he leaves after a second, closing the door behind himself. 

You, Mutt, Grey, and Lunar share a look then shake your heads before continuing with your meal in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Grey meant? Hmm...
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	29. Papyrus Date

You pause as you step into your room, noticing the box sitting on your bed. It’s not as tall as regular shipping boxes, but is wide. It’s a plain black, no logo or design in sight. It’s… just sitting there. On your bed.

...It definitely wasn’t there when you left this morning. 

You approach the box wearily, eyeing it. You can’t hear any sound coming from it and it doesn’t do anything when you poke it with a ruler sitting on your desk. 

You hook the ruler under the box lid and flip it open, jumping back. But nothing happens, and you sigh in relief. You still eye the tissue paper hiding whatever’s underneath though. 

“uh… whatcha doin’?” Mutt asks, eyeing the ruler in your hand and then the box on your bed. “what’s that?” 

“I don’t know,” you reply, looking back at him. “It was in here when I came in.” 

Mutt hums, his brow bones furrowing as he takes a few more steps in. He eyes the box and the tissue paper, pulling it back to unveil whatever was underneath. 

“Are those shoes?” You ask as Mutt picks up the paper that was laying on top of everything. You pick up one of the shoes in the box. Then notice what's underneath the shoes. “Oh, wow.” 

It’s an entire outfit in a box, tailored to your taste. Even including accessories and a scarf. The fabric of the clothes is very soft and the tags have your size down exactly. You can already tell just by the look they’d fit _perfectly_. This all looks expensive too…

“Do you think someone somehow mixed my room up with Taylor’s?” You ask, looking at the clothes in disbelief. 

“nope.. it’s for you,” Mutt mumbles, handing you the paper in his hands. You take a moment to read it over, finding a formal apology from _Edge_. He even wrote your _name_ instead of just _Human_. 

_I HOPE THIS PACKAGE FINDS YOU WELL._

_I WOULD LIKE TO FORMALLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY ACTIONS THIS PAST YEAR. IT WAS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE OF ME TO TREAT YOU THE WAY I DID AND I APOLOGIZE FOR IT._

_INCLOSED IS A GIFT AND I HOPE TO MAKE AMENDS IN THE FUTURE._

_\- EDGE_

Your eyebrows raise, looking over at Mutt who is now looking through the clothing. 

“damn... have to admit the bastard has good taste,” Mutt shrugs, holding the blouse up to you. You roll your eyes at him, looking over the apology again. "even if i'm _wondering_ how exactly he got your size." 

“I’m not sure how I feel about this as an apology gift…. It looks rather expensive,” you frown, looking over the nice clothing again. 

“like he doesn’t need to apologize for all he’s done?” Mutt snorts. 

“No, he does and he should,” you nod. “But I don’t think I _really_ like _expensive_ apology gifts…. Just saying sorry works too.” 

“i think you deserve it,” Mutt shrugs. “i bet these will look good on you. and it’s not like edge doesn’t have a lot to apologize for. this probably didn’t even put a huge dent in his savings.” 

“Still,” you sigh. You tilt your head at the outfit, then sigh. “I’ll accept this time. But I am telling him no more expensive gifts.” 

“fair enough,” Mutt snickers. You just roll your eyes.

_____

“Ah, I’m so sorry Papy! I forgot I have this really important appointment right now!” Taylor says, a fake pout on her lips as she blows Papyrus off _again_. “You understand, don’t you?”

You don't like that tone she used for that last sentence. It sounded like she's daring him to argue with her.

“I…. OF COURSE, GORGEOUS,” Papyrus nods. “THE GREA.... I UNDERSTAND BEING NEEDED, AFTER ALL!” 

“Great. Thanks Papyrus,” Taylor smiles, skipping off to who knows where. 

You glare at her as she leaves, then look over at Papyrus. He looks so dejected and upset. You really can’t just walk away. Or let him run off. 

You have business with him too after all.

“Hey, Papyrus!” You call, tone soft and slowly walking up to him. The said skeleton still jumps, then turns and looks at you. You have to grab his sleeve again to keep him from bolting away from you. You feel pretty guilty with the look on his face and have to wonder what exactly caused him to suddenly be _this_ reluctant to be around you...

..... You pray to the stars it _isn't_ what you're _thinking_ it was...

You glance around and towards where Taylor went, just in case. No one's listening, you believe. 

“Taylor cancelled again, huh?” 

“... YES! BUT SHE OBVIOUSLY HAS MANY PRESSING MATTERS TO ATTEND TO! ER, AS DO I! SO, I HAVE TO-” 

“Papyrus, please hang on for a second,” you plead. Papyrus wavers, then slowly nods, glancing anywhere but you. “Please hear me out?” 

“I… SURE, HUMAN,” Papyrus replies, sweating a little. 

“You had this date with Taylor all planned out right?” You ask, receiving a nod. “Did you already pay for everything?” Another, slower nod. “Could I maybe join you for it instead?” 

“WHAT?” Papyrus asks, eye lights snapping to you in shock. You raise your hands in surrender, smiling a little sheepishly. 

“You seemed really excited to go on this date and you’ve already paid for everything. It’d be a shame to just cancel it, don’t you think?” You ask, hesitantly. “It doesn’t have to be a date. We can go just as friends. I think it’d be fun and I really would like to get to know you better.” 

Papyrus just stares at you in shock. You wince. This was a bad idea, but it was the best chance you got to talk with him alone. Without any older brothers or Taylors getting in the way. You really want to talk to him about a few things after all. 

“You don’t have to. It was just an idea,” you add, glancing away from the tall skeleton. “Promise.” 

“.....I ER…. I SUPPOSE… I SUPPOSE I CAN HUMOR YOU, HUMAN,” Papyrus replies, straightening a little more and wringing his hands together. He sounds very unsure and you really don't like the way he's glancing around, like he's worried about someone overhearing. “BUT! IT CANNOT BE A DATE! I, PAPYRUS, AM DEVOTED TO TAYLOR AFTER ALL! I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND!” 

“Of course,” you nod. “That’s alright. Uhm, can I ask how I should dress?” 

“FANCY!” Papyrus replies, still seeming a bit awkward. 

“Okay, what time?” 

“BE DOWN HERE AT SIX O’CLOCK SHARP PLEASE!” Papyrus nods. You glance at the time. 

“Alright. I’ll be here, Papyrus. Thank you for taking me out. Platonically, of course,” you nod. 

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus then runs off quickly. 

You take a deep breath and turn towards the staircase. It’s not that far off from six, so you better go find your fanciest clothes. 

And, not for the first time, curse out Taylor. Especially for cancelling plans so late. 

You've been too distracted by other things to even really think about Papyrus... But Undyne and Frisk got your mind back on him. You don't really know what's been up with him lately. 

You hope this goes well. 

_____

“Oh wow,” your eyes widen as Papyrus parks the red convertible in front of one of the fanciest restaurants in town. 

You feel like you’re severely underdressed now. 

Papyrus is still looking nervous, even as you give him a soft smile. 

“WE BETTER HEAD IN OR WE’LL MISS THE RESERVATION,” Papyrus coughs. You nod, climbing out of the car and walking around to stand next to the skeleton. He leads you inside and you get seated quickly enough. 

You glance around the interior of the room, then at the menu placed in front of you. Your eyes nearly bug out of your head at the prices of these things. You quickly decide on the cheapest option available. 

“This place is really pretty, don’t you think?” You ask, glancing over at your companion for the night. He jumps a little, but nods. 

“UH, YES. IT’S VERY NICE.” 

You sigh. Papyrus needs to relax a little more. 

“You know I’m not going to bite your head off, right? You can relax,” you try and offer him what you hope is a reassuring smile. Papyrus laughs awkwardly. 

“OF COURSE! ER, I WOULD HOPE YOU WOULDN’T! I’M VERY ATTACHED TO MY HEAD!” 

You chuckle a bit. 

“So, what made you choose here of all places?” 

“I THOUGHT TAYLOR MIGHT HAVE ENJOYED COMING HERE,” Papyrus replies, drooping again. “I PROMISED TO TAKE HER SOMEWHERE AMAZING AND I HEAR THEIR SPAGHETTI IS AMAZING.” 

“I see,” you nod. The waiter comes around and takes your orders before disappearing once more. “Hey Papyrus, would you mind if I ask you some questions?” 

“... S-SURE,” he responds, sounding very unsure. 

“Okay. But if you don’t want to answer a question, or if it makes you uncomfortable, just say so, okay? You don’t have to answer and I’ll drop it immediately,” you assure. Papyrus suddenly looks very confused, but nods anyway. “Okay. How are you feeling?” 

“AS GREAT AS ALWAYS!” Papyrus responds, sitting as straight as a board. You frown. 

“Please don’t lie.” 

“ER… OKAY, I’M FEELING A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED,” Papyrus droops. Your eyebrows knit in concern. “I WAS REALLY HOPING TO FINALLY GET TO GO ON A DATE WITH TAYLOR TODAY.” 

“Is she always cancelling plans to go out with you?” You ask, despite already knowing the answer to that. 

“YES, BUT THE GR-I UNDERSTAND BEING NEEDED! SO I TRY TO BE UNDERSTANDING OF HER PLIGHT,” Papyrus nods. 

“Sure,” you nod. And despite already knowing the answer to your next question too, you ask anyway. “How are you and Sans doing? Have you been spending time with him lately?” 

“NOT…. NOT AS MUCH AS I’D LIKE,” Papyrus admits hesitantly. “BUT SANS IS REALLY BUSY WITH HIS WORK TOO AND TAYLOR WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH HIM WHEN HE’S AVAILABLE.” 

“Okay,” you reply, slowly nodding. He looks a bit uncomfortable, so you decide to leave that particular can of worms alone. "Are you hanging out with anyone else?" 

"BLUE AND I SPEND A LOT OF TIME TOGETHER!" Papyrus replies, smiling lightly. "WE DO SHARE A ROOM AFTER ALL! AND OFTEN COOK AND SPAR TOGETHER." 

"Cool," you smile, happy he's at least not completely isolated from everyone. Though that wasn't what you really meant. But you leave it for now to ask another question. “Can I ask why you’re always avoiding me?” 

“.... I-I’M NOT AVOIDING-” 

“Papyrus,” you interrupt, giving him a meaningful look. “I’m not blind. You and Blue are always avoiding me and always seem so uncomfortable around me. Lately you've even been running away from me, after.... you know.... Did something happen after that?” 

"........." Papyrus looks away from you again, the conversation pausing as the waiter comes back with your food. You thank him, waiting until he walks away to continue.

"Papyrus, if something.... bad happened to you... You really need to tell someone," you tell him, a very worried look on your face. "If.... if Taylor-" 

"I-I'd rather not answer that..." Papyrus interrupts, voice very quiet and small. You repress a sigh, leaning back in your chair. 

"Alright. I'll be there if you ever do, okay?" Papyrus nods slowly in response, looking down at his plate.

You move onto lighter topics, trying to get his mood back up and it works somewhat. You ask him what his favorite shows and movies are (all MTT brand, though he has a few human ones he likes), what kind of dishes he likes most (which is that dinosaur oatmeal you see in the cupboards all the time), and what his favorite thing about the surface is (which is being able to take a long drive down the road). He hesitantly asked you a few things in return before dinner was over and you happily obliged him. 

The dinner ended pretty nicely and you’re rather sad the night ending, but you can’t stay at the restaurant forever after all. 

You watch the scenery pass by as his car flies down the road, a little bit of a smile on your lips. The sky looks so pretty at night without all the lights to block it out. 

"Hey, Papyrus," you speak up. 

"YES?" 

"I ran into Undyne and Frisk again the other day," you tell him. You immediately notice how he stiffens as soon as the names come out of your mouth. "They really miss you and Sans. Undyne's really worried about you too." 

"I...." Papyrus trails off. 

"They'd really like it if you'd call them," you add softly. Papyrus glances down for a second before turning his eyes back to the road. You're almost back to the manor. "I'm not trying to guilt you into calling them, I promise. It's your choice." 

"I... I WOULD LIKE TO TALK WITH THEM AGAIN... BUT..." 

"What's keeping you from doing that?" You ask. Papyrus opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, his grip tightening on the stirring wheel. "Well, is whatever it is actually worth it? To not be able to see or talk with your friends anymore?" 

"IT'S... COMPLICATED," Papyrus replies. 

"Okay," you sigh, glancing down at your phone and sending a quick message to Mutt. "But... one more question, Papyrus, if that's alright?" 

He nods, parking his car in the driveway. 

"Are you happy?" 

"WHAT?" Papyrus asks, sounding just as confused as he looks. 

"Are you happy? With the way everything is? Does it make you happy?" You ask, looking up at him. 

"I...." Papyrus trails off, then glances away from you.

You notice Mutt standing on the porch, looking your way. You place a hand gently on Papyrus' arm, frowning when he winces. 

"You don't have to answer that question... but think about it, will you?" You ask. Papyrus hesitantly nods, which makes you smile. "Thank you." 

You get out of the car, sending another smile to the skeleton. 

"Thanks for taking me out tonight too, Papyrus. I had fun. Taylor really missed out." You're pretty glad she did though. She doesn't deserve anything from any of these skeletons. 

"OF COURSE! I STRIVE TO BE THE GREATEST!" Papyrus' smile is weak, but it's there. 

"You're already awesome, Papyrus," you comment, a little bit of a chuckle in your voice. By the look on his face, that's exactly what he needed to hear too. 

_____

Mutt glances down at his phone as you and Papyrus walk up to the lodge, your text pulled up on his screen. 

**angel** : We need to keep a closer eye on Papyrus i think. 

**angel** : I'm really worried about him. I think Taylor did something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm......
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	30. Blue's Dilemma

Blue sits at his desk in the room he shares with Papyrus, leg bouncing restlessly as he stares a hole into the wall. Papers sit scattered in front of him, pencils and pens laying uselessly to the side. Hands clasped together and pressed against his teeth instead of writing, his mind too restless to focus on anything in front of himself. 

Taylor threatened you. You said she started a rumor at school about you. You aimed some high claims at her, said she abuses, lies to, and cheats on those closest to her, presumably the skeletons themselves. Taylor was needlessly mean to the famine brothers too. Demanding they never come here to the lodge, not wanting any of them to visit the two either. That they _weren't_ _allowed_ to, despite that never even being brought up or talked about.

Blue will admit the two do unnerve him, but he'd still never agree that they shouldn't be allowed to _visit_. Still, they're _huge_ and warped beyond what they used to be. But that's not exactly _their_ fault. Their magic changed them to better fit their environment. Not that Blue really knows what their Underground was like, but if it came down to them _eating humans_ and _dust_.... he has to imagine it was horrific. And the fact of their _injuries_....

Blue shakes his head, trying to get his mind off Grey and Lunar. Back on track for what he was thinking about.

You and your claims. 

You said those claims to yourself, not even Mutt was in the room and you couldn't have known he was listening. So why would you say those thing to yourself if you didn't believe them? When you thought no one was listening?

..

.

Mutt seems really happy too. Blue hasn't seen him like... _this_ since... well, he's actually _never_ seen Mutt this happy. He _actually_ helped you with _cleaning_. Put up a bit of a fuss, but he didn't disappear or distract you like the lazier brothers tend to do when asked to help. And you _were cleaning_. Something Taylor told them you never do, since she was _always_ cleaning up after you. 

Blue's not completely sure what's going on. But he's sure he doesn't like it.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, BLUE?" 

Blue jumps a bit, looking over as Papyrus walks into their room. Papyrus smiles, but there's a nervous twinge to it Blue picks up rather easily. 

"I'M FINE," Blue smiles, trying to put an upbeat tone into his voice. Though he's not sure it worked. "HOW WAS WORK?" 

"IT WAS FINE! EVERYTHING WENT THE SAME WAY IT ALWAYS DID," Papyrus replies, turning to his own desk.

Blue frowns a bit, glancing over the other skeleton for a minute. Papyrus has been..... Papyrus has been rather distant lately.... Blue isn't sure why, but he's really not a fan of it. 

But he still turns back to his desk, leaving Papyrus alone since he knows all he'll get is a non-answer like their lazier brothers are fond of using. 

"REMEMBER WE MOVED TRAINING TO TODAY SINCE BLACK SAID HE'S GOING TO BE BUSY SATURDAY," Blue brings up, hoping to get a positive response from Papyrus. He's usually pretty excited, since everyone goes all out. Instead Papyrus jumps, his face twisted in a nervous smile. 

"O-OH. RIGHT. THAT IS TODAY," he replies, rubbing his arm. Blue's brow bones furrow, but nods. "GREAT! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET... OUT THERE!" 

"PAPYRUS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Blue asks. He's.... nervous about training? 

"AS GREAT AS ALWAYS!" Papyrus smiles. Though it looks half-hearted. Blue slowly nods, looking down at his desk. 

"OKAY. BUT YOU KNOW YOU CAN COME TO ME IF SOMETHING'S WRONG, RIGHT?" Blue asks, already knowing Prime Sans always seems too busy to worry about his little brother lately.

Papyrus doesn't say anything for a few minutes, but then slowly nods and doesn't seem to be able to look Blue in the eye sockets anymore. 

_____

Surprisingly everyone's here for training today. Blue glances over to where Edge and Black are, both glaring at each other heatedly. Papyrus looks nervous, standing between them. 

"BLACK, WHY DON'T WE TRAIN TOGETHER TODAY?" Blue asks, feeling like they may not have a backyard anymore if Black and Edge pair up.... if they don't try dusting each other first.

"I THINK I WOULD LIKE TO PAIR UP WITH EDGE," Black replies, eye sockets narrowing. Blue grimaces, Papyrus tensing a bit more. 

"BUT....." 

"IT'S FINE, BLUE," Edge speaks up. "I'M SURE WE BOTH REMEMBER THE RULES HERE." 

"OF COURSE," Black growls, fists clenching. 

"ALRIGHT," Blue sighs, knowing he's not going to win this one. His eye lights cut to Papyrus, who looks both nervous and relieved. "PAPYRUS, ARE YOU READY?" 

Papyrus nods slowly, he and Blue heading to the opposite side of the yard. They both get into their stances. 

..

.

Blue dodges an attack from Papyrus, swinging his own towards the taller skeleton. He misses. 

Blue dodges Papyrus' attack again, jumping closer as he swings his own. Surprisingly, Papyrus doesn't dodge or block. Instead just taking the hit head on, arms raising. He winces, sliding back on his feet until he falls onto the ground. Blue's brow bones furrow, immediately pausing and glancing over the younger skeleton for injury. 

He was really expecting him to dodge or block the hit, not take it....

"PAPYRUS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He asks worriedly, stepping closer. 

"I'M FINE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME," Papyrus replies, rubbing the back of his neck. Blue's frown deepens, offering a hand to help him up. 

"YOU'VE BEEN AWFULLY DISTRACTED THIS WHOLE TIME... ARE YOU SURE EVERYTHING'S OKAY?" Blue asks, already knowing he's not going to get a straight answer.

"YES! IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. I'M FINE, BLUE," Papyrus assures, though Blue's not really sure he believes it. 

"ALRIGHT... WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE OR STOP FOR THE DAY?" He asks. Papyrus brushes off his training clothes, remaining silent for a few minutes. 

"I THINK I'D LIKE TO..... STOP FOR THE DAY," he responds, softer than Blue was expecting. But he nods and Papyrus gives him a weak smile before heading inside.

Blue watches him go, then looks over at Edge and Black. Their training is still going strong, neither even looking tired yet. Both are still alive too, so that's good. 

Blue retreats to the porch to watch the two, just to make sure they both behave and don't kill each other or the backyard.

Edge and Black certainly have a different fighting style than Blue or Papyrus have. It's definitely more violent and cutthroat than Blue would ever go for, though that makes sense considering their universes. They were a lot more vicious when they first started training, though have softened up over time. 

But Blue has to appreciate their cutthroat style. Neither Black or Edge went easy on him. They actually gave him a real fight and real training instead of what Alphys did, not treating him like glass or a child who isn't capable of handling a real fight. Blue knows Papyrus feels the same, even if they did go a little softer on the two than they did with each other. It always seemed like they were honestly offended with the training the two had when they started. Both Edge and Black paired up with their softer counterpart to show them a real fight, despite their brothers' objections. And Blue and Papyrus learned because of it. 

But right now it looks like they're back to that full cutthroat style, going all out on each other. It seems like an actual fight instead of a training session. Blue honestly feels like he should go get Red and Mutt, just in case. But he doesn’t, watching the two until the fight concludes with no actual victor. 

Black marches straight back into the house with a scowl, though Edge pauses by Blue. 

"PRIME PAPYRUS STOPPED EARLY TODAY." He states it like a fact instead of a question. 

"YES. HE DID," Blue replies hesitantly.

"WHY?" Edge's eye sockets are even narrower than usual, scowl in place as he eyes the back door. 

"I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE HE WAS TIRED," Blue shrugs. Edge raises a brow bone at that, looking like he's questioning whether Blue actually just said that or not. Blue winces. "PRIME PAPYRUS HAS BEEN RATHER DISTRACTED LATELY. HE HASN'T TOLD ME ANYTHING. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH HIM." 

Edge's eye sockets somehow narrow even further, arms crossed and fingers tapping on his humerus. 

"YOU'VE SEEMED AWFULLY DISTRACTED YOURSELF LATELY, BLUE. IS THERE SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND?" Edge brings up, not looking away from the back door. Blue startles slightly, blinking up at the younger monster. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, EDGE," Blue replies slowly, sweat accumulating on his skull. Edge rolls his eye lights, pinning Blue with a look. 

"DON'T ACT DUMB WITH ME, BLUE. DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T NOTICED YOUR LITTLE MIX UPS IN THE KITCHEN OR YOUR LOOKS TOWARDS THE MUTT'S HUMAN," Edge states, making Blue's back stiffen more. 

"EDGE, MANNERS," Blue scolds, making Edge roll his eye lights again. 

"FINE. YOUR LOOKS TOWARDS MUTT'S HUMAN. BETTER?" 

"I HAVEN'T BEEN WATCHING HER, EDGE." Blue decides to try and quickly change the subject before Edge can pry any further, knowing his thoughts would just cause more fights. And that's the last thing the lodge needs. "WHAT'S BEEN UP WITH YOU AND BLACK? YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING JUST LIKE YOU USED TO WHEN WE WERE FIRST BROUGHT HERE." 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL BLACK'S PROBLEM IS. HE JUST STARTED GETTING MORE SNAPPY AT ME AGAIN A WHILE AGO." Edge glares at Blue, tilting his head back. "DO NOT THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YOUR SUDDEN CHANGE IN TOPIC, BLUE." 

Blue winces again, looking away from the taller monster. Edge sighs. 

"BUT I WILL NOT PUSH IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT NOW." 

".... THANKS," Blue sighs in relief, glancing back at Edge. He nods stiffly, tapping his fingers faster. 

"WHATEVER YOU ARE THINKING, I SUGGEST NOT TALKING TO BLACK OR THE OTHERS ABOUT IT. ESPECIALLY NOT TAYLOR," Edge recommends, looking away from Blue himself. "OR AT LEAST BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY TO THEM. MY BROTHER AND I, OR MUTT AND THE HUMAN HERSELF, WOULD BE OPEN TO TALKING IF YOU WANT TO." 

"WHY SHOULDN'T I TALK TO THEM?" Blue asks, raising a brow bone. 

"IT MAY NOT TURN OUT WELL IN YOUR FAVOR, PUT SIMPLY," Edge replies, glancing at Blue from the corner of his eye socket. Which just makes Blue give him a confused look. "I'M JUST SAYING. WHETHER YOU LISTEN OR NOT IS UP TO YOU. I NEED TO GO TAKE A SHOWER NOW." 

Edge stomps back inside and Blue sighs, leaning his head back on the chair. 

Well there's another thing to think about. 

_____ 

"Mutt! Quit trying to steal the cookie dough!" 

Papyrus freezes at the sound of your voice, trying to sound annoyed and stern though there's an inescapable amount of amusement in it. 

"come on, darlin. just want a taste," Mutt whines, though Papyrus can hear the grin in his voice. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure. One taste is going to turn into two. Then three. Then you're going to try and pilfer the entire bowl! I know you," you reply, Papyrus stopping in the kitchen door to see you pointing a cookie dough filled spoon at Mutt. Your eyes are narrowed at him in mock suspicion, though Mutt just looks amused. 

"i can't believe you'd ever say that about me. i'm no thief," Mutt gasps, acting offended you'd ever suggest such a thing about him. You nod with a hum, eyes still narrowed. 

"Oh, sure. It definitely wasn't you that stole the entire plate of brownies and gytfmas cookies I made last year," you say, stirring the batter in the bowl next to you. 

"it wasn't," Mutt grins. 

"Liar!" You reply, laughing loudly. Mutt makes another offended noise before trying to reach into the bowl again. You smack his hand away, glaring at the other skeleton. "There are raw eggs in here! Wait until they're done at least, you heathen!" 

"come on, angel," Mutt whines, a bit of a laugh in his voice. "i'm dying over here." 

"Well, you're going to have to continue dying for another few minutes then," you reply, making Mutt pout. 

"you are truly a cruel person, angel," he says, hand on his chest as he pouts. "i can't believe you'd leave me to starve. how could you?" 

"Oh there's chisps in the.." You finally notice Papyrus standing in the doorway. Mutt looks at you confused before his eye lights follow your's and land on him as well. "Hey, Papyrus. You need something?" 

You both eye him, making Papyrus shift and look away from you and Mutt. He noticed your look of worry, making him grip his arm tighter. 

"NO, I DON'T NEED ANYTHING. THANK YOU," he replies. You nod slowly, glancing over him again. 

"Are you alright?" 

"YES! OF COURSE," Papyrus nods. 

"training end early today?" Mutt asks, noting the clothes Papyrus is wearing.

"AH. NO BLACK, EDGE, AND BLUE ARE STILL OUTSIDE. I'M JUST FEELING A BIT TIRED SO I DECIDED TO QUIT A LITTLE EARLY TODAY," Papyrus replies, rubbing his arm again. 

"Oh, well, you should go rest then, Papyrus. These cookies will be done in an hour or two if you want some. I just need to bake them," you offer, Mutt's brow bones furrowed deeper. 

"THANK YOU. I'M GOING TO GO UPSTAIRS NOW," Papyrus declares. He quickly turns around and dashes for the staircase, missing the look you and Mutt shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue, sweetie, listen to Edge. Don't do anything dumb! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	31. Pizza and Pie

You pause at seeing Edge, Mutt pausing with you. You wave him to go on, but he just leans in your doorway to watch the encounter. 

"Hey, Edge," you call out, hesitant. Said prickly skeleton pauses, looking over at you. He looks torn on whether to keep walking or stay. 

"HELLO, HU-" Edge cuts himself off, clearing his throat. He says your name instead. "WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEEDED?" 

"I got your gift. Thank you," you tell him. "But, uh, in the future, please don't get such an expensive gift. I'm, uh, not really comfortable with it." 

"....OF COURSE," Edge replies, though sounds a little uncertain. Like he wasn't expecting you to say that. "BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY. IT WASN'T SUCH A HEAVY PRICE FOR ME." 

"told ya," Mutt whispers to you. You blindly elbow him. 

"Still," you shrug. "I appreciate it, but would rather you don't." 

"OF COURSE. I WILL KEEP THAT IN MIND." Edge nods again and starts to head off, but pauses and looks back at you. "WAS THERE ANYTHING ELSE?" 

"No." You wave and Edge quickly walks away. 

Mutt heads deeper into your room, you glancing over the apology note on your desk. But you shake your head and join Mutt on the bed for a few movies. 

You really did appreciate it. Even if it was a little stilted. 

_____

Stretch pauses from his walk into the kitchen, the phone in his hand still lit up with the article he was reading. His eye lights land on you, who’s laying strips of dough on top of a pie tin. There’s a smell wafting around the kitchen that is definitely not pie, but there’s three other pie tins on the counter too. 

“uh... what are you doing?” 

You jump, glancing over your shoulder to see him standing in the kitchen doorway. You stare at him in silence for a few minutes, eyebrows raised in surprise, but then turn back to your pie, laying down another strip of batter. 

“I’m making pie,” you reply, laying the finishing strip down. You turn to the sink and wash your hands off before setting the last pie down by the other three pie tins. 

Stretch pauses, contemplating walking straight out of the kitchen and going right back to his room. But he looks back at you, alone for the first time in a long while. He glances down at his shoes before steeling himself and looking back at you again.

“it... doesn’t smell like pie in here,” he comments, still standing hesitantly in the kitchen doorway. 

“A pizza is in the oven right now,” you shrug. 

“a pizza?” Stretch asks. 

“Yup. I was craving pizza today, so I decided to make one,” you reply, beginning to wash some of the numerous dishes you had accumulated in the sink. “It should be done soon. Just in time for dinner.” 

“... you made it?” Stretch asks, finally moving to one of the island chairs and sitting down. 

“Mhmm. Syna and I made a lot of different dishes with Noah. She made sure we have a lot of recipes we could follow from everything to cakes to pasta.” A fond smile crosses your lips, slightly amused but happy. You then look back at him, smiling falling as you tilt your head at him. “Was there something you needed?” 

Stretch shakes his head, glancing away from you again. You just shrug, turning back to the dishes. 

Once your attention is off of him again, Stretch looks back at you. His skull tilts, his eye lights then darting to the desserts on the counter. He taps a phalange against his phone, leg bouncing. 

“... do… do you bake a lot?” He finally asks, eye lights darting anxiously back at you. You blink at him in surprise again. 

“Not really that much anymore,” you shrug. “Mainly when I get in the mood or when I’m going down to the library for storytime. Those are just cookies though. But I really do love baking.” 

“..heh. oh,” Stretch replies, rubbing the back of his neck. “...why were you making all those pies? are those for the library?” 

“Oh stars no. The kids would make such a mess,” you reply, shaking your head. “I just made those because I had a lot of energy to burn. But I had already cleaned my room and the downstairs, then got my homework done. And even then I still hadn’t burned it and just got the urge to bake and a craving for pizza, so I went and got the ingredients and got to work.” 

“oh... heh.” Can’t say he’s had one of those days since he was a babybones. Stretch jumps at the sound of a timer going off.

“Pizza’s done!” You chime, grabbing two hot pads and pulling a pan out of the oven. Stretch raises a brow bone, looking over the rectangular sheet pan. 

“that.. doesn’t look like a pizza?” He comments. You snort, waving one of the hot pads over the steaming food. 

“Haven’t you ever saw a rectangular pizza before?” You ask in amusement. Stretch still shakes his head, though he figures it was kind of a rhetorical question. “My school used to serve them like this all the time, Noah made them like this too sometimes. But the corner pieces were always the best since they were mostly just the crust. Dip it in the ranch served for the veggies and it was _so_ good.” 

“what?” Stretch asks, blinking. 

“You should try it,” you shrug, smile playing at your lips again. “I don’t know why pizza and ranch taste so good together, but they do. I only preferred it with the crust, but some other kids just dumped the ranch onto the pizza itself.” 

“that... doesn’t sound very good?” Stretch questions, making you laugh again. 

“I know. But it is,” you reply, grabbing a pizza cutter out of a drawer. You grab two plates as well, setting them beside the stove. “I wouldn’t think drinking honey straight out of the bottle is very good either.” 

“... touche,” Stretch replies, turtling a bit. 

“Do you want one piece, two?” You ask, already putting two slices onto one of the plates. 

“.....two, please,” Stretch replies uncertainly. You nod, handing him the plate in your hand and placing another two on the other plate. You also grab a bag of chisps and the ranch from the fridge. Stretch eyes the bottle as you place the two items, along with your plate of pizza onto the island. He then blinks as a bottle of honey is also slid over to him and you sit down with a glass of water. 

“What? I know what you all drink,” you reply, shrugging as he looks at you. There’s an empty chair between the two of you, the bag of chisps between you on the counter. You immediately pour some of the ranch onto your plate, then rip off some of the crust on one of the slices. Stretch watches as you dip it into the ranch and eat it. 

He glances from you to the ranch a couple of times before hesitantly grabbing it and squeezing a bit out onto his plate. He rips off some of the crust, dips it into the ranch, then eats it. His brow bones raise again and he blinks in surprise. 

“Good, isn’t it?” You ask with a chuckle. Stretch hesitantly nods, pouring more ranch onto his plate. 

You both eat in silence, Stretch glancing at you a couple of times during the meal. He only starts talking again after you’ve set the pies into the oven and started on the dishes you didn’t finish. 

“why’d you offer me some of your food?” Stretch asks, remembering how they never let you sit to eat with them. 

“You eat a lot of my food,” you reply, raising an eyebrow at him. “The food I cook and just the food I buy that can’t be kept in my room…… Which I mostly just have candy up there.” 

“... we do?” Stretch asks. You nod with a hum. 

“Taylor doesn’t cook,” you tell him. Then pause and shrug. “Or I’ve never _seen_ her cooking at least. Baking either. If it’s not any of the normal cooks, it’s usually me.” 

You set another dish into the drying rack. 

“I’m used to making big dinners for a family. I don’t really mind that much,” you shrug, your face remaining neutral. But he can detect a note of melancholy in your words.

Stretch stares at you hard. ...He can’t really detect any lie now… Now that he’s not just automatically assuming everything you say _is_ a lie. 

… So… they’ve been eating food you made and not even allowing you to sit with them to eat it… The thought makes Stretch’s soul squirm in his ribcage. 

He rubs his chest, glancing down at his phone. 

“... how long have you been friends with taylor?” He asks. 

“Well, we were friends back in elementary school, but she moved when we were like… six? … Around that age anyway.” You shrug, still not looking over at him. “We hadn’t spoken to each other until we reconnected through social media last June.”

“taylor’s said you’ve been friends for your entire lives,” Stretch replies. 

“Nope. We hadn’t talked in years.” You rub your cheek onto your shoulder when water splashes up. It’s silent for a few minutes. “She wouldn’t have known what was going on in my life, I didn’t know what was happening in hers.” 

Stretch stares holes into the counter, this new information circling around in his skull. If Taylor hasn’t talked to you since you were six… then... 

He then looks up at you, who’s now doing the dishes in silence. 

Stretch does something he should have done a long time ago. 

He Checks you. 

His eye sockets widen more at the sight of the little green heart and he glances down again, clenching a hand into a fist. He looks back up at you after a few minutes. He stands up from his chair, walking over to the sink after grabbing a towel from the drawer. He grabs one of the cleaned dishes and begins to dry it. You look over at him for a few seconds, then go back to the dishes. 

“... did you hear about the new movie coming out?” He asks. 

“Which one?” You ask. 

“the one they’re adapting from a book series,” he replies. He has to think for a moment before the name comes to him. 

“Oh, I know the series. I’ve never read it before though.” You shrug a shoulder. 

“it’s a good series, if you like the genre,” Stretch replies. “i don’t know how good the movie’s gonna be though.” 

“Oh yeah?” You ask. 

“yeah,” Stretch replies. Then hesitantly goes on to tell you about what he hopes they include from the book, relaxing a bit more after a few minutes of talking. Soon enough the dishes are done and put away, Stretch barely even realizing how much time has passed until you’re pulling the last of the pies out of the oven. Which then he slowly trails off, pumpkin orange blush beginning to spread across his cheekbones. 

He’s… actually really surprised you hadn’t stopped him… You actually just listened and nodded along. 

“That sounds really interesting,” you tell him. “Are you going to go see the movie?” 

“maybe.” Stretch replies, watching you make a crème for the pie that's just crust at the moment on the stove and two separate whipped cream toppings. “if i can get someone to go with me.” 

“I’m sure Blue would,” you reply. 

“yeah. he would,” Stretch smiles, glancing away again. “what pies did you make?” 

“I’m making the filling for the Mississippi mud pie right now,” you reply, then point at the three finished pies. “Those are key lime pie, apple pie, and cherry pie.” 

“sounds good,” Stretch comments. 

“Noah’s special recipes. They’re always the best,” you smile, chuckling a bit. “Once I’m finished here, I can cut you a slice of whichever you’d like to try.” 

“... thanks,” Stretch replies. 

“No problem,” you smile. 

_____ 

Lunar opens the door to find you standing there, two tins stacked in your hands. He's instantly inviting you inside with a big smile, making you smile and thank him. 

"whatca got there?" Grey asks as soon as he sees the tins. 

"Pie!" You respond happily. "I got into a baking mood earlier and made four pies and a large pizza. So I brought some of both for you guys!" 

"Thank You!" Lunar smiles. "That's Very Nice Of You." 

"No problem," you smile, placing the tins onto their counter. "Hope you enjoy." 

"I'm Sure We Will," Lunar smiles, Grey coming in to check out the food you brought. 

"so what kind of pie are these?" He asks. You give him the flavors, pointing out which is which. 

"I've already had a slice of the Mississippi Mud pie. It came out pretty good," you smile, satisfied with your work. 

"It's.. Uh... Not Made Out Of Actual Mud, Is It?" Lunar asks hesitantly. 

"No," you laugh. "It's chocolate." 

"Good! Because Mud Does Not Taste Very Good, I'll Have You Know," Lunar smiles, humor in his tone. 

"Yeah. I know," you respond, a little less happy. The two brothers take a slice of the pizza from one tin and a piece of pie each to try, Lunar offering you a dish he made the night before to try. 

"This Is Wonderful!" Lunar comments. 

"Thanks!" You smile. "This is amazing too!" 

"So, How Are You Doing?" Lunar asks, glancing towards the direction the lodge is in. You lean back on their couch and take a bite of your food, just so you can think for a bit, something the two brothers _did not_ miss. 

"I'm alright," you finally reply, chewing thoughtlessly on your fork. "Things are still pretty tense over there. But.... Edge has apologized to me and Stretch and I talked for a while, though he didn't apologize. Red's apologized too and has.... mostly left me alone. And I had a talk with Papyrus when he took me out to a restaurant." 

"He Took You Out On A Date?" Lunar asks in shock, Grey looking just as surprised. 

"No. Taylor cancelled their date on him again and I got him to take me as a platonic hangout so he didn't waste all that money. And so we could talk. It was one of the most expensive restaurants in town too." You look and sound angry with that last sentence. Both of them glance at each other. "But otherwise it's been pretty normal."

"sure, but normal in that place isn't very good," Grey points out. "why're you still there?" 

"I only have one more month left in the semester," you reply, leaning your head back. "Then I'm done and can leave. I'm probably gonna rent an apartment in the city after this." 

"Will You Still Visit Us Once You Do?" Lunar asks hesitantly. 

"Of course," you smile. "I like visiting you guys." 

"well," Grey coughs, turning away with slate blue cheekbones. "i'm sure they'll regret it when you do leave." 

"I don't know about that," you laugh. "Some of 'em really seem to despise me." 

"That's Their Loss!" Lunar declares, pulling you into a side hug. "You're Wonderful!" 

"Thanks, Lunar," you blush. 

"You're Welcome!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That pizza and ranch story, I actually did that at school. A lot of the kids at my school did, and it was really good. And I still don't have a reason why. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	32. I Want To Talk

Blue's decided he needs to talk to Taylor. Despite what Edge's told him, he doesn't like the idea of sneaking around someone's back. Especially when they're the main part of what he's talking about. It isn't right. 

Then, after he's talked to Taylor, maybe he'll get the courage to _finally_ talk to _you_ too. Get your side of the story and maybe finally be able to understand what's going on. 

Blue still feels hesitant heading for Taylor's room, his hands shaking a bit. They clench into fists, Blue forcing one up to knock on the door. Dread still starts creeping into his bones every second he has to wait, feeling like he's about ready to bolt on a dime.

Which he doesn't get either. He _shouldn't_ be feeling this way for _just_ wanting to _talk_ to his _girlfriend_. He's _positive_ this _isn't_ normal.

He stands there waiting for the door to open for what feels like hours. 

"Blue? What do you want?" It comes from beside him, making him jump nearly five feet in the air and see Taylor standing there. Outside her room instead of inside. It surprises him more than it really should. 

"O-OH... UH... I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING IS ALL," Blue replies, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"About what? Did you talk to Stretch?" Taylor asks, sounding annoyed already. 

"STRETCH? NO, I HAVEN'T. WAS HE LOOKING FOR ME?" Blue asks confused, looking down the hall. Taylor eyes him, huffing. 

"No, but I think he's been talking to someone else," Taylor spits. She says your name, making Blue raise a brow bone. "I think she's been filling his head with all these nasty lies about me. He's been acting off for a while now. Accusing me of cheating and lying and all these awful things. Can you believe it?" 

Blue blinks, glancing towards the staircase. His brother's been thinking these things and hasn't.... came to talk with him about it? 

Blue... doesn't know what to think about that.... Papy usually doesn't.... Well, Blue didn't think he'd keep something like that a secret from him...

"AH.. I HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING ABOUT THAT FROM STRETCH," Blue admits, frowning. 

"Someone else then?" Taylor asks, raising her eyebrow with her arms crossed. 

"AH, NO. BUT I DID WANT TO ASK YOU ABOUT SOMETHING I SAW," Blue replies nervously, worrying the fabric of his gloves. 

"Really?" Taylor asks, eyes narrowing. Her grip on her arms get a little tighter. "And what do you think you saw?" 

"I WAS HOPING TO TALK IN PRIVATE. SO NO ONE OVERHEARS," Blue offers. Taylor hums in annoyance, heading into her room. Blue follows her, glancing around. 

Her room's a mess. Clothes scattered everywhere, makeup messily strewn about on her desk, and her bed's a mess of sheets. Garbage is littered about too, her computer carelessly thrown on the bed. Not even plugged in either. Blue nearly trips over a shoe, not even seeing the matching pair anywhere in sight. 

He winces at the mess. 

So.... she's not exactly the cleanest person after all...

"So, _what_ do you _think_ you saw?" Taylor asks, glaring at the skeleton. 

"I HEARD YOU THREATENING THE OTHER HUMAN," Blue frowns, hands clenching together. "I HEARD THE NASTY THINGS YOU SAID TO HER. I WANT TO KNOW WHY." 

"Blue, I never threatened her. Did she tell you I did?" Taylor asks, fingers clenching on her arms. 

"NO. I HAVEN'T TALKED TO HER AT ALL. I _HEARD_ YOU SAY THESE THINGS MYSELF," Blue replies, frown deepening. 

"I never said anything to her. You must have imagined it," Taylor says, shaking her head. 

"TAYLOR, I DIDN'T IMAGINE IT. YOU WERE ALSO ESPECIALLY MEAN TO GREY AND LUNAR. YOU CAN'T JUST BAN THEM FROM VISITING JUST BECAUSE THEY LOOK DIFFERENT. WE'RE THEIR ONLY NEIGHBORS AND THE ONLY PEOPLE THEY CAN SEE," Blue adds, brows furrowing. 

"I don't care about those two! They're freaky and they scare me! They look like they're going to kill us in our sleep! I don't feel safe with them here! Don't you care about how I feel?" Taylor frowns, glaring at Blue. 

"OF COURSE. BUT YOU KNOW WE WOULDN'T LET THEM HURT YOU. AND YOU ALSO SAID _WE_ CAN'T VISIT THEM," Blue frowns, thinking back on her tantrum when they first met the two. 

"I'm worried they'll hurt you! And they've already attacked me the first time they came here!" Taylor argues, throwing her arms out. 

"BOTH SANS AND STRETCH HAVE SAID THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN. YOU MUST HAVE MISUNDERSTOOD WHAT HAPPENED." Blue shakes his head.

"You're calling me a liar now too, Blue?!" Taylor yells, wiping her eyes. "What is up with all of you? What have I done to deserve this? Haven't I been a good girlfriend?" 

"OF COURSE YOU HAVE, TAYLOR. I'M NOT CALLING YOU A LIAR." Blue places his hands up in surrender, trying to calm the girl down.

"It sounds like you are!" Taylor yells, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you! After everything I've done for you?! I'm working so hard at school and it's so stressful and you all are accusing me of all this horrible stuff! Do any of you even care about me or this relationship anymore?!" 

"OF COURSE WE DO, TAYLOR," Blue insists, guilt creeping into his bones. "I'M JUST TRYING TO UNDERSTAND YOUR ACTIONS LATELY." 

"But you're accusing me of things I've _never done_!" Taylor yells, stomping a foot against the ground. Blue brow bones furrow deeper, hands clenching into fists again. 

She _is_ lying. He _knows_ what he's heard and saw......

Well... he's apparently not going to get the truth from her....

"...... I'M SORRY, TAYLOR," Blue frowns, still feeling guilty for upsetting her regardless.

"You should be," Taylor snaps, turning away from him.

Blue leaves Taylor's room, frown deep and more thoughts swirling around in his head. 

He's a lot more exhausted now than he was before talking to her. 

_____ 

"hey ashtray, got a minute?" Red speaks up, hands in his pockets. Stretch freezes, glancing over at the older monster wearily. 

"yeah, sure.... what's up?" Stretch shrugs, dropping back into a chair. 

"not here," Red growls, nodding towards the staircase. Stretch raises a brow bone.

"trying to get me to work out? come on, red. i thought we were pals," Stretch groans. Red growls in annoyance, rolling his eye lights. 

"this is serious, stretch." 

"alright, alright," Stretch sighs, pulling himself up with a groan. "better be important. it's cutting into my napping hours." 

Red just growls again, rubbing a hand down his face. He leads Stretch into his room, shutting the broken door behind the other skeleton. Who whistles lowly at the sight of the destroyed room.

"damn, red. what happened in here?" 

"forget about the damn room," Red grumbles, dropping down onto his bed. "this is about somethin' else." 

"so what'd you drag me in here for?" Stretch asks, casually leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed into his hoodie pocket. Though he restlessly picks at the lint in it, nerves lighting up.

"what do you think of taylor?" Red asks, raising a brow bone. Stretch immediately tenses at the name, glancing away from the other skeleton. 

"what do you mean?" He asks as casually as he can manage at the moment. 

"don't play dumb," Red replies, eye sockets narrowing. "you've got ta have noticed edge and i ain't exactly okay with 'er anymore... in fact, we've both decided we're done with 'er." 

"seriously?" Stretch asks, brow bones raised in surprise. Red nods once, leaning back on his bed a bit. 

"i've noticed you've been avoidin' 'er too," Red adds, raising his own brow bone. "so, whatcha been thinkin' about?" 

"i.. i haven't.." Stretch trails off at the look on Red's face. He starts tapping his foot against the ground nervously. "it's..." 

Red sighs, leaning forward more to try to look Stretch in the eye. Not that Stretch is allowing him to, looking everywhere but at Red. 

"have ya at least talked ta yer brother about this?" He asks, tapping his fingers against his femur. Stretch shakes his head quickly, frown deepening even more as guilt starts to settle in. 

"i didn't want to bring blue in at first, but now..." 

Red grunts, eyeing the nervous younger skeleton. He tries to relax his expression more, looking casual instead of aggressive. 

"well, my bro says he's been thinkin' things. now would be the perfect time to ask him about these thoughts yer havin'," Red comments, leaning his elbows on his knees. He taps a finger against his tooth, glaring at the wall for a few minutes. "fer what it's worth, i really don't like 'er anymore." 

"taylor?" Stretch asks. Red nods slowly, eye sockets narrowing. Stretch remains silent for a few minutes, then asks Red what he thinks about you. 

"i think," Red sighs, hands clenching into tight fists. "we had the wrong idea about 'er." 

Stretch slowly nods in agreement, thinking back on what he saw through his CHECK earlier that day.

.....They really had the wrong idea about you.....

_____ 

"AH, PAPYRUS!" Edge calls, spotting said monster standing nervously in front of the basement doorway. He doesn't miss the way Papyrus flinches or jumps, spinning around to see who yelled for him. He smiles nervously, waving. 

"HELLO, EDGE! I WAS JUST, UHM.... CHECKING THE BASEMENT DOOR! FOR.. UHM..." Papyrus stumbles, refusing to look Edge in the eye sockets. Edge raises a brow bone, eyeing Papyrus' nervous stance and movements, slowing his march towards the other skeleton into a cautious walk. 

"I CAN GET MY BROTHER IF YOU WERE LOOKING TO TALK TO YOURS," Edge offers, voice a little softer than usual. Papyrus flinches again, waving his hands in the air. 

"THAT'S NOT NEEDED! I DON'T NEED TO SPEAK TO SANS!" Papyrus rushes to assure him, still not looking Edge in the eye sockets. Edge slowly nods, arms crossing. 

So... he did want to talk to his brother but won't admit it to Edge. Fine. 

"ALRIGHT. BUT THE OFFER STILL STANDS IF YOU EVER DO," Edge nods. Papyrus nods quickly, plastering on a smile. 

"SO, WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEEDED, EDGE?" He asks, worrying the edges of his gloves. 

"I WAS GOING TO START ON DINNER AND WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE JOINING ME TONIGHT," Edge replies, still watching Papyrus' fidgeting in concern. "BLACK IS STILL REFUSING TO BE CIVIL AND BLUE IS APPARENTLY BUSY TONIGHT." 

"OH. SURE!" Papyrus smiles, nodding along. "I AM A.... I DO ENJOY COOKING AFTER ALL!" 

Edge nods, heading towards the kitchen. Papyrus takes one last long look towards the basement door before following, something Edge didn't miss. But they get started on dinner, deciding to have lasagna tonight. 

"SO, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER HAVE SPENT ANY TIME TOGETHER?" Edge asks, glancing over at the other skeleton. 

"IT'S BEEN A WHILE," Papyrus admits nervously, not taking his eyes off the food he's preparing. 

"I SEE... AND TAYLOR?" Edge asks, barely restraining the growl in his voice. 

"WE SPENT TIME TOGETHER JUST THE OTHER DAY," Papyrus replies, smile even more strained. Edge nods with a hum, still eyeing the other skeleton. "WHAT ABOUT YOU, EDGE?" 

"TO TELL THE TRUTH, PAPYRUS, I'M NOT INTERESTED IN SPENDING ANYMORE TIME WITH TAYLOR. MY BROTHER AND I HAVE BOTH AGREED WE'RE DONE WITH HER," Edge admits, Papyrus nearly dropping his spoon at the admittance. 

"YOU'VE BOTH BROKEN UP WITH HER?" Papyrus asks astonished. Edge nods, face looking neutral. 

"WE HAVE." 

"... WHY?" Papyrus asks, blinking in shock. 

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIKE THE ANSWER TO THAT, PAPYRUS," Edge warns. His eyes narrow as Taylor enters the room, looking angry. "AND NOT SOMETHING I'LL DISCUSS RIGHT NOW." 

"What're you talking about?" Taylor demands. 

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, TAYLOR," Edge replies before Papyrus can. 

"I want to know what you were talking about, now!" Taylor demands. 

"NO," Edge replies, narrowing his eye sockets at the girl. She looks furious, Papyrus looking incredibly nervous. 

Taylor growls, looking over at Papyrus. He stiffens, but Edge steps between them, cutting off Taylor's view. 

"WE'RE CURRENTLY BUSY, TAYLOR. LEAVE." 

Taylor's glare promises retribution, but Edge's glare is harsher. She leaves, allowing the two skeletons to finish dinner in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone missed it, this chapter did happen in the same day as the last one! 
> 
> And I hope everyone's ready for the next chapter. It's about time for some visitors, don't you think? :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	33. Visitors

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU ABSOLUTE CHILD!" You instantly freeze at Black's yell, which unfortunately leaves you in a spot where he can, in fact, see you. 

He's standing right in the hallway by the staircase, Edge standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Both of their eye lights are blazing, one extinguished while the other is literally smoking. Magic is heavy in the air, almost suffocatingly so. It makes your fight or flight instincts go haywire, and not just because of the skeletons it's coming from. Though that is a major part of it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD?!" Edge yells right back. 

"OBVIOUSLY YOU, YOU IMBECILE!" Black snaps. Then his eye lights are on _you_. "YOU! HUMAN! YOU STAY RIGHT THERE, I HAVE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!" 

That makes you stiffen even more, eyes widening. But then.. 

"YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING THING TO SAY TO HER," Edge snaps, moving to block Black's view of you. "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS." 

"WHY THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DEFENDING _HER_ NOW?!" Black growls, looking even more furious with this development. You force your feet to move, despite your mind trying to make you do otherwise, and dart back outside since Black's attention is off of you. 

You want _nothing_ to do with _that_ , thank you very much. 

You take a seat on the porch swing- dropping your bag at your feet- with a sigh, leaning your head on your hand while you try to get control of your racing heart again. You rub your eyes from the burning feeling in them, already figuring you probably shouldn't stay here.

Footsteps on the porch make your eyes dart up, spotting a few unfamiliar skeletons walking towards the front door. Which makes you wince and nearly stand in an attempt to keep them from opening that fucking door. Though you remain seated, one arm ready to push you up in an instant.

"Uh," you quickly speak up, making the skeletons jolt slightly and dart their eye lights in your direction. "I, uh, wouldn't go in there if I were you." 

"Why's that?" One asks, curiosity and suspicion in his voice even as he backs away from the door a bit.

You glance over the group wearily. The one who spoke is rather tall, though not as tall as Papyrus and kind of resembles Sans. He wears a white sweater under a black coat with a fur trim, both sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and black pants. He also has sturdy looking boots too. His right eye is droopy and vacant, his left lidded and having a bright yellow eye light. A crack is going up his droopy right eye and down his left. It looks like he has holes in the middle of his palms as well. 

Beside him is someone that looks almost the same, but taller and looks more like Papyrus. He has the same cracks and droopy eye, but has a green eye light instead of a yellow one. He wears a white sweater and black jeans too, but his black jacket looks more like a lab coat and he has smart black shoes. He also has a pair of thin wire glasses perched on his nasal ridge too. 

The other two look almost exactly the same as Sans and Papyrus, but dressed more sharply. The Sans wears a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a blue vest over it which is actually buttoned up. Though the shirt has a few buttons undone. He also has black suit pants and shoes. A blue fedora is on his head, shadowing his eye sockets. Though his white eye lights are still visible and you can see they're trained on you. He's observing you like you're observing him. 

The Papyrus is dressed in a full suit, like he dressed up to go to some fancy business party. His orange dress shirt is all buttoned up, black tie neat and tucked into his white jacket. He also has black suit pants and shoes, matching his gloves and tie. He's also observing you, like the Sans is. Something about the two seems a bit more menacing than Sans and Papyrus, but at this point if they're not openly hostile to you, they're still an improvement to most of the skeletons you've met. 

"Black and Edge are fighting right now," you tell them, cautiously leaning back in the swing again. 

"REALLY?" The taller Papyrus asks, glancing between the door and you. You nod slowly, glancing back at the house. 

"you seem kind of tense," suit Sans comments, head tilted. 

"Uh, kinda," you reply shortly, unsure of how much they know and them themselves. You're not sure if they know about you or _what_ they know about you. "So, uh, who're you?" 

"I THINK THAT WOULD BE OUR LINE," suit Papyrus comments, sounding just a bit amused and more than a little annoyed. "WE WEREN'T AWARE THERE WOULD BE ANOTHER HUMAN HERE." 

"I'm living here. Just for the school year," you reply, glancing over at the sound of more car doors shutting. Two more skeletons walk towards the porch, you taking a moment to glance over them. 

They, again, look nearly identical to Sans and Papyrus. Though they look a lot more.... promiscuous than any other you've met. The Sans has a black crop top with a blue heart on the front, a purple, blue- fluff lined vest over top of that. He also has tight black pants and matching blue heeled boots. His eye lights are lilac colored upside down hearts. 

The Papyrus also wears tight black pants, along with a few belts. One belt has a thick black base with yellow hearts lining it. The other belts are yellow chains that cross each other over his hips. He has yellow heeled boots that look nearly identical to the Sans'. Along with that, he wears a jacket with no shirt underneath, leaving his ribcage on full display. Along with his abdominal area which is filled with something hot pink, strangely. It matches his hot pink eye lights that are also shaped like upside down hearts. 

Though as soon as those eye lights land on you, both skeletons are immediately walking over to you. Which just makes you stiffen more, even if they don't look particularly hostile. 

"Another Human?" The Papyrus says, sounding both surprised and delighted. Also quiet, similar to Lunar's volume, which surprises you.

You're less delighted when he leans into your personal space, the Sans sitting right next to you on the porch swing. 

"i didn't know the lodge got another human," the Sans comments, his eye lights roving over your form. Your eyes dart back to the Papyrus as he picks up your hand and nuzzles the back of it in the equivalent of a skeleton's kiss. 

"What's Your Name, Darling?" 

"Uh," you hesitantly give them your name and their eye lights light up. 

"oh! you're mutt's human!" The Sans says, the other skeletons raising their brow bones at that. "we didn't know you'd be here as well." 

"Did You Enjoy Your Valentine's Gift?" The Papyrus asks, sly smile on his teeth. "Mutt Worked Very Hard On It." 

"Uh, yeah," you reply, very confused and a little concerned. But.... if they're friends with Mutt....?

"You two knew about her?" The taller Sans asks, lighting up a cigarette. 

"More Or Less. Mutt Called Us In A Tizzy Asking What To Get For His Girlfriend," the Papyrus replies, placing a hand on his hip with an amused smile. The others look a bit more surprised, though the suits keep their expressions carefully subdued. 

"I'm, uh, not his girlfriend," you cut in. 

"really?" The Sans asks casually. You shake your head, leaning a bit farther away from him. Whether he noticed how tense you were or not, he backs off a bit, leaning on the opposite arm of the porch swing. "so why are we all out here? i'm sure everyone else is waiting inside." 

"Edge and Black are fighting in there," you reply, pointing at the house. You jump at the sound of something hitting the door and instantly start reaching for your backpack. "And I think I'm going to go hide at Grey and Lunar's until Mutt gets back." 

"hang on a second," suit Sans asks, making you reluctantly pause. "who're grey and lunar?" 

"They're the skeletons that live close by in the woods," you reply, making the promiscuous Papyrus to back up a step as you stand and shoulder your bag. 

"There's more skeletons in the woods here?" The taller Sans asks, more than a little surprised. You nod, glancing nervously towards the door. 

Stars dammit. You knew you should've just waited at the café for Mutt to be done, but no. You had to come home to get a head start on the project you didn't finish yesterday. Well, it looks like you're not even going to be able to do that. 

"If I May Ask, Darling," the more promiscuous Papyrus asks, gaining your attention again. He's eyeing you, though in a more concerned way than anything else. You notice the others are doing such as well. "Why Do You Look So Frightened Right Now? Surely Black And Edge Can Get A Bit Violent At Times, But To Cause You To Be This Scared?" 

Another thump. 

"Okay, look. Black said he had something to say to me and I'm pretty sure he'd like to gut me like a fish. And the one skeleton here that I completely trust and usually protects me from him isn't here at the moment and while Edge may have apologized, I don't exactly trust him. Especially when he's also angry," you quickly explain, confusing the skeletons more. They glance at each other, brow bones still raised. "So I'd like to leave before either of them can get out here and see me, please." 

"why would black want to kill you?" Suit Sans asks, eyeing you in suspicion. 

"I don't know why and at this point I don't know that I really want to," you sigh in resignation. You nervously tap your heel against the porch, glancing towards the trees. "Can I go now?" 

"Think Grey and Lunar would mind a few more house guests?" The taller Sans asks, taking a few steps closer to you. He holds out a hand. "I'm G by the way." 

"I don't know. Grey probably would," you reply, shaking his hand thoughtlessly. "They didn't have the best meeting with the others." 

"WELL, WE'D LIKE TO MEET THEM AS WELL. AND I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD AVOID THE LODGE FOR NOW," the taller Papyrus comments. He holds his hand out as well. "I'M ASTER." 

"Alright, well lets go," you reply, hearing another thump and wanting to just leave already. You quickly squeeze through the group and head for the trees. 

"Damn, she really wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to leave," G mumbles to his brother, the skeletons having to speed walk after you. The brothers' glance at each other in concern. The more promiscuous brothers quickly walking to match your pace, the Sans throwing an arm around your shoulders. 

"name's lilac. nice to meet you, angel face," he introduces himself. "that's my brother, charmed." 

"Pleasure To Make Your Acquaintance," the Papyrus smiles. 

Suit Sans and Papyrus pick up the pace a bit so they can introduce themselves as well, but you slow down considerably once you're farther away from the lodge. Much to the groups relief. 

"i'm called guns," suit sans nods, tipping his hat a bit. 

"AND THEY CALL ME ACE. NICE TO MEET YOU," suit Papyrus smiles. 

"Nice to meet you all as well," you sigh, running a hand through your hair. "Sorry about the rush, but, uh, really didn't feel.... I don't want to be there at the moment." 

"we could tell," Guns comments, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

"do you actually believe anyone there would hurt you?" Lilac asks, raising a brow bone. 

"Not.... You guys, uh, really don't know anything that goes on in that house, huh?" You ask, brows furrowed in nervousness. That just gets them to raise their brow bones again and glance at each other in concern. "So, uh, why're you guys here anyway?" 

"TAYLOR INVITED US OVER," Aster replies, hands neatly behind his back. They don't miss your sudden topic change or your wince at that statement. But they don't comment on it, for now. "BUT WE'VE BEEN WANTING TO VISIT FOR A WHILE NOW. OR AT LEAST G AND I HAVE." 

"Taylor Invited Us As Well," Charmed sighs. "Something About Missing Us And Wanting To Have A Big Get Together." 

"SHE SAID THE SAME TO US," Ace nods in acknowledgement, looking thoroughly unimpressed. "THOUGH MY BROTHER AND I HAVE ALSO BEEN WANTING TO COME UP. IT WAS JUST CONVENIENT." 

"Uh, you guys close with her?" You ask hesitantly. 

"not really," Guns replies, shrugging a shoulder. "we've met her once or twice, but that's about it. why?" 

"We're not either. She rarely ever messages either of us," G waves off. 

"We've Talked To Her A Bit," Charmed hums. 

"but that was mostly for an occasional hook up," Lilac adds flipantly. You nod slowly. 

"WHY DID YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Ace asks, looking more than a little curious. You grimace, glancing away from them and at Grey and Lunar's approaching house. 

"Just.... just curious," you reply, rubbing your arm. You pause at the house's steps, the group glancing at it in dismay. It's really not the prettiest picture, with the peeling paint and boarded up windows. "Uh, just a warning. Grey and Lunar both are very...... They have a lot of injuries.... And they're both very big." 

"Oh yeah?" G asks, looking back at you curiously. 

"Yeah... Uh, don't comment on it," you smile weakly, reaching a hand up to knock on the door. It swings open a moment later, Lunar taking up the frame. 

"Oh!" He says your name happily, but then notices the others. He squints at them, the group looking up at him in surprise. "Oh, And You've Brought Some..... Others." 

"others?" You hear Grey comment in the background. Lunar steps out of the house so his brother can take up the doorway and he eyes the group. His hand crawls up to his eye socket. "don't recognize you bunch."

His eye light then cuts to you as you shift your weight, narrowing slightly as he observes you. 

"something happened," he states, tugging on his eye socket and momentarily forgetting the other skeletons on his doorstep. 

"Uh," you wince, glancing away.

"was it them?" Grey asks, looking at the group. 

"No, no! They haven't done anything," you assure him, the large skeleton staring for just a moment as if looking for a lie. But he seems to find what he's looking for, sighing and heading back into the house. 

"might as well let it happen then," he grumbles. 

"Well, Come On In," Lunar smiles, placing a hand on your back and pushing you towards the door. "My House Is Your House."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ Nice of you to finally visit, hope you have a lovely time back~ 
> 
> There was originally more supposed to be in this chapter, but I had to cut it in two since they just wouldn't stop talking. It's better for it though, I think. 
> 
> I'm going to try the links again so I can get some fanart in. Fanart that in my infinite wisdom and amazing ability to remember things, forgot to link to earlier... It's all very cute and I hope the links work, but if they don't I'm sorry! You can find them on my Tumblr, rosescries if I still can't get the damn things to work. Let's try. 
> 
> [dinosaurguts drew Mc as their monster demon oc! They're so cute!](https://rosescries.tumblr.com/post/633614042563526656/ok-first-off-i-forgot-i-told-you-id-show-you-and) [they also drew their oc with Mutt! Look at them! Cuties!](https://rosescries.tumblr.com/post/638624709957779456/i-drew-mutt-and-my-oc-3-dinosaurguts-cute)   
> [vegaolive drew their reactions to the skeletons that aren't Mutt. It's real cute and funny, I love it.](https://rosescries.tumblr.com/post/638865150391238656/this-about-summarized-my-reaction-to-each-skele)
> 
> So that's all I have now, hopefully those links work. If you'd like to send fanart, best place is Tumblr. Again, my username is rosescries if you'd like to look it up and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day/night.


	34. You Going To Tell Us What's Going On Or Not?

You relax immensely once you're over the threshold of Grey and Lunar's house. Something every skeleton around at the moment could easily pick up on. You take a seat on the couch next to Grey, the other group of skeletons glancing around the house wearily. 

"Sorry about all the people," you sigh to Grey. "But.... I just really had to get away from the lodge... quickly." 

"what'd those assholes do?" Grey asks, eyeing you as if he's looking for any injuries. 

"You're Not Hurt, Are You?" Lunar asks worriedly, also looking over your appearance. The other group eyes you as well, though more in confusion.

"I'm not hurt," you assure both of them. "No one touched me. Black and Edge were fighting again." 

"that's never gotten you this rattled before," Grey comments, brow bones furrowing. 

"Mutt wasn't with me," you reply, which gets both of them nodding in realization. 

"so you both really think someone at the lodge would hurt her?" Guns speaks up, the six having just been standing there during the conversation. 

"those lodge skeletons are assholes. i wouldn't put it past them if their keeper demanded it," Grey comments, pulling at his eye socket again. You wince, pulling his hand away. He goes with it, only sending a barely annoyed glance at you. 

"Their keeper?" G asks. 

"He's Referring To Their Girlfriend," Lunar grimaces, worrying the fabric of his gloves. "She's..... Not Very Nice." 

"that's an understatement, paps," Grey snorts, rolling his eye light. 

"Guys," you frown, the sleeve of Grey's worn hoodie bunching up under your hand. Not that he pays attention to that. 

"what? it's true," Grey frowns at you, looking over your face again. "might as well warn them." 

"I know, but everyone at the lodge is already mad at me enough," you frown, clutching onto his hoodie just a little tighter. "If Taylor goes crying to them about me tricking these guys into believing she's bad.... And it'd get _you_ in trouble most importantly." 

Grey groans in annoyance, rubbing a hand down his face. Lunar looks more worried and places a hand on your shoulder. 

"You Know You're Always Welcome Here," Lunar smiles, more worried now than before. "If You Need To, You Can Stay Here With Us!" 

"I Apologize, But We Aren't Following," Charmed interrupts, glancing between the three of you. "What Exactly Is Happening?" 

"yeah," Guns speaks up, brow bone raised and eye sockets narrowed. "what's this about tricking us?" 

You just wince again, leaning back a little more into the couch. 

"Long... uh long story," you reply, glancing away from the group. 

"WE'VE GOT TIME," Ace comments, looking between the three of you with crossed arms. You shift a little closer to Grey, Lunar patting your leg. 

"We Were Only Pulled Into It Recently," Lunar mentions, making you frown. "But Maybe We Should Wait Until Mutt Gets Here. He Knows A Lot More After All." 

"Mutt's on his way?" You ask, looking up at him. 

"Yes! I Texted Him," Lunar replies, nodding as well. 

"You got his number?" You ask, bewildered. Lunar smiles in a bit of amusement, though nods. 

"he gave it to him a few weeks back," Grey shrugs, looking more annoyed. You blink, but nod. The other skeletons still eye the three of you, you in particular, begrudgingly doing as Lunar asked. You certainly don't seem to want to talk anything about or hear anything about the subject right now. But they luckily don't have to wait long before Mutt's blasting through the door. He heads straight for you, ignoring everyone else in the room. 

"angel!" 

"Mutt," you sigh in relief, all left over tension seeming to bleed right out you. You fall right into the skeleton who picks you right up off the couch and hugs you tightly and protectively, you hiding your face in his shoulder. The other skeletons watch this interaction, immediately noticing the change. You're now trembling, however slightly, and your breathing gets a little more uneven. 

While you felt safer with Grey and Lunar around, it seems the moment Mutt arrived is when you really felt safe enough to let go. All of the skeletons quickly pick that up. 

"And They're Not Dating," Charmed whispers to his brother, making Lilac's mouth quirk up despite the situation going on in front of them. 

"Mutt, nice to see you again," G greets looking over the human clinging to him. Mutt turns and looks at the group, eyeing them. 

"WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR HUMAN, YOU CAN RELAX," Aster comments, looking between the two of you. "WE ARE, HOWEVER, INTERESTED IN KNOWING WHAT IS GOING ON." 

"YES, IT DOES SEEM LIKE WE WERE LEFT IN THE DARK ABOUT MANY THINGS," Ace adds, both he and Guns looking annoyed again. "WE HAVE A FEW THINGS TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT AS WELL." 

"....sure," Mutt replies, still eyeing the group. But then he looks back at you as you grip his coat tighter. "going to... have to wait a minute." 

"Yes, Of Course," Charmed speaks up, smiling pleasantly. The others, besides Lilac, sigh in a bit of frustration at having to wait longer even if they agree. "Please, Take Care Of Your Lady First." 

Mutt just nods, turning to Grey and Lunar again. 

"mind if we hijack your room for a little bit?" He asks. Lunar immediately nods, standing up. 

"You Can Use My Room. She Can Stay As Long As She Needs." 

"thanks," Mutt nods, heading for the staircase. Lunar looks between his brother, the new skeletons (all of whom are watching Mutt carry you off), and Mutt before following him up the stairs. 

Lunar opens the door to his room for Mutt, the other skeleton immediately heading for the bed. He sits, petting your hair after getting situated. He whispers reassurances to you, your sniffling finally able to be heard in the quiet bedroom. Mutt glances up at Lunar, who's standing by the door looking unsure of what to do. 

"mind getting 'er a glass of water?" 

"Of Course! I'll Make Her Something To Eat As Well!" Lunar jumps towards his door, Mutt barely able to get out a thank you before he's gone. Mutt huffs with a smile, then looks back down at you. 

"it's okay, angel," he mumbles, gently scratching his claws against your scalp. "i'm here. you're safe...... mind telling me what happened?" 

"It's stupid," you sniff, finally pulling away enough to speak. Though you can only get the words out between your choked sobs. "Black and Edge.... were fighting. I froze and.... and panicked." 

"s'not stupid," Mutt frowns, rubbing your back. He nuzzles the side of your head, wiping a few tears off your cheek. "it scared you, it's not stupid." 

"They yell at me all the time," you frown, trying to scrub the tears off your face. You sniffle again, looking frustrated with yourself. "I don't get why it scared me so much this time!" 

"both black and edge were yellin' at each other right?" Mutt asks. You nod, looking back up at him. "an' i'm guessing black yelled at you?" You nod again. "they're both intimidating and can both be very violent. they've both physically hurt you before and i'm guessing they were both extremely pissed at the time too. and you were there alone. ya can't blame yourself for being freaked." 

"It was just bruises," you mumble, looking away again. Mutt gives you a look. 

"they grabbed you and screamed in your face," he states blankly. "it doesn't matter if it was 'just bruises,' they still hurt you." 

You just sniffle and bury your face back into his chest. Mutt sighs and squeezes you a bit tighter, going back to carding his fingers through your hair. He just holds you, not saying anything else until you cry yourself out. You end up falling asleep, Mutt laying you down with his jacket over you. He brushes his phalanges through your hair for a few more minutes, just to make sure you're really asleep, before he heads out of the room where he meets Lunar again. 

"she's asleep," he tells Lunar, but still moves out of the taller skeleton's way. 

"Okay. I'll Just Leave These On The Table For When She Wakes Up," he says, gently opening the door. Mutt hums, heading back downstairs to finally talk with the others. Mutt notes that everyone's mostly sat down. It seems Charmed and Lilac were the bravest, Charmed sitting on the couch with Lilac on the arm beside him. G sits on the stairs, Aster standing at the bottom of them right next to his brother. Guns and Ace both lean against the wall, opposite of Grey. All of whom turn to him as he descends the stairs. 

"How's The Human?" Charmed asks. 

"sleepin' now," Mutt replies, head leaning back a bit. Charmed nods, Lilac humming. 

"we talkin' now?" Guns asks, fingers tapping against his arm. 

"sure," Mutt shrugs.

"so.... what's going on?" Guns asks, eyeing the other skeleton. "and who's the human?" 

"lots been goin' on. you're gonna have to be more specific," Mutt replies, raising a brow bone. "an' the human's a friend. she's just at the lodge for the school year." 

"THE HUMAN SAID SOMETHING ABOUT TAYLOR CRYING TO THE OTHERS FOR 'TRICKING US INTO BELIEVING SHE'S BAD.' WHAT IS THAT ABOUT?" Ace asks, brow bones furrowed and eye sockets narrowed. 

"the others are convinced she's a liar," Mutt replies, looking more than a little annoyed. "if any of you mention anything good about angel, they'll likely think she's tricked you into somethin'." 

"Why do they believe she's a liar?" G asks, brow bone raised as he rubs his hands together. 

"taylor," Mutt simply replies, shrugging a shoulder. 

"so taylor convinced them she's a liar," Lilac says, making Mutt scoff. 

"she's convinced them angel's done a lot more than lie," he grumbles, glaring in the direction of the lodge. "she's convinced them that she's the saint and everything that goes wrong is angel's fault. angel's her scapegoat." 

Mutt goes on to explain a bit more of the going ons in the lodge, including just how much Taylor gets away with blaming on you. 

"AND THE OTHERS JUST... BLINDLY BELIEVE THIS?" Aster asks, hand to his chin. 

"all of them are idiots," Grey scoffs, eye light glancing up the stairs his brother hasn't come down yet. "she's got them wrapped around her pinky. 'course they blindly believe it." 

"i can't really argue with that," Mutt huffs, still looking annoyed. 

"THE TOPIC OF TAYLOR IS SOMETHING WE WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT WHILE HERE," Ace comments, pulling a folder out of his coat. "WE DID A LITTLE DIGGING AND FOUND SOME THINGS I THINK YOU'D BE INTERESTED IN." 

Mutt takes the folder and starts thumbing through it. And though he looks annoyed, he doesn't look surprised. 

"i already know most of this," he comments, handing the folder to Grey as the larger skeleton asks for it. "i'm not surprised you were able to dig these up." 

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS CHEATING AND NEVER TOLD THE OTHERS?" Aster asks, looking shocked. 

"i did," Mutt responds, looking even more irritated. " _they didn't believe me since i am friends with angel_."

"Not even Black?" G asks, astonished. Mutt nods once. "Shit. They really are hooked." 

"red and edge have apparently come to their senses," Mutt does bring up, phalanges tapping against his arm. The others raise a brow bone at him. "both of them have apologized to angel and have distanced themselves from taylor. red even admitted she cheated on them in a drunken stupor to angel." 

Grey scowls at the mention of that event, pulling at his eye socket. The group eye him for a minute, but nod at Mutt. 

"i've talked to red about her as well. didn't think he really believed me at the time," Mutt adds. 

"so they likely know what's going on already then," Guns hums, his posture tense and face stoney. Ace has a similar posture, their eye sockets shadowed. 

"for the most part," Mutt agrees. 

"any of the others?" Lilac asks, appearing relaxed though an irritated edge still makes its presence on his skull known. Charmed has a similar look as he thumbs through the folder he took from Grey. 

"i don't know," Mutt admits, tilting his head as he glances towards the second floor. "angel's said blue is acting strange and she's real worried about prime papyrus, but that's it." 

"what's happening with prime papyrus?" Grey asks, stiffening just a bit. 

"i don't know. angel thinks taylor did... _something_ to him. more than she's done to the others.... i'm keeping an eye socket on him, just in case," Mutt replies, shrugging a shoulder with a troubled look on his skull. Though he doesn't really seem to know exactly what he's looking for. 

It doesn't help Grey relax. 

"And Blue?" Charmed asks. Mutt just shrugs. The others sigh, all looking _more_ troubled than before when they first arrived. 

"I KNEW I DIDN'T LIKE HER.... NOW I KNOW WHY," Aster grumbles to himself, G sighing. 

Charmed hands the folder back to Ace, looking very annoyed. Ace places it back into his coat, a cold fury underneath his indifferent mask. 

"i suppose you're taking that to the others?" Mutt asks, nodding to the folder in Ace's coat. "do yourselves a favor and don't mention coming here or even knowing angel. it'll go better in the long run." 

"are you saying even knowing your girl's existence is enough to discredit us and what we found?" Guns asks, his anger and annoyance filtering through his words. 

"yup," Mutt replies. 

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME," Ace growls, anger showing clearly through his use of swearing. 

"afraid not," Mutt sighs. 

"those damn idiots," Guns growls. 

Mutt and Grey can't help but to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... he's not exactly wrong....
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you'd like to chat, ask any questions, or look through art I've made, you can come check out my Tumblr! Hope you all enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Hate and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403868) by [RoSy_CheeksTuber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSy_CheeksTuber/pseuds/RoSy_CheeksTuber)
  * [You Can't Bring Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170848) by [Fairydust36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairydust36/pseuds/Fairydust36)
  * [Oneshots for There's Still Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551644) by [dinosaurguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurguts/pseuds/dinosaurguts)
  * [The Devourer of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794515) by [ConfusedRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedRain/pseuds/ConfusedRain)
  * [A Cage of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925433) by [Sephypsycologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist)
  * [How did this happen?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318814) by [starlite_cos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlite_cos/pseuds/starlite_cos)




End file.
